Changes
by acoleman3231
Summary: Riley is ready to start her senior year of high school with her friends and boyfriend Charlie Gardner. Her world is turned upside down when Lucas comes back to town after leaving right before they were supposed to go to the ski lodge and resolve the triangle. Are old feelings still there or has she moved on? This is a Rucas and Joshaya Fic
1. Chapter 1

Zay never moved to New York in this story. Riley does find out about Lucas' past. He tells her. Zay will still be involved in this story though. Everytime else pretty much stays in line with the show expect that. This is my first fanfiction for GMW. I have written for other shows. I hope everyone enjoys this story.

Riley

I look at my watch and it is now 7pm. The party starts at 8 so I have about an hour to get everything perfect for my best friend. Today Maya Penelope Hart turns 18. YEEEAHH! So I have spent all day trying to make this perfect for her. The one thing I know she wants, I can't confirm yet that he will make it. My Uncle Josh or how she so fondly calls him Uncle McBoing Boing.

I have texted Josh probably a trillion times today to ensure he is coming. The last text came back in all caps FOR THE LAST TIME RILEY. I WILL BE THERE. I still wanted to text him one more time, but Farkle took my phone to ensure that wouldn't happen.

Maya and Josh have been playing the long game. Now that she is 18 she feels the game should finally would come to an halt. That she and Josh could finally become official. She was still hanging on to the words the girl in the dorms told them 4 years ago that when she was this age hopefully Josh would realize how great she was. I hope to God that is true.

I don't know what is going on in Josh's last year of college. I haven't heard of any girlifriend from him or my father. Josh has had an internship all summer so he was been so involved with, we have hardly seen him. I am taking the no news as good news approach.

"Farkle have you talked to Smackle? Is she still with Maya, and they will be here for the party at 8."

"Yes Riles, relax." Farkle lets out sigh while grabbing some serving bowls for the tables. He opens the bag of chips and pours them in. "Why don't you finish getting dressed? Charlie will be here any minute with the cake."

I smile with the mention of Charlie's name. This summer I finally decided to make it official with Charlie. He has had a crush on me since the 8th grade. We tried to date then but it didn't work out. At that time me and my best friend were infatuated with the same guy. Lucas Friar.

I hadn't said his name or thought about him in the last year. I be damned just thinking about him right now he still could send my emotions into overdrive. I don't know how he still has that effect on me. I should feel nothing but hate for him. Especially since he just left.

He promised no one would get hurt in this.

That his moment would be his moment.

I didn't know his moment would mean hightailing it back to Texas without a second thought and not making a choice at all. Lucas was supposed to go on the ski trip with everyone and he didn't show.

We attempted to call him while we were there but he would pick up. His phone would just go straight to voicemail. We just stopped trying after like the 10th call that weekend. When we went back to school he still wasn't there which worried me. All I got from my dad was a he transferred out of school Riley and he wouldn't be back. I felt like the wind was kicked out of me with that statement.

I asked him before it had gotten to that point of me being head over heels for him, if he was worth being the first boy I ever truly like? He said yes.

Lies, all lies.

I feel so foolish for ever believing anything that ever came out of Lucas Friar's mouth. How could he just leave? I thought what was happening between us was something more.

Something, special. Boy was I wrong.

It has been 3 years since I have let anyone get close to me. I couldn't risk my heart like that again. So must of my high school years. I spent time with my friends, and in the books. There had been other boys that were interested, but no one made me feel like Lucas had.

Then Charlie got transferred into our high school again junior year. He let me know that he was still interested in me. I told him I just wanted to be friends. He respected that and we were close friends all through our junior year.

Then I realized I didn't want to sit my senior year on the sidelines.

I didn't want to live in the past wondering about what might have been with someone who never made the decision to begin with. I needed to move on, and what better way than with Charlie Gardner. Someone I knew liked me for me. I realized that we did have a lot in common and I liked him too. So why not finally give this a real try.

I head to my room and open my closet. Farkle was right I had to change I was still wearing my sweats from running around to get this party together. It had been hard to plan this whole thing. It was hard to try to keep Maya out the the loop, and out of my house all day.

I look through for something to catch my eye. I grab the floral lace crochet pink dress that I saw at Forever 21 when I went shopping with Maya last weekened. I know if I don't wear it today it won't last much longer in here. Maya had already eyed it twice. Once it went to her house I'd never see it back. I slip the dress on and it fits like a glove. I do a quick spin and check out the dress one more time in m mirror.

I am thankful my parents weren't going to be at this party tonight. They would be out of town. If my father saw this dress he'd make me change. I could already hear his shriek now. "Too much cleavage." Which it totally wasn't, but if he had his way now all she would be allowed to wear is turtlenecks and pants. Every inch of my skin would be covered.

I chek my hair out in the mirror I still had my curls from earlier. If the curls hadn't lasted it would have to do I had no time to do my hair. I reapply some of my mac pink lip gloss before heading back into the living room. Charlie was now here and he just put the cakes down. He stares and me and states, "Wow Riles you look great tonight."

"Thanks Charlie. You don't look so bad yourself." I told him while walking over to him. I place a small kiss on his lips.

"I got the cake and did another soda run as you asked. Farkle just put them in the fridge so they will get cool. Anything else." Charlie asked me.

"No, I just need Josh to get here already."

"I'm here." He said while opening up the door. I smile at him and run over to hug him. "Good to see you too niece."

"Thank you, thank you." I repeated. I pinched him to ensure he was real. He winced and stared at me. OK it was real. So I smile wider.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. I won't miss yours either in another 4 months." Josh reassured me.

"I just buzzed up a few of the kids from school. I got a message from Smackle. She is on her way with Maya" Farkle told her.

"It's finally coming all together." I all but squeal. Ok I did squeal. All three guys just smile at me. I can't contain my excitement though. I had been planning this day probably since she climbed through my window at 7.

"The decorations are in her favorite color." I state. Everything was purple. Purple ballons, purple plates, napkins, even the cake and drink was purple.

"Your favorite color Riles." Farkle told me.

"Our." I corrected him. He just shakes his head and laughs.

I hear a knock on the door and I rush over to let class mates in. I wanted to get as many of them in before Maya gets in for her surprise. I know the only person that mattered was Josh. Even though he told her to date other guys while we were in high school. She rarely did. If she did they were never her boyfriend for too long. She didn't want to get so attached. She wanted Josh.

The room started to fill up with a lot of our class mates. I look at Farkle for the update. We were going through Farkle for all updates since Maya wouldn't question why Smackle was texting so much. Farkle and Smackle have been dating for years and they text like this all the time.

"They are on their way up." Farkle tells me. He puts his phone in his pocket and starts to get everything in some good hiding places.

I dim the lights and take Josh's hand. I needed him close for this surprise.

"I don't know if I want to come to this traitor's house. She hasn't called or texted all day. Did she forget it's my birthday?" Maya said from outside the door. I smile knowing it killed her just as much as it killed me.

"Behave Maya I told you she wasn't feeling good earlier." Smackle opens the door.

I cut the lights on and the whole room ups and yells. "Surprise."

Maya smiles ear to ear. Even though she hates surprises. She hugs me tight. "Aww so you still love me peaches?"

"Always I told her. Happy Birthday." She smiles at me and hugs me again one more time.

"Thank, you. When did you have time to plan all this?" Maya asked me.

"Oh this has been going on for probably a year." Farkle sighed. "I'm so happy this day has finally come."

He gives Maya a hug and takes Smackle's hand and leads her over to the couch. Maya look behind me and her smile grows wider. She just realized that I managed to get the best guest in the house.

"Josh." She said. She sounded breathless. Her smile grew wider for him which makes me smile.

"Hey Maya. Happy Birthday." He said while pulling her into a hug. She mouths oh my god to me while he does it. When he pulls away she is so cool and calm again.

"Thanks, how have classes been going." Maya asked him.

"Just started last week. It's going to be a tough year but the last year." Josh said with a smile.

"So is the long game over?" Maya asked him.

"We can talk about that tonight." He told her while taking her hand and walking over to the window where they both take a seat.

My smile was as wide as it possibly could be at this moment. I'm so happy for Maya that she might be finally getting what she wants with Josh. She has waited a long time and she deserves it.

"All this planning for the party and your Uncle is stealing the show." Charlie joked.

"I'm just happy if Maya is happy." I told him while throwing my arms around his neck. I kiss him quick and hard on the lips and he takes my hand and leads me over to the couch with Smackle and Farkle where we all chat.

A few more classmates come in and out so I greet most of them for Maya since she is still engrossed in a conversation with Josh. I can't read the conversation from here right now. I don't know if they have ended this long game stuff or extended this game into another overtime. They haven't broken their gazes though since they sat by the window.

"Farkle, how about you casually go over there and see what they are saying?" Riley suggested. I am still looking at them trying to gauge what is going on between them.

"No way Riles. Let them have their talk. Maya will tell you anyway you guys don't keep secrets from each other anyway." Farkle said. I know he is right, but the romantic in me wants to ensure this works.

The room fell awkwardly silent though, and I hear lots of hush whispers all throughout the room. I almost don't want to turn to see what is going on. I hear the front door shut now. I turn and look there he was. Lucas Friar standing in my living room with a present in tow.

My jaw dropped in shock. I keep instructing myself to close my mouth but I can't. His emerald green eyes lock with mine. The stare was so intense that I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I feel the same butterflies I felt when I used when I was just 12 years old. Now they are intensified even more though.

How is that possible?

I try not to stare at him but I can't help it. He was hotter than when he left here three years ago.

How is that possible?

His shoulders were broader and he looked more muscular. You could see that with the snug little blue tee he wore. It made his dirty blonde hair look hotter. He was also taller now he had to grow at least another 2 to 3 inches. His biceps were bigger. I could see a trace of a tattoo on his right arm peeky out under his sleeve. It intrigued me. What was the tattoo of?

Lucas looks me up and down now sending goosebumps up my spine. A smile curves to his lips. Even his smile seemed sexier.

He still hasn't moved from his spot or said anything. He just continues to look at me. His stare makes it hard for me to think or even react right now. I'm mad as hell that he just waltzed back in here like nothing happened. I'm mad that these feelings that I thought were finally gone, aren't as gone as I thought.

Charlie puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to his body so now that my back is pressed against his chest. This was Charlie's possessive move to let Lucas know I was taken. I don't think I'm imagining this but I see his face fall a little from this. He forces up a smile and still keep his eye contact with me and Charlie.

Why is he back? Today of all days? How did he even know about the party? I turn and glare at Farkle and he holds his hands up like it wasn't me. I was sure he had to have something to do with this. If not him then who told him? I look back at Lucas. Wanting answers. I needed answers now.

"Hey." He finally choked out. Three years and all we get is a hey!

Words still couldn't form yet for me. Anger and so many mixed emotions were pumping through my veins right now.

"Lucas." Maya said while standing from the window. She walks over to him and hugs him. I feel a ping of jealously shoot through me when she does this. He hands her the gift and she tells him thank you. He's back with a present for Maya.

Did he come back on her birthday to tell her it was her he would have chosen? My heart felt like it was ripping in two with just the thought of that. I hate that I could still feel this way.

"Happy Birthday Maya." He told her. He looks back at me to say something but I look away.

I'm not ready for this.

I'm not ready for him being here right now. I definitely wasn't ready for these feelings and emotions to consume me like this.

"What are you doing here?" Maya asked him. She was still in his arms. This pain in my heart and jealousy just grew stronger. It felt like the hug was an eternity but It may have only been a few seconds.

"I got back yesterday. I saw Smackle at the store and she told me about this party." Lucas remarked.

I turn and look at Smackle. I give her the deadliest of glares. She just scoots closer to Farkle. He won't protect you is all I can think. Girl Code you definitely warn your friends about old crushes being in town. You definitely don't invite them to a party without telling you.

"Hey Riley." He said while stepping closer to the couch now. His southern accent seemed thicker now and more pronounced then the last time I saw him. His drawl seemed sexy sending a shiver down my spine.

I try to shake it off.

"You can't just walk in and say hey after all this time." I yell at him. Words were finally formed. I didn't mean for them to come out so loud or so angrily. It was how I was feeling at the moment though.

"Riley- " he starts to talk again but I cut him off.

"Maya bay window right now." I take her hand and we go to my room. I shut the door closed and lock it so no one can come in.

"How could you hug him?" I asked her.

"That's the first question you ask me!" Maya yells. "Riley he's a friend that we haven't seen in a long time."

"Correction Maya, he was the first boy we both crushed on Maya." I reminded her.

"No Josh was the first boy. I have ever crushed on." Maya told her. "Lucas was your first crush, first kiss, and first date."

"I don't need any reminders on how many first's Lucas was to me Maya." I said while running my hand through my hair. I turn to her and ask, "How do you feel about this?"

"Riles it's been a long time." Maya said. It makes me anxious because she really didn't answer the question. Does she still like Lucas?

"It has been a long time. Do you still have feelings for Lucas?" I ask her again hesitantly. I hold my breath waiting on the answer unintentionally. Every second she doesn't answer it felt like an eternity.

"To be honest like I told you then I don't think I ever really did know what I felt about Lucas." Maya said with a sigh. I was searching her eyes for the truth. It felt like she was telling me the truth but that still wasn't an answer either. It was still ambiguous. Then Maya continued her answer, "He was a great guy and all Riles. I don't think he was the guy for me." It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders when she said that. I feel finally take a breath in. "Seeing him now, I know that he doesn't give me the same feeling as Josh does."

"He doesn't." I said matter of factly. Why did it feel like a weight was lifted off my shoulders when she said that?

"Riles, you are with Charlie. Why do you care if Lucas is here or not? Do you feel the same way for him as you did?" Maya asked me.

"No." I shriek.

"Thou protests too much." Maya said with a smile. Now I can tell she is searching my eyes for the truth. So I look away from her.

"I don't." I try to say in the strongest voice I can muster right now. This morning if someone asked me this. I would definitely be convincing with the I don't. But seeing him today. I don't know what I feel. Seeing him today stirred something in me I thought I was long gone.

Maya just shrugs her shoulders and leans against the bay window after my remarks. She obviously wasn't buying what I was selling. I continue to try to sell it anyway. "I'm just really upset. He didn't make a choice. He just left. He never called or anything. He just left us for 3 years."

"I'm sure he will tell us why. I'm sure he had a good reason. Lucas isn't a quitter. That trait about him is what always seemed so odd to me about him up and leaving three years ago." Maya reassured me. She puts her hand on top of mine and gives them a gentle squeeze.

"What if the reason isn't good enough Maya?" I questioned. I fold my hands together and nervously start to bounce my knee.

"You have to let him tell you the reason why Riles. Don't freak out and let him stay." Maya told me while squeezing my hand. I give her the look of do you know who you are talking to woman. She just starts to laugh.

She knows that is impossible.

I'm already freaking out. That is why we are sitting at the bay window. I needed answers and clarity.

I thought we'd feel the same way about this situation but we obviously don't. Maya isn't as mad as I am with Lucas. I don't think any reason he gives me will be good enough for me. That scares me.

We stand back up and head back into my living room. He was still there. He was talking to Smackle and Farkle now. He stops talking and those emerald eyes lock with mine again. My heart beat starts to quicken it feels like my heart just wants to jump out of my chest. Stop it now heart!

"Riley can we talk just for a minute?" Lucas asked her.

"I don't know what there is to say Lucas. You said everything by just leaving." I told him. I see his face sink and he goes to speak again. I continue with what I'm saying. "Really tonight isn't the night for this. It's Maya's 18th birthday. It should just be about that tonight."

"There is so much to say." Lucas said adamantly. He bites his bottom lip. He is obviously fighting on starting an argument. He stares deep into my eyes before he speaks again. "but you are right tonight should just be about Maya's party. I don't want to ruin that. Riley we will talk about everything though"

"Are you going to stick around Ranger Rick?" Maya asked him. I give her a death glare. She ignores it and just continues to smile ahead. She was blatantly ignoring my look probably because I didn't listen to her when she told me to hear him out. Since the question was asked I'm curious and hanging on to his every word even if I'm not looking his direction currently.

"As long as you guys let me stay here tonight and yes I'm back for our senior year of high school."

My heart starting pounding with that confirmation. I can't subdue the butterflies that were now out of control in my stomach. I hated that my body was betraying me like this.

"Let's dance Charlie." I said while grabbing my boyfriend's hand and leading him upstairs to roof top.

When we get up top. I look around the rooftop. Farkle hadn't let me actually come up here. He told me to let him take care of the rooftop and I would take care of the actual apartment.

Farkle had strung up Christmas lights that were a mix of white and purple lights that glistened against the moonlight. It was amazing up here. There were already a few kids from the party up here dancing.

I look behind me to see Farkle, Smackle, Maya, Josh, and Lucas had followed us up here. A few more classmates came in behind him.

Those emerald green eyes still lingered on my body. I could feel them burrowing a hole through me. Straight to my heart again. It was still beating at it's insane rhythm right now.

I took Charlie's hand and took him with me to the dance floor. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close to his body. I wrap my arms around his neck and he smiles at me. I smile back at him. Even though I am looking at Charlie I can still feel those eyes on me. Lucas was leaning against the door frame with his jaw clinched just staring at us. You can practically see the anger radiating off his skin.

"I love this song." Charlie whispered in her ear. It startled me. I jump a little and looks at Charlie. I hadn't even noticed what was playing. I was just fixated on Lucas and that stare.

"Me too." I lied. I still didn't even take the time to concentrate or listen to it.

"I can't wait for our senior year to start tomorrow. I think this is going to be the best year." Charlie told her. She nods her head and rests it on his shoulder. When I did this she could feel the eyes had left me now. I could still feel the anger radiating on him. His jaw was still locked in a firm scowl. He was finally moving from the door frame. I tried not to stare to see where he was going. He smiles and starts to walk over to Farkle, Smackle, Josh, and Maya. They were all dancing together.

She watched him dance and she knew senior year was going to be a tough year now that Lucas Friar was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story. Welcome to any reviews good or bad. The chapters will usually alternate between point of views of Riley and Lucas. Later chapters you will get POV's from Maya and Josh. This chapter we get Lucas' POV.

Changes-2

Lucas POV

Seeing Riley tonight for the first time in three years it was a feeling I can't even describe. It felt like my heart was literally going to explode it was beating so fast. She looked the same, but boy had she changed too. I know that statement is confusing as ever but believe me it's true. She was still tall, slender, and her skin was still that ivory color and creamy silky smooth as he remembered. He wanted to reach out, and touch her. From the I got from her tonight. I know that is definitely off limited for tonight and maybe many nights from now. I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes.

She still had that long brown hair that cascaded down her back in soft curls that would make any man weak in the knees. The dress was wearing tonight. Woo really showed off more her new found curves. Her breast were fuller and the dip in the dress showed that off. Her bottom was curvier and more defined and the dress hung to every new found curve. It was hard to look away from her but I did. I didn't want to creep her out the first night.

One thing is for sure, she still gives me that same feeling I felt when she fell in my lap 5 year ago. Seeing her tonight he knew he still loved Riley Matthews and probably always would.

When Charlie put his arm around I had to fight to keep my resolve. It felt like someone had punched me in the gut. That old feeling of regret creeped up on me and was sweeping in just envying that he was so close to her. That he was the one that got to hold her and talk to her all night. The things he missed the most about being gone.

I don't know how I thought that she would still be single after all these years. Look at her. She was the definition of beauty to me. It just sucked that Charlie Gardner of all people had to end up with her. That creepy creep has always been lurking her in the wings. He should have put him in his place at the semi-formal and let Riley knew how he felt then. Maybe things would have been different.

I run my hand over my face. I couldn't keep thinking about the things I could have done or should have done. I have to deal with that cards are dealt for me. I can only try to fix the mess I made.

It had been three long years since I had gotten the call that I had to come back to Texas. I packed my bags and left that night. It was the night I was supposed to make the decision. The night I was supposed to let Riley and Maya know how I felt and who I wanted to be with. I had thought about what I was going to say so many times while packing my bags. I wanted it to be perfect. I never imagined I would have gotten that call and everything could change so quickly.

"Lucas." Maya said while waving her hand in front of my face. I jump a little and I look back at her and smile. She just shakes her head at me. I was so lost in thought I hadn't heard what she was saying.

"Sorry what were you saying?" I said with a smile.

"Where did you just go Huckleberry?" she asked me while crossing her arms and staring at me.

"That's one things I didn't miss the nicknames." I smile and take a sip of the punch they brought me.

"Oh you know you missed them." Maya teased me. She pinches my cheek for good measure. When she does that. I look out at Riley out of the corner of my eyes. I see her chocolatey brown eyes get inflamed from that simple move. I know she still cares even if she won't come near me tonight or says it. I have come to New York to let her know it always has and always will be her the girl that drives me crazy.

"Maybe a little." I told Maya. Which just made her smile wider.

"Are you going to tell us what happened, and why you left?" Maya questioned him.

"Yes, but I want to tell Riley first."

"Then we might not know for at least a month now. Riley has a bit of a stubborn streak now." Maya teased him.

"As long as it takes then." I told her while continuing to look her way.

"Well I'm glad you said that, and that you are back Huckleberry." Maya teases me.

"So how long with you and Josh? He's been giving me the eye since you came over here." I informed her. She just smiles brighter.

"Like just today. I asked him to end the long game and let's become official. He said he wanted that too." Maya said while staring back at Josh and smiling. This made me smile. Maya deserved happiness. I hope that she has found it would Josh.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Lucas."

"I think that is the second time you actually used my name."

"Miracles do happen." Maya teased me. "Tell her soon though. You know Riles if you don't tell her soon she will have this whole story made up in her mind. Then it will be hard to change that story."

I laugh whole heartedly because I know Maya is right about that. That was one of the things he loved about Riley was her passion. If I could just get her alone I would tell her everything right now if she would listen to me.

"I know you wouldn't leave without a good reason. Those 3 years hurt and changed her Huckleberry." Maya told me. I try to swallow the lump in my throat after that comment. I never wanted to hurt Riley that was the last thing I intended to do. I nod my head to her to let her know I heard her. She walks back over to join Josh now on the dance floor who was with Riley and Charlie.

I try to hold back the anger that was brewing in me every time I saw them dancing. I know I don't really have that right but I can't help the way I feel. I hate seeing his hand rest on the small of her back. All I can think of that it should be my hand.

"It's good to see you again Lucas." Farkle said. He leans against the wall of the building.

"It's good to see you too. I've missed all of you guys so much." I told him.

"It was hard to tell." Farkle admitted. I expected to hear that from him and many of them. It wasn't going to be easy gaining everyone's trust again. I went to speak but he already started rifling off the questions. The questions I knew I'd get all night. "Why didn't you keep in touch? If you had to leave we would have understood but you could have kept in touch."

"When I left I was in so much of a hurry. I was just focused on the issue back home. So much so I broke my phone." Lucas said with a slight laugh. He remembers rushing out of the airport when he hit Texas and dropping his phone and crushing it with his cowboy boots. "By the time I got a new phone I didn't have my contact information. When I tried to reach out in social media you guys had blocked me out in all forms."

"Then why did it take you three long years to come back?" Farkle asked me. He was a scientist. He needed facts and information for every judgement. I can see he is studying my every move and my facial reactions to process his judgment. I turn and look him right in the eyes.

"I want to tell Riley first. I promise you I didn't want to stay gone that long. I came back as soon as I could. Staying away this long I had no choice in the matter. As soon as I did. I came right back here." Lucas told him.

I can see that Farkle is contemplating what I told him. He looks over at Smackle and smiles then back at me.

"I can understand that. If I were in your situation I would want to tell the girl I loved first."

"Yeah." I just reaffirmed with him.

"So Riley was your choice." Farkle said with a smile.

"Always." I told him. Farkle nods his head and starts to walk back over to Smackle. He looks back at me and mouths you owe me. I look at him confused. He takes Smackle's hand and takes a drink off the drink table. He whispers something in Smackle's ear and she looks back and smiles at me.

They start to walk over to where Maya, Josh, Riley, and Charlie are dancing. Farkle pretends to trip and bumps into Smackle. They both end up pouring their drinks on Charlie and Josh's shirts.

Smackle and Farkle both start apologizing and taking the two men away to get them cleaned up. It leaves Riley and Maya alone on the dance floor. This is what Farkle was talking about when he said that I would owe him. I start to walk toward the two girls. Riley looks away from me immediately. She had been doing that the whole night.

All I have wanted to do for the past three years is to stare in those beautiful brown eyes and she keeps denying me of that tonight.

"Hey." I said to the two of them.

"Hey Ranger Rick. I'll be right back I'm going to check up on the boys and see if they are all cleaned up. We want to keep dancing. Maybe you can keep dancing with Riley while I go get our partners" Maya told me while slapping me on the back before heading off.

"Maya." She yells at her in annoyance.

"I'll be right back peaches." Maya yelled from the door to the roof.

"I should go with them." Riley told him and moving to walk away with me still not making eye contact.

"Riley wait." I tell her. I reach out and touch her arm and I feel my whole body tingle from just one touch. She still has that effect on me. It is even stronger than before. Those beautiful brown eyes finally connect with mine and this feeling multiples if possible. I feel her shudder from my touch too. I know I still have some sort of effect on her too even if she won't say it.

"I'm waiting." She said while biting her bottom lip. Damn. If only she knew how sexy she looked to me right now when she did that. All I wanted to do was kiss her firmly on the lips. I couldn't concentrate.

"You look beautiful tonight Riles." I told her. I run my hand through my hair to try to calm my nerves. I had to initiate some sort of small talk to keep her here with me. Telling her what I felt seemed the best thing right now.

"Thanks." She mumbled. She steps back to move away from my touch. My hands felt the cold when she walked away.

"I know you said you didn't want to talk about what happened tonight. I need to tell you as soon as possible." She breaks eye contact with me now. I wanted to take my hand to her chin and have her look back at me again. That might have been too heavy of a small talk item to keep her here with me. I wanted to let her know I had every intent to let her know what happened. I couldn't let that linger on for weeks. I need her to know as soon as possible.

"Maybe I should make you wait three years. Then you might know how it feels." Riley told me. This time when she looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes. I never want to see that pain again. I hate that I'm the one that caused it. I still needed her to know I was going to tell her soon.

I step closer to her so she can hear me loud and clear on the next thing I say. I can see from the look in her eyes that she wasn't anticipating that. She doesn't move back to create space. She tries to hold her ground with me. She looks up at me and stares in my eyes waiting for me to make the next move.

"Riles, I never meant to hurt you." I say firmly. She looks away from me. This time I do take my hand and lift it to her chin and slowly lift so she is looking back at me. Her lip is trembling and I can see that she is fighting back the tears. It is breaking my heart seeing her like this. I had to tell her. "I would never initially hurt you. Ever."

I can see she is fighting to believe my words. I need her to know that what I'm saying is true.

"You keep saying that but it's hard for me to believe that Lucas." Riley said while continuing to blink back the tears. She steps away from me now trying to create that space again. I wanted to step closer but I kept the distance for the time being.

"Riles the day I left was right before I was going to end that mess we were in. I had made my choice long before then. It was time to end it. I can admit I was wrong for not ending it earlier. You always made me promise no one would get hurt. I was trying my best to ensure that didn't happen. I think it hurt all of us in the long run by keeping it going. Then I got word that Pappy Joe had fallen gravely ill."

"Pappy Joe, is he ok?" She asked me very concerned now.

"No he's passed away." I finally choked out. She reaches out and touches my arm. I feel that same electricity as before. This time I also feel her love and warmth.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Lucas." She told me. She hesitates before saying the next thing but she still says it. "It still doesn't explain to me how you could be gone for so long. I called you for almost 6 months. 6 months no response. I would have been there for you if I would have known. Why didn't you trust me with this?"

Trust.

I trusted her with everything. That wasn't the issue.

"Riles-." I was cut off from finishing my statement. I was never more upset to be interrupted. Charlie had come back up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close against his body. She smiles at him as he kisses her cheek. He looks back at me in the eyes and smirks. As it was his way to tell me too late she is already mine.

Not for long.

"Sorry Friar but I'm stealing Riles back." Charlie said with a smile.

"We were having a private conversation." I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure you can pick it up another time." Charlie said smugly. "I want to get back out there and dance with you." Charlie told her.

"Riley can we finish our talk. There is so much more left to be said." I told her. She still hasn't said anything since Charlie has come back. She looks back and forth between us. She didn't know what she really wanted to do at the moment.

"I'm sure it can wait." Charlie told me. "Tonight is supposed to be fun not about old broken promises." He said. I see Riley's face fall after his statement. This makes my heartache. I never meant to have any broken promises. That is why I'm back to rectify that. Charlie takes Riley's hand and going back to the dance floor.

I breathe in deeply trying to keep my cool. All I wanted to do was punch Charlie in his smug face. I couldn't let my temper or my old self shine. That is exactly what he wants. I won't give that to him.

Charlie could prolong the conversation for tonight. I am going to tell her why I was gone. I'm going to let her know how I feel about her. How I have always felt about her. I came back to fight back for her love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes- 3**

Riley

I slap my hand down on my alarm clock. I had already hit snooze three times this morning so I know I can't afford one more round of this. I had to get up and get ready for school. It was the first day of my senior year. I had thought about this day since our first day of high school. Today was consumed with what ifs and thoughts of the past since I saw Lucas last night.

He was the last person I expected to see last night. I thought I was over him and the fact that he left. One look at him and those pesky feelings were back.

"Riley, you better get a move on." I hear my mother Topanga yell through my door.

I groan and push myself up in my bed. I couldn't sleep last night. Because of those unresolved feelings, Lucas Friar had invaded my thoughts all night long. My thoughts should have been about my friends and my boyfriend, not him.

I hate the smell of his woodsy cologne. The scent seemed to consume my senses all night.

I hate how those emerald eyes would stare at me. It felt like they went straight through me and into my soul.

I hate how his minty fresh breath felt against my neck and face last night.

I hate that darn southern charm and his southern drawl when he speaks to me.

I hate that smile that he gives me.

I hate how his snug shirt showed off his more muscular physique.

I!

Hate!

Lucas Friar!

I lay my head against my headboard. If only I did hate him, my life would be so much easier. I don't hate him, and I don't understand why not. I have every right to hate him after how he left. I just can't.

He started to tell me why he left and I believe him. I know he wouldn't lie about his Pappy Joe. I just wish he would have told me sooner. I was he would have called. If I meant anything to him. He should have called. That is one of the things that is making it so hard to talk to him.

Lucas said there was so much more to be said last night. I wanted to know what else did he need to tell me. I wanted to tell Charlie to give us a second. Then part of me was afraid to know. Fear won out last night. I'm not proud to say that, but it did. As I told Maya what if his answer isn't good enough? Where do we go from there?

"Hey Honey." Maya said while climbing through my window. She gives me a concerned look when she sees I'm not dressed yet. "You know we only have a few minutes to get on the subway."

"I know Peaches." I told her while throwing the covers off of me and now moving to stand from my bed.

"Well come on chop chop." Maya told me while clapping her hands together.

"I don't even want to go to school today." I declared while walking over to my closet.

"Oh please." Maya retorted. "You have been thinking about your senior year since forever."

"I don't want to go." I reaffirmed with her.

Maya walks into the closet with me now. She starts rummaging through for clothes. I look at her making sure she heard what I said since I got no reaction. "Did you hear me?" I ask her.

"I did but I know that is not the truth." Maya said while finally stopping her rummaging. She pushes my clothes over to reveal a floral skater dress that I had bought a few weeks ago. She rummages a little more and stops on a lilac cardigan. "This is perfect for the first day." She shoves them in my arms and pushes me out of the closet.

"Hey-."

"No times for games Riley." Maya cut me off before I can protest more. I try again and she stomps her combat boots on my floor. It was so hard I thought she might crack the wood. I shut up and just listen now. She sighs and starts up again. "I feel weird already being the responsible one and making sure we get to school on time. Besides I already got a text from Smackle, Farkle, and Charlie. We all have the first class together. They will be waiting by your locker."

I don't argue and I slip into my bathroom to change. I clean my face and brush my teeth. Since I'm already late I put my hair up in a messy bun. A few strands fall to the front of my face. I tuck them behind my ear. I put on a little lip gloss, blush, and mascara since I don't have time to put full on makeup. I open my door and do a spin waiting on Maya's approval.

"You look great Riles. Now why the all of a sudden I don't want to go to school crap?" Maya asked me. "Does this have to do with Huckleberry being back?"

"It has nothing to do with him." I yell at her.

"I think it does." Maya told her with a smile. "It looked like you two were having an intense conversation before Charlie came back." Intense wasn't even the word for it.

She had to bring up the conversation. He started to explain why he was gone. I feel bad about what happened to Pappy Joe. I'm more upset that he never told me. He never called and trust me with that. He started to explain but didn't finish.

"I want to hear about what happened with you and Josh." I told her. Deflect was the best defense I was once told.

"Way to change the subject Riles." She said with a laugh. I knew it was a change in subject that she would talk about and hopefully forget the first subject. "Well we hung out most of the night as you saw. Then he walked me home and gave me my present."

"What was it?" I exclaimed. We walked into the living room and I grab my back pack.

"He bought me a sketch pad and some really expensive colored pencils so I could create my art at anytime." Maya said with a smile.

"OOO." I tease her. I'm so happy things are starting to finally work out for Maya and Josh. Maya deserved this. She couldn't be happier for her. "So is the long game over? We aren't going into like the quadruple overtime with this game. Please say it is over." I pleaded with her. Maya simply smiles at me.

"Yes we decided that we want to give it a real shot. No quadruple overtime." Maya said with a smile.

This makes me smile wide. This is all Maya has been thinking about since they played family game night all those years ago.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked her earnestly.

"No labels yet. We just agreed to start seeing each other. He is supposed to call me soon about setting up plans this weekend."

"OOO." I tease her again. I see from her look that is growing old with her. She can't keep that goofy smile off her face.

"Let's head to school." Maya said.

I finish packing up my back pack and put it on. We start to head out of my room and into the living room.

"I put two muffins in a bag for you ladies since it took a while to get ready for breakfast." My mom yelled from the couch.

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews." Maya said while rushing over to brag the bag.

We walk out of my apartment and get on the elevator.

"Since you can't avoid it." Maya said while closing the door and hitting the lobby. "Start spilling about that deep conversation." Maya told me with a smirk.

"He told me he left in such a hurry because his Pappy Joe got gravely ill. He passed away Maya."

"Oh no. He was such a nice guy when we meet him in Texas." Maya said softly.

"I know. I understand that might be why he left but it doesn't explain why he was gone so long. He was going to tell me but Charlie came back."

"So when are you going to talk to him about it?" Maya asked.

We head out of the elevator now, and we run down the street to the subway station.

"I don't know." Riley said with a sigh.

"Don't push him away let him explain." Maya pleaded her case again.

We get on the subway and it's crowded since it's the morning commute. We have to both stand.

"I still remember the first day we rode the subway together." Maya started. "Remember we looked over our shoulder and saw this hot huckleberry that you don't want to talk about right now." She teased me with a nudge. I firmly hold my balance this time. That took everything in me since I'm such a klutz.

"Very funny Maya." I tell her while looking out the subway car window now.

"Does the cowboy still make your heart do flips?" Maya asked her.

"Only person making my heart flip is Charlie." I told her. Still refusing to make eye contact with her. I know if I look her in the eyes she would be convinced of something else. She would try to get me to admit something that I'm afraid I'm not ready to admit now or maybe ever.

"Well I tell you the boy that is sitting back there today is making my heart do a flip." Maya confessed. I still firmly look out the window.

My curiosity was starting to get the best of me. I needed to see if it was Lucas sitting back there or not. I slowly start to look over my shoulder and see a boy I have never meet before. He is cute and definitely looks like he could be a model.

"Hot, I told you." Maya said while the train stalled for the next stop. "I could have booty bumped you into him. Could have created magic again." She suggested.

"I'm perfectly happy with Charlie." I told her.

"If you say so Riles." Maya said.

I don't know why she has had this sudden change of heart about Charlie lately. Before I can ask the subway starts back up again a little harsh. I fight to hold my balance but this time Maya does booty bump me so that I go flying back on the subway train.

I land into the guys' lap his firm hands are around my waist holding me in place. I turn to look at the guy and apologize but am shocked to see those emerald eyes locked with mine.

"Lucas." I said almost breathless.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered against my ear. His whisper sent shivers down her spine. It also made my heart start to beat at a thunderous pace. "We meet again like this."

"Did you plan that with Maya?" I question him.

"Plan what?" He asked me.

"This." I said while waving my hands around us.

"No but I can't say I'm not upset about it happening." He answered me. He tucks the few stray hairs from the front of my face to behind me ear again. His hand lingers a little on my check. It felt like every cell in my body was tingling from his touch. I stare into those emerald eyes again.

I feel the same feeling I felt when I first meet him but it intensified. She didn't think that was possible. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. If I say it enough it will become true. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

"Get a room you two." Maya teased us. I push myself off of him and straighten out my dress and walk back over to my friend. I grab a hold of the pole again but firmly now.

"I will get you back for that switcheroo." I warned Maya.

"What? That was pure coincidence. Fate I call it." She feigned innocence. I know what she did. I will get her back. "Honest." He said with a laugh. I turn my head away from her now. I look straight ahead now.

I try to keep my eyes forward and not look back at him. I did good for a minute. Then I glance over my shoulder. When I did sure enough those green eyes locked upon mine and a small smile curves his lips. That simple gesture made my knees feel weak. I turn back around and face forward. I can't let my body betray me today.

The subway stops and we are at the stop for Abigail Adams High School. I take Maya's hand and we walk off the subway. I try to walk fast as possible out of the crowded subway station.

"Aren't we going to wait for Ranger Rick?" She asked me.

"No!" I yell.

"Riles I'm hurt." He said while putting his arm around my shoulder. His longer legs got him right next to us and right in stride with us. I try to walk faster but it is no use. I slow down and he smiles at me. He rubs his thumb up and down against my shoulder blade sending a shiver down my spine.

"Remove that arm Friar." I warned him. He removes his arm slowly from me. His fingertips graze her arm and moves to the small of her back. I turn my head in his direction and glare at him. He smirks and finally moves his hand from me.

It seemed like the two blocks to get the school felt more like two miles since we were walking with him. It seemed like every step my heart was beating against my rib cage and my skin was flush. What was Lucas Friar doing to me?

Since we were walking with Lucas we couldn't really do our usual girl talk to distract me. I noted I won't be late again. I don't want Lucas to walk with us again tomorrow. I look over at Maya who just smirks at me and then glances over at Lucas. She was enjoying this torment for some reason.

I walk into the front doors of school with Lucas and Maya. When I first walked into school with them three years ago it felt like the school was so big. The students were so big. Now being a senior it didn't feel as enormous as it did.

I look around the main halls they were crowded with so many faces. Some old and some new. The old you could see were shocked to see Lucas and I standing next to each other. They would gasp and whisper while looking straight at us. No need to whisper if you are that obvious that you are talking about us.

I try to create some distance between us by moving around so that Maya was in the middle between Lucas and I. I see his eye furrow so I know he wasn't happy about me moving away from him. I try my best to ignore it and him right now. Even though my body was still so responding to him and our proximity.

I start looking for Charlie, Smackle, and Farkle instead. I spot them standing up against our lockers.

Charlie's eyes lock with mine. I prepare myself for that same spark. That same feeling, I get when I see Lucas. I feel something but it is nothing like when I see Lucas. He smiles at me but his smile fades when he sees me standing with Maya and Lucas.

"Come on Maya I see Farkle, Smackle, and Charlie."

I take Maya's hand and we start to walk down the hall. I look over my shoulder to see Lucas is still coming along just like a shadow.

"Hey guys." I beam. I wrap my arms around Charlie and give him a firm kiss on the lips. I hear Lucas clear his throat and I smile against Charlie's lips before pulling away. Again I feel something but it wasn't anywhere near what I felt with just a look from Lucas.

"What was the hold up this morning? You guys were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." Charlie told me.

"Yeah sleeping beauty here held us up this morning." Maya said while pointing to me.

"First time for everything." I say while sticking my tongue at her.

"We found a huckleberry along the way too." Maya said with a smile.

"He took the same subway as us." I told Charlie. I didn't need to explain I know Charlie trusts me. I wanted him to know.

"What is your first class?" Smackle asked Lucas.

"English Lit with Mr. Green." Lucas said while looking at his schedule.

"We all have the first class together." Smackle exclaimed. "I'm glad we are all back together for our senior year."

I couldn't help but look over at Lucas after she said that. He was already looking at me. I look back quickly to Charlie. I smile at him.

"Let's get to class." I tell him.

"This is the only class I have with you." Charlie pouted. "At least I get to start the day out right every morning." He gives me another quick kiss.

We walk into class and start to take our seats. Maya sits next to me on my left like usual. Charlie sits on my right. Smackle and Farkle sit behind Maya. Lucas sits right behind me, of course. Just my luck.

"Good Morning class." Mr. Green started.

Only a few classmates bellow in a good morning. I was one of them. I try to maintain eye contact with him and not even think about who is sitting behind me. That woodsy cologne I hated was slowly consuming my senses though, but I still remain strong and look forward.

"Some of the books we read today will stick with you for the rest of your lives. Others, you will ask right now why did he ask me to read this. Later on you will understand." He said while leaning against his desk. Mr. Green had to be the youngest teacher we had here. He looked like he was fresh out of college. He was tall and had a lean frame. He had dirty blonde hair. His clothes were disheveled like he was running late this morning himself. It still sorts of fit his appeal.

"Now people in the first row." When he says that I get a little nervous already with the instruction since I'm in the first row. "turn and look at the person behind you." I roll my eyes after that statement I'm hesitant to turn because I know what is awaiting me. I slowly turn in my desk and there he was doing that sexy cocky smirk.

"Hey beautiful." He said to me. I narrow my eyes at him. Hopefully Charlie didn't hear that. I turn to look at Charlie and see if he did. Charlie is looking at the person behind him which was Missy. I hadn't even noticed she was in this class. I do notice she isn't looking at Charlie. She is staring at Lucas the whole time. A tinge of anger waves over me but I ignore it. I turn back to looking at Lucas. He stares at me intently like he has never seen me before. Like he is trying to memorize my every feature.

"He said look not stare." I tease while biting my bottom lip.

"I can't help it beautiful." He said with a smirk. I blush and look down at my hands to break the eye contact.

"Now third and fifth row do the same thing. Get acquainted with this person. They will be your partner for the first semester." Mr. Green said.

"What?" I yell turning back around to face Mr. Green now.

"Is that a problem Ms. Matthews?" Mr. Green asked me.

"It's not a problem but a whole semester." I say in dramatic fashion.

"Yes the whole semester." He said back in his own dramatic fashion now too which makes the class snicker. I slump in my seat while he continues "Each book we read I will have the two of you work on a diary summary of that character's thoughts during the book. Expand on what the writer was thinking. The first book we will be reading is Pride and Prejudice." He holds up a box of the books. "Take one when you leave today. Be creative have fun with this. I'm going to ask for one of these journal entries every two weeks. Remember the two of you have to agree on what the character is feeling at the moment. Then write the diary entry. It can be as dramatic as you like it" He said while putting his hand on my desk and winking at me. I wait till he looks away from me to roll my eyes. I fold my arms against my chest.

"What character do we write on?" Farkle asked.

"You can choose between the four main characters for this book. Once you choose that will be your character." Mr. Green answered. "Any other questions."

"Can we switch partners?" I asked him immediately.

"Nope. I would like you to read chapters one through three. I need your first journal entries by Monday morning. Can't wait to see the first journal entries." Mr. Green said. He starts to walk around the room and starts to hand out the books.

The rest of class seemed to fly by quickly after he handed out the books and gave a quick synopsis. When the bell rings. I reach for my backpack and sling it on my arm. I turn to face him to find out when can we work on the project.

"So when would you have time to work on the project?" I asked him.

"How about tonight?" He asked.

"Can't I have cheerleading practice and plans with Charlie."

"I forgot I have football practice myself." Lucas said while rubbing his hand through his hair.

Oh great if he is on the football team just another way we would be together. I would have to cheer for most of his games.

"How about Saturday morning? I have practice every night this week. That way too I can ensure I get all the chapters read." I asked him.

"That is fine with me."

"Where do you want to meet up?" I ask him.

"The library." He said with a low drawl and a wink. My cheeks get flush thinking about our first group session in the library. We were just kids then. It still meant so much to the both of us. That is where I got to really know Lucas and his dreams.

"Sounds good." I told him now turning to Charlie. "It sucks that the only class we have together we can't be partners." I told him.

"It's ok. We are partners in everything else." He said while taking my hand. He kisses the top of my hand and pulls me close to him.

"I heard that you got back in town last night Lucas." I could hear Missy say from behind. I try not to look back but I stay where I am so I can hear what is going on.

"Yes." He simply said.

"For good?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How about we catch up again over dinner?" She asked him. Boy does she go right after what she wants.

"I'm busy this week." Lucas told her. It makes me smile when he turns her down.

"Well when you get settled. We will definitely make it a date." She told him before walking out of the classroom.

The thought of Lucas and Missy on a date made my stomach churn. I hope he never agrees to that.

"Hello." Charlie said while waving his hand in front of me. I had obviously zoned out on him.

"I'm sorry. Hey." I said while turning my full attention to him.

"I asked what's your next class?" Charlie said with a laugh.

"It's Physics with Mrs. Smith." I replied to him.

"I have that class too." Lucas chimed in. "We can walk together."

Was it a conspiracy? We rode to school together now we have the first two classes together.

"I'm going to walk her to class Friar." Charlie said while squeezing my hand tighter.

"Let's get going." I smooth my hand over his so he can loosen his grip. He does and smiles at me. We start to walk down the hall. One day and Lucas Friar is already causing me so much trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Changes- 4

Lucas

I walk into the last period of the day and there she sat. Riley's face gave a look of astonishment that we had another class together. I try to keep from smiling. I didn't want to piss her off. The seat behind her was open so I slide right in, like I had done in all the other class. I know she is wondering how did we get every single class together.

I had to feign ignorance myself but I knew my friend back home Zay pulled the strings for me. I missed him so much. His antics were what caused me to get sent here 5 years ago. Boy when I left there was a rift between us. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. Zay was Zay. One thing for sure he was loyal and even though he got me into trouble. He was always going to have my back. I really couldn't hate him when what he did set me up to meeting Riley.

"We meet again beautiful." I whispered in her ear.

"Stop calling me that." She whispered in a hush tone to me. She turns around quickly and presses her chest against the back of her seat. That floral dress I had been staring at all day was now barely covering her chest. Eyes only Friar. Eyes only. I command myself not to look down. I wanted to get back in her life again. I couldn't scare her away. "How did you do it?" she asked me firmly.

"Do what?" I asked her still fighting to keep my eyes up above the neckline. When her chocolaty brown eyes locked with mine it became less difficult. I could do this all day.

"Fix it that every class we have is together. Then you sit right behind me." Riley said now. Those chocolatey brown eyes had a fire in them I hadn't seen before. I had to say I kind of liked it.

"Just fate." I told her with a smile.

"Lies." Riley remarked before turning back in her chair. I laugh and lean back in my seat.

"Huckleberry don't taunt her." Maya says from the side. I hadn't even noticed she was in the class till now.

"I wouldn't dare." I told them both. She makes eye contact with me one more time. I feel my heartbeat quicken and my palms start to get sweat from the eye contact. Damn this girl couldn't get any deeper under my skin.

"I'll find out how you did this." She retorts before turning back around. I made a note to myself to call Zay tonight and tell him thanks for his mad hacking skills.

I look up and Mr. Matthews walks in. He has a surprised look to see me. He simply nods and smiles at me though before taking a seat at his desk. It's fitting to have our last class be with our most influential teacher and her dad.

I notice that Riley really tries to keep her eyes forward now since her dad is teaching the class. I tap her shoulder and I lean in close to her to whisper in her ear. "Can I borrow a pen? I must have lost mine in the shuffle out there." She sits straight up in her seat after I whisper in her ear like I had unnerved her.

"You don't have a pen on the first day?" She asked me while narrowing her eyes.

"I lost mine in the hall. All the others are in my locker." I told her. I lied I had them with me. I just wanted something of hers.

She digs in her bag before putting a pen on my desk and turning around. The pen is purple so fitting for Riley. I smirk and mouth thank you. She gives me a half smile before she turns back around.

Sitting behind her, I could see her body tenses up. I can tell she is fighting the urge to not look back at all in this class. In almost every class we had together. I would see her sneak a peek back at me while the teacher was talking and she thought I wasn't looking.

It was never long; it was always brief. A few times those chocolaty brown eyes would lock with mine. They were mesmerizing each time. I would feel my breath hitch each time.

"Should we start with the lesson you have been so desperately wanting to hear Farkle?" Mr. Matthew teased while picking up his chalk.

I look over at Farkle and he is already moving around in his seat.

"Don't tease Mr. Matthew." Farkle retorted. He was doing his best trying to pretend he didn't care. He so cared.

I smirk when Mr. Matthews starts to write Belgium on the chalk board. Even though Farkle tried to pretend he didn't care. He started to sit up with every letter that was being revealed.

"Mr. Matthews. I want to know what is the secret of life." Maya teased. Making fun of Yogi's interjection for this lesson years again. Yogi rolls his eyes from the back of the room.

"We learned that lesson already Maya." Farkle practically yelled.

"But does it change with time?" Maya interjected. She turns to Farkle and smirks at him. He just glares back in return.

That remark was just the push that Mr. Matthews needed to change the lesson. I could see Mr. Matthews wheels already spinning. He picks up the eraser and Farkle sinks back in his chair defeated.

"I hate you Maya." He said through gritted teeth.

"I didn't know he would take the bait so easily Farkle." Maya shrugged her shoulders and continues to smirk.

"I promise you I will teach you that lesson." Mr. Matthews tells Farkle.

"What when we graduate?" Farkle asks with a huff.

I can't help but laugh now myself. That will probably be the time we do get that lesson. Mr. Matthews seems to ignore the statement and goes with whatever lesson he is about to teach us. "For those that weren't here for the first lesson. We determined the secret of life was?" Mr. Matthews asked.

"People change People." I answered. I see Riley sit straighter in her seat after I answer Mr. Matthews.

"Good Memory Mr. Friar." Corey said while leaning against his desk. "We saw that throughout history how people could change people. We see it all around us in our lives. Now is there more than one secret in life is the question."

"I believe there is." Yogi chimed from the back of the room. Everyone was surprised by this because Yogi wasn't much of a talker. He still dated Darby after all these years is what I was told last period. That was definitely a shocker to me.

"What else can change people?" Mr. Matthews asked. "Finances can affect people. Feelings can."

"Love." Maya said while looking in Riley's direction then mine. I see Riley shift in her chair. A couple classmates make ooo and aww sounds like we are back in 8th grade.

"Hate." Riley also answered softly.

"How has love and hate effected history?" Mr. Matthews asked the class.

"Hate has effected history a lot. Love hasn't." Riley answered again.

"I beg to differ." Farkle interjected. "Love has had an impact in history. Cleopatra and Casear are a perfect example of that."

"Yes that is one example of love effecting history." Mr. Matthews start. "Class I want you to partner up and you can pick one side of the argument. How love effected history or how hate did. Then you will present your findings to the class tomorrow."

Riley turns to Maya but she has already turned to Farkle. Riley's jaw drops with that move.

"We'll take hate." Maya said with a wink to Farkle.

"Hate it is." Farkle said with a smile.

"Peaches." She said with a gasp.

"What?" Maya asks Riley with a smile.

Riley frowns at her than shifts her direction to the person next to her as soon as she can. She didn't have time to argue with her. She was trying to find a partner quick. The person on her right had already partnered with the person behind them. She starts looking around the room for partners but every was already partnering up.

I tap her shoulder and she slowly starts to turn and look at me.

"So.. partner." I start out and she gives a sigh. She realized she couldn't put up a fight and yes indeed we were going to be partners for another project.

"I choose hate." Riley told me quickly without making eye contact.

"The one person that believes the must in love chooses hate." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"People change people." She told me softly. It felt like a knife went through my heart with those words. She was using the old lessons words against me right now. I hated that I hurt her and that was never my intent.

"Love is something core about you. I don't think any person could change that about you. I hope not." I told her looking deeply in her eyes.

She breaks the look with me. I can tell she is keeping something back from me. She isn't telling me something.

"Fine, Lucas. We will write about love." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"Is that you want to do? I wouldn't force you to do something you didn't want to do." I asked her.

"I know that. I want to do it." Riley told me. "I have to go to cheerleading practice. Can we meet at Topanga's at 6 today for the history assignment? I will cancel my plans with Charlie if you can."

Hell yeah I can make it. Whatever plans I had would have been broken. Anytime I could spend with her alone and explain what had happened. I would make it work.

"Yeah I will meet you there." I try to sound nonchalant as possible when I say it.

The bell rings and she leaps to her feet. She puts her backpack on. Maya follows suit and they start to walk out of class together. I can see she is hushed arguing with her. Probably because Maya did the bold move of picking Farkle as her partner.

I will have to thank her for that later.

The girls don't make it far out of the door before Charlie pulls Riley into his arms and against his chest. This just proves he is a big creeper. He had to leave early to already be waiting on her.

He kisses her on the cheek she smiles at him. He kisses her one more time on the cheek before loosens his grip on her. I pack my things into my backpack. I put her purple pen in the front pocket and head out the door.

"I'll see you at Topanga's tonight Riles." I said with a low drawl on purpose while locking eyes with her. Riley bites her lips and nods her head ok.

Charlies eyebrows furrow with that news. I smile at him and walk down the hall. I can hear him already questioning her about their plans.

I hurry to the locker room for football practice. I need to get changed and on the field before the coach is out there. I hear Coach Miller is not one for tardiness. Much like Coach Stevens was back in Texas. If anyone from the team was late for practice on the first day. He liked to make an example of him and the team. The whole team would have to do suicides until someone either threw up or would quit.

I was going to be on time always.

As I'm rushing into the locker room. I run into Mike Hayes. The most recent QB of Abigail Adams. Not for long is the only thing that crosses my mind. Quarterback was always my position. I planned on getting that position here too.

"Watch it new guy." He practically parked at me. "Definitely don't need you running right into my throwing arm."

"Like it would matter much." I mumble under my breath. He snarls at me so I know he heard every word.

I didn't care at all. There were much tougher boys on my high school team back in Texas. He wouldn't last one practice with them. He was too much of a pretty boy. His blonde hair was perfectly combed into a quiff and not a hair out of place.

"The southern boy has a slick mouth." Mike said to one of his minions. The tall solid guy laughs pretty hard. He had to be almost 250-275 lbs. He must be on the defensive line because of his sie. "Make him not want to get up again after this practice."

He smirks at me. I ignore him and continue to keep looking at Mike. He would have to catch me to hurt me. I doubt he can.

"Scared about your spot?" I asked him.

"Not at all. I know I'm a lock. I have been the QB the last two years." Mike said proudly.

"Good well this time you can be back up QB. The team hasn't won anything in two years" I told him with a smirk. He grits his teeth after this last remark.

"Get suited up guys. We can't be late." One of the players told us. I hadn't gotten his name yet but he was one of the wide receiver.

I follow behind him into the locker room now because he was right. Mike curses under his breathe while walking to the other side of the room.

"Do you think it is wise to make him mad on the deciding practice?" The boy asked me. "He plays better when he is mad."

This practice everyone is supposed to know their spots after. If they are JV or varsity and if they are a starter or not. It was a little late than usual especially since the first game is this Friday night. I'm sure the reason for that is coach might be making drastic changes to the team. He needs a win this year. So the team has to go all out.

"Good I want him at his best when I beat him." I told him.

"Confident, much?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow and laughs before putting on her jersey.

"You have to have confidence in yourself in this game."

"True. Hey I'm Kyle." The brunette said while extending his hand. I take his hand and shake it.

"I'm Lucas Friar." I told him.

"Nice to meet you." Kyle said. "Just keep throwing me the ball the way you have and I think we will have a good season." He picks up his helmet and heads out to the field.

I finish suiting up myself now. The first thing I see when heading out is Mike and Missy wrapped up in a heavy kiss on the field. I felt like my lunch wanted to come back by the way he was all on her.

"You better get out of here girl before you get me in trouble." Mike told her while smacking her on butt. She blows a kiss at him. She turns and looks at me then and waves before running over to the other cheerleaders.

Mike glares at me. Then he looks back at Missy. Mike grumbles before running to the certain of the field.

My eyes follow Missy not because I'm interested in what she is doing. I know that she will lead me to the rest of the squad and Riley. As soon as I thought it. I see her run out of the girls locker room and to the football field.

She lets her hair out of the messy bun and it falls to the middle of her back. She turns and she is looking my direction now. I feel like I can't breathe. She smiles and waves my direction. I give her a dopey smile and wave back. Good move Friar! I know I had to look lame. I try not to gawk at her but I can't help but stare. She looked like an angel.

She pulls her hair back up in a high ponytail. She turns to run to the soccer field. The cheerleading uniform seemed smaller than he remembered. It showed off her killer longer legs. It seemed to barely cover her bottom. I couldn't take my eyes off of her while she went over to the soccer field. The soccer field had to be right next to the football field too. It was going to be hard to concentrate.

I run to the middle of the field it was seven minutes to four. He wasn't go to be the last one to make it over to the start of practice. Most of the guys were doing small talk amongst each other. Most of them had been playing together all three years so he knew that he would have to work harder to get to know the team and gain their respect. That is something he would need as the quarterback. He could get it with the way he chooses to lead.

I look over at Riley one more time. The squad was already practicing cheers. She was much better than when she tried out in middle school. It brings a smile to my face just thinking about that try it. That try out showed me just how much determination and grit she had. She wouldn't give up when she really wanted something. I hope that is the same about us. Once I explain and apologize that there was still hope for us.

Coach Miller joined the field and thank god no one was late. I really didn't want to start practice with suicides. Even though doing suicides here in this weather would be ten times better than when I had to do them in that Texas heat.

This practice was intense. Coach was trying to test the team's endurance and strength. He split the reps evenly between Mike and I. Mike was in a serious funk because of that. I'm sure he thought I'd get one rep and that was it like the first practice. Every practice I get more reps and tries. I see coach put his clip board up to talk to the other coaches each play. He was weighing the pros and cons. I'm sure after this practice Mike knows his position is really at stake.

The coach has been here for 10 years and the team has yet to win a title. He has to win one soon or they will have a new coach. He needs a drastic change this year. So again he is weighing all options.

Every rep I wasn't on. I couldn't help but look over at Riley. I couldn't take my eyes off of her when she was around. She was so beautiful to me.

The coach blew his whistle and it got me out of my trance. I snap my head in my direction and focus. If I were in Texas. I'd definitely be doing suicides with Coach Willis. Coach tells us that practice is over and that the list he is holding is the list of each squad and their positions.

I don't bother to look at the list. I know I'm not on the junior varsity team and Mike is going to let it be known what position I am any second. He was the first one to bulldozer his way over there. For a boy that was secure in his position he sure didn't act like it.

I take my helmet off and start to head to the locker room. I look over to the cheerleading squad and they were leaving the soccer field. Their practice had ended too. I wanted to get to the locker room and shower so I could get back out in time to see Riley. Hopefully we could walk over to Topanga's together. Tonight I was going to tell her why I was gone all this time. I wasn't going to let it go on any longer. I wanted her to know the truth and assume something totally different.

"What the fuck coach?" I hear Mike bellow. This makes me snap my head back in his direction. It was actually happening. The whole football team was in shock.

Coach blows his whistle and gives Mike an intimidating stare. "I guess Mike here wants to prolong practice." He yelled while looking at everyone on the team. We all knew what was coming after those remarks. We all groan. "Suicides everyone."

I make my way back to the middle of the field to join the team. Everyone groaned while they dropped down and started performing the drill. I know my chances to take her to Topanga's is gone now. I might be late. If I'm late I will have to kick his ass. I couldn't help and smirk at him though to piss him off since I'm the new quarterback.

Thanks so much every one for the kind reviews. I appreciate hearing what you're thinking and that you are enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley walks into my mother's café Topanga's. It still looks exactly the same as when she took over the place. I loved that about it and I also hated that too. This used to be the place that all my friends and I hung out at. Now the visits were less and less frequent. We tended to hang out now at each other's house or the diner. The café had too many memories of the past and of Lucas in particular. I only come here when my mom asks me to lock up for her if Katy can't.

I was the one that put coming here on the table. Why do I insist on torturing myself?

I take a seat at the bar and my mom gives me a look of shock. She was surprised to see me here too.

"What are you doing here honey?" She asked me with a huge smile on her face.

"It's all dad's fault." I said while putting my head on the table with a pout.

"What happened?" she asked me. "How is it his fault that I get to see you here? I was starting to think I'm not the cool hangout anymore for you high school seniors now."

"It's not his fault about me being here. This place is still cool." I told her quickly. "He forced the class into an assignment mom. So I have to do a homework assignment here tonight with Lucas."

"Lucas?" My mom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes he just steam rolled himself back in my life." I said with a huff.

"Is that analogy a little dramatic." She said with a laugh and taking a seat next to me at the bar now.

"He came to Maya's party last night mom. He was on the subway with us today. He is in every class I have." I exclaimed.

"Well maybe it's not a little dramatic." She said while biting her lip. "How do you feel about this?"

I give a big huff. I hate when people ask that question. How do I feel? How are you supposed to feel when someone you cared so deeply about just leaves and then just comes back out of the blue?

"I don't know mom. I'm mad but I still care." I mumble the last part out. It was the first time I actually admitted that to anyone. I was kind of hesitant to hear her response.

"You wouldn't be you, if you didn't." My mom said while kissing me on the top of my head. "You don't have to decide everything tonight though either. Give it time."

I nod my head in agreeance with her. I start to think about doing this assignment with him. Would this be a catalyst I didn't need?

"But do you know the assignment dad gave us?" I ask yelling again. My mom doesn't respond she just waits for me to say it. "How has history been effected by love or hate? We had to choose one and Lucas choose love."

"He choose love." My mom asked with a raised eyebrow. "Does that bother you?"

"No." I reply quickly. A little too quickly by the way my mom smiled at me. She wasn't buying that answer. "Well maybe a little because he left things so unresolved between Maya and I. I don't want to discuss love with him. That could mess up this whole give it time stuff mom." The smile doesn't leave her face just grows wider.

"What?" I ask her.

"Just this reminds me of your father and I when we were younger. I had a class assignment with him. He definitely didn't want to do it with me, but we bonded. I think that was truly the official start of us." She said with a smile.

"Mom." I mumble with a sigh. Why did that comparison come up? She just laughs it off.

"It seems Maya has moved on with Josh honey." My mom reminded me. That doesn't feel good either because he still didn't make a choice. "He didn't get to say his choice at the time. Maybe there was no choice to be made Riley. You guys were both young and feelings were involved. It's the first time everyone was feeling those type of feelings. I'm sure he didn't want to hurt anybody that's why things went on so long. What I remembered Lucas cared very deeply for you. I saw that every time he looked at you." It was like she read my mind. She had been doing that a lot lately. My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"That hurt more. The wait." I told her. It felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders because I never really told anyone that. I couldn't really discuss that with my best friend since we were both in the same predicament.

"Tell him that when you guys talk. But you need to talk and about why he was gone for so long."

"He told me his Pappy Joe died. That is why he went back to Texas. It doesn't explain why he left for so long or didn't call." I tell her anxiously.

"Let him tell you what happened before you already make a decision on the matter." My mom said while squeezing my hand.

"Maya said that." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Smart girl, that's why your BFF's." My mom teased me. "I'll bring over your favorite smoothie to cheer you up about this study date."

"It's so not a date mom." I declare loudly.

"Ok sorry bad choice of words." She said while walking away. I think she purposely choose those words.

That is one thing I missed about this place was the smoothies. I stand up and see that the spot that my friends used to always sit at was still there. I slowly walk over there and run my hand against the back of the love seat. It reminds me this homework assignment is about love. What was her dad thinking with that assignment?

I look at my watch it was exactly 6pm. He isn't here yet maybe I should just go home.

"Hey." I heard that familiar voice call out to me softly. He sounded breathless like he had been running. He does have a little sweat on his brow. He had to be right on time. I look up at him. He gives me that smile that always makes my knees feel weak. I'm glad I'm leaning against this couch so he can't see.

He had a snug simple black tee on and some blue jeans. So simple but he looked so good. The tee hung tight on his bicep and I could see a hint of that tattoo again. What was the tattoo of?

"Hi." I respond back almost as breathless as him. I hate that he still has this effect on me. I grip onto the couch harder and bit my bottom lip. His eyes fall instinctively fall to my lips. I feel my cheeks get flush. I stop biting my lips. He runs his hand through his hair and makes eye contact with me again and smiles.

"Hey." He said again now walking towards the couch. I run my hand along it and start to will my feet to move around the couch. I was trying to keep my distance.

"Hi." I say again. I was barely able to get it out this time. I hate when I'm around that I could be at a loss of words.

"I think you guys established the hi." My mom teased while bringing my smoothie over. She places It on the table before walking over to Lucas. "Hi Lucas. I've missed you." She extends her arms out for a hug and he gladly obliges.

"Hello Mrs. Matthews. I've missed you too." He said

"Would you like a smoothie?" She asked him with a smile.

"Yes, I couldn't find anyone in Texas that held a candle to yours or your muffins."

"I'll be back with both for you sweetheart. I will leave you too to study. Hopefully more words than Hi will start with this study session." She stressed the word session while looking at me. Lucas looks over at me with a questioning look and I look at my feet. I didn't want to explain what she meant. 

"You want to take a seat?" Lucas asked while gesturing to the love seat. I was still on the opposite end of the love seat. I take a seat as far on the edge as I can. Lucas takes a seat next to me. His arm brushes against mine and I feel fireworks. Every touch I feel like this. He moves over a little to give me a little space. It doesn't stop the fireworks or slow down my heart beat.

My mom comes over and places the smoothie and a muffin on the table in front of us. I look her in the eyes and she mouths talk to him. If only it were that easy.

"Auggie isn't feeling too well. So I'm going to go check up on him. Do you mind locking up?" My mom asked me.

"No, of course not." I told her. The café closes at 7pm, just an hour from now.

"Thanks sweetheart. I will see you when I get home." My mom said. She kisses me on the cheek and whispers in my ear. "Talk to him sweetie."

She rushes toward the door and smiles at me before running out. I look at Lucas still not sure what to say.

"So you want to get started?" He asked me. He was trying to break the ice and not make it awkward.

"Yeah." I said to him. Good I had moved from hi to yeah. A different word. It's a start.

"So love in history we could start with Cleopatra and Caesar like Farkle mentioned." Lucas suggested.

"I also thought it doesn't have to be romantic love either. People can love a president or leader so much and become blind to the issue." I told him. Words actually formed. A full coherent sentence. I make a sigh of relief.

"I never thought about it that way. That is very true." Lucas added. "Maybe we can play on both sides of the argument to show how that changed the course of history."

"Sounds good." I tell him while pulling my notebook out of my bag to start this assignment. "So how did love blind people to something in history."

"We could use ones' greatest example for hate. Hitler." Riley suggested. She can see Lucas' questioning eye so she continued to explain. "It was said that he could really move his early crowds with his speeches. He had so much passion about the issues they were facing at the time. That people loved him and wanted him to lead. Once he did lead look what it led them too. It was too late once they saw everything."

"Good example sad but good." Lucas told me.

"Cleopatra and Casear aren't much better." I reminded him.

"Any good examples of love." Lucas said with a laugh.

"Yes. Some walked away from the throne for love and lived their life out together. King Edward VIII is an example of that."

"Thank you for the good example." Lucas said with a laugh. "Gives me some faith in love."

I sit up in my seat after he says this. It unnerved me hearing him say that. I didn't want to think about him and love. That is why I hate this assignment.

"Let's get to putting these thoughts into an argument." I tell him.

The next hour goes quickly and we get our thoughts together in an argument for class tomorrow. I look up and see that most of the café has cleared out. As I stand the last remaining people were leaving.

"I'll be right back just going to lock the doors." I tell Lucas. He nods his head.

I start to walk over and Cassie the cashier that was working tonight. Is cleaning off the counter. She was a college student at NYU and just worked a few nights a week here for extra cash. Cassie was always nice to Riley whenever she was there.

"Can I help?" I ask her.

"I'm all done now. I was just going to have you let me out. I didn't want to interrupt you with the hottie." She said while leaning against the counter.

"Hottie!" I yell. A little too loudly since Lucas looks back at us. I smile sheepishly at him and look back at Cassie. I whisper forcible. "Definitely not a hottie. You wouldn't have been interrupting." I tell her.

Cassie just smirks at me while grabbing her things.

"Didn't mean to ruffle the feathers. Is he a new prospect? Because he is the definition of hottie" She asked me. I hate hearing her call Lucas hot again. I try to control my reaction this time.

"I'm still very happy with Charlie." I tell her.

"Well he is definitely hot. A nice distraction if you need one." Cassie said with a wink and she heads for the door. I open it for her and lock it back up.

"Ok I think we are done for the night. I have to put a few things away then I'm heading out." I told him.

"I'll wait." Lucas said while getting off the couch now.

"You don't have to do that." I tell him while cleaning off the counters.

"I'm not going to leave you alone Riles." He told me.

"You did before." I mumble softly to myself.

"I will never do that again." Lucas said while now coming to the other side of the bar. I didn't mean to say it so loud that he heard. I put the rag down on the counter. I'm afraid to look up in his eyes. I didn't want him to hear it but then again I did. My mom was right we did need to talk about this.

"Lucas it's hard for me to believe that." I told him now getting the courage to look in his eyes. "You told us that at the ski lodge we'd know. You said it would finally be your moment. I was so anxious about that night I couldn't sleep or eat the night before. I cared about you so much. I just wanted you to reciprocate that feeling. When you didn't come it crushed me, but I still called wanting to know. I called for 6 months." I could feel a single tear start to fall down my face. I was fighting hard trying not to let that happen. Lucas goes to wipe my tear away but I turn my face. I couldn't let him touch me and lose my resolve for this conversation. He looks hurt by me turning away but he doesn't move further away.

"Riles, I was coming. Then I got the call about Pappy Joe." He yelled. "I was told he was gravely ill and I had to leave immediately. My mom and dad drove like bats out of hell to the airport. While in the shuffle to the airport I dropped my phone and crushed it under my cowboy boots."

"You couldn't get another one when you got back to Texas and called." I yelled back.

"When we got there he had already passed. I didn't get to say goodbye. Something inside of me broke Riles. It made it easier to go back to Old Lucas since I was in Texas with that wrong crowd. My anger was so strong for not being there I acted out. In a way I'm not proud." He said with a long pause. "You weren't there. You were like a calming force for me." A small smile comes from hearing him say that. I try to hide it and just listen. "I'm not proud because I acted out. I got drunk and partied with old friends right after my parents and I left the hospital. I wanted to numb that pain with alcohol. Now I know you can't do that. We were out in the streets and one of my friends had the bright idea to go into the Hutchinson's ranch. Mr. Hutchinson is really strict and really mean to all the kids in town. We were just egging his house after first. I participated in that I'm ashamed to admit. Then Sam wanted to let the animals and spray paint the barn. I didn't take part. I knew that was too far and wrong to do. I was trying to get them to stop and leave but the police came. Since I was there with them we all got in some serious trouble. Mr. Hutchinson didn't press charges when he could have. He just wanted us to fix the damage which I did the next day. My parents weren't going to have me lose another year of my life." He said while rubbing his hand through his hair. "That same night they decided we were staying in Texas since they had to deal with Pappy Joe's funeral arrangements and legal stuff with his ranch and his land. Staying Texas they gave me no choice, and they enrolled me in an all boy strict military school. They didn't get me another phone either as punishment. The school was really strict. So the internet access was limited no social media. No phones only people I really could talk to were my parents."

I sit down on the bar stool trying to take it all in what he was telling me. I knew he wasn't lying but now finally hearing the reason just became so real to me now.

"At first one side of me was glad I couldn't reach you. I didn't want to tell you one day away from you all your influence left me and Old Texas Lucas came back so easily." I wanted to tell him maybe it didn't since he didn't participate. I sit and listen and don't interject. "The other side, it killed me but my parents weren't leaving Texas at all at the time. I understand now they lost their father they weren't going to lose their son either over foolishness. I was in that school all year round. My parents stayed in Texas and worked on the ranch and kept the family business going. Any breaks from school I was up working on the ranch from sunrise to sunset." That explained his physique.

"Well how did you get back here?" I asked him.

"I told them even after 3 years not a day went past where I didn't think about you or my friends I made here. That I needed to be near you and everyone. I told them I wanted to come back here now that I was 18. That I had learned from my mistakes and they could trust me. My dad still did business here and he was getting more frequent calls to come back to New York for his business dealings here. He definitely wasn't going to come back and leave me in Texas. So he agreed I could come back with him. My mom has found someone to run the ranch now so she will be coming back next week."

His reasoning seems valid but I still had questions.

"You really never got another phone." I pointed out angrily. There had to be so way he could have contacted me.

"Not until like a year later. Riles they were beyond pissed with me. When I did. I didn't have my contacts. I tried to contact y'all on social media you had blocked me. If I said I was someone else just to talk to you it would have been weird. I remember how much you love the movie the notebook. How you made me watch it so many times." He teased me trying to be a little light hearted. "I remember every time he told her he wrote her 365 letters, the tears would fall and you'd wipe them away quickly and get that cute smile on your face." I blush at that remark. He noticed that. I can't believe he noticed that. "I wrote you every week Riles. Even though you never wrote me back. I wrote you every week for two years. I know I wasn't on Noah's level. But I wrote whenever I could."

"I never got a letter Lucas." I yell at him.

"I wrote you Riles." He reiterated with a frown. I'm confused and angry now. If he wrote me where are all these letters.

"I swear I wrote you." Lucas told me again and stepping forward towards me and taking my hands into his hands. My body responded to this simple touch. It felt like my whole body was on fire.

"Did you write Maya too?" I asked him

He looks at me angrily and pulls his hands away. He doesn't say anything just runs his hand through his hair and mumbles under his breath.

"So you did?' I ask him growing impatient with the silence. I hate that I had to even ask that. If I admit it that question always lingers was there ever anything between them.

"No." He bellows. "Why does she have to always be brought up when it's something about us?" He asked angrily.

"Well when you left you were both our boyfriends." I reminded him.

"Not by choice." Lucas said angrily. That took me back since that was the first time he ever admitted that.

"What was your choice?" I asked him just as angrily. "We never got to know that. I know you explained what happened but it still hurt."

"There was never a choice. I had feelings for you. Then it got muddied when Maya's feelings got involved. She was your best friend/sister. I couldn't hurt her or you'd never forgive me. Beautifual, It has always been you." Lucas said while stepping towards me again. There is barely any space between me, Lucas, and the counter. He brings his hand to my face and softly caresses it. I let out a soft gasp from the contact. "It has always been you. Since the moment you fell into my lap on the subway. When those chocolaty brown eyes stared into my you made a way into my heart." I take a deep breath trying to steady my breathing and my heart beat. I want to believe his words so badly. Part of me does. This is all I wanted to hear before he left. If he would have said that before he left she would have melted in his arms right now. Instead I stand against this counter not trying to show my shakiness, nerves, and doubt to him.

I don't want to get hurt listening to my heart right now. My phone rings loudly making me jump. I reach for it.

"Don't answer Riles." He pleads with me. His voice sounded shaky and desperate. My hands were shaking right now. I didn't know what I wanted to do.

I answer anyway. I see his face drop. It could be my mom asking me to get something for Auggie since he isn't feeling well. I have to admit things were getting too real so quickly. I needed the phone to interrupt us. "Hello… Hey Charlie." I hear Lucas groan loudly. Loud enough so Charlie can hear on the phone. He moves away from the counter giving me space to breathe. I gladly take a deep breath in now.

"Are you still studying with Friar?" He asked not hiding his distain about it at all.

"We just finished." I told him.

"I can pick you up and take you home then I can be there in like 10 minutes."

"No I'm fine. I can walk home myself it's only a few blocks." I tell him.

"Riles, absolutely not." Charlie said with a huff. He knew I hated when he did that.

"I'll be fine. I have to go Charlie. I'll talk to you when I get home." I said while disconnecting the line.

"I'll walk you home." Lucas said quickly.

"I'll be fine." I told him.

"I'll walk you home." He just simply repeated. He hands me my bag. I cut off the lights and I walk past him. Our bodies touch and my whole body felt like it was the 4th of July again.

He holds the door open for me. I walk out and he follow right behind me. I lock the door and I turn to face hi.

"You wrote me." I had to clarify that with him again.

"I wrote you Riles. I don't know what happened to those letters. But I wrote to you." Lucas said looking me into the eyes. From his look I know he was telling the truth. Now my mind was fully concentrated on those letters and finding them.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. It lets me know what you are liking or disliking with the story. This chapter starts out with Maya's POV. I haven't forgotten about Joshaya. Hope you enjoy.

Maya POV

He said he would call me later. How long is later? Like later as in the next day. Later as in the next week. I fall back on my bed and I hold my cellphone up above my head. Ring damnit! I lay my phone back on my bed. It was only one day since my birthday. It felt like an eternity.

It shouldn't especially since we have been doing this waiting game for a while now.

Playing the long game with Josh all this time was exhausting. This slow burn for all these years makes me feel like an inferno is going off inside my body whenever I think about him. I just want to talk to him. I don't want to smother him and come off as clingy. Ooh I just want to hear his voice.

I feel my phone buzz on my bed. I literally jump up and reach for it. Riles name is across my screen with a text notification. I open up the text.

Riley: Lucas told me why he left.

That is all she put in the text. Don't leave a girl hanging like this. I dial her number right away. I need more deets. She sent me straight to voicemail. I look at the phone in shock. That is the first time she has ever done that. Now my best friend won't talk to me either.

I start to text ring power, but she has already responded back.

Riley: He is walking me home right now. Call you soon.

All I text back is oooo that it fills the whole screen with it.

Riley: I will call you later you Peaches.

There goes that later word again. Would someone actually call me and not later. My phone starts to vibrate again. I smile and I reach for my phone. I see Josh's name flashing. I can barely contain my excitement when I see this. I roll over on my stomach and answer my phone while kicking my legs.

"Hello." I try to say as nonchalant as possible.  
"Hey, Maya." Josh said back.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I say while rolling back on my back now again. Looking up at my ceiling.

"Good I just got out of my last class. I want to talk to you while I walked back to the dorms." He said. I turn and look to see that it was now just turning 730. College life was so different. A class this late seemed just so weird to me. I couldn't wait to have that option. I know for sure no classes before 10am for me.

"I'm glad you called." I admitted.

"I'm glad you answered." He responded back in a raspy tone. A tone that made my heart start to speed up.

"So what are your plans this weekend Ms. Hart?" He asked me.

"Nothing yet." I told him.

"My niece hasn't booked you up good. I was wondering if you wanted to do dinner and a movie on Saturday night."

"Sounds like a plan Matthews."

"Good I will call you back later." That word again.

"Ok." That is all I can say because I'm just happy that we are confirming this date. Even though he used that word.

"I have to go." Josh told me. I sigh hearing that. This first call was way too short. "I know too short. My roommate has already texted me like 3 times since I called you. We have plans tonight and he isn't going to let up." He said with a dry laugh.

"Should I be jealous of this relationship? He seems clingy." I joked with him. I hear him laugh whole heartedly back which makes me smile wider. I didn't think it was possible since I was already smiling pretty wide.

"No need to be jealous of him. He's not my type. I have a thing for blondes with incredible blue eyes." Josh said in that low raspy tone again that sent a shiver done my spine. My heart starts to beat faster after this. After a pause he continues. "He doesn't fit that bill. Red hair and green eyes." He teased.

"Ok bye Matthews." I said with a laugh before hanging up and head out my apartment to Riley's place. It doesn't take me long to get to her fire escape. I'm moving up as fast as I can. Her bay window was open so I knew she was home. I slide in and I look over to here where she is laying flat on her back staring at the ceiling. She hasn't said anything or done anything. I can't read how she is feeling right now because she is pretty much expressionless. She almost like awestruck.

"Peaches." I said while getting on the bed next to her. "What happened?" I ask while stroking her hair.

"He told me what happened." Riley said now turning to face me.

"And?" I ask her in suspense.

"After his Pappy Joe passed, his family didn't come back because of something he did."

"Something he did?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. Riley starts to spill the whole story to me. At first I was stuck on Huckleberry's bad streak. I couldn't help but wonder what other things his friends did in Texas. Something had to happen besides the fight was my first inclination. I'm stuck on the whole letters.

"Where are these letters?" I ask her.

"That's the same thing I want to know." Riley said with a sigh.

"What happens if you get those letters? Will it change anything?" I asked her. She wrinkles her nose up. I can see I hit a nerve.

"I'm with Charlie." She simply said. That seemed to always be her line of defense now. She never said it convincingly. There was no emotion laced to the statement.

"That's not what I asked Riley." I told her. She can't hide behind her relationship with Charlie to not face how she feels about Lucas.

"I can't keep looking back. I have to move forward." She said with a sigh.

"You don't have to look back anymore since you know what happened. You could move forward with Lucas." I hinted. I could see her head was spinning with the possibility. She bit down on her lips. She only does that when she is truly nervous about something.

"What's going on with you and Josh?" she turns her head and asks me. I laugh with her obvious change of subject again.

"I feel like we only talk about this when your relationship talk gets too deep." I tell her now sitting up on her bed.

"I don't mean to make you feel like that peaches." Riley said while sitting up and putting her arm around me. "That subject just seems so much better then what you are trying to make me think about." She said with a laugh.

"He asked me out tonight. We have confirmed for this Saturday." I beam.

"I'm so excited for you Maya." Riley told me while pulling me tighter into a hug.

"If Josh and I can make it work. I know you can make it work with Lucas." I told her. She loosens her hug and doesn't say anything just smiles at me.

"You want to sleepover?" Riley asked me while stretching out.

"Of course." I told her. She simply smiles at me.

She reaches in her drawer and throws one of the many pair of pajamas I had left over to me. I text my mom and quickly change. I lay down on the bed but I can't sleep tonight. All I can think about is this date on Saturday night. Just three more days. I turn my head to see that Riley is looking straight at the ceiling too.

"Can't sleep either." I tell her before covering my face and laughing.

"Nope." She simply said with a smile. I turn and face her now. "So how are we going to play this whole letters conversation with Mr. Matthews? Are we going in all hot and heavy? The dramatic approach or low key."

"That's the thing Maya I don't think he would have done something like that. So I'm just at a lost for everything." Riley said while turning to face me.

"So low key for now?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." Riley said while laying back down flat on her back now. "I just want to know where they are."

"How would that change things for you and Charlie?"

"I don't know." Riley honestly admitted for the first time.

"Alright. I won't pry anymore. Let's try this sleep thing again." I said. I look over to see if she has shut her eyes. She does finally shut hers and I shut mine.

All I can think about is just how much our lives changed on our birthday. I had been playing the long game so long with Josh. How that someday is actually here it doesn't feel real.

I feel my phone vibrate again. I look down and see Josh's name flashing and my heart beat feels like it went into overdrive. He was already calling back. I smile. I look over at Riley unsure if I should answer or not.

"Answer it. It's him isn't it." She mumbles to me. I nod my head. I get off the bed and head over to the bay window.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." He said back. "So my date with the red head ended early so I wanted to catch you before you went to bed."

"I knew it would. Blondes are more fun." I teased him.

"I so agree." He teased in a flirting tone that makes my heart race. I can't keep the smile or blush off my face.

"What did you guys do tonight?"

"He played at a bar tonight. He believes he is the next Ed Shreeran. He's ok but definitely not him." Josh said with a laugh.

"Well that was nice of you to go." I said while pulling my legs up close to my body. Riley throws me a pillow so I can get comfortable. I do exactly that.

I see Riley open up her laptop and put on the Notebook, fitting with everything that happens tonight. I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes before putting in her headphones. Her eyes were glued to the screen now giving me a little privacy.

"It was go or either here him whine for at least a week." Josh said with a laugh. "When you meet him you will see why you don't want to miss anything he has planned."

I smile. Liking the idea of meeting his roommate and his college friends. I like that he wants to introduce me to all of them.

"Can't wait to meet him. He sounds like a character."

"He is definitely a character. Enough about that bad date." He joked. I laugh at him again. "I want to talk about us."

"Us." I said softly. I was barely able to keep the emotion out of my voice when I said it. It felt like my heart was doing backflips.

"Us." He repeated again. It sent a shiver down my spine. "You have been my niece's best friend forever. I do know a lot about you. There is still so much more I want to know about you."

"Hmm like what?" I ask him.

"Everything you are willing to tell me Ms. Hart."

"Well that could take all night." I joked.

"I can't think of a better way to spend my time than talking to you all night." Josh teased. Boy was he bringing his A game since he ended the long game. I sure did like it. I smile and lean again the bay window.

"Me either." I say while biting my bottom lip.

Before you knew it we were doing just that. We were talking about our likes and interests. Then we started to talk about our plans. I look over and Riley has a huge smile on her face and one single tear is coming down. She must be at the part of the letters. She does that every time with that scene. She will probably do that more now since she has her own letters.

"So what is your favorite painting that you have done so far?" Josh asked me.

"Hmm, I would have to say my purple cat one. Your niece rubbed off on me on that one." Maya said with a smirk. '

"Riley and her love for purple." He said with a laugh.

"Will you paint me something?" He asked me. I was taken back by this question.

"Sure what would you like me to paint."

"Whatever inspires you. I want to be the first to get a Maya Hart original."

"I definitely can arrange that." I told him with a smile. Even after all this time talking he still has my heart racing. I look over to see my friend had fallen asleep. I walk over and close her laptop and put it on her night stand. I look at her clock and it was 2am. Wow we had talked for almost four hours. "Romeo it has been good talking to you but we must go to bed. It's 2am. I have to get some sleep otherwise I will fall asleep in your brother's class again."

"Romeo." He said with a chuckle. "Ok Juliet." He said in a low raspy tone that made my heart flutter. "Have a goodnight I will talk to you soon."

I hang up my phone and hold it to my chest for a minute. I walk over to the other side of the bed. I put my phone down on that night stand and get into bed myself. I can't keep myself from smiling before I close my eyes and try to attempt this sleep thing again. If the ending of the long game was going to be more nights like this. I'm so glad it is finally over.

Riley's POV

I open my eyes and look at my night stand clock. Damnit it was 6:55am. She had slept in watching the Notebook all night. She wanted to get up early and talk to her dad alone to see if he knew anything about the letters. She is surprised her mom hasn't come in yet and hollered for her to wake up.

"For the last time Riley get a move on before I come in there." Topanga bellowed on que with my thoughts.

"I'm up." I yell back. I nudge Maya and she only to her groans come from her.

"Come on peaches you have to wake up or we will seriously be late." I tell her nudging her a little harder this time.

"Five more minutes Riles." She complains while putting the pillow over her face.

"We don't have time or we will be late." I yelled at her while jumping out of bed.

"What time is it anyway?" Maya asked while taking the pillow off her face. She launches it at me. Obviously mad about me yelling and not letting her sleep in.

"It's almost 7." I tell her.

She sits up immediately after I tell her that. "Shit Matthews. Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Really? I just stare at her for a second. I don't respond I simply head to my closet and start rummaging through. Maya stumbles in behind me.

I grab a pair of leggings and put on an oversized sweater. Maya grabs her black jeans and rolling stones t-shirt. I rush into the bathroom first to clean up and she goes in behind me. We rush out to of my room and to the elevator. We had to get to the subway in less than five minutes.

Maya and I ran to the subway. Maya more like slow jogged. I had to finally grab her hand and pull her along to my speed. If we missed the subway we definitely would be late. We barely make it to the stop on time.

Maya takes a seat down in the first empty seat she saw. I sit beside her and she rests her head on my shoulder. I kept looking around the subway car for those familiar eyes. I never saw them. I was surprised he never got on this time. I nudge Maya when we make it to our stop. She gets up begrudgingly and we head off and make our way to school. Charlie, Farkle, and Smackle were waiting in the same spot again for us.

"Late again babe." Charlie told me while giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Sorry we stayed up a little too late last night." I admitted. I take his hand.

"What did you guys stay up so late doing?" Charlie asked me.

"I talked all night to Josh. Riley was obsessed with Notebook last night." Maya said with a wide smile.

"The Notebook." Charlie said in almost a questioning tone.

"You know it's one of my faves. Let's get to class." I tell everyone. Maya continue to just smile at me and I roll my eyes at her.

We all walk over together. I was surprised to see Lucas wasn't there yet either. I take my seat and start to wonder where is Lucas. I didn't have to wonder long. He flies in and sits down behind me. He doesn't look like he got much sleep last night either. I keep my eyes forward though. If I looked back Maya or Charlie would notice.

Most of my classes today I tried to keep focus on the front of the class. I wanted to get to the last class of the day. I wanted to talk to my father. I wanted to know if he knew about the letters. Every time I stopped by his class in between other classes. He was helping another student or talking with another colleague. So it would have to wait to the last period.

The last class of the day was finally here. I literally ran from my other class to get here. In the last class the teacher wanted to talk to Lucas alone so I didn't have to worry about him being in the room.

He was sitting at his desk reviewing some papers. I stop at his desk and put my hand on his desk. He looks up at me.

"Hey Riley. You are in early." He noted. I practically high tailed it from my last period to here.

"I wanted to talk to you." I told him.

"About?" He asked me while putting down his papers.

"So your homework was about love and hate and how it affected history." I started. I was working up the nerve to get to my point.

"Yes." My dad said while staring at me. I could see now too he was questioning where this was going.

"I picked love to work on with Lucas." My dad didn't see anything but I see his eyebrows raise and he visibly gets a little flush.

"Ok you will be presenting your findings soon." My dad said while still staring at me trying to figure out what is going on. I was trying to read him for clues only thing I got was the slight rise that we choose love.

I needed to get to my point before Lucas came to the class room. I know I should have asked him at a different time. I needed to know now. I couldn't flat out ask him or he will be so dramatic about it. I'd never get my answer.

I wanted to ask him as soon as he woke up because like me he was a person that cherished his sleep. So if you ask him early his guard is down.

"Do you believe that love letters can greatly affect one's future?" I ask him.

"Most definitely. Especially if it is written by the right person." Right person did he think that Lucas wasn't the right person since he left.

"Do you think if someone doesn't get those letters? Do it effect their future and their past?"

"Yes it can." He admitted.

"So have you ever received a love letter?" I ask him quickly. Since I see some students starting to come in.

"Yeah." He says long and dry.

"Would you ever ruin or throw away someone else's letters before they saw them?" I finally ask him.

His face was expressionless. I couldn't read him right now. He scrunches his nose then shrugs his shoulder like he is starting to get annoyed by the questions.

"No I haven't! What are you getting at Riley?"

"Just something I was theorizing Dad. If something doesn't happen how it can affect history. How it affects you loving someone or hating someone." I told him quickly. I can see he is still searching my eyes trying to figure out what I'm actually asking. I take my seat now. Maya is already sitting down. I must have missed her when I was watching my father for a reaction. I know she heard some of our conversation with the smirk she had on her face.

I look up at the door and lock eyes with Lucas when he walks in. My heart starts racing while I stare into his green eyes. It was the first time I had allowed myself to do that today. He smirks at me and starts to walk over to his seat. Every step I feel like I couldn't breathe. Now that he is right next to me my heart was beating at it is own erratic pace for him.

I try to calm down and just breath. He takes his seat behind me. I can feel him inch closer to me. My first breath in his cologne engulfs my senses. It sends a shiver down my spine.

"Hey beautiful you left the other class like a bat out of hell. You alright?" He whispered in my ear.

"Just fine." I finally choke out. These were the most words they had spoken all day today. I had been avoiding trying to talk to him and avoiding what I was feeling. One mistake of looking into his eyes right now had my emotions in overdrive.

In a few moments they would stand up in front of the class and make their case for love. This is something that has my nerves on edge. Especially since I don't know I feel right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas POV

I pick up my football helmet off the bench in front of me. Time had flown by and it was already Friday night. Tonight, was the first game of the season. I was anxious to get this game started. It was against one of our school rivals The George Washington Eagles. Our biggest rivals were the John Adams Saints.

When we face the Saints, this year for our homecoming game. That was a must win game for us. No one wants to lose their homecoming game. Especially to their rivals.

As I step out onto the field I could already feel the sweat threatening to drip from my brow. It was an unseasonable warm day. The temperature was a scorching 98 degrees on this fall day. It was even bad for me and I'm used to this Texas heat.

When I walk onto the field I can see the bleachers are starting to fill up. It's a stark contrast then it would be in Texas. The stadium would already be filled and all he would hear is hollering from the stands. There is no comparison to Texas football.

I didn't have to search the field long for Riley and the other cheerleaders. She took my breath away with just how beautiful she looked. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back in loose curls. Curls I wanted my hands to be tangled in while I kiss her firmly on the lips. She keeps the eye contact with me momentarily. Then she looks back her the rest of her squad.

She hasn't said much to me or looked my direction much since having to present the topic of love in class. She wouldn't look at me during that either. She did at the beginning of the project. Then half way through she would only look at our classmates and never my direction.

It didn't help that we were the only two people that argued for love not even Darby and Yogi which I thought would be a shoe in.

The fact that we were the only ones didn't go unnoticed by anyone in class either. Riley was trying to ignore what was being said, and what she was feeling. I learned my lesson from the first time we did that. You can't hide what you are feeling for too long. It will come out no matter what.

I was surprised when she said she never got the letters that night at Topanga's. It was a relief to know that she hadn't gotten them and wasn't ignoring me. Then it bothered me because someone would have had to initially get rid of all of them. Who would do that? Why?

I just want her to know that I could never just leave her without a thought. She was always on my mind and in my heart.

Tonight, after the game the cheerleaders and the football players were all going to the diner to grab something to eat and celebrate. This was a tradition is what the team told me. Since both would be going, I know we could talk for a little bit then.

Tomorrow, we would be alone studying in the library together. She would have to talk to me then. She couldn't keep shutting me out.

Suddenly, I feel a hand graze my lower back then go to my shoulder pads. I turn to see Missy smiling at me. I should have known it was her. I move so that I can face her now. She smiles at me coyly.

"Hey Lucas. It's been a long time." She said with a smile.

"Yeah it has." I told her softly. I look back at the cheerleaders. I see Riley is staring at us now. She doesn't look the least bit cheerful at the moment. She turns her head when she catches me looking at her. I fight back a smile. Feelings have a way of surfacing.

"Well stay around this time for the fun." She said with a wink and a flirty tone.

Mike comes up behind her and pulls her hard against his body before kissing her cheek. She gives him a half smile before pulling herself away from Mike.

"I'll see you around Lucas." Missy said. She gives Mike a kiss on the cheek before running across the field to where the other cheerleaders were. She instructs them to start to warm up since they were starting to get a crowd.

"So you eying my girl now too Friar?" Mike questioned me. He tries to give a tough tone while glaring at me.

"No." I simply replied to him.

"You just can't come in and take my spot and my girl." Mike said to me. He was trying to lace his words with so much venom right now to show he was the man. I don't break or look away from him.

"Never looking to take your girl. We both competed for the position fair and square." I told him continuing to look him square in the eyes. "I can't take something unless it wants to be taken."

Mike glares at me. He starts to say something but he stops. Then he finally speaks.

"There has to be something on you choirboy friar." Mike said with a laugh. He shakes his head and points at me. My jaw tightens with his words. I try not to show the tension in my face but he sees it and smirks at me as he continues. "I will find what you are hiding. Don't get too comfortable with this start. This will be the only one this season."

Mike walks away from me now and heads to where he will be sitting today and every game the benches. He won't look my way now that he is sitting on those damn bleachers. Plenty of talk a second ago though.

"Mr. Friar. Mr. Friar, can we get your first exclusive as starting QB?" I hear Smackle call out from behind me. She was walking on the field with Farkle and Maya to my surprise. I notice that Maya has a camera around her neck when she is walking towards me. I smile at them. Maya snaps her first picture after the smile. She snaps three more rapid fire. Her flash on the camera was so damn bright.

"Wow you are going to blind me before I get out there." I joke while holding a hand up to my face.

"We don't need to be the blame for that." Farkle told Maya while putting his hand over the camera now.

"You stated you wanted to be the first for exclusive." I said with a raised eyebrow to them.

"Yes, we head the school newspaper. We wanted to get your thoughts on the game." Smackle stated.

"School newspaper?" I ask with a smirk to Maya. I could see Farkle and Smackle doing this but not her.

"Lots has changed cowboy since you left." Maya retorted. I have been told that a lot. I guess I never really grasped how much. "After you left I realized I have to get a little more serious about school." I laugh and she glares at me. "Just a little. We have to pick our colleges this year. I don't want to be left out of that."

"So we came up with a plan." Smackle interjected.

"I would join more extracurricular activities. Study a little more." Maya said with a groan.

"The activities we choose were her passion." Smackle said with a smile.

"Yes these two decided I would be great as the photographer for the newspaper and the year book." Maya said while snapping another picture of me.

"Maya, would you stop it?" I tell her.

"I'm trying to get a natural state picture of you." She said with a smirk.

"She also picked student government." Smackle said with a smile too.

"Then three was just way too much so no more." Maya said with a smile. "I don't think I will be going to an ivy league college with these two but at least a nice one now."

"Where are you guys going to go to college?" I asked them.

"Riles and I were thinking about NYU." Maya said with a smirk. "I know that is what you mean by you guys."

"I mean everyone." I retorted back.

"You mean Riley." Smackle said with a laugh not buying it. "I thought I could only go to an Ivy League college. Now I know just like my beloved once said. I want to go where are friends go."

"I don't know if your parents will recover if you shock them like that." Maya said with a laugh.

"They'd have to." Farkle said firmly.

"Well it is getting closer to the start of the game so we the exclusive will have to wait. Nothing to the other school paper or the local paper. You hear me." Smackle threatened before taking Farkle's hand. They start to walk over to the bleachers.

"They take this newspaper very seriously." I tell Maya.

"You don't know the half of it. It was dying before those two geniuses took it over. It is pretty cool to do this with them. They have made the paper relevant again at the school. Don't you ever tell them I said that." Maya said while grabbing my football jersey and pulling her close to my face with that threat.

"That's one thing I didn't miss while I was gone." I tell her while taking her hand off my jersey.

"You missed it." Maya teased me. "I do need one good picture of you though before going to the sidelines."

"Just don't blind me." I warned her.

I notice she isn't even listening to me though. She has a big smile plastered on her face while she is looking on her phone. She starts texting at a feverishly fast pace.

"Is it Uncle McBoing?" I ask her. She stops texting immediately and looks up at me with a disgusted look.

"Don't ever use that nickname for him again." Maya said while rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said with a laugh.

"It's just weird coming out of your mouth." Maya said while shaking her head.

"It felt weird saying it." I said with a laugh. "I knew it would get your attention. You were deep in text."

"We were just talking more about our plans for tomorrow night." Maya said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you." I told her honestly. I was happy for her. Maya deserved this happiness.

"Thanks," She said with a smile. She puts her phone back in her pocket. She holds the camera up again ready for more pictures.

"Now take this picture so we can get our first W for the season." I tell her.

"Just a second." Maya said. "Don't rush an artist." She yells at me from behind the lens. I can't help but smile at that remark. "I think I got my picture. I need a nice pic of you before you get all sweaty. This will be your victory picture."

"Thanks shorty." I tease her while patting her on the head before running to the field.

I can hear her yell. "I don't like that nickname either." This only makes me smirk more.

I run a few warm ups with the team to loosen up. I look over to Riley again. The cheerleading squad had started doing more cheers since the bleachers were starting to fill.

Coach blows his whistle to call us all in. It was time to start the game. We had won the coin toss and decided to go visit. The first three plays were a three and out series for us. This was the first time I had a real distraction on the field. I kept glancing over at Riley instead of staying focus. One ball I way over threw. Other set was a run didn't get much yardage. Last set I under threw the ball horribly. I could see when I sat down that Mike was practically chomping at the bits. He was already making his case to the coach then the coach bellows for him to sit down.

The defense did their job, they also made it a three and out series. I grab my helmet to head back on the field. I tell myself to relax. I look over at Riley and I can see she has a concerned look on her face. I wink at her before putting my helmet on and I can see her cheeks turn red from this. After that exchange my nerves seemed to get in check and I wasn't distracted so easily.

I lead the team on that drive for a field goal. After that drive things clicked for us. It felt damn good too. Now Mike couldn't jump up and state he needed to be in the game when he saw we were winning the game pretty handily.

We won the game 27 to 10. It was good to get the first win out of the way. This victory felt even better since Riley was here too. She smiled at me while she cheered with her squad as I head into the locker room. The guys were rowdy excited for their first win.

"Friar, what a hell of a game. You have a major canon man." Kyle yelled. "You coming to the diner right."

"Yup." I told him.

"Good. I'll see you there." Kyle told him while heading to the showers.

I head to the showers now too and hurry and get changed. I wanted to make it to the diner as soon as I could so I could talk to Riley. I just needed a moment alone with her.

I head out of the locker room and I'm blinded by flashes again.

"Maya, do you just like tormenting me?" I ask while holding my hand up to block her pictures.

"Maybe a little huckleberry." Maya said with a laugh.

"Stop wasting the film." Farkle warned her. Maya rolls her eyes but obliges for the time being. "We wanted to know if we could still get our story from you at the diner?"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks." Farkle told me. He turns to Maya, Smackle, and Charlie I hadn't even noticed he was there till then. "Is Riley still in the locker room?"

"No she left with Melissa and Amy. They were all anxious to get there." Maya said quickly.

"Alright well we better get going then." Charlie said quickly.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to go with Huckleberry here. I want to get some more pictures of the team. They might be good yearbook pictures from this." Maya said.

"Good thinking Maya." Farkle told her. "Alright we'll see you guys there."

Farkle, Smackle, and Charlie start to head to the parking lot to Charlie's car.

"I liked how you just invited yourself to come along with me." I tell her quickly. She ignores me and has her camera still aimed at the locker room doors. "What if I didn't have a ride?"

"I saw you get out of the pick-up truck when you came here." Maya told him quickly. She still has her lens aimed at the locker room doors. I shake my head at her. I had no idea she saw me early. "I assume that is why you haven't been on the subway this week."

"My mom drove up with the pick-up truck. It was my Pappy Joe's. He left it to me." I told her.

My mom had found someone to run the ranch quicker than my dad and I anticipated. She came back first thing before my father could go back and get her. I was happy to see she came with the old pick up truck. It was an all black Dodge Ram that was about 10 years old. When I can home the summer before freshman year Pappy Joe taught me how to drive in this truck. That was the last memory I had of him. I was happy to find out that he left me the truck. I was more grateful that my parents let me keep it after everything.

"It's nice I like it." Maya said. Kyle walks out of the locker room and Maya snaps pictures right away. He holds up his hand to block the camera just like I had a few minutes ago.

"Ms. Hart you are at it again with these natural state pictures." Kyle said with a laugh. I guess I'm not the only one that gets this treatment.

"I need the best pictures for the newspaper and yearbook." Maya said from behind her camera.

"One day the table will be turned on you Ms. Hart?" Kyle warned before walking away. "See you in photography class." He yelled over his shoulder to her.

"Come on Maya do you have enough pictures? I want to get to the diner." I tell her while looking around the parking lot. More cars were starting to leave. I'm sure that they are all heading over there. There won't be any tables left when they get there.

"Patience." Maya told me while turning now to take a picture of a few students walking back in our school shirts and leather-man jackets.

"Maya, where is everyone?" I heard that familiar voice call out. I turn to see Riley. She still had her cheerleading uniform on and her hair was blowing in the wind. She looked so beautiful to me. Almost like an angel. Her eyes lock with mine and it makes my breathe hitches. She looks between the two of us now. Wondering why it was just us here waiting?

"Oh hey. They went ahead and got a table already. Huckleberry here offered to give us a ride." Maya said while hitting me on the arm. I break eye contact with Riley after she did that. She lied to them. I turn and look at her and she smirks at me.

"Oh, thanks." Riley said softly.

"We better get going before they call." Maya told them.

Maya takes Riley's hand and starts to head over to the truck.

"You were amazing out there today Riles." She told her.

"Thanks but I wasn't that good. I messed up a few times." Riley admitted.

"I couldn't tell. You were really good to me too." I told her. She doesn't respond she just smiles and looks away. I open the door for them. Maya walks up first. Before she can even attempt to get in I step forward. "You need help shorty." I told her. She looks at the wheels on the truck. They looked as tall as her. Then she turns back and glares at me.

"I told you already I don't like that nickname Huckleberry." Maya said. She turns defiantly I reach my hand out to help her out but she waves me off. She puts her hand on the door and takes an extended step to stand up truck foot rail. I hold my smirk back since that is only half the battle. She presses down against the door handle to get a good grip before trying to hoist herself in the cabin. She doesn't make it the first time. She stands on the foot rail one more time before doing the same motion but finally getting in this time.

She glares at me after her victory.

"I shouldn't got in first I want the window seat Riles it is hot out here." She yelled down.

Riley looks at her and then at me.

"So I would be in the middle." Riley said.

"Looks like it honey." Maya told her. She pulls the door shut and buckles herself in.

I walk to the other side of the door and I hold the door open for Riley.

"Do you need help?" I asked her.

"Why was her request so nice Ranger Rick?" Maya called from inside the truck.

I ignore her and maintain eye contact with Riley. She nods her head yes to me. I take her hand while she steps on the rail.

"When you are ready push up on the door and I'll help you up." I told her. She simply nods her head again.

She pushes up on the door to hoist herself up. I reach out to help her out trying to touch her leg and my hand ends up grazing against her thigh before her leg. It felt like my whole body was on fire from that simple touch. The way she looks at me when she is seated I know she feels it too. She scoots over to let me in. I hop in and buckle my seat and crank up the car.

"Sure you make it look effortless cowboy." Maya said while rolling down the window.

"I have had more practice." I tell her.

She puts her camera inside her purse thank god. Maya moves to cut on the radio.

"You finally put that thing away." I joke with her.

"Were you ambushed with natural state pictures too?" Riley asked me.

"Oh yeah too many that I thought she blinded me for a moment." I said with a laugh. Riley laughs now too. After hearing her laugh I didn't realize how much I've missed her laugh.

"I like the old school camera's with a flash."

"Doesn't mean you have to have it so bright Maya." Riley interjected.

"Exactly." I exclaim.

"Now you taking his side on this Riles." Maya asked her with a laugh.

"I have always been on the side of turning down that flash." Riley said quickly.

"Traitor." Maya teased while folding her arms across her chest.

"Why the such harsh words Peaches?" Riley asked her while wrapping her into a hug.

"Maybe you should pick up your camera." Maya remarked.

"I will when I find the perfect picture." Riley retorted back.

"We almost there, cowboy." Maya asked me.

"We are here." I told her while pulling into the parking lot. I park my truck near the end of the lot. The place was definitely full.

"Good. I'm forewarning you, that you will have more candid and natural shots tonight." Maya teased while unbuckling her seat and hopping out of the truck. She closes her door behind her. She was out of her seat before Riley and I could even unbuckle our seat.

"She was out in a hurry." Riley said quickly. She reaches to unbuckle her seat belt now.

"Yeah." This is what I wanted all day was to get her alone and all I could say is yeah. "Riles." I started.

"I haven't found them." Riley said quickly. It was like she knew what I was going to ask.

"What happens if you do?" I ask her now since she asked the first question I wanted to know.

"Let me focus on finding them first." Riley said while pushing her hair behind her ears.

"If there found." I start again. I need to know her answer. She looks away from me. I put my hand on her knee trying to urge her to look back at me. I lightly run my thumb over her kneecap. I feel her tremble under my touch. She starts to bounce her knee. She finally turns and looks at me.

My heart beat was intense now while we stared into each other eyes. She still hadn't said anything yet. Then she finally spoke.

"Yes." She said barely over a whisper.

"Yes, what beautiful?" I ask her. Still looking deeply in her eyes. I needed to hear her say it.

"Yes." She starts again softly. "There might still be a chance for us." She finally admitted.

I felt like my heart was going to burst with that admission. Before I knew it. She was sliding on the other side of the truck hoping out on the side Maya was and running in the diner. She was creating that space and distance between us again. I run my hand through my head. I couldn't get to angry at least she finally admitted there was still a chance for us.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this one. This is the set up to the library study date and Joshaya date. I was asked how often do I update. I try to update two to three times a week. This was my longest break between updates. Busy week.**


	8. Chapter 8

A longer chapter tonight. A lot happens hope you guys enjoy it.

Riley

It's 11:15 am. I'm running so late. I rush out of the subway station and headed down the street to the library. One would think knowing my reputation that I had overslept. Not this morning I have been up since 7am like I was going to school. I never do that on the weekend.

I got the questioning eye from my mom and dad also because I was up so early. I made an excuse I wanted to do some spring cleaning. That stunned them more since I never volunteer to clean. I was on the search for the letters. I had to touch everything in that apartment to find them. I started with the living room.

I cleaned out the hall closet. I looked even in every coat pocket my mom and dad owned in there just in case they were storing them in a jacket they don't usually wear. I checked every box and bag inside of there, nothing though.

I felt like I was on a CSI team for the rest of the living room. I checked the couch and even the couch cushions nothing. Every counter and drawer.

I looked up and saw that I had spent over 3 1/2 hours just looking through my living room and just a small start in the kitchen. After I got back from the library I wanted to finish checking the kitchen. I hope by the time I'm back my parents are gone so I could check their room. I hated sneaking around but I had to know.

After running a few blocks. I was finally here, at the library. I rush up the steps of the library. When I reach the doors, I stop for a moment. I was sort of tentative to open the door.

It was just the library.

It's not like I've never been here before.

I have done it many of times.

Lots of times since the first time my dad gave us the assignment to do so.

It was the first time in a long time with him. The first time we had an assignment here we talked so long. I felt like I could have done it all night. It was my first time really connecting with Lucas. I already knew I was physically attracted to him. That was the start of being mentally attracted to him too.

I shouldn't have let him pick the study place.

I should have known he would have done something tricky like this. I take a deep breath and open the door. I walk in and look around the library for Lucas. No sign of him yet. I know he is probably already here. He wouldn't have left already.

I keep walking and searching the library for Lucas. That's when I lock eyes with him. He already has a table waiting for us in the corner. He smiles at me that sexy smile he always does. I try to ignore it. I throw my shoulders back and try to walk over to the table confidently. I didn't need him to see any doubt or hesitation or he would pick up on it.

"Hey." He said. Today his voice seemed lower and the southern sexy drawl was on a whole another level. I could feel my body shutter.

"Hey." I said while sitting across from him at the table. I see Lucas' face burrow in a frown from my seat choice.

Last time we sat right next to each other. We were only in the seventh grade then. Being right next to him looking in those dreamy green eyes had a major effect on me then. I couldn't let it do the same thing to me now. This time I made the strategic move to sit as far apart from him as I can.

I should have made the strategic move of inviting our friend here too. I thought it was a library, it was harmless. I should have known being around Lucas is never going to be harmless.

"Sorry I'm late." I reply while digging through my bag for my book and notebook. "I was doing a little cleaning this morning.

Lucas just smiles at me after that remark. I try to ignore that smile and I look down at my book.

"So did you read the first few chapters?" He asked me.

"Yeah, you?" I asked him back.

"I come prepared Ms. Matthews." He told me while leaning back in his chair.

"So you didn't just watch the movie on Netflix's either." I teased him.

"No, I didn't Ms. Matthews." He replied with a laugh.

I noticed he takes the pen I gave him earlier this week and runs it across his lips. I take a sharp breath in. Now all I could think about was his lips.

Kissing them again.

"You alright." He asked me.

"Just fine." I said while looking away from him now.

"You could have looked at me longer. I was enjoying it." He teased me with a wink. I start to blush at that remark. I keep looking away from him. I definitely wasn't going to make eye contact with him now.

"What character are you thinking about doing the journal entry on?" I asked him ignoring the statement. I wasn't going to take Lucas Friar's bait today.

"Mr. Darcy." He said while leaning against the table.

"Figures." I retorted while sitting back creating distance between us again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked me. He stretches his long legs out underneath the table. I feel his legs graze against mine. The simple touch has my whole body feeling like it is on fire. I sit up straight now and pull my legs together.

"Just I felt you would pick him." I told him. Trying to stay on subject. Even though I was so distracted by his touch.

"Who did you want to choose? Elizabeth." He said with a raised eyebrow. I know where he was getting at. They were the obvious romantic pair of the book. He was trying to link us together. Damn him because I sure as hell wanted to write about her.

"I was thinking Jane." I lied. Anything not to link us together in this study session.

"I know you weren't thinking that Riley." Lucas said with a stifled laugh.

He runs his pens against his lip again. Now this time the cap he dips in his mouth. I imagined instead of that pen cap it was my tongue. I take a sharp intake of air in. What was wrong with me?

"Something brothering you?" He asked me again with a raised eyebrow.

"No." I told him. "I was thinking about Jane." I tried to reaffirm that lie by making complete eye contact with him. I was a horrible liar and I always broke eye contact that always gave me away. I squirm in my seat a little under the pressure.

"I know you Riley and you weren't thinking about writing Jane. It was definitely Elizabeth."

"Why do you want to write about Darcy?" I asked him not letting him start this argument.

"I think it would be fun to explore his thoughts more at the ball and when Elizabeth shows at the house. Darcy is still sort of a mystery in the beginning of the book to me still. It would be fun to write more about his feelings." Lucas offered.

"Good points." I told him.

"Why Elizabeth?" He asked me.

"Jane." I told him sharply. He laughs and gives me that sexy smile he always does. His green eyes linger on my features while he waits for my answer. It's hard to focus when he looks at me like that. Then there he goes with my pen again. Pressed against those kissable lips. Distracting me and making it nearly impossible for me to form words.

"You have been staring at me a long time Princess." Lucas said in a dangerously low voice while leaning across the table. Butterflies seemed to erupt in my stomach with that statement.

"I ha-haave not." I barely stammer out. I open my book and look down from him now. I try to make this book the most interesting thing right now. I couldn't look into his eyes, after he said that.

"You definitely were. I told you before I didn't mind." He said again in a low southern drawl.

"Stop flirting with me Mr. Friar. I'm taken." I remind him.

He groans and mumbles under his breath. "Not for long." I could still hear it. My heart shouldn't be slamming against my rib cage after this statement. By telling him there was a chance yesterday in the truck I opened this flood gate. Since he knew there was a chance, his advances today were stronger.

"We came here to study and not flirt." I remind him.

"I can't make that promise when I'm around you Riles." Lucas admitted. There goes my stomach doing flip flops again, and my heart slamming against my rib cage.

"The reason why I picked Jane.." I started but can't even finish the statement. I'm trying to think of something. There he went again moving my pen against his lip. I was never so envious of a pen.

Then he took me by surprise when he leans in closer to me, my whole train of thought is gone when he does that. He stands from the table now and starts to make his way around it.

I felt like I couldn't breathe with every step he took around this table. He takes a seat right next to me. I am sure no oxygen has stopped coming to my lungs. My heartbeat is definitely erratic now.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. I stare into those emerald green eyes with a bewildered expression.

"I wanted to get closer to hear this reason since you stopped talking." Lucas said smugly and teasing me.

"I hate you sometimes Lucas." I told him while standing up and going now to what was originally his side of the table. I was trying to regain a regular breathing pattern and heart rate again.

He smirks at me. "Are we playing musical chairs now?" He teased.

"I picked Jane because-." I started again ignoring the question. Again, I can't get past that. He stands up again and this time I'm prepared. I stand up with him. "Stay on your side." I warn him.

"Or what?" He challenged while continuing to ignore my request.

I begin to step backwards and he smiles.

"Why do you have to be so difficult Lucas?" I ask breathlessly.

"I'm trying to understand where you are coming from partner but for some reason you can't tell me." Lucas said while continuing to step forward and I continue to step back.

"I was getting to my point until you started this cat and mouse game." I said while taking another step back.

"I didn't know switching seats was playing a game." He threw back at me. He steps forward. "What would happen if we sat next to each other?" He questioned me.

"Nothing." I stammered.

"Then why are you so afraid to let me do that?" he asked me. Damn I hate that he had to ask that question. I had no good answer on why. Anything I said would make him think I still had feelings for him. I try to swallow the lump in my throat and the growing butterflies with each step he took towards me.

One step forward for him.

One step back for me.

That was until I felt my back against the bookcase. I had run out of steps. I curse silently before I see left hand reach up and preventing me from moving on my left. Than his right hand moves up on the other side.

Lucas had me now trapped against the bookcase. His arms around my head engulfing me in. The scent of his cologne engulfed my senses making my knees weak. He moves his lower body so it was pressed against mine. I tremble from the proximity. So I know he felt it. That smirk just proved it.

"I want to kiss you so fucking bad right now Riles it hurts. I wanted to do that ever since I've been back. It's all I thought about last night since you admitted there was a chance." He admitted while resting his head against mine. I could feel his minty breath on my lips. I wanted to taste them. "You want me to kiss you too."

"No." I could barely choke out.

"No." He questioned. He pulls his head back a little so those emerald green eyes can stare into mine. "Really?" He questioned me with a rough whisper against my ear.

My knees shudder from that move. Lucas Friar was playing my body like a fiddle right now. I was under his spell and I just couldn't move. He was enjoying it too.

"Not at all." He asked his lips graze my ear making me quiver.

God. I hate Lucas Friar.

I shake my head slowly no. I couldn't trust any words coming out of my mouth right now. I was surprised I could even muster that headshake.

Lucas takes his right hand off the book case and starts to run it against my jawline. I shudder from his touch. He continues to smile at me coyly. His finger grazes my lip and I let out soft whimper. Where did that come from? Damn you body! I was willing my brain to start to make its case to stop this madness. The brain couldn't come up with anything. Just images of what would it be like to kiss him.

"If I kissed you right now would you stop me?" He asked me in a husky tone.

Damn him for asking that question. My mind was still flooded with images of this kiss now. I shake my head again for no, then I realized what he asked so I nodded for a yes. He just tried to trick me with that. He chuckles. He runs his thumb over my lip again. This time I fight harder not to tremble or whimper.

"Which one is it?" He asked against my ear. He runs his finger again slowly against his jawline and my lips.

It felt like every single nerve in my body was electrified from his touch.

It was becoming difficult to deny it. The feelings were still there. No matter how hard I tried to suppress them. It was becoming increasing more difficult to keep from moving closer to him and just kissing him. It was like a magnet was drawing me close to his body. I wanted to feel his body pressed against mine again. I wanted there to be absolutely no space between us. I wanted to taste his lips.

I wanted him.

I wanted Lucas Friar. Even after all this time. I still needed those letters to know he tried to reach me. To know that he didn't just leave me deserted. If I feel so deep for him this time it was dangerous. I don't know if I'd recover.

"Lucas, please." I finally mumble.

"Please, what?" he asked me. I see his eyes are now so hooded with desire and lust. He wanted this just as bad as I did. One of us had to be sane enough to stop this.

"Plea-sse stop." I stuttered out. We had to stop before we went too far.

"Who knew libraries could be this hot?" Maya asked them from behind.

I jump from the sound of her voice. Lucas mutters something under his breathe before he pulls away from me.

"Riles you got some explaining to do." Maya told me while giving me a wink.

"We were just studying." I told her.

"What, each other's anatomy?" Maya snickers at her own joke. She was going to live this up and never let me live this down.

"No we were doing our English assignment." I informed her. "Nothing more."

"If you say so Riles." Maya smirks again at me and puts her hand on her hip. "I came here in the back of the library for some art history books. Usually this is the secluded part of the library. I was surprised to see my best buddy here."

"We were studying Maya." Lucas emphasized again.

"So what character are you writing on?" Maya asked them now leaning against the bookcase I was just pressed against.

"Elizabeth." Lucas told her.

"I knew that is what you'd choose Riley." Maya told me. Lucas just smirks once she confirms it. I just roll my eyes at him.

"So what part of the book need to be discussed up against here." Maya teased while running her fingers along the bookcase for emphasis.

"Drop it Maya." I warn her as I start to retreat to our table. She follows with a smirk on her face. She was obviously enjoying torturing me. "Weren't you supposed to be studying art history?" I remind her.

"Yeah I'm going to go study that right now before my date with Josh." Maya told me still following me.

"Oh date with Josh what do you plan on doing tonight?"

"Oh yeah it's the big night."

"Umm hmm. Seems like your big night too." Maya teased.

"Maya." I said with a groan. "Well come sit with us at our table." I invited her quickly. I needed her to sit us so nothing like that would happen again. Lucas and Maya both look at me incredulously. "Sit I insist." While pulling out a chair that was on my side of the table.

"Fine but anything like that again..."

"Sit." I reemphasize. I didn't need her to say anything about what just happened. Having her sit with us would cool down the moment. "Let's get to writing these journal entries partner." I told Lucas with a smile. He runs his hand through his hair before nodding and taking a seat across from me.

I am never studying with Lucas Friar in a library again.

Charlie's POV

I take the elevator up to Riley's apartment. We were supposed to have dinner with her family then go to the movies tonight. Almost every plan we had this week has been ruined by LUCAS FRIAR. God I hate that guy. He's gone for three years and he thinks he can walk back into Riley's life like nothing happened.

Three years he's been gone and she still looks at him like he's here hero. He can do no wrong. God I hate him. The elevator stops on her floor. I run my hand through my hair and plaster a smile on my face before I knock on the door.

"Coming." I hear Riley call through the door. My heartbeat quickens from just hearing her voice. I have been in love with Riley Matthews since I saw her in 7th grade. Ever since that time I have just been trying to get her to notice me and take interest in me. Like any guy would with their crush.

Everytime I tried to make a move Lucas Friar was there. So when I transferred back my junior year. I was happy to see her shadow wasn't around. I finally had a chance to pursue her without him interrupting. It started slow but finally starting progressing. She finally agreed to start dating me three months ago and here comes Lucas again.

My thoughts were interrupted when Riley finally comes to the door. She seemed out of breathe when she gets to the door. Her was up in a messy bun. A few strands fell in the front of her face. She had a baby doll black tee with overalls on. She looks adorable.

"Hey." I told her with a smile.

"Hey Charlie." She said returning my smile with a small grin. I move in to get her a hug and a kiss. I notice she moves slightly so the kiss falls on her cheek. What the hell? "Come in." She said while taking my hand and leading me through the door. I try to shake off what just happened and not read too much into it. My mind was already reading way too much into it.

"Are we still on for a movie tonight too?" I asked her.

"Absolutely." Riley told me while taking me over to the couch. "I was thinking maybe we'd stay here though."

"Here." I repeated. I wanted to go to the theater. I didn't want to be that guy either. "Yeah that sounds good. What movie?"

"I was going to let you choose." Riley told me. I smile at her after she said that.

Her mom Topanga comes into the living room now.

"Hey, Charlie I'm so glad you could make it to dinner with us this evening." Topanga told me while patting my shoulder.

"I'm glad I could make it too Mrs. Matthews. The food smells amazing." I told her.

"Tonight for your dining pleasure is lasagna." Topanga said with a smile. "Riley helped out with it too."

"Really." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah just a little. Trying to brush up my skills before college." Riley said.

"Well I can't wait to try it." I told her.

"Riley has been a busy young lady today. I don't know if she woke up in the cleaning mood or what. But she has cleaned this apartment from top to bottom. It was almost like you were searching for something. I wanted to know if you lost something." Topanga said with a laugh. I see Riley squirm in her seat after she said that.

Damn, he told her already.

"I wasn't searching for anything." Riley said quickly.

"Oh you were. What was it?" Topanga asked.

"Lucas told me he wrote me sometimes when he was in Texas. I told him I never got them no big deal." Riley said.

"Lucas wrote you. That's … good." Topanga said with a smile. She was obviously trying to play neutral and not say more since I was here. I could hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes. "I can help you look for them later. I have never seen them. We can also go to the post office. He might have written the wrong address. We might be able to recover some but not all the letters there."

"Ok." Riley said again trying to be casual. I try to hide my emotion about the letters and Lucas. When Riley looks at me I just smile at her tentatively. I squeeze her hand to try to show I'm not upset but my blood is boiling inside. She smiles back at me.

My mind was now on the letters now that she was looking for them. I had to get rid of them. I look at Mrs. Matthews who is setting the table. I stand to go over and help her. Riley smiles at me while she leans against the couch and yawns.

"I can help." I offer quickly. Be cute and adorable is what I told myself. I have to make her family see that I'm the reasonable choice. The better choice.

"Oh thanks Charlie." Ms. Matthews said. Mr. Matthews comes to the dinner table now too.

"Hey Charlie." Mr. Matthews said while sitting at the head of the table. "Glad you could make it this evening."

"Hey Cory can you tell Auggie and Ava it's time for dinner?" Ms. Matthews asked him.

"Oh I could go and tell him." I practically blurt out. I wanted and needed to talk to Auggie now anyway. I was trying to make a natural way of talking to him alone. "You are already sitting I got it."

"Thanks," Mr. and Mrs. Matthews both said.

I go and I knock on Auggie's door.

"Come in." He says. I open the door and close it behind myself.

"Hey Auggie." I tell him. Ava and Auggie look up from doing their homework.

"Hey Charlie." He said back. "Is it time for dinner?"

"Yeah but I wanted to talk to you and Ava first."

"Ok." He said while standing up.

"I don't know if you know but Lucas is back."

"Yeah Riles told me." Auggie said while shrugging his shoulders.

"He also told her about the letters." I told them. "You still have them." I directed my attention to Ava now.

She doesn't say anything first. She looks at Auggie he nods his head as a sign of its ok.

"Yeah I have them." Ava said with all the Ava attitude she always gives.

"Maybe I should take them for safe keeping." I offered.

"I think they are fine where they are at." Ava told him. I grit my teeth to keep from saying something smart back to her.

"Well just so you know she is looking for them and asking about them. I think it's best that she doesn't get them. Remember how bad Lucas hurt Riley Auggie. She is doing better now. She doesn't need that pain. Who would do something like that then write letters a year later" I told him.

"Yeah you are right." Auggie said softly. "We will be out in a second for dinner." He told me.

"Ok." I tell them both. I close the door behind me. I stand close to the door and listen.

"You were kidding right when you told him that." Ava said snottily. I think I hate someone more than I hate Lucas.

"I don't know Ava. When we started taking the letter two years ago. I thought it was for her good. I was only 7 or 8. All I could remember then was just how sad Riley was. She wasn't the same after he left. I blamed Lucas for her sadness. A year had passed and she was starting to be her old self. The Riley I remembered and loved. I didn't want any reminders of the past and all that sadness. That's why hiding the letters seemed the only option for me. Now he is back Ava. He might have told her things that she needed to hear then and right now. Now I'm the one that ended up hurting her." Auggie said while slumping down on his bed.

"We were trying to do the right thing Auggie. Riley might be mad but we were trying to do the right thing for her. You were trying to protect her. She will always love her since you are her brother. She will forgive you if you tell her." Ava said. Stop convincing him to give Riley the letters. I just need to know where they are.

I still remember coming to the apartment about 5 months ago. This is when things were just starting to happen for Riley and I. We weren't official yet but we were spending most of our time together. I came in and I saw Ava in the Matthews' mailbox. I asked her about it and she lied stating that she wasn't. She was in her mailbox. I saw she had taken something from it, but before I could ask she had ran upstairs to her apartment.

I later told Auggie about it and he told me who the letters were from and why they had started doing it. I felt like the wind had just been kicked out of me. All I knew was Riley could never know. If she did she'd write him back and things would start with them again and I'd never get the chance. So I reaffirmed with them that they were doing the right thing. He was protecting his sister like any great brother would do.

Only thing was they would never tell me where the letters were. I just wanted to get rid of them. If they were destroyed she could never see them. She might believe he lied and never wrote them. This way they wouldn't get back together.

"What are you going to do?" Ava asked Auggie.

"I don't know let's talk about it after dinner." Auggie told her. I step away from the door and head into the kitchen. They still haven't said where Ava is keeping the letters. I needed to convince them to give them to me before they give them to Riley or her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

We are finally at the joshaya date. I hope you enjoy. This time I did their date in Josh's POV. I think we start to know a little more on how he feels.

Josh POV

I kick the door shut with my foot while balancing my bags while walking into my apartment. I put down the food on the kitchen counter. I called Riley earlier to find out what would be a good choice for a takeout option.

Riley suggested this Thai restaurant Maya loves that wasn't far from my place. What was even better about was one of my partners from my marketing group worked there, and I got the food for basically free. This was a bonus since it wasn't a paycheck week. I had to stretch every dollar I have until next Friday. College life.

I groan when I look around my apartment to see Sean is already discarding his clothing around the living room again. I spent all morning trying to make this place decent, since I knew dinner and a movie would have to be here since I'm broke until next week. I start picking up his clothing. Maya will be here any minute. I didn't have time for this.

"Is Cinderella here yet?" Sean my roommate bellows from his room.

"Stop calling her that, and come pick up your crap." I yell back at him. He had fifteen minutes to get out of here. I warned him about this yesterday while he whined and bellowed like a child. He said I owed him but he owed me after the ordeal he put up. It's not like I asked him for the whole weekend. It's just one night.

"Remember I only agreed to midnight." Sean warned me while waltzing into the living room now. I throw one of his sweaters at him and it hits him right in the face. He glares at me before smirking at me. "You must like Cinderella you are testy tonight." He leans against the kitchen counter his grin was wider while he stared at me.

"I just cleaned up and your things are all over already." I told him. While chucking his sweat pants at him. Sean docks and catches them with one hand while still leaning against the counter.

"It's only a few things. I just got back from playing a little hockey with the guys." Sean said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I don't care if he is upset. He's a damn slob. He knows it. He had his mom and his sisters cleanup for him all his life. Now that he has to do it. It doesn't happen.

Sean gets off the counter and slowly starts to walk over to pick up the rest of his things. He goes to his room and tosses them in their before shutting the door behind me. He comes back out to the living room. I've never go inside of his room. The way he tosses things around I never want too.

My only request for his room is, I never want any strange odors coming from there or things crawling out to my room. The only time he does clean his room is when he thinks he has a chance with a girl. All he does for that is pretty much shove everything in his closet. I was sure the hinges were going to pop off that door one time when he is having sex with someone.

When Sean turns back to face me I shake my head at him.

"What? Cinderella won't be going in there." Sean said with a smirk. "Unless she gets bored with you."

I ignore his last statement. He's just trying to rile me up just so he can get a rise out of me. It was his way of joking because I know he would never do that. Besides he is definitely not Maya's type.

"Why do you call her that?" I said with a groan.

"The way that you described her. Blonde hair, blue eyed beauty. The fact that she just turned 18. She has to be home by midnight or she will turn into a pumpkin. Cinderella that's who I thought you described to me." Sean said while flopping down on the couch.

I roll my eyes at him. "Don't even get comfortable man. Get out of here."

Sean leans his head back on the couch and looks up at me with puppy dog eyes.

"I want to meet Cinderella. I want to see what girl has young Joshua Matthews kicking me out on a Saturday night. The girl you'd rather stay in and do dinner and a movie with." He starts moving his hand and doing a cutsie voice to make emphasis of everything.

"No thank you. She can meet you later." I tell him while shoving his shoulder for good measure. It was time for him to go.

"You want to stay with Cinderella instead of going to the house party with your best bud. Where we could hook up with freshman girls here that are still naïve about the college experience that we could hook up with you in just one night because you told them they are hot. Now I might have to try to fit this tall frame in an awkward dorm room bed." Sean moves his had up his body to show emphasis.

I had to laugh at his last remark. His 6'4 frame in the small college dorm beds was one of funniest things I had the pleasure of witnessing him struggle getting into every night. Sean has been my roommate since we were placed together freshman year.

I still remember my first day here at NYU. I was up most of the night before coming. I was stressing about what college life would be like. What would it be like with a roommate. I had a big family but I was the youngest so when I was growing up I had he house pretty much to myself. I didn't have to share my space with my siblings. So having a roommate was going to be a new experience.

I open the door to my dorm room to see Sean laid out on the bed with his feet hanging off the bed. He sprang up and went straight to talking. I don't think he's shut up since that moment. But he's my roommate. I know he will always have my back and I will always have his.

"I'm sure you will get over it." I told him with a laugh. "Now seriously get out." I tell him while pointing to the door. He pretends to pout then I hear the knock on my door. I groan since he was already making a fast move to the door. His longer legs would give him the advantage so I don't try to beat him.

He swings the door open and sure enough Maya is standing there. She looked gorgeous she took my breath away. Her hair was down in lose curls that framed her face. She had a light blue skater dress on that was almost the same color of her eyes. The dress hung to every curve on her body. Curves I had been ignoring since she was too young. Now that I was taking them it made my mouth go dry.

She steps into the apartment now. Now I feel like shit. She looks too good to be cooped up in this apartment. I wanted to take her out on the town now. If only I had the money. I know I couldn't ask my mom and dad. I didn't want to keep doing an IOU on Cory. I could tell those were starting to dry up for me since I am getting closer to graduation.

Sean turns and looks at me and stares at me before saying. "You didn't tell me Cinderella was this hot." I'm not quite sure if he meant to say it out loud or not. Who knows with him.

Maya laughs and it fills up the whole room. It also makes my heart beat quicken. I shake my head at him again.

"Cinderella?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"It's his own nickname." I said while running my hand over my face.

"I really can't say much about that." Maya said honestly. Since nicknames are sorta her things too. "The name is actually Maya though." She told him while extending her hand to him. He takes it and shakes it.

"He knows your name." I tell her.

"Sean." He ssaid her. He gives her one of the smiles he gives the other freshmen girl's before he makes his move. I give him a look to let him know. I'm not in the mood for his games today. He just chuckles at me before letting her hand go. Maya turns to look at me with a raised eyebrow wondering what happened since everything was unspoken between us. I just shrug my shoulders at her. I didn't have the time to explain my crazy roommate to her tonight.

"Nice to meet you." She told him. Still looking between the two of us. "You know if this is red head you have been two timing me with he isn't as good looking as I thought." She said with a smirk. This had me laugh whole heartedly now. Even Sean laughed a little.

"She has spunk." He told me with a wink. He gives me a thumbs up to let me know he approved. Like his approval was needed in the matter anyway. "I have to leave now before Prince Charming here kicks me out." He told her with a wink while pointing at me. I roll my eyes at him again. "Bye Cinderella it was nice meeting you." Sean does a curtsy and grabs his keys off the counter before starting to head for the door. He motions to the clock and mouths midnight to me. Once he's out the door I slam it behind him.

"Not all Sean's are cool." I tell her while leaning against the door. This gets another one of those laughs that make my heart beat quicken out of her. "Wow you look amazing."

Amazing wasn't even the word for it. Damn I wanted to change plans now so bad. Then again I didn't. I didn't want to share her with anyone since she looked this amazing.

"You don't look too bad yourself Romeo." Maya said while walking towards me. She was lying. Messing around with Sean I barely got to get changed before having to pick up the food. I threw on a black shirt and a blue flannel button down and some dark jeans.

"You don't have to lie to me Juliet to make me feel better." I tease her with that nickname again since she kept with the Romeo. She blushes a little from the nick name. She starts to walk towards me and I felt like I was in quick sand. I couldn't move away from the door.

Maya stops walking. She is a few feet away from me before she speaks. "I smell heaven in a box." She smirks and looks over her shoulder at the take out. I was going to have to thank Riley again for the tip.

"Yeah I love that place too. I thought we could pick a movie on Netflix's and just relax and hang here." I told her. I finally push myself off the door and make my way towards her.

"I can't think of a better way to send the night." Maya told me. She reaches out and grabs my hand I feel fireworks go through my whole body. One simple touch and she was doing this to me. I gulp and squeeze her hand while I walk to the counter with her and open the bags.

I didn't get time to set it up and make it look all nice thanks to Sean. Next time he wants the place to himself I'm definitely going to do the same thing he did today. I reach up to the cabinets above to grab down to plates. I hand her a plate so we can both dig in.

We both sit down at the kitchen table and eat. I thought I might have to fish for conversation with her since I can admit it. I avoided her like the plague the last year. Now I can admit it every time I saw her after my brother's place it was getting harder and harder to deny the feelings that were starting to surface for her.

We were in two different stages in life but she was still too young even though every time I saw her she would let me know we were not in her eyes. We finished up and I put the plates in the sink. We head over to the couch and I take a seat near the edge.

She jokingly sits down right next to me so there is no space between us. Damn I thought I felt fireworks before but now I know I definitely do. She smirks at me before she starts to create space again. I put my arm around her letting her know I didn't need the space. I run my fingers down her arm and I feel her shudder from my touch. I look into those beautiful blue eyes of hers and get lost.

"What we watching?" I ask her. My voice came out deeper than even I recognized.

"Whatever, you want to watch." She said while still staring into my eyes.

"What are you like most girls The Notebook." I teased her.

She laughs really hard from that. Harder than I expected. It must have some double meaning she wasn't ready to say yet. There that laugh goes again ringing in my ears and making my heart beat faster than I thought was humanly possible.

"What you are wearing a similar hot blue dress." I teased her again. This time I rubbed my hand up and down just her shoulder blade. I really feel her shudder this time and her breath hitches.

"You think this dress is hot." She said her voice was as light as a feather when she said it. I didn't want to watch anything right now. All I wanted to do was kiss her right now. No, the dress isn't hot the person in it was so damn sexy and hot to me. I hadn't even noticed that I had actually said the hot part out loud though.

I clear my throat.

"What movie Juliet?" I said. I know I chickened out right there. I sit up and reach for the remote losing that contact that we had. Maybe it was needed to cool things down for a moment. All my mind was thinking about was laying her down on this couch and kissing her senseless. We didn't need to move that fast. I decided to change the subject back to what movie we were watching.

I turn the tv on and she stares at me with those hypnotic blue eyes of hers. Her eyes were laced with mischief and desire. A mix that I have grown to love, but it also kept me on edge. I wasn't sure what her next move was going to be.

"Sense and Sensibility." She replied while leaning against the couch. That definitely wasn't what I was expecting her to say.

"Ok." I said while giving her a questioning look. This wasn't the traditional date night movie. Hell they weren't anything near traditional though. I cut on the movie that she requested then put the remote back on the table before leaning back in my seat on the couch.

The AC was on full blast in here Sean hated the heat so you could definitely feel the chill now. Maya snuggles closer to me due to that. That is the only thing I can thank him for tonight. I look to see a blanket was on the edge of the couch. He must have planned this. This must be one of his moves he uses all the time. I smirk and unfold the blanket covering the both of us.

"Thanks," She told me softly snuggling closer to me. The smell of her lilac perfume was all over my shirt. I wasn't taking this shirt off tonight. I settle in and watch the movie with her. It didn't matter what movie we watched I just enjoyed spending time with her.

I would steal glances at her and her eyes would just stayed glued to the movie. The only time she would look my way was if I shifted on the couch. I was starting to get a little jealous. Then she turns with the big beautiful blue eyes and stares at me.

"Now I know why Riley wanted to have a grand ball." She said almost breathless.

"Huh?" I asked her with a questioning glance.

She smiles at me before she starts to explain herself. "Well when we both sort of had a crush on Huckleberry." I groan and rolls my eyes.

"I thought we already established that your so called crush with Huckleberry wasn't really a crush since your reaction was nowhere near Riley's when he didn't show up to the ski lodge."

"Yes but I never talked about this with Riley. It always felt weird." Maya told me.

"Maybe you should tell her."

"I will now. I feel like I finally got the right words. I think I know why I couldn't get past page 7 at the time and she got so far in the book."

"Do tell." I said. I gestured my hands for her to go on with her explanation.

"I think the reason I couldn't read the book or watch the movie is because I was trying to sort feelings out that I didn't understand. I was trying to sort feelings for Lucas that I wasn't feeling."

"So now you can watch the movie because you are feeling those feelings." I told her with a smirk. She blushes but still keeps eye contact with me.

"Uh huh." She simply said while biting her bottom lip.

"Now do I know this guy?" I ask her.

"Yeah." Maya told me still biting that lip. My eyes were so focused on her that I didn't notice the sneak attack. She had slipped onto my lap and wrapped her hands around my neck. I feel her fingertips rack the back of my neck sending goosebumps down my back.

"What's his name?" I ask huskily in her ear. She squirms in my lap when I do this. I groan in her ear from the sensation.

"Sean." She teasingly whispers in my ear. She pulls back and smirks at me.

"Way to kill a moment." I tell her while throwing my head back against the couch with a laugh. I lift my head up again and our eyes contact again. It feels like my heart was going to burst from my chest.

"The moment is just starting." She said while snaking her hands through my hair and tugging gently to pull me closer to her so her lips could gently kiss mine. I move my hands to her lower back pulling her in closer to me to deepen the kiss. Her lips where soft and I could taste the cherry lip gloss on her lips. It was the best thing I had ever tasted.

She pulls away to rest her head on my forehead for a moment. I gently run my thumb up and down the small of her back. She pulls away and smiles at me before her lips come crashing down on mine again. This time it wasn't soft but with more hunger and desire. We finally pull away both breathless.

"Matthews you got a girl's head spinning after that kiss." Maya said while resting her head against my forehead again.

"Touché." I said the feeling was very mutual. I gently pick her up and put her back on the couch. She looks at me with a questioning eye. We had to create some space though. "I don't want to kill the moment now either but it's time I take you home. I don't need Shawn and Katy after me."

"Ok." She said with a pout before standing up. She extends her hand to me and helps me off the couch. When I stand I'm so close to her where I'm just inches away from her lips again.

Distance.

Space.

I told myself before making myself walk around the couch. We ended the long game but I didn't want to jump the gun with her.

"I had a great time." I told her. I head to counter to grab my keys.

"Me too."

"We should do this again."

"Most definitely." She said with a smile before taking my hand. I look down at both of our hands intertwined together. I smile.

"Let's go before they really come after us." I said while tugging her arm and leading her out of the apartment. It was just about to hit 11:30. He didn't want them after him for breaking the rules on the first night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for your kind words and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter also. The Joshaya date reminds me of a date I had with my college boyfriend. We were the same age as Maya and Josh. His roommate was very much like Sean. His roommate gave me the nickname of Cinderella.**

 **Riley POV**

After that study session. I was avoiding Lucas like the plague.

That was hard since we had so many classes together. I'd use classmates as way to block any one on one time alone. After cheerleading practice I'd always make sure I left right on time the last 3 days of practice. It was Thursday so I have almost made it the whole week. I already knew that Friday would be almost impossible with the football game and all.

Today he didn't let me avoid him.

Damn, I thought it was another successfully day though. It was just before the last period of the day that he caught me by my locker. He puts hand by the locker near me only inches apart from me so I could be engulfed by his cologne again. It overtook my senses. I barely turn to face him. I knew it was him just by the cologne.

I turn to look up at him. He gives me that casual smirk that could turn any girl's insides to mush.

"You have been avoiding me real tough these last few days princess." Lucas said while leaning closer to me. I didn't think it was possible for him to get any closer. I step back since we were in the school hallway and people would talk.

"I have not." I lied. He just shakes his head and continues to smirk at me.

"Ok. Well our next journal assignment is due tomorrow morning."

Damn, I forgot all about our journal entry assignments. I groan knowing he is right. If we missed one that effects our grade. The journal entries with your partner were half your grade. How far is that?

"You want to meet at the library at 6?" He suggested with a smirk. Just mentioning the library made me blush. It shouldn't have that effect on me.

"No how about my place at 630? Cheer practice will be running a little longer we have a new routine for tomorrow's night game."

My place would be safe. My mom, dad, and Auggie would be there. The would be no time for tricky stunts.

"Ok, I'll see you there." Lucas said before biting his bottom lip. He was obviously questioning my decision to study there. Now he was biting his lips it had me drawn to them again. It made me think about that almost kiss. Before I could get too lost into thought Lucas was walking away from my locker and into the classroom.

It was 6pm. I told Lucas to meet me at my place at 6:30 today so we could work on our assignment. You would think my place would be more dangerous than the library. It wasn't. My dad, mom, and Auggie were all here tonight. He'd stay on his side of the table and I would stay on my side of the table. There would be no problems like last time since we were pretty much alone.

I had set up the kitchen table for a study session. I had the book, my notebook, our English literature book and notes from class. I wanted this session to be strictly business.

The last time we studied I caved. I was ready to kiss him and forget the past. I needed those letters to help me forget the past. When Lucas left three years ago it hurt like hell. I don't know if I could go through that type of pain again.

"What are you too studying again?" My mom Topanga asked me taking me out of my daz.

"We are reading Pride and Prejudice." I told my mom.

"I loved that book." She said with a smile.

"We have to write journal entries for the character of Elizabeth."

"Sounds like fun honey." She said with a smile. She looks down at her phone and frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Katy locked her keys in the office at the bakery. I have to go lock up." Topanga said with a sigh. "I'll be right back honey."

She grabbed her keys and purse and headed for the door. Now I was one person down in my safe zone. There was still two of them here.

"I'm going to Ava's." Auggie yelled before running out the door. Wait could he just do that. Was he old enough to just leave now. Didn't he need my permission or someone's permission. He was already gone.

Two down. What-the? The safe net was crumbling. I still had my Dad. Mr. Overprotective himself. I made sure to tell him three times Lucas was coming over to study. I'm sure he will be out here any minute to camp out on the couch and watch us.

Here he is on que. I smile, safe net still intact.

"I'll be right back. I don't know where my head is today. I left some of my papers I need to grade at school." My dad yelled while grabbing his keys off the counter. He slammed the door behind him.

With that slam I realized my whole safe zone had left me. This wasn't good. They all said they would be back. This is exactly what I didn't want. Lucas and I alone.

I look down at my watch it was 6:20. He would be here any minute too. How could they all leave so quickly.

I hear my buzzer go off.

"It's me Riley. I'm here."

Hearing his voice makes my knees shake. I tell myself to get it together. I take a deep breathe while I cross my apartment to push the buzzer to let him in.

It doesn't take him long to get upstairs. I hear a soft knock on the other side of the door. I open the door slowly and there he stood. He had a green fitted shirt on that was showing off more of his new muscular physique, and a pair of blue jeans. His hair looked to be still a little damp probably from his shower after practice. I resisted the urge to touch it. Get it together Riley

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hi." I said just as soft.

"Hey." He repeated which makes me smile. We do that often. I extend the door and my arm to let him know come in. Since I was sort of at a lost for words myself. I would have said Hi again when I really meant to say come in.

He smiles at me before walking in. His body brushes up against mine and I try to contain the whimper. It was soft but audible and I knew he heard it since his smile grew wider. He stares at the couch before turning to look at me.

"Where is Mr. Matthews?" He asked. He was sure just like I was a few moments ago that he would be camped out right there.

"He had to go back to school to grab a few papers." I tell him.

"Oh ok." He takes a seat on the couch.

"We are studying at the kitchen table." I inform him.

He gives me a lazy smile before he stands and heads over to the table. I close the door behind me and head over there myself.

"Where is your mom?"

"She will be right back. She had to stop at the bakery." I tell him. I open my notebook and the book.

"Auggie?" The last question I was dreading. That question hung in the air. Then he would know we were indeed alone.

"I thought we were here to study not find out where my family is right now." I tell him while putting my hand down on the table.

"We are. I was just asking beautiful." Lucas said while opening his backpack now to get out his stuff. My cheeks get flush when he calls me this. He still thought I looked beautiful. I tried my best today to not look that way for him. I was wearing just a pair of leggings, an oversized purple sweatshirt, and no makeup.

"Did you finish the assigned chapters?" Riley asked him. Still glancing down at my notebook.

"I did." He said. I look up at him to ask him a question. He pulls out my pen again and starts to tap it against his lips. I close my eyes to regain focus he wasn't going to pay the same trick on me again.

"I liked that Elizabeth walked to see about the health of her sister. Maybe we should write the journal entry about the walk." I say quickly not trying to lose my train of thought.

"I'm fine with that." Lucas said. I look up at him and he still has that pen dancing against his lips. I swallow hard. I jump up from my seat. His eyes follow me with a worried look.

"Where are my manners? Do you want some water?" I ask him quickly. Ice cold water would cool down this situation. "I'm really hot I want some water." I said quickly. I open the cabinet and reach for a glass. He still hasn't answers so I look over at him for an answer.  
"Thanks but I'm fine." He said. "If you really are hot you should take off the sweater." His voice seemed to get lower and huskier for that last statement. I turn and glance at him over my shoulder. Fat chance this sweater was coming off tonight.

"Suit yourself." I told him. I open the freezer to fill my cup full of ice. Then I stop at the faucet for water. I take a sip before coming back to the kitchen table with it and taking a seat across from him again.

"So what are we going to write about with the walk to the house? Will it be her thoughts or maybe she encountered something."

"I'm thinking her thoughts and concerns for Jane." I told him before taking another sip of the water before putting it down on the table. He simply just smiles at me. "What?"

"We are writing as Elizabeth not Riley." He simply said while leaning back in his seat. I stare at him blankly so he continues. "That is what you would be thinking about since you always are concerned about others and their well-beings."

"So what do you think Elizabeth would be thinking about?" I ask him with a questioning stare.

"Darcy." Lucas said simply.

"I hate to break it to you but woman don't always think about a possible suitor." I told him quickly.

"I didn't say you did." He said while leaning closer now. This is when we lost control last time. When he invaded my space. So I lean back.

"Seemed like you implied that Lucas." I said while looking at the door. Where was one of those traitors. They all said they'd be right back.

"No, I'm just saying before that she was already talking about him to her family. The pride word is already being thrown around in reference to Darcy maybe she is thinking about that more. Deepening her prejudice against him. Since she was headed over his house she could be thinking about him." Lucas said. He was still close he didn't move any closer.

He had valid points. I hated to admit it. I reach for my water while still looking him trying to be cool. Then he goes and licks his bottom lip. Being the klutz that I am I reacted. I lose grip of my cup and I slip it all over the front of my sweater and my lap. I jump up from the cold sensation everywhere. I yank the sweater over my head. A little too quickly. I forgot I only had on a tight baby doll tank underneath. Lucas eyes zoned in on that then he looks away.

"I'll clean it up while you go change." He said quickly still not making eye contact with me.

"Thanks." I mumble while heading off to my room. Tonight was totally turning out unsafe to study here.

 **Lucas POV**

Shit, I was doing everything wrong tonight. It had been almost a whole week since Riley has even looked at me let alone talk to me. Today I was putting my foot in my mouth big time. I just wanted to talk to her about that almost kiss. I admitted I wanted to kiss her and I know she wanted to do the same thing too. If Maya hadn't of come when she did I know we would have. I'm going to get her back later for that.

When she said meet here I knew her intentions were to study here where her family would be here so we couldn't talk about it. I would have to ask her another place and another time about that kiss. When I saw, no one was here. That is what I wanted to talk about right here and now.

I tried to stay on task and not force it. I didn't want her to shut down and run away from me. It was hard to stay on task because as soon as she came to the door. I had that desire all over again just to kiss her and make up for lost time. She thought she was down playing her appearance to me with that oversized sweater and leggings. She never looked more beautiful to me. No matter what she wore she'd be beautiful to me.

Then she had to spill the water on herself. When she took that sweater off to reveal that skin tight tank top. I felt my mouth go dry. I should have looked away sooner but I couldn't. I'm was just happy I kept my resolve and stayed on my side of the table this time. Especially since I could see her nipples through that material. I grip my hand in a fist just thinking about it. That image will be in my mind all night.

I get a towel and clean up whatever water was on the bench and the floor. I pick up the ice cubes and put it back in the glass. I might have to get myself a fresh glass of water just to cool down my thoughts. I hear the door click and footsteps. Maybe it was Riley again so I keep getting the ice cubes and try to think of anything else but what I just saw.

I look to see two feet in front of me that were smaller. I knew instantly it was Auggie. I look up to smile and say hello. He puts his hand up to stop me, and points his hand to the bench letting me know to take a seat he has something to say.

It was almost in the same dramatic fashion he did the first time they had a talk many years ago. I check to ensure I'm not sitting on a wet spot before taking a seat. At least the seat was much bigger this time.

"You still understand Riley only has one brother, right?" He asked me with his hands on his hips. I wanted to scream to him Kid, I never wanted to be her brother in the first place. I was just as fucking mad as him with that revelation. I would never be Riley Matthews brother. Never.

"Yes, I could never be her brother. I still intend on never being that to her." I told him with a laugh.

"Good at least we have that understanding again. I thought we had another understanding that night." Auggie said again in dramatic fashion. I slump my shoulders because I knew where he was going with this. I throw my head back and run my hand over my face.

"To never hurt her." I mumble.

"What was that?" Auggie asked while cupping his ear for emphasis.

"To never hurt her." I said louder this time. Boy was he pouring the salt in the wound. Those words burned coming out of my mouth. He doesn't know how much regret I have that I did just that.

"So you understood that when you left but you still did just that." Auggie said sadly. The dramatic flair was gone none it was becoming a very real conversation for us.

"Auggie if I could go back and change everything I would. I had to leave Auggie. I never intended on staying gone that long. But stupid mistakes made me stay away."

"Like, what? I'm ten now. I'd understand. I've been married to Ava from 75 years now." Auggie exclaimed. Dramatic flair was coming back. I try not to chuckle since he was still staring at me intently.

"My Pappy Joe died so I had to leave immediately. I didn't react the best way from it so my dad and mom thought it would be best to stay in Texas with my other family. They took my phone and everything."

"I'm sorry to hear that. If you are going to be around Riley that one rule doesn't change though." Auggie said while crossing his arms to show emphasis. He stared me straight in the eyes waiting for an answer. It didn't take me long because I already knew what I was going to say. It was coming straight from the heart.

"I will never hurt Riley again. I'm not going anywhere Auggie. However long it takes to make it up to her. I will be here." I told him.

"Alright. I have to go back to Ava's now. I will be back don't leave." Auggie said while rushing out the door.

Riley comes out of her room now in a Abigail Adam's t-shirt and some track shorts. I could see those long beautiful legs now. Now it would be harder to concentrate.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked me.

"Oh Auggie just stopped in. He said he was going back to Ava's and he would be right back." I told her.

The door flings back open and I thought it would be Auggie. But it was a sweaty and heavy breathing Mr. Matthews.

"Dad?" Riley asked loudly and stepping towards him. "Did you run up the stairs?"

"Yes." Cory said through a huff. "All… 13… flights."

"Why?" Riley said with a laugh.

He just stares at Riley than he looks back at me. He does it at least three times to make an emphasize. Then she laughs one of the most beautiful laughs fill the room. I guess Mr. Matthews realized later what he had just done when he left to get the papers. He was trying to get back her as soon as possible.

"You… changed." He said pointing to Riley still breathless. He looks at her sternly

"I spilled water on clothes." She told him through laughter.

He looks back and forth between Riley and I. You could tell he was trying to see if he believed that story.

"That's the truth Mr. Matthews." I told him with raised hands.

He simply just nods before he clasps on the couch. "I have my eyes on you Lucas." He said still trying to catch his breath. He lays the papers he got from the school on the table. He stands up slowly and stares at me and Riley. "I have to get my pen and other papers. My eyes are still on you." He said while walking into his bedroom.

I smile and simply nod my head. I motion my head to the table meaning lets get back to it. She nods her head before walking back over.

"I thought we could compromise and write the first part about her worrying about Jane then slip into thinking about Mr. Darcy and his pride only." Riley said before taking a seat from me across the table.

"Sounds like a plan partner. Nice compromise." I said with a smile. She smiles back at me before we start to write it out.

The door opens again this time Auggie is coming in the room with Ava and they both are carrying a shoe box. I look at them wondering what is going on. Auggie stop and places the shoe box between both Riley and I. Then Ava does the same thing.

Auggie turns to face me. "Don't make me regret doing this Lucas." He started.

Riley looks at me wondering what is going on. I'm just as clueless as she is.

"What is this Auggie?" Riley finally questions him.

"The letters." Auggie said with a sigh. I felt like the wind was kicked out of me with that revelation.

"What?" Riley said with disbelief. She runs her hand over the box then looks at me in the eyes with such awe.

"He took them to protect your Riley." Ava told her quickly.

"We never opened them. They are all here. I did it because you were finally starting to act like your normal self again." Auggie said with a sigh. "I didn't want you to read them and be sad again so I took them."

"Auggie." Riley said softly.

"They are all still here Riley. I just want you to be happy." Auggie told her. "Are you mad?" He asked hesitantly.

"No. Thank you for giving them to me now." Riley said softly. "Don't ever do that again kid." She said quickly.

"I won't." Auggie said while hugging her. He turns to me. "Remember what I said."

Then he runs out of the room with Ava to his room.

"What did he say?' Riley asked me.

"Not to hurt his sister." I told her. She smiles at me.

She opens the box to see the letters. She turns and looks up at me.

"I told you. I wrote you." I reaffirmed with her. She smiles at me and then runs her hands over the letters.

"You might have to read the next few chapters for the both of us. I have a lot of reading to do." Riley said with a smile to me. Which makes me laugh. I'm glad she has them now and they weren't destroyed out lost. She finally has proof that I did try to contact her. That my choice was always evident. That it has always been her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long delay. I work retail and this time of the year can be a hectic and crazy time on my schedule. The next update will be much sooner. I promise**

Chapter 11

Maya POV

"He calls this music?" I asked Josh trying to force up a smile since Sean was looking our way. Sean just thought he nailed this high note but he totally butchered it. I'm sure he saw almost everyone in this small place wince.

He didn't since he just kept belting out the song.

He had to be tone death.

This is the only thing that could explain this. Why hasn't anyone told him?

"Yup." Josh said with a smile while folding his arms against his chest and leaning back in the rickety chair. He continued to watch his roommate make a complete fool of himself for the umpteenth time at this local dive bar Breezes that was near the NYU campus.

Josh told me about Sean's gig yesterday and I asked him if I could join. He warned me, "You can join at your own risk." I should have taken that warning more seriously. I told my Mom and Shawn that we were going to an open mic night at the student union not this place.

This bar was a freshman favorite since they obviously didn't card. They made you put on a wristband to show you were under 21 but it came off so easily. No one really carded at the bar after you got in. Even with everything being so loose in here. I had to be the only person in this place drinking just a straight coke. Josh made sure of that. He gave the bartender the iciest glare when he just hinted he would mix my drink.

I was brought out of my thoughts with one more magnificent high note from Sean. He thought was doing the best performance in his life by the way he was smiling and trying to get the crowd engaged. He was way better at playing the guitar then singing. He should just stick to that.

"Can't he hear that he is off key?" I asked with genuine concern.

"If he could I'd think he'd stop doing this to himself." Josh said while taking a sip from his Corona. He reaches his hand across the table and takes mine in his. My heart starts to go in overdrive with that simple move. He gives me that Matthews smirk that makes my knees go weak. I'm glad I'm sitting.

"Some girl told him he looked and sounded like Ed Sheeran and this dream of his started." Josh finally said. I barely heard it since I was so lost in his touch and his gaze.

"Stop it." I warn him. He gives me a who me look, while he keeps rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. I forgot why I was warning him when he kept doing that. He was making my heart race to a whole new rhythm that I didn't even know existed. Sean looks over at the table and smirks at us trying to judge his performance. I force up the best smile I can give. "He's looking our way." I warn him again under my breath. I smile and clap loudly to cheer him on. I know I was just thinking why hasn't anyone told him how off key he was. I couldn't be the one to tell him tonight. I would tell him soon though.

"Don't turn into his number one fan. He will be singing to you all the time." Josh warned me. I feel my stomach drop at that warning and I stop clapping immediately which just makes him smile wider.

"Would you be jealous if I was his number one fan?" I teased him. I see him take a sharp intake of breath and his nostrils flare. His answer was shown before he could say it.

"No." Josh said while putting his arm around the back of my seat and pulling me closer to him. I smirk at him while he continues to stare in my eyes. Only making my heart race into a higher speed in this new found rhythm.

"Seems like it would Romeo." I tease him before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. I smile at him and sit back in my seat.

"Was I fucking amazing or what?" Sean asked while spinning the chair next to me around. Josh looks at me to answer first.

"Amazing." I say with a forced smile which just makes Josh chuckle. I know I chickened out no telling him but he was on a high from singing. I didn't want to let him down yet.

"I knew. I liked Cinderella from the moment I saw her." Sean said with a smile while pointing at me. "That cute blonde has been staring at me since I left the stage. I'm going to go buy her a drink with one of my free drink offers for performing tonight." He stands up and leaves the table as quickly as he came.

"Amazing." Josh mocked me while running his thumb over my knuckles again sending goosebumps up my arm.

"Sue me I couldn't tell him." I grumble. Which just makes Josh smirk and chuckle again. "Yet." I add with emphasis since he is laughing.

"Speaking of telling people have you talked to Riles yet?" Josh asked me. He just slide right into that question beautifully. I sigh and he just gives me a disappointed stare. I hate that look he gives me. He has asked me every day on the phone since we watched the movie and I told him I thought we were never really in a triangle. "Why not?"

We both have been busy. Things aren't like it was when we were in the 8th grade. They had a lot of different activities now in school. Different classes they saw each other every day still but they didn't always talk about everything. They didn't always have the time. Okay all those excuses were lame but I need one of them to convince him.

"I told you before it is weird to talk about the triangle with her." I pouted while leaning back in my chair. I went with the truth instead of a lie. I always want things to stay truthful between us.

"You talk about everything." Josh reminded me. "This shouldn't be weird especially if it is sort of clearing the air."

"I guess Matthews." I tell him while rolling my eyes at him. I take a sip of my coke. "And we don't talk about everything." I said while rolling my eyes.

"What don't you talk about?" He challenged while leaning forward.

"You." I countered.

"Well duh that wouldn't just be weird. I never want to hear anything either about her relationship with Charlie." Josh warned.

"It's the cowboy I think you should worry about." I told him. I see Josh's mind race with thought after that statement but he remains silent.

"You don't want to wait too long on it that is all I'm saying." Josh said while leaning forward and kissing me on the lips softly again.

"I get it Romeo." I said against his lips before kissing him again. This time Josh nibbled on my bottom lip and I gasped opening my mouth to him so he could slide his tongue inside. He slowly starts to struck his tongue against mine. I taste a mixture of his minty tooth paste and the corona he was sipping. He ensured I was good and had no alcohol but I felt like I was getting drunk off this kiss.

I feel his hands grip my waist and pull me closer to his body. We were practically in the same chair now. His tongue continues to explore every detail of my mouth.

"I wasted a free drink on that chick." Sean griped while taking his seat again. We pull apart and my cheeks are flush. I'm trying to catch my breathe.

"Your lost." Josh said through gritted teeth. Sean rolls his eyes while taking a sip from his drink.

"How was it wasted?" I asked with a laugh. Trying to regain my composure. I hadn't had much practice as Josh because he seemed able to switch gears from that steamy kiss and ready to talk to his roommate. The scowl on his face shows he wasn't happy about the interruption.

"She is all coupled up like you Cinderella and Prince Charming." Sean said while waving his hands at Josh and me. I smile and I look at Josh this was the first time someone referenced to the both of us being a couple. I wanted to see what he would say or how would he react.

"Again, your lost then man." Josh said while squeezing my hand. I smile at him before leaning back in my chair closer to him now.

"Cinderella I need a cute friend, cousin, or sibling from you that is 21 or older though." Sean said winking at me.

"Sorry I don't know anyone that is quite ready for your awesomeness." I tell him with a smile.

Sean seemed satisfied with that answer. He just simply nodded his head with agreeance.

"I have to get Maya over to my nieces." Josh told Sean while standing up.

"Alright. I will see you at the apartment." Sean said while standing up and shaking Josh's hand. He tips an imaginary hat to me to bid a due before he starts roaming the bar for his next lady for the night.

We walk out of the bar and the cool autumn breeze hits me. I step closer to him trying to shield some of this cold air away. Any reason to stand close to him was always good. We walk a block to head to the closet subway stop so we can head to Riley's. He is right we need to talk. So I'm going to be a girl and do this.

Riley POV

I run my fingers over the letters again in the box. I finally had the letters in my grasp and I hadn't opened one yet since Lucas left about twenty minutes ago. Reading these letters would change everything.

Was I ready for this change? This was the one question that kept popping in my head.

Yes. Yes, I am ready. I pull the first letter out of the box. I'm ready to open it and see what Lucas had to say.

I heard a soft tap at my window before Maya comes in.

"Hey Peaches." I said while sitting up on the bed and putting the letter back in the box. "How did date night go?" I ask her.

"Today wasn't really a date. We just watched his roommate perform." She said with a dopey smile before sitting next to me.

"How was it?" I ask her while sitting up now to listen to her.

"He still needs a lot of work on that singing voice." Maya teased. I leaned my head back and laugh just thinking about it.

"I just realized we never talked about the first date." I said while turning to look at her. What a friend I was being. I had to admit it was a little weird talking about this since he was my uncle. Nothing could be weirder then the times I enquired about her dates with Lucas. I wanted to know but I didn't want to know since I wanted to be with Lucas at the time too.

"We had some great thai food from that restaurant I love. We watched Sense and Sensibility."

"Sense and Sensibility?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." She told me. "I remember when we were supposed to read it in the 8th grade. You got to page 300 and something. You were all doe eyed and happy about it and I couldn't get past page 7. Now I think I know why." Maya said while looking down at her hands.

"Don't leave me hanging." I nudge her since she just stopped speaking after that. She laughs and pushes her hair from the front of her face before she begins talking this time.

"At the time we were in that mess. I know you don't like to talk about it. I think we should. I think one of the reasons I couldn't get past page 7 and you could get so far was. You were thinking about the right guy and I was thinking about the wrong one because I thought I liked Lucas" Maya said while laying down on my bed now.

"What are you saying peaches?" I asked her while lying down next to her now too. She turns and looks at me.

"Honey, I don't ever think we were in a triangle. When you asked me to be you to help you understand what you were feeling for Lucas. I got confused. I told you I felt you guys were brother and sister because that is what I was feeling at the time for Lucas. When I started truly acting like you. What I saw what you were potentially feeling was so new for both of us. So strong it scared me. So real I had to know if it was real. Then it spiraled into a whole big mess. I was trying to understand feelings I didn't grasp yet. Since I hadn't felt feelings so deep for another guy yet. Then when I was pretending to be you I lost myself for a while and you brought me back. When I was me, I realized I didn't like Lucas like that. The two smoothies I poured on his head proved that. A little bit of old me was surfacing." She said with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh either. I smile at her and pull her into a hug and Maya smiles at me back. It felt good to have that out in the open.

"You were such a great friend you stepped back trying to give me a chance with a guy you truly cared for. I hate that it all got messed up. I wish I could have seen through the fog sooner. I think that's why I couldn't read the book because I was trying to understand something that wasn't happening for me at the time. Then watching the movie with Josh. I loved it."

"You loved it." I said with an optimistic smile.

"So much I wanted to have a grand ball like you wanted with that New Years Eve Party." Maya said with a laugh.

"A ball we shall have." I told her with a smile while throwing my arms above my head.

"You just had my birthday party. I don't think your parents would let you have another party." Maya told me. She was probably right on that front.

"Homecoming is coming up. That will be our ball." I reassured her.

"I don't want him to feel like I'm a baby if he is coming to my homecoming dance." Maya retorted while covering her face.

"He definitely won't feel that way. He just wants to spend time with you." I tell her with a smile while nudging her with an elbow. She blushes from the remark.

"Riles can I stay over?" She asked me while turning over and making herself more comfortable on my bed.

"Do you really need to ask anymore?" I told her with a laugh.

"We talked about me tonight, but what about you honey?" Maya said while turning to face me.

"What about me?" I asked her but I know where she was headed.

"Don't even play innocent with me. That almost kiss in the library." Maya said. I throw my head and cover my face. Since we hadn't talked about it sooner I thought I was out of the woods of talking about that.

"Your timing was impeccable." I told her with a smile. My cheeks were hot from blushing from that admittance.

"You were in a public place my lady." Maya said while nudging my shoulder. "I do kind of feel what you are saying. I was kissing Josh it was pretty hot." I raise my eyebrows after that remark. Maya just giggles but continues. "His roommate just came over and started talking to us like nothing was happening."

"Good payback." I retort. I shrug my shoulders and shake my head and say. "I don't even know anymore Maya about that almost kiss. Everything is happening so quickly." I told her.

"Well it's obvious Huckleberry still makes your heart go into overdrive." Maya said with a smirk before stepping into my closet to switch into her pajamas.

"Yes." I admitted softly. Maya sticks her head out of the closet and smirks that she finally got an admittance from me. I know I won't be able to live that down for a while. I see a questioning look on Maya's face and I see that she has finally noticed the letters. She was so focused on getting that off her chest that she didn't even see the shoe box of them.

"Is that?" She asked me stepping out of my closet now and sitting next to me.

"Yes, Auggie gave them to me today. He and Ava took them to protect me." I told her.

"Oh my gosh Riles." Maya squealed while running over to sit down next to me. "Have you read them yet?"

"No." I answered softly.

"No." She said with a bewildered look. "What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know." I admitted while bring my hand to my face.

"I can give you privacy while you read them." Maya said.

"No." I said while taking her hand. "I want you here while I read the first one. I've been looking at it the last twenty minutes. I couldn't open it yet maybe I was waiting on my best friend."

"Ok but if the direction gets a little like the library I'm leaving." Maya teased me.

I laugh again. I know I'm going to hear that joke for a while. I reach back in and grab what looks like the first letter.

 _Riley-_

 _If you have gotten to opening this letter. Please promise me you won't rip it up. Please read the whole thing. I have seen Fiery Riley. The one that poured a whole bucket on my head and asked me if I was worthy of being the first guy she ever liked. I told you yes then. I still believe that today. I'm worth it Riley._ _So tame that Riley down for me just a bit and just read this letter._

 _God have I missed you. I can't even put into words how much. This last year has been hell for me. I haven't had my best friend around to talk to. I miss our talks. I miss that smile. I miss that infectious laugh. I miss everything about you Riley Matthews._

My heartbeat was beating out of control after reading that. I was trying to hide the emotions that were growing inside of me. My smile and my shaky voice was giving it away. Maya didn't help either with the way she smiled after I read that.

 _I know you are probably asking yourself if you got to this part of the letter. What happened? Why haven't I reached out until now? Did Maya get a letter? I didn't write Maya a letter. I know you two well enough that she is probably sitting right next to you while reading this._

I laugh and turn to Maya who laughs too. We look at each other before I continue reading.

 _The reason why I didn't write Maya is there was never a choice to be made before I left. Riley Matthews it has always been you. From the moment you fell into my lap and smiled at me, my heart has been yours. I think Maya you knew that too. That's why you poured those smoothies over my head._

This makes us both laugh since we were just talking about this.

 _I was coming to tell you that before I got the worse news in my life. My Pappy Joe fell gravely ill and he passed away. I had to rush to the airport right away before the ski trip. The day we were supposed to resolve this whole triangle._

 _Can I tell you this now and again please don't rip up this letter? I hated being in that darn triangle. I hated when you called me your brother and changed the course of what was happening between us. I was ready to ask you to be my girlfriend that night. Then you were telling me I'm your brother and explore my feelings for Maya. I was so confused and hurt. Where did all that come from was the only thing I was thinking?_

 _Now I felt Maya was my sister, since she was yours. I always felt that she was way more into your Uncle Josh then me. Are they together yet? I'm pretty sure she has worn him down by now._

"Worn him down. I will get the cowboy later for that." Maya said with a growl. Which made me laugh.

 _Sorry, Maya but you can be persistent when you want something. That's one of the traits I admire about you. AS A FRIEND._

We both laugh at the capitalization of that.

 _When I was running through the airport though to see my Pappy Joe. I dropped my phone. I stepped on it with my cowboy boots. That was one cowboy boot I wished Mr. Matthews had taken. That was my last pair I had since he had taken so many._

I laugh again and glance over at the pile of boots by the bay window. That was the only thing that I had kept as a reminder of Lucas in my room. I couldn't get rid of them at the time.

 _That is one of the reasons I didn't call. I didn't have a phone. When I got to Texas I didn't react well to my Pappy Joe's passing. I did things I'm not proud of. So that's why I'm writing you from a military school. My parents that it would be best if I stayed in Texas with family to get back on the right track. If only they knew that one person could help with that. That is you Riley. I have thought about you every day since I have left._

 _I have my phone back on. I'd love you hear your voice. I want to tell you I'm sorry. Explain more of what happened. How I really feel. How I've always felt about you Riley. That hasn't changed for me since the moment I meet you. Riley Matthews, you are the only girl for me. I hope its not too late. I will write you until you write me back. I'm not giving up on us._

 _Lucas._

"Damn." Maya said while shaking her head. "Huckleberry has it bad for you."  
"Maya." I squeal and blush from embarrassment.

"I want to read all these letters to see if these declarations get more intense." Maya admitted to me.

"I think one is enough for you." I tell her while pulling the box closer to me.

"Are you going to stay up reading them all tonight? Cause if that is the case one is definitely not enough for me since I'm staying." Maya admitted.

"I was thinking Maya one or two a day." I told her while closing up the shoebox.

"I vote for two today." Maya said while holding her hand up.

"I didn't know this was something we'd vote on." I told her while going into my closet and putting the letters in the top of my closet behind some extra blankets.  
"Yes I thought we'd do a vote instead of using ring power." Maya said while looking down at her ring. I instinctively looked at mine too. We still had these rings on our fingers after all these years which makes me smile.

"No ring power for the letters." I warned her before walking out of my closet.

"Fine to more important things what are you going to do about the current relationship you are in?" Maya asked me with genuine concern in her eyes.

The one question I didn't want to be asked. I knew what I had to do. I was scared to do it. This would be the first time I ever ended a relationship before. I couldn't carry on with Charlie if I left like this for another guy. I just gave Maya a pouty look. She shakes her head at me.

"Honey you have to tell him."

She's right. I know she is right. It's just so hard to break his heart this way.

"I will." I said with a sigh. I cut my light off before getting in my bed.

"Don't I will me actually do it." Maya said. I stick my tongue out at her and roll over in the bed so I'm facing the wall now.

"I thought I'd convince you into one more letter." Maya said.

"No way." I said over my shoulder. She rolls her eyes and flops down on the bed. "You're soon going to be cut off for good." I warn her. Especially since she keeps moving around in this bed.  
"You're no fun tonight." Maya whined.

"Go to bed." I tease her.

Maya didn't know it was torture to me. I wanted to open every letter right now and read them. See exactly what Lucas was thinking what was he doing at the time when he wrote. There were so many questions and unresolved feelings that could be exposed with those letters.

Then I also wanted to cherish them and read them slowly. Rushing it I could miss out on every feelings and emotion.

I sit up straight quickly and throw the covers off me. Maya follows suit.

"One more wouldn't hurt." I tell her with a smirk.

"I think it's the best thing for our sanity." Maya reaffirmed. I laugh as I walk over to the closet. I grab one letter rush back to the bed and sit down next Maya. She sits closer so she can see the letter too as I start to read again. I try to steady my voice but my heart was beating so fast just from reading this letter. I know she is right. I'm going to have to end things with Charlie.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. Finally got time to get my thoughts to my computer. Definitely needed this after the news of the cancellation. It pushed me out of this writers block. It also inspired another idea I had bouncing in my head. Thank you so much for the comments from the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Chapter 12

Riley POV

"Are you going to a funeral?" I hear Maya ask while walking out my bathroom.

I look down at my outfit. Maybe it was a little too much black?

"Well I don't know what you wear to break up with someone." I mumble while looking at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing black leggings and an oversized black sweater. I wore my hair in a fishtail braid and choose darker make up. I had a maroon colored lip and a smokey eye shadow. The makeup was all Maya's, so she couldn't hate it.

"I don't think it has to be all black honey." Maya said with a laugh. She walks into my closet and pulls out a purple scarf. Maya walks over and puts the scarf around my neck. "Now it looks a little like the Riles I know."

"I was trying for a sadder Riley." I told her with a pout. Maya shakes her head and leans against my dresser.

"It doesn't matter what you wear Riles." Maya reassured her. "It just matters that you tell him how you feel and you respect his feelings."

"If it were only that easy." I said with a huff.

Easy, if only things were easy. Anything that was worth it in life was never easy. I had learned that at an early age. Charlie has liked me since she's known him. He has never made her question those feelings. Only problem is my feelings, have never been as deep for him, as his have been for me.

I thought a few months ago, that we were finally getting on the same page. When he asked me to be his girlfriend then I said yes. Just one look at Lucas at that party. I knew those feelings weren't the same. They weren't as deep as they should be for someone you truly liked or loved.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Maya said while pointing to the door.

I rush into my closet to grab one more letter. I come out my closet with it in my hands.

"We might have time for one more of those." Maya said with a smile while eyeing it.

"I was thinking about reading one before the game tonight." I told Maya. I was hoping to read this letter with Lucas.

"Sounds good." Maya said with a smile. "We better get going before we miss the subway."

"You're right." I said while grabbing my bag. I put the letter in my purse and head towards my door.

We rush to the elevator and hurriedly make it up the street to the subway station. The subway car arrived as soon as we made it to the platform. We get on and take a hold of the pole. My eyes meet with those familiar green ones and send my heart racing.

I feel Maya's cold fingers over mine threatening to let me go again.

"I got it this time." I tell her with a smile before walking over to Lucas and taking a seat next to him. He smiles at me making my heart beat continue to pound on my ribcage. "Hey."

"Hi." He said almost breathless.

"Hey." I said again. We do this same thing all the time. I don't know how but it never gets old.

"So you decided against my lap this time." Lucas teased while brushing his arm against mine. My whole body felt like it was on fire from that simple touch.

"I thought maybe we can save that for later." I teased right back. I see his eyes darken before he gives me a husky laugh.

"I'm going to hold you to that. You look nice today but different." He added while brushing away a stray hair from my face. I felt his knuckles brush my skin. It was so electrifying.

"I thought this was break up attire." I admitted. I see his eyes glisten with excitement from that statement. There would be nothing in the way between us then.

"I think whatever you wear to do that. Won't soften the blow. You're so damn beautiful and an amazing person." Lucas told her. I feel my cheeks start to blush from that compliment.

"I read the first letter." I blurted out. I didn't know what to say after that. I wanted him to know that I was reading them. "With Maya." I said with a laugh.

"I knew it." Lucas said with a laugh. "I'm glad you got to finally read what I was feeling then. I intend on letting you know though for now on every chance I get." He promised while taking my hand in his. He gives it a quick squeeze. I stare into his eyes and smile back at him.

The subway car stops, and we were at our station. It jolts me so I break our eye contact.

"Come on." Lucas said while standing up and extending his hand to me. I take it and we walk out of the subway car together. I look around for Maya who is just leaning against one of the pillars smiling at me. I let go of his hand for the moment.

"What?" I ask her while pulling my backpack strap.

"Nothing honey let's get headed to school." Maya said. She interlocks are arms while we walk to school together with Lucas on my other side. I wanted to reach out and grab his hand. I couldn't do that yet until I ended things with Charlie.

I walk into school. I see him standing against my locker. He already looks sad. I see Farkle place a hand on his shoulder while Smackle just watches them. What was going on?

"Hey." I said softly while walking over to my locker. I feel Charlie grab my wrist and pull me close to his body into a hug before I can even react. "What's wrong? What's going on?" I ask him.

"Let's talk privately." Charlie said while looking at Lucas before taking my hand and walking away from the group.

"What's going on?" I asked him softly.

"I know you saw me talking to Farkle and Smackle. I wanted to tell you first but you weren't here yet." Charlie started out. He runs his hand over his face. "My mom and dad are getting a divorce. They had a pretty nasty fight in the middle of the night. I don't know what it was about. Can't be good if he left. He walked out at 2 in the morning Riley." He said through a strained voice. I try to say something but I couldn't say anything. Words weren't forming. I put my arm on his shoulder. He looks into my eyes before he continues. "Last night. I could hear her, crying. It was too much." His voice cracks at the end.

"Oh my gosh Charlie." I said while pulling him into a hug. My heart sinks for him and for selfish reasons myself. I couldn't end things with him today.

"I can't believe he did that to our family. When I went to school this morning Mom's eyes were so puffy and red. I could hear him on the phone telling her he'd get his things tomorrow. Like he is already planning to get everything out so quickly. I'm just so glad I have you in my life." He said while holding me tighter. I feel like crap. I pull back and take his hand in mine and we walk towards the class room. I couldn't look over at Lucas or Maya. The group stopped whispering when we walked over. So I'm sure Farkle and Smackle told them what was going on.

Lucas POV

"It's been three week Lucas." Zay bellowed in his ear. He knew when he picked up the phone call he was going to get that from his best friend. He was right it had been too long since they talked.

"Not a single phone call, text, or email. You had a brotha worried about you." Zay continued to exclaim in my ear. I roll my eyes while I sling my backpack over my shoulder. He loved to pour on the dramatics. Granted, I hadn't called but I texted. Zay would respond back half the time right away others not at all or a day late.

"Again, I'm sorry but I did text." I reminded him.

"Texts are so impersonal." Zay replied back with distain. I could hear him start to smack on his poison red vines licorice now.

"Stop smacking on those red vines before all your teeth start to fall out from those things." I tell him. I hear him huff into the phone which makes me smile.

"I thought you wanted to be a vet not a dentist." Zay remarked while finishing off the last one.

"Yes but as many of those you eat a day I'm surprised your teeth haven't fallen out already." Lucas said with a laugh.

"I wanted to talk to my best friend not be lectured." Zay said.

"Well you caught me at a good time. Classes just ended. I have about ½ hour till I have to get on the bus for the away game. I thought you'd still be in class." I tell him. I lean against one of the walls outside of the locker room. He saw most of the guys were making their way over to the bus since most of the cheerleaders were making their way over there.

I kept my eye out for Riley. We hadn't talked since on the subway. I thought things were going to be better. Then she got the news about Charlie's parents. Seemed like it was always one step forward then something would always send us two steps back.

"I have half days since I have so many credits." Zay said quickly.

"Thanks to Vanessa." I teased. I know the half days, have to do with Vanessa. He never would have enough credits if it wasn't for her. School was never his thing so it always amazed me he ended up with one of the smartest and prettiest girls in town.

"Yes thanks to my sugar nugget." Zay with a smile. Lucas chuckles from the nickname. "Right now, we are on a break."

"What?" I asked him. I couldn't say I was shocked. They seem to go through rough patches every few months. Mainly because of something Zay did. He'd work hard for the next few months to get back in her good graces. Hopefully he is able to do it this time and stay in her good graces.

"Yeah and now she is with some Michael B. Jordan looking brotha that moved here from Wisconsin." Zay said. He held every syllable for Wisconsin. I bit my lip to hold back the laughter. I knew if I laughed the melodramatics would get worse.

"All this has happened in three weeks." I tell him while running my hand through my hair.

"Yeah. I don't have you hear to talk me out of the dumb things." Zay said gloomily. I sigh heavily. "She will realize that guy isn't anything. She will come back to me." He said cockily.

"You're not fooling me." I tell him.

"Give me some sauve Lucas type tips to get her back." Zay bellyached. This just made me smile. If I had them I would be back with Riley right now.

"I can't help you there. Just be you." I told him. I rethought that. "Not this you."

"Hey." Zay yelled.

"You know what I mean. Be the Isiah that we grew up with." Lucas told him. He hears Zay scuff on the other end. He hates when people call him Isiah. He only allows me and Vanessa to call him that outside of his parents.

"So, have you and the pretty brunette batched things up?" Zay asked me. I smile just thinking about Riley.

"We are working on it. Things are better but not there yet. Complications. She has her own Michael B. Jordan." I said with a scowl on my face.

"Sucks." Zay said bitterly. "How is the blonde beauty?" He asked eagerly. I shake my head and laugh. He's been calling Maya that ever since he saw a picture of her.

"She's happy and in a relationship with a guy she really likes." I said with a laugh. I laugh harder when I hear Zay yell damn in my ear.

"Is everyone in a relationship but us?" He asked

"Seems like it." I said with a bitter laugh. I stop laughing when I see Riley from across the courtyard. My breath hitches when she starts to walk towards me.

"Haley asked about you." Zay just slide that right in.

"Oh." I remarked.

"Oh." Zay repeated. I hear him snicker. "Ok." Is all he said.

"I gotta go Zay." I tell him quickly since Riley is coming closer.

"Call me back after your game, or sometime tomorrow." Zay said.

"Ok." I tell him before hanging up the phone and slipping it in my front pocket.

"Hey." Riley said softly.

"Hi." I said almost breathless. I stare into those beautiful brown eyes and get lost in them like I usually do. She blushes and looks away from me. I smile and she turns back to look at me

"Can we talk?" She asked me while tilting her head. Usually those are hated words. It always seemed to bring bad news with it.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Charlie's dad left the house last night. His parents are getting a divorce. I just couldn't-." She stops talking for a moment.

"There is no need to explain, I get it." I told her softly. I did get it. Just hated the situation.

"Hopefully it won't be long." Riley said while putting her hand on my chest right where my heart is. I felt my heartbeat speed up. "I wanted to read this with you." Riley said while taking the letter out of her purse. "I thought it would be great to read it with you and start a new beginning." She said with a dry laugh.

"We can read it today." I told her. I take her hand in mine and pull her close to me. She smiles at me. "That new beginning can still start today." I interwine our fingers after that last statement. Her breathe hitches and she looks down at our hands together. "Open the letter." I tell whisper in her ear in a low tone. She reluctantly pulls her hand away to start to open the letter. "Which one is it?"

"Maya and I read 2 letters last night so it's the third." She admitted and blushes.

"Fitting." I said while biting my bottom lip. I feel her body tremble a little in response from that. Which makes me smile. I didn't know that gave her that effect.

"Why do you say that?" She asked me. Her voice had a soft tremble to it.

"Read it and find out." I told her with a smile.

She shakes her head and opens the letter. She places the paper on my chest. I smile at her. Then she starts to read it.

 _Dear Riley-_

 _I haven't gotten a response back yet but I hope that you are getting these._

She sighs after reading that. She has a look of disappointment since she wasn't getting them. I could felt that same disappointment when I came back and realized that she didn't get any of my letters. I'm just happy that she has them now. She gathers herself before starting to read the letter again.

 _I hope you aren't ripping these letters up. You're the girl that believes in Pluto. So I hope you still believe in us. If Maya is there with you tell her to stop rolling her eyes. If she is there with her ask her nicely to give you some alone time._

Riley laughs a soft laugh. One that takes my breath away. She looks up at me with those chocolatey eyes of hers.

"Keep reading." I order her. She wrinkles her nose up at me but continues.

 _I know Maya was there for these moments._

 _When they happened it felt like it was only you and me there Riley. The first moment I want to talk about. Is the first moment I saw you. The moment before you landed in my lap. Yes, I felt like I was the luckiest guy in the world at that moment._

 _I noticed you before you even got on the subway car. I looked up from my book and out the window. There you were with Maya. You flipped that long beautiful brown hair of yours over your shoulders and you smiled at Maya. It was a breath-taking smile. Boy, did you take my breath. You had a wide smile, and this excited look and vibe that practically radiating off you. It made you look more beautiful to me._

"It was my first subway ride alone. You noticed me before I got on the subway." Riley asked me with a twinkle in her eye. Before I could even say the words. She huffed at me and continued. I just smiled.

 _I remember thinking then. I have to get to know this girl. As soon as I thought that, you looked back at me over your shoulder. Then I knew I was in trouble. I felt like my heart literally stop. When you fell in my lap. I knew my heart had stopped for a moment. I had to tell myself to breathe._

 _You always made my heart skip a beat when I saw you, but the next time I got that feeling. That feeling like my heart and the whole world stopped, was when I first saw you at our first date. Seeing you walk down those steps in that purple dress. That moment will forever be etched in my brain._

 _When you surprised me and pulled me into that kiss. That will also be etched in my mind. Um you don't know what I would give right now just to feel your lips against mine._

Riley instinctively licked her lips and ran her finger across her lips. Daring me in, teasing me. I groan and she smiles and looks up at me.

"What would you give?" Riley asked me with a playful tone in her voice.

"Almost anything at that point." I said with a husky laugh.

"What about now?" she asked me. She folds up the letter and puts it back in her purse. She puts her hands on my chest again and leans her body against mine.

"You aren't done reading the letter." I told her. Playing with her now too by not giving her an answer. She knew the answer. It took all my will power not to kiss those lips already.

"It was only a few more sentences. I read them silently." She said coyly. Her hands start to inch up to around my neck. Her fingers gently go through my hair sending goosebumps down my arm. "Answer the question Friar." She taunted against my ear.

"The same thing, almost anything." I said against her ear. I kiss it and tug at her ear lope. She groans before pulling back and looking in my eyes. Those chocolately brown eyes were tempting me. I knew I wasn't going to have much more resolve if she kept looking at me like that.

Before I knew it, just like the first time. Her hands cupped my face and her soft pink lips were against mine. The kiss started out soft and gentle at first. I feel her hands go back to my neck as she deepens the kiss.

Her tongue gently slide against my lips, which surprised me. I gladly open my lips, and as her tongue started to discover my mouth in ways that I had only dreamed about. This kiss was way better than the dreams.

The kiss was filled with so much passion and desire. I feel her fingers tug my hair and pull me closer and deepen the kiss if possible. I put my hand on the small of her back holding her close. She finally pulls back, we both need air. She rests her head against my chest. I kiss the top of her head and I feel her smile against my chest. This felt like home to me. I hope it felt the same to her.

She pulls away and looks at me shocked. I could tell she was surprised too that she kissed me and was more of the aggressor.

"I'm sorry. I came over here to tell you we'd have to wait because of things with Charlie and his parents. Here I am kissing you." Riley said while running her hands through her hair.

Damn, I hated hearing his name. I hated that reminder that they were still together.

"Don't apologize. I think we both needed that after reading that letter." I said with a chuckle. She smiles at me, and bites her lips. Seeing her bit her lips made me want to kiss her again. I shake my head since I know it won't happen again until things are resolved.

"Let's get on the bus before they leave us." Riley told me. She starts to walk ahead of me. I push myself off the wall and follow behind her to the bus.


	13. Family Game Night

**Hey everyone, the finally inspired me to write. So now I'm a couple chapters up on this and roommates. I will be updating both two times this week. I hope you enjoy. Thanks always for your reviews and thoughts on the story.**

Chapter 13

Maya POV

"I'm a cheater." Riley said while stretching across her bed.

I try to stifle my laughter. I know I shouldn't laugh. She was being serious. She was pouring out her bleeding heart to me right now. I'm sorry those were words that I thought I'd never hear from Riley Matthews of all people Riley turns and scrunches her nose at me.

"Don't laugh this is serious." She demanded. I put my hand over my mouth to cover anymore laughter.

"I know honey." I said again this time trying to have a firmness to my voice, no hints of laughter this time. "You made a mistake." I said empathetically. Riley admitted to me that she read the third letter with Lucas. She still hasn't said what was in that letter. It was private, is all she says. I respect that. But, damn I so want to know so bad. I am resisting the urge right now not to ask again.

Riles said that after she read that letter with Lucas, she couldn't resist the urge to kiss Huckleberry. This is what is making her a cheater, since she hasn't officially ended things with Charlie. She was going to end things with him yesterday, but life doesn't always go as planned.

"That is why, I'm giving you this." Riley said while reaching in her jeans pocket. She pulls out a key attached to a Knicks lanyard. I give her a questioning eye, but I take it.

"What is this key too?" I ask her while putting it around my neck. I tuck it under my shirt.

"I have locked up all the letters in this." Riley said while getting off her bed. She reaches under her bed for a small purple trunk with a golden lock on it. "You will keep the key. I can't trust myself to read another letter right now. Reading these letters might make me want to." She trails off and looks down at her hands. Then she finally meets eyes with me. "You know do it again." She admitted. Her cheeks were forming a new shade of red. I call this the Huckleberry blush. She shoves the purple trunk under her bed again and starts to bit her lip. Probably thinking about that kiss again. I smile.

"Sure, it wasn't just the letters?" I tease her.

A loud knock on the door makes us both jump. Mr. Matthews is leaning against the door with a toothy grin. I almost forgot. He's not going to let me forget though.

"It's family game night." He bellows on the top of his lungs. He can't hold back the excitement any longer. Riley and I both laugh at him. He doesn't seem to care while he walks into the room. "Come on girls it is time to play the game."

It was Saturday night. The first Saturday of every month has now been officially named game night since Riles usually is cheering on Friday nights. They still have kept this tradition going all these years. Family game night has a significance to me. It was when the long game started for me.

"We are coming." Riley bellowed just as loud jokingly mocking her father's excitement. He rushes out of her room back to the living room. Riley stands to her feet and rushes over to me. She takes my hand. "Come on, because if we aren't right behind him. He'll just run right back." I nod my head in agreement. Riley was happy that her father came in when he did. She didn't have to answer the question. She couldn't run from it forever.

Riley and I walk into the living room where Auggie, Ava, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were already seated with multiple games on the table. No matter what games were on the table. They always seemed to play The Family Game. Everyone knew, that is the game that Mr. Matthews always wanted to play. So we always choose it.

"Alright let's vote on the game." Mr. Matthews said while looking at everyone with a wide grin on his face. We all smile and look at each other when we all know what game already. The door swings open the apartment and a look of panic is on Mr. Matthew's face. He is always worried family game night will be ruined. The look quickly turns to a smile. "My brotha." He yells while extending his arms out standing up. My heart starts slamming against my chest just hearing him say that. I look up to see Josh standing at the door with a laundry basket in tow. He didn't tell me he was coming over here. He has only been to three family game nights, since that night.

"Hey, family game night." Josh said. He puts the basket down and walks over to the table. He quickly embraces Cory. He goes to the hall to load his clothes in the washer before walking back to the living room.

"Yup. Come on and join us." Mr. Matthews said while taking his seat on the coach again.

"Sure, I have some time." Josh said while sitting down next to me. His arm grazes against my sending a shiver down my spine.

"We were just deciding on what game." Mr. Matthews informed him.

"We already know the game. It is always The Family Game." Josh said while reaching out and grabbing the game.

"We haven't voted yet, but great choice." Mr. Matthews said, he smiles and rubs his hands together. We all laugh and say family game night in unison. His smile just grows wider. "Alright so it's been decided. Open it up." He instructs Josh.

As soon as Mr. Matthews, says that we hear a knock at the door. A look of shock and disappointment goes over his face that goes unnoticed by everyone.

"I'll see who it is." Riley said while standing up and going to the door. She looks through the peephole. "It's Charlie." She said.

Mr. Matthews sighs heavily, "No boys at family game night!" It felt like 7th grade all over again with that shriek.

Riley starts to say something but she doesn't. She just opens the door. Cory eyes widen in shock and he turns his attention to Mrs. Matthews.

"This same act of rebellion happened last time." Mr. Matthews said to her with wild eyes.

"Breathe." Mrs. Matthews simply says. It's too late for that he is ready to blow his top. I sit back preparing myself for an epic freak out from Mr. Matthews, again. He's already on his feet. He becomes a cheetah when he's in this mood. He seemed to make it to the door in lightning speed.

"It is family game night." Cory said through gritted teeth.

"Hello, Mr. Matthews sir." Charlie stammered.

"Family game night." Mr. Matthews said again firmly with wild eyes directed at Charlie. I shouldn't get this much joy out of seeing him squirm like this under Mr. Matthews intense glare. But I am. I reach over and grab a handful of popcorn and continue to watch the scene unfold.

"Sit down Cory." Mrs. Matthews said now standing to her feet. "Don't be rude. Hi, Charlie."

"Hi, Mrs. Matthews. I just came by to drop off your physics textbook you left in my car. I know you will need it to study for the quiz coming up on Monday." Charlie said while reaching in his bag. He hands it to Riley.

"Thanks." Riley said. She takes it from his hand. "Did you want to join us?" she asked him.

"We insist." Mrs. Matthews said while covering Mr. Matthews mouth before he can object. He gives her a piercing stare, and she just returns it which makes him gulp.

"I don't want to intrude." Charlie said quickly.

"Too late." Ava muttered under her breath. I only heard her because I was sitting right next to her. I look over at her surprised that she said that. She doesn't hide the fact she said it though. She shrugs her shoulders and grabs a handful of popcorn now herself.

"You wouldn't be intruding dear." Topanga said while extending her arm to signal for him to come in. Mr. Matthews hadn't budged. He was still standing directly behind Riley, who was still standing in the door way.

"Dad." Riley said she laughs before signaling for him to step back. Mr. Matthews finally steps back.

"Family game night Topanga. Family is the key word." Mr. Matthews muttered to her.

"Relax." Mrs. Matthews ordered him. She pushes him along so that he comes back over to the couch. He continues to eye Charlie suspiciously who was now sandwiched in between Riles and Josh. He was still too close for Mr. Matthews stare which continued to make him squirm still much to my delight.

"You know that never works when you say that." Mr. Matthews said getting all worked up.

"I thought when you had that freak out a few years you said Riley friends were welcome to play family game night." I countered.

"When did boyfriends constitute as family?" Mr. Matthews shrieks. The freak out was going to be really epic I see.

"We could play the couples game." Riley taunted him. Mr. Matthews gasps loudly, making us all laugh.

"What I think Auggie and Ava have been married longer than you guys now." Riley said while winking at the two of them now continuing to egg Mr. Matthews on. He looks at Riley in disbelief than back at Mrs. Matthews.

"I like where you are going with this niece." Josh said with a laugh just egging on Mr. Matthews more. "Maybe we should change the game."

"My brotha, don't get kicked out before you finish your laundry." Mr. Matthews warned him while waving his finger at him this just makes Josh smirk. God, he was sexy when he smirked. He turned to look at me still smirking. I blush and bite my bottom lip. He sighs before shaking his head and looking back at Mr. Matthews. "Plus, I threw away that game. A llllooonnngg time ago. I believe right after that New Year's party you had here Riley years ago."

"We bought one a few weeks ago, Matthews." I teased him. I stand up and go to the hall closet and grab the game from the back corner. I bring it to the table and put it on the table. Mr. Matthews looks at me with wide eyes and shock on his face.

"You're becoming a bad influence again." Mr. Matthews grumbled. He turns his attention to Josh. "Open the family game so we can get started." He turns to give a glare to Charlie after saying this. Mrs. Matthews nudges him with her elbow and he stops.

Josh opens the game. "We needed an even number anyway to play the game remember."

"You could have been game show host again." Mr. Matthews pointed out. He was one game show host last time they all played this game.

"I wanted to play this time. I think my partner and I could win this game. Even if it went into the long game." Josh said while looking me in the eyes. Hearing him saying that had butterflies going in my stomach. I smile at him.

"Roll the dice." Mrs. Matthews barked to Mr. Matthews. Her competitive side already coming out. Snapping me out of my trance.

"Is your family game night always this intense?" Charlie tried to ask Riley softly but it wasn't soft at all.

"Always." Auggie confirmed with a head nod.

"Six." Mrs. Matthews said in a chipper voice since that was the highest they could roll and it advance them on the board. The landed them on the career choice section. She always wanted to get their first and she always picked the profession of lawyer. No one was surprised by this.

"Have you ever one all these times you played with them?" Josh whispered in my ear this question. It caught me off guard from his proximity. I got a good whiff of his cologne and it messed with my sense. My heart was beating so fast I wondered if he could hear it? What was the question he asked me?

"What?" I asked him again my mouth felt dry from his stare.

"I asked you if you ever won?" He asked again with a soft chuckle. I try to calm my nerves. I had to concentrate this time to hear him. I didn't want to have to ask him again and so I wasn't listening

"No." I told him. This just makes him smile wider.

Riley hands the dice to Charlie who rolls the dice for them. The dice lands on two. She tries to hide the frown that was coming up already knowing that she put herself in a hole to her mom. If you don't start on the same pace as them it was hard to catch up.

"Family card." Riley said since that is the space they land on. She pulls a card and reads the results. "Looks like an early pregnancy we have a son now." Riley said while reaching for a little blue piece to put in her car. Mr. Matthews shrieks when the baby is in the car. He looks at Mrs. Matthews with dismay. I wanted to tell him no need to worry.

"Why play all the time, if you don't win?" Josh surprised me with another question while picking up the dice.

"You already know, I like doing stuff for the long game." I reminded him. His chocolatey brown eyes lock with mine and give me an intense stare. Just making that butterfly in my stomach effect magnify. Josh gives me a devilish grin before rolling the dice.

"Six." He said with a smile. Mrs. Matthews is now trying to hide her look of dismay since someone started out like them also.

"Pick a card partner." He said while pulling the career cards. The smart choice would be the business card. That has the second highest paying career. Every game I always picked the artist since that is what I want to do with my life. My fingers linger on artist, but switch to the business card. Maybe it was time to win since I wasn't playing the long game.

"Artist." Josh chimes while pulling out the card. My heart flutters when he says that instead. That is who I am after all.

"You always pick that." Ava said while extending her hand to take the dice from Josh. She blows on the dice rolling. She lands on a four they advance up the game board but they don't get a card.

The game continues and things start to heat up with Riley and Charlie make a comeback. Mr. Matthews competitive spirit started to come out. He was not going to let Riley and Charlie win. Not at all.

"Looks like we have a few more moves unless someone picks the long game." Josh said while looking at me then everyone else.

"No long game tonight. Sorry to disappoint." Riley said while shaking the dice. She thought it would be enough to win but one short.

"What do you two have a date?" Josh asked while taking the dice from her. He was just doing that to taunt Mr. Matthews. It was working.

"No, Smackle will be here soon for girls night." Riley told him. She sticks her tongue out at Josh for good measure.

"Girl's night, huh." Josh remarked while handing the dice to me. "Roll for the win partner." He told me.

I roll the dice and land on 4 which is indeed the win. I move our piece and I turn to Josh. "Hit it."

He hits the buzzer to signify the win. I look up at Mrs. Matthews anticipating her reaction, but I was surprised to see her smiling at me.

"Great job you too. I can't lie though and say my body is screaming rematch." Mrs. Matthews teased. She stands up from the couch and stretches. "I'm tired."

"I'm not tired." Mr. Matthews lied through a yawn.

"Really." Mrs. Matthews mocked him. "Come on Cory let's leave the kids alone."

"Not going to bed till this one leaves." Mr. Matthews said while pointing his head in the direction of Charlie.

"I'll play chaperone old man." Josh told him while standing.

"Old man." Mr. Matthews quipped. He stands up and stretches now too. He clutches his hip when he stretches too far.

"It's time for bed for us and Ava I told your mom you'd be back at home by 9:30 and it's almost that time." Mrs. Matthews told her. She groans and stands.

"I have to get my backpack from Auggie's room." Ava said. She starts to walk to Auggie's room and Auggie is right behind her.

"Josh make sure no boys are here past midnight." Mrs. Matthews tell him.

"Midnight, 1030pm my brotha." Mr. Matthews yells over his shoulder while Mrs. Matthews takes his hand and leads him to their room.

"I have to go to the bathroom but I won't stay too long. I don't want to mess up your girl's night." Charlie told Riley.

"Has Smackle texted you yet?" Riley asked me. I reach in my jean's pocket for my phone but forgot I left it in Riley's room on the charger.

"Let me go check my phone." I said while standing up off the ground and heading to her room. The door was cracked but I thought we left it open. I start to slowly push it and see that Charlie is in her room. He's looking around her room for something he hasn't touched anything. He's just scanning the room. When his eyes land on the bed I start to feel uneasy. When he starts to walk over I make my presence known.

"Got lost to the bathroom." I said while leaning against the doorframe.

Charlie turns to the door quickly. He runs his hand through his hair and smiles.

"Maya, you scared me." He said with a laugh. "I was just checking Riley's room really quick to see if I left my sweater in here. I thought I left it by the bay window but I guess I was wrong."

He does a slight nervous laugh again before walking past me. He heads to the bathroom now. I look out of the corner of my eye and I see Ava shaking her head before walking out of Auggie's room. She sure isn't his biggest fan. I go to say something but she was already down the hall and out the door before I knew it. I go get my phone off the charger.

I close the door this time and I lean against it while checking my phone. He wasn't getting back in there tonight while she was around. She was going to tell Riley as soon as the boys left. She looks at her phone to see that Smackle texted she is grabbing her bag and will be right over.

She looks up to see Charlie walk out of the bathroom and now back to the living room. He just better be glad Mr. Matthews didn't see him in here alone. I look down at my phone and start to text Smackle back. I hear footsteps nearing me. I could smell his woodsy cologne that had been driving me insane the whole game. I look up and he's standing impossibly close to me.

"Came to check up on you since you were gone for a while." Josh said in a low deep voice.

"There was an intruder in here." I teased him. I see him frown he didn't even like the incitation at all.

"What?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"Charlie was in here." I told him. His features soften but the concern in his eyes were still there. "It seemed innocent. He said he was looking for a sweater he thought he left here the other day. It was just weird that he was here you know. It felt a little off." I confided in him.

"Hmm." Josh said with that same furrowed brow.

"I might be reading into it but I stayed here against the door so he wouldn't go back in there." I said with a laugh.

"Like I said before you will do anything to protect Riley. That is one of the traits I admire about you." Josh said while sliding his fingers through my jeans belt loops and pulling me closer to him. So my body is pressed against his. He gives me a quick hard kiss.

"Come on." He said while taking my hand and walking back into the living room. Riley and Charlie were sitting on the couch now. Riley had a new fresh bowl of popcorn while they sat and watched tv.

"What is going on for girls night?" Josh asked me. I take a seat next to Riley and he sits next to me.

"Well we were going to-." Riley started.

"That is for us girls to know only." I interjected. He smirks at me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay." That is all he said. Whenever he did that I wanted to tell him everything. That's why he probably does that. His phone buzzes and he stands up and goes to the buzzer. "Sean is here with his laundry too."

"Sean now too." Riley said with a sigh. "We are starting to get out numbered here Peaches." She said while turning to me.

"When Smackle gets here we will have to take a stand." I teased her.

"I'm sure girls night is just going to consist of what you are doing right now." Josh said while standing at the door.

"Oh it can get wild." I teased him. His eyes darken while staring at me. Damn he could see my nerves in overdrive with just one look. The knock at the door makes us both turn our attention. He opens the door for Sean who is bringing his laundry bag over his shoulder.

"Cinderella. He didn't tell me you were going to be here." He said with a smile.

"This is my second home." I told him with a smile. Riley smiles back at me.

"Hey Snow White." He said to Riley.

"I already told you. I don't like that nickname." Riley told Sean. He had come up with Snow White since he had given me a Disney princess nickname. Riley hasn't adjusted to that.

"It so fits you though." Sean said. "How much longer to your clothes are done?" He turned to ask Josh.

"Just put them in the dryer so you can put yours in the wash." Josh told him. Sean walks over to the washer and dryer that was off to the hallway.

My phone buzz and it's Smackle telling me she is here.

"Buzz Smackle in." I told Josh. "the trouble will start for you boys." I warned them. Every other Saturday night they would do girl's night sleepover. Mainly it did consist of what Josh stated sitting on the couch watching movies and gossiping. Since he was curious about it. I had to make it more exciting.

Josh just laughs and hits the buzzer one more time. There is a soft knock at the door and he opens it. There Smackle stood with Farkle and Lucas behind her. Now that was a surprise to all of us.

"I smell trouble." Josh teased me while sitting down next to me. He didn't know the double meaning of that which makes me smile.

"We are seriously out numbered. What happened to girls night?" I asked Riley and Smackle. I made emphasis on the word girl to stress it. Smackle just shrugs her shoulders. Riley on the other hand seemed to be in a frozen haze since Lucas walked in and their eyes connected. She hasn't spoken or moved on the couch. I nudge her and she turns to face me now with a WTF look. I remind her to breathe and relax.

Now that Riley and Lucas weren't looking at each other. Lucas and Charlie seemed to be in a stare down. Boys.

"Well, Farkle was my ride over here. He and Lucas were already hanging out they came up to say hi." Smackle pointed out while putting her bag next to the door.

"Family game night." Farkle said while looking at the table. "Mrs. Matthews for the win again."

"No, Maya won." Charlie said.

"Wow really. You played?" Farkle asked with a questioning eye to Charlie.

"Yes that was an experience." Charlie said with a laugh.

"Indeed it is. I don't think I can ever forget the first time playing with you guys years ago remember Lucas." Farkle said while elbowing him.

"Yeah." Lucas said through gritted teeth. His features soften though with talk of the game. "What other games are on the table?" Lucas asked. His eyes seemed to zone in on The Couples Game. I take notice of that.

"He gives us a choice but there is never a choice." I said with a laugh. "We do have one favorite game of ours. That Couples Game." I teased everyone.

"We never finished playing years ago." Smackle reminded them while sitting down at the foot of the end table with Farkle.

"Maybe we should play before we start girls night." I told everyone. Riley turns and gives me a look like it is a bad idea. I squeeze her hand to reassure her. It's a great idea.

"Friar looks like you wouldn't have a partner though." Charlie said while putting his arm around Riley. If looks could kill he would be dead. Huckleberry wasn't happy with that move.

"It's the 21st century." Sean said while coming back into the room. "I can be.." He looks at me and starts raising his eyebrows in a gesture for a little help. I realized he needed Lucas' name.

"Huckleberry." I said.

"Huckleberry's partner." Sean said while slapping Lucas' shoulder. Lucas shakes his head but doesn't object since he needed a partner and he indeed wanted to play if everyone is playing.

"You didn't even know his name." Charlie pointed out.

"That's like most of my relationships." Sean said before sitting down. I roll my eyes at him. He sits down on the floor across from Josh and I.

"Let them play, it's not that serious. Once we are done you boys are out of here." I warned them. "Let the games begin." I said while reaching across the table to open the game.


	14. Couples Game

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait especially since it was supposed to be much sooner. Unfortunately my computer didn't agree with that. I had to take it to Geek Squad right after I posted. Then I went on vacation so I'm just getting it back. I will be posting Today, Wednesday, and Friday this week. My schedule will be going to Sunday & Wednesday though since people have asked. Thanks again for the kind words and encouragement. I hope you like this chapter.**

Changes 14

Riley's POV

"Let the games begin." Maya said.

I felt my heart drop with that statement.

Here I was playing The Couples Game again with Charlie as my partner and Lucas playing too. I didn't think it could be any worse than the first time. The first time we were stuck in that triangle and he was Maya's partner.

This time I believe it was worse. This time he was sitting directly in front of me. His green eyes were locked on me. His stare was so intense. His eyes are saying what he couldn't say to her right now. That he didn't like Charlie Gardener being my partner again.

How did I get put in this situation again?

Well this time I am satisfied with his partner. I know so wrong of me but I know nothing could seriously go on with him and Sean. Especially since Sean seemed more interested in the popcorn more than anything else right now.

"We will go first." Smackle said while reaching for a card. "No eating cards to get out of answering this card."

"Yall ate cards last time." Sean said. He couldn't hold back his boisterous laugh.

"We were all like 13 and 14 when we last played." Maya told him. She hits him on his arm to have him stop laughing. He still gets in a few good laughs before he finally quiets down, and begins shoveling the popcorn back in his mouth.

"What is your favorite personality trait of your partner?" Smackle asked. A small smile starts to form before she turns to Farkle and answers. "Your steadfast loyalty to your friends and family."

"Aw." Maya and I say almost in unison.

"Your quirkiness and the way you are never afraid to always be you." Farkle said to Smackle with a smile.

I look at Charlie and wonder if that question was mine what would I say. I feel myself getting tense since I don't have an answer right away. I should have an answer he was my boyfriend.

"You alright?" He asked me. He could sense me tensing up.

"Yeah." I tell him while patting his arm.

"Your turn Riley." Farkle said while handing me the deck of cards. I run my fingers over the card before I pull one.

"What would be your partner's ideal date?" I ask. I turn and look at Charlie. I bite my bottom lip when I realize I'm not quite sure. We always ended up doing something I wanted to do. Even if I suggested we could do what he liked. "I would say, a quiet night in with a pizza and watching a movie."

"I'm simple." Charlie said with a smile and peeking me on the cheek. "For you I'd say the same but add in the movie has to be a romantic comedy and cake." He said with a laugh.

"Huh." Lucas said from across the table.

"Partner do you beg to differ?" Sean asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"I was told something different." Lucas said.

"I doubt it. It's not your turn Friar." Charlie grumbled.

"Well it is the couple game and if he knows differently. I say let's hear it." Josh voiced. I narrow my eyes at him when did he become the game show host again.

Lucas was right.

I had almost forgot. I tried to bury the moment that I told him my ideal date. It was right before he left. Right before I got my hopes up thinking that maybe one day we'd have that date since he was sneaking into my room the week before the ski lodge trip.

"Depends on the season." Lucas said with a smile. A smile that sent butterflies through my stomach. He remembered. "I won't list every season, but I do recall winter would be outdoor in the snow sledding and warming up with some cocoa and just talking. Summer a nice outdoor picnic and watching the sunset."

"Is that your ideal date Ms. Matthews?" Maya asked with a smirk.

"Yes." I whisper the answer finally. I didn't want to look over at Charlie at the moment but I do. I mouth sorry to him. He says it is ok and no need to apologize. Only so I can hear but I could see he was disappointed that Lucas knew. He leans over and kisses me on the lips. I know that was for show for Lucas so I pull away and put my hand on his chest. We turn back to face the group. Lucas frowns and his jaw is tight. He eventually looks away to Maya and Josh since it is our turn.

"Our turn." Maya said while reaching across the table and taking the deck from my hand. She smiles and looks at Josh then back at the group. "A question from the last game. What is the most ticklish part of their body?"

Maya smiles and starts to tickle Josh on his sides. He tried to fight off the laughter, but it didn't last long at all.

"Alright stop tickling each other and pass the cards." Sean said. He holds his hand out waiting. Maya stops tickling Josh and leans up against Josh.

"Oh, I'm ready to see you two play this game anyway." Maya said with a smirk.

Sean goes to pick a question. Josh starts to speak. "Maybe you should pick a question Lucas who knows what Sean will say that card says."

"Are you trying to say I'm dishonest?" Sean asked while putting his hand on his chest.

"I'm saying I know you." Josh confirmed.

"What is your partner's best physical feature?" Sean asked in a teasing tone. He turns to look at Lucas and he teasingly looks him up and down. Lucas starts to turn red. I can't help but smile now myself.

"Come on man." Lucas grumbled. He was starting to get over the teasing.

"Those dreamy eyes." Sean finally remarked. Lucas rolls his eyes after that remark. I smile because I would have said that too. Lucas takes the cards from Sean. "Aren't you going to say my best feature?"

"No!" Lucas draws out the word as long as possible before handing them to Smackle who hands them to Farkle.

"Now I know why you are single Huckleberry." Sean remarked.

"What one thing would you change about your partner and why?" Farkle asked. "Years ago I would have said your competitiveness. That would be so boring. Now the answer would be nothing, nothing at all."

"Good answer." Smackle teased while kissing him. She hands the cards to me and I had them to Charlie.

He pulls a card and reads it then turns back to look at me. I wonder what his card says.

"Another repeat question." Charlie said with a huff. "Can you love two people at the same time?" I sit up straight after the question is read. Why this question again? "For me no. Friar you didn't' answer that last time you ate the card."

"That wasn't my question it was Maya's question." Lucas corrected him. "The answer for me is no too. The same person has invaded my heart for years now." Lucas said while staring into my eyes.

I felt like my heart leapt from my chest when he said that. I try to suppress my smile. I hear Charlie huff since he didn't believe what was said.

"I wouldn't have to eat the card too. I know that answer for me is no." Maya said.

"What about you Snow White? What is your answer?" Sean asked me. Of course he had to put me on the spot.

"No, I don't think you can." I said finally. I didn't add anything to it. Lucas smiles at me when I said it. I turn to look at Charlie and he is doing the same thing. Smiling at me since he believes I said the right answer in regards to him. This game had to end soon it was sending me through a see-saw right now.

"Are there anymore cards we have to look out for if they were eaten or not?" Josh asked with a laugh. Why did he have to ask that question? There were two. I hope that I'm not asked mine tonight. Because if I had too I wouldn't be able to lie tonight.

"A few. They weren't that important." Farkle remarked. He could sense my anxiety on the question so he came in with the save.

"I don't know I always wondered why you couldn't answer what your personality was like Friar?" Charlie said through a stifled laugh. I stiffen up when he asks him this question. He didn't answer that question then because they were a confused mess with this triangle. Saying what his personality was like was what he was choosing.

"So what is it? Campfire…. or library?" Charlie asked with a small smile curved on his lips. He was taunting Lucas. I nervously look down at my hands, like the first time that question was asked. I don't even know why.

"Library, always." Lucas said firmly. I tried to control my reaction but I found myself smiling like last time this game was played when Lucas knew what I did at the movies. I try to contain my smile but I couldn't. Stop smiling I tell myself.

"Why Library that would be considered boring?" Sean asked him with a raised eyebrow. Thanks for the question no attention on me now.

"It can be considered that, but Library contains a lot of books mysteries, sci-fi, action, and even romance." He said while staring in my eyes. He knew I was a sucker for romance. "Lots of different varieties so not boring at all. There are a lot of things you can do in the library when you are alone." His stare became more penetrating and seemed invasive when he said that. Darn you, Lucas Friar.

"Oh yes I saw just how exciting libraries can be." Maya echoed which made me blush. She was totally against me during this game. We will discuss this when the boys leave.

"What does that mean?" Josh asked now with a raised eyebrow. Oh great now she has my Uncle Josh prying.

"I think we should stop playing this game." I said while putting the cover back on the deck.

"Why? I think it is just starting to get good." Charlie said firmly.

This is good to him. I sigh to start to continue with my argument on why we should quit. No words were formed yet.

"Let our card be the last card." Sean said. "That will be a full round then."

He made a good argument. Come up with a counterclaim like my lawyer shark mother. One that wasn't incriminating. Right now everything I could think of would just lead to more questions on why not.

"I agree with Sean." Maya said while taking the cards out of my hand. She starts looking at different cards in the deck. Josh whispers something in her ear and she smiles. I wonder if it is about her cheating, since you could look at the cards before you ask. I look around the group surprised that no one has said anything.

"Um when did this rule start?" I ask while pointing to Maya.

She smiles before pulling out a card. "Have you ever lied to your partner?" Maya asked while looking directing at me. I feel my heart start to beat fast. This last question that wasn't answered that night. My question. I still didn't want to answer it either. Why is she putting me on the spot? She knows I couldn't answer that question then and I can't answer that now. I start to realize she isn't looking at me she is looking at Charlie. What the heck?

"Are you waiting on me to answer?" Charlie said in an astonished tone.

"I wasn't but if you're so nervous Gardner go ahead and answer." Maya challenged him. She so was waiting for him to answer. Where is she going with this?

"It's your question and you're being a little ridiculous." Charlie said while folding his arms across his chest. He avoided the question which is unsettling to me. Could I be judgmental of it since if it was directed to me I'd do the same thing?

"Have I lied to Josh. Yes, now answer." Maya admitted quickly.

"Wait, what?" Josh said while turning to face Maya now.

"Uh I lied to you when I said I wanted to play the long game. I wanted to play the short as possible game. God the long game was torture but I am glad we played. I think we know each other better." Maya told him. Josh leans across and kisses her softly on the lips.

"Enough of the PDA Prince Charming and Cinderella. You're scaring poor Huck over here." Sean said while pointing to Lucas. "It's our turn."

"Hold your horses. I still want to hear Charlie's answer since he was so anxious about the question." Maya said.

"Whatever Maya." Charlie grumbled.

"I'm kind of with Maya on this." Lucas said while staring at Charlie.

"No one cares what you want Friar." Charlie said angrily.

"What is going on?" I finally ask. I look between Charlie and Maya but they both don't say anything yet. I can see that Maya is starting to crack when she starts to fidget in her seat.

"Fine I'll say it. I saw him in your room snooping around." Maya said.

I look at Charlie waiting for him to say something.

"I wasn't snooping Maya. You're making a big deal of this. I already told you when I came out of the bathroom I wanted to see if I had left my sweater over here." Charlie said with a sigh. "I was going to tell you but she came in and kicked me out. It was like she saw me digging in every drawer. I hadn't touched anything. I was looking around the room."

"You could have touched things by the time I got there. The point is you were in there alone without her permission." Maya said firmly.

"I literally just walked in there. Now I get that it may have been wrong."

"May." Maya said with a huff.

"You act like I was looking through your things but again all I did was look around the room for it." Charlie said while running his hands through his hair.

"You did leave your sweater. I put it in my closet." I said to try to die down the tension. My brain was still processing that he was in my room. If he was really just looking around was it only for that. I want to believe him but I don't know if I did. I just knew I didn't want to have this conversation anymore in front of everyone.

Charlie looks at Maya to sort of confirm his validation for being in my room. He turns back to face me. "Thanks babe and I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking when I did it." He said softly so only I could hear. I didn't say anything back to him.

"Last question guys and then us girls are kicking you out." I told Sean and Lucas. Lucas was trying to read my reaction to everything. I could tell he wasn't pleased with what was going on with the strong scowl on his face and the way he had his fist balled up. I don't think he even realizes that he is doing it.

"Huck it is your question to end the game. Let's see what you know about me." Sean teased while passing the cards to Lucas.

"What is the single most important thing to a successful relationship?" Lucas asked the question slowly while looking at me. I bite my bottom lip so I don't answer as if I'm his partner.

"Sex." Sean said boldly that elicits laughter from must and a groan from my Uncle Josh.

"Sean man come on." Josh complains.

"What?" He asked him with a raised eyebrow. "They are high school seniors man come on. If they aren't already doing it they are thinking about it." He said firmly. Josh throws a pillow at him from off the couch. "If the sex isn't good the relationships won't last."

"Is that why all your relationships don't go past date one?" Maya asked him teasingly. Everyone else laughs at the burn.

"That is simply by choice." Sean said quickly.

"Shallow man. Until you meet the right girl you will know that so isn't the most important thing." Josh said with a laugh.

"Well what is your answer Lucas since we so know it's not that." Smackle said.

That's easy. Communication. I know that is important to Lucas as it is to me. I love being able to talk to him about anything. That almost made me ruin our relationship too because I was trying to be able to always talk to him. So I wasn't letting our relationship evolve to what it should be.

"Communication." Lucas said. Answering what I thought. Everyone turns and looks at me. Why? Oh my gosh I said that out loud. I feel my cheeks start to get flush.

"You know my partner pretty good Snow White." Sean teased. Way to make it worse Sean I wanted to scream.

"Well I had told her this once." Lucas said trying to help cover it up. Nothing would help. Maya was smiling ear to ear. Smackle and Farkle smiled but showed it was a mistake. Charlie was forcing up a smile. I put my hand on top of his and squeeze it. He does a little better job of smiling. "We also had to talk about this for our homework assignment with Pride and Prejudice. I feel we need to be able to talk about anything and everything. If things are going bad we should be able to talk to each other. When things are going great I want to share it with her."

I try not to show any other reaction or think. I didn't want to say a me too and make things more awkward.

"Ok boys time to go." Smackle said while slamming her hands down on the table.

"Bye, Bye." Maya echoes.

"Wow we are getting kicked to the curb quickly guys." Josh remarked.

"We let you stay for a little while when you invaded girls night." Maya remarked. She stands up and stretches and Josh soon follows behind her.

"Let's get our clothes." Josh said to Sean.

"Let me get your sweater." I said to Charlie while standing up. I head to my room quickly. Nothing seemed out of place. Maybe he did what he said. Like Maya said it did bother me he just came in on his own and looked around. I head to my closet and I hear a knock at my door. I turn my head to see Charlie leaning against it.

"I didn't want to make the same mistake twice." He said before stepping into my room. "Again I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He said while coming over to me.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to say it was ok. I didn't want to blow up either. Was he in here for the letters?

"You should have just asked me." I finally said firmly.

"I know. I should have." Charlie said while walking over and kissing me on the cheek after he took the sweater. "I will never make that mistake again."

"You better not but I'd like to talk about it more later." I said.

"We will. I want to get home and see about my mom. I didn't think I'd be staying this long so I know she will start to worry. Tomorrow my sister comes home from her sleepover so we will probably be doing family things most of the day."

"Ok." I told him. We head back to the living. Everyone was still there to my surprise. I can see Charlie was surprised by it took.

"Are we leaving or what gentleman?" Charlie asked with a laugh.

"My clothes need a little more time to dry." Sean announced before plopping down on the couch.

"Since they were staying we said we'd stay a little longer too." Farkle said while sitting next to Smackle.

"We are allowing this, ladies?" I asked Smackle and Maya.

"For the moment." Maya said with a mischievously smile since she is hugged up on the couch with Josh.

Of course, is the only thing I can think of.

I look at Charlie and now I can see he is dreading the fact that he just said he had to go.

"Text me when you get home." I tell him.

"Yeah of course." He said before kissing me again before heading out. I close the door behind him and I didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind me. I could sense him near me.

"Can we talk?" Lucas asked me softly.

We needed to talk but they couldn't do it here. She didn't want to do it in her room alone that was being for trouble.

"Now." I said softly.

"Preferably that's why I'm asking." He said with a hushed whisper.

They couldn't talk out here. Uncle Josh is perceptive and has good ears just like her father. Was this a Matthews male hereditary trait because I didn't received the good ears part but perceptiveness yes.

"I sit on one side of the bay window you sit on the other side." I instructed before walking into my room.

He nods his head in agreement. I sit on one end and he sits on the other side. It was almost as weird when we first changed our relationship to a brother and sister relationship.

"Tonight was hard Riley." Lucas finally said. "Watching him play the couples game with you the second time around was worse than the first time. I didn't think anything could be worse than that."

"You didn't like it the first time." I said softly.

"I hated it." Lucas confirmed. "I don't know how I will be able to take the next few days at school."

"I know." I said finally exhaling the breath I didn't even know I was holding in. "I don't want to prolong this either but I don't want to be cruel either with timing."

"I get it but I'm just telling you it's hard." Lucas said softly. I wanted to break my own rule and reach over and pull him into a hug but I knew where that would lead.

"I will tell him how I feel soon. I know today rattled him a little too. The game showed we don't know each other like we thought." I admitted while looking at my feet.

"I noticed that was the best part of the game for me." Lucas admitted with a laugh. I look up from my feet and back at him. I shouldn't have. Now he was biting his bottom lip drawing my attention to his mouth. "One other thing I noticed was my partner was really the person sitting across from me."

I smile from that admittance. "Me too."

Lucas gets up from his seat at the bay window quickly. I looked back at him confused since it was so abrupt.

"Keeping my promise beautiful." He mumbled since he saw the confused look on my face. I smile since it's the been a while since he used that nickname and that he is sticking to his promise.

"Let's go." I said while standing up now too and walking into the living room. I notice Maya and Josh both turn and look our direction trying to assess what just happened between us.

"Your clothes dry yet?" I ask Sean.

"Yup we were just getting our stuff together for girl's night." He said in a mocking tone.

Josh stands from the couch now and grabs his bad. Farkle stands now too. I open the door for the boys so they can leave. I close the door and I turn back to face Maya and Smackle. They are both smiling at me before both of them ask me. "What happened in your room?"

When did girls night become the 3rd degree for me? They take my hand and lead me into my room so the grilling could begin. We were supposed to be watching Red Planet Diaries reruns not this. We would never tell the boys that. We had to make it feel elusive. This is the only time I lock my window and close my shades. I know that drives Farkle made.

That wasn't happening tonight. It became about Ben and Jerry's ice cream and gossip. When I said nothing happened they didn't believe it, even though they hadn't verbalized it yet to me. So they reluctantly cut on Red Planet Diaries for the moment but I was prepared more questions were coming.


	15. Car Wash Part 1

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter. The next few chapters will be from the boys point of view. Lucas POV this time then, Josh, and a little bit of Charlie. I know a few people have asked about the letters will they be coming back in the story. Definite, yes. Next question when will Charlie be getting his soon… Thanks so much for your kind words and I hope you enjoy.**

Changes-15

Lucas POV

Breathe in, breathe out. That's what I'm mentally telling myself. Damn it isn't working. All I'm seeing is red. My jaw is looked down tight. So tight that it is starting to hurt. I shake my head. Classes haven't even started yet, but I'm that mad. Charlie is laying it no thick. How am I going to make it through the day?

His arm has been draped on her since the moment I laid eyes on her this morning. That started on the subway of all places.

My jaw gets tight again just thinking about it.

The subway was always ours. Riley and mine. That is where I first laid eyes on her. Ever since then she has been wrapped up in my thoughts.

I sat in my usual spot waiting on her. I thought we might get a few minutes alone together. Usually Maya would let that happen. She would get on the phone and talk to Josh while we talked. I was waiting on that today.

When the doors of the subway opened for her. I got that usually feeling when I saw her. My breath got caught in my throat and my stomach felt like it was in a thousand knots. Every time it happened without fail. It never got old.

This time it lasted about a hot second. The seeing red sort of rage came about, when I saw Gardener come in behind her. He quickly drapes his arm around her and smiles at me. That weasel looking smile he always did. Damn, I hate him.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them, while we were on the subway. Every time Riley would shift or move. Charlie was right there. Boy was he pouring it on thick today. I thought it was bad the other night.

Charlie kept his arm draped around her till they got in front of her locker in school. Enjoy it while it lasts is the only thing I could think of. How long did he intend on milking this? There had to be some sort of limit soon.

I clinch my first and head into the classroom. We only have one class together where all three of us are in the same room. I can make it through that. Then the rest of the day was just me and her. I know that grates his nerves. I smile while I take my seat.

I look up and Maya is the first one to walk inside the classroom. She puts her hands around her throat and makes a gaging sound joking. I smile at her before she takes her usual seat across for me. Riley and Charlie aren't so far behind his arm is still draped around her. He was going to stretch his time out with her and cling on for dear life till the bitter end, is what I'm seeing. When I get Riley alone, first question will be how long will this go on?

Charlie walks her over to her seat. I thought at first he was going to sit in the desk with her, but he finally removes his arm and sits across from her. I'm surprised he doesn't hold out his hand to her and asks her to hold it during class. That would have been the last straw for sure.

I smile when I see her bouncing her legs in her desk. She is fitting the urge to turn and look at me. She often bounces her legs when she is anxious or refraining from doing something.

Half of the class had their heads down from being tired from the weekend. The other half wasn't talking yet and that was unusual for a Monday morning.

Mr. Green strolls into the classroom casually and starts erasing the chalkboard so it was fresh for his lesson. He opens up his briefcase to pull out his lesson plan. I don't know why he ever does. He never sticks to what he was in mind. It sort of reminds me of Mr. Matthews at times. I like it especially since it seems his class always has a lesson behind it too.

The bell rings and Mr. Green sits on the edge of his desk. He looks around the classroom. He puts the lesson plan down and smiles.

"Good morning class. I hope you had a good weekend. I came with something else prepared, but I think we need a change of pace. Bad case of the Monday's for some of you." He joked. Only a few people cracked a smile. "Alright so I'd like you to work with your partner." My ears perk up when I hear this. "Work on your journal entry since we have the introduction of two new characters. Mr. Wickham and Mr. Collins. Tell us more about what your character is thinking about these two."

I think I already said how much I like Mr. Green. I love him now that he is having us work with our partners. I turn my head towards Charlie. He won't look back of course. This makes my smile grow wider. I turn my attention back to Riley.

She stands and turns her desk towards me so we are facing each other. She looks down at her notebook at first and runs her hand through her long brown locks. Tempting me. She finally looks up at me with those big brown beautiful brown eyes of hers. She gives me sad smile then her eyes trail down to my lips and linger there. I smile back at her assumed. I know what she is thinking about. That moment has been seared in my mind too. It has kept me up every night since it happened.

She takes a sharp intake of breathe before turning her head a small smile curves her lips and she blushes.

Mr. Green stops at our desks.

"Mr. Friar and Ms. Matthews you are supposed to be talking to your partner not staring at them." Mr. Green said jokingly to the both of us. Some students around us heard it though and laughed. I know from the stern look on Charlie's face he heard it too.

"I think Elizabeth would hate both of them." Riley finally said quickly. Trying to break the ice and pretend like nothing just happened.

I was turn off a little by the sudden start of conversation. I try to think back on what we read, so I can comment on whether I agree or not.

"Why do you feel that way?" I asked her while pulling out my notebook. I feel the same way but I need time to write down what I really wanted to talk to her about her feelings. So I can write.

"Well we know in the book she thought Mr. Collins was pompous." Riley started. I look up and I can see she is already trying to see what I'm writing. I smile at her so she sits back in her chair.

I turn the notebook to her so she can see now without having to steal a glance. She reads it and frowns at me.

 _How much longer is this going to go on?_

Is what the note said. It was a valid question. She knew it too, but she was afraid to answer it. I know she is trying to do the right thing but they couldn't go on like this. She takes out a pen and writes her response. It was quick. I'll keep my hopes up.

 _Luke…._

That's all she wrote. I try not to show any emotion, but I can see from the way she is looking at me she read a little of my frustration.

I write back just as quickly.

 _Riley…._

Some can say that is childish. But I couldn't help it.

 _Really Riley how long?_

It was a valid question. I'm sticking to that. I don't know how much longer I can take seeing him try to up the physical contact with her. That wasn't going to make her stay. I don't see how he didn't see that.

"I will give you Mr. Collins but I don't think she hates Mr. Wickham at first. He confirms what she thought of Darcy. So I think she might like him because of that. Just a little bit." Riley frowns at him. She disagrees. "Just a little." I reiterate. I slide the notebook back to her. She shakes her head when she reads the response. This time that purple pen is moving. She is writing much more.

 _I don't like this anymore then you do. I plan on doing it soon._

Soon. I hate that word there still wasn't a timeline. I look down at my notebook. I feel her leg graze my lower calf. I look up at her and she gives me a small smile. This girl was going to drive me mad.

I was caught up into looking into her eyes that I didn't even notice Yogi tapping me at first. I look over and he hands me a folded-up piece of paper. He tilts his head to the side signaling it came from Missy. She smiles and waves at me. Oh boy. I turn my head back to Riley. Her arms are folded across her chest and she has a laser. I have only seen jealous Riley once and that was ages ago. I kind of like it.

I go to put the not in my jeans pocket. Riley coughs and narrows her eyes at me. She wanted me to read it now. I stop and unfold the note.

 _Hey Luke can't wait to this afternoon for the faculty car wash fundraiser. I wanted to ask you about the homecoming dance this week._

 _Xoxo Missy_

I forgot the fundraiser this afternoon. The fundraiser was to help get new uniforms in 2018. This afternoon was a faculty fundraiser and there will be another weekend one for the general public next Saturday.

More important thing on my mind Homecoming Dance. Was it really this weekend? I had been blocking out the whole dance when I thought there wasn't a possibility of Riley and I. Now that there is. I don't want to see her go to another dance with Charlie Gardener if I can help it.

I didn't see him do a grand gesture like last time. Maybe I should just swoop in for the steal like he did last time.

I can see Riley still has her arms folded across her chest but she is leaning forward to try and see the note. I offer it to her but she turns her head away like she doesn't want to read it. As soon as Missy turns her head she snatches the note and reads it for herself.

Looks like she is seeing the same red that I was seeing early. She resists the urge to crumble up the letter. She looks up at me and then back at Missy at the corner of her eyes.

She gives the note back, and she reaches across the table for my notebook. She takes it back with more force then she probably intended too. I smirk back

 _What are you going to tell her?_

Even though Missy hadn't asked yet. She did ask. She wants to go to the homecoming dance with me. The way she keeps staring at me let me know she wasn't go to let it go without a fight. Riley already knew the answer. She didn't have to ask. I'd only go with her or I'd go alone.

I write back in my notebook.

 _What are you going to tell him?_

She sighs and writes down her answer. I was anxious to even look at it. I don't know why, but I was.

 _You and me only for homecoming…_

I smile wide after reading that. I nod my head for a definite yes on that.

A timeline was established now. By homecoming. I could deal with that. The bell rings and it snaps us out of the moment for the time being. Riley stands up and turns her desk back around. Charlie is waiting for her to walk her to her next class. Only satisfaction I got was that he got to walk her there but I got to sit with her throughout the class.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. It was time for the car wash. I was told this is the second year for this fundraiser. The whole football team and cheerleading squad comes and usually all the teachers stay after for support. I look for Riley but I haven't spotted her yet.

I see Maya out of the corner of my eye. Oh great she has her camera in her hand. She must be here for the year book. Last time she nearly blinded me.

"I just need one for the camera Huckleberry." Maya said quickly with her lenses aimed at me. I put my hands in front of my face.

"No." I yell out. "Last time you nearly blinded me." I remind her.

"Nearly is the key word." She said with a mischievous smirk. I can hear her lenses snapping pictures anyway.

"Why are you wasting your film?" I finally ask her with a laugh.

"Those pictures might be blackmail pictures later." Maya said. I drop my hands to protest and the onslaught begins. I roll my eyes and shake my head. "We need good pictures of the QB, and The Capt for the yearbook."

"Key word good." I remarked. Good didn't mean ambush. I will keep working with her on that.

"I'm working with what you are giving me." Maya told me with a smirk.

I decided to change the subject. I need to know what she felt about Charlie and Riley on the subway this morning or in general.

"What was up with Gardener this morning?" I finally ask her. She drops the camera and rolls her eyes. Yes she's feeling the same way as me.

"He just showed up to Riles place and said he wanted to walk her to school. I reminded him that was my job buddy." Maya spitted out. "Couldn't shake him at all though. He's a quick one." She said while shaking her head. "I think the couples game got to him. So he is trying to spend every waking moment with her"

"Really, you think the game got to him?" I try to say nonchalantly. I felt that way but to hear Maya did too meant something. Maya gave me the yeah right look. Since she knows, I know he hated how the game played out. I hated seeming him play the game with her. So I had to interject.

"Huck you know he was pissed since you knew so much." Maya said with a laugh. She picks up that damn camera again and starts taking pictures.

"How many are you going to take?" I ask her.

"Until I get a picture that is worthy of the yearbook." Maya said back in a snotty tone just to rile me up. I turn my head and then I see her. Riley comes out with the rest of the cheerleading squad. She is wearing some blue jean shorts that showed off her long incredible legs. It would be darn near impossible for me to wash the car without staring at her. The whole squad had on blue tanks that said Abigail Adams Patriots Cheerleading squad on team. I hear the click of Maya's camera and a flash. It startles me. "That's the shoot." She said with a smile.

I turn my head back in the direction of Riley and the squad. Some of the girls were getting the buckets ready since we were already getting quite a line. Riley picks up the hose and smiles at me. My heartbeat starts to quicken when I look at her.

"Hopalong I'm only going to do a few more shots then I promised Riles I'll help wash a few cars. So you will be off the hook." Maya told me.

"Well you have to get one of both Captains for the paper and yearbook." Missy said from behind me. She runs her hand up the middle of the back and then snakes it around my shoulder. She puts one hand on her hip ready for a pose.

"Ok." Maya said while shaking her head at us. She was surprised by how think Missy was laying it on.

I look over at Riley before Maya starts taking pictures. Riley is trying to keep a smile on her face but you can see the anger underneath it all. Her knuckles were white from squeezing the hose so hard. My girl was jealous again.

Before I could think or react the first strike was blown by Missy when she uses her other hand and places it under my chin to turn my gaze back in her direction. Then I felt it. The wetness. Water sprayed all over the front of my jersey and it hit Missy right in the chest. She shrieks from the water blast.

I turn my head back and see Riley standing with a stunned look on her face.


	16. Car Wash Part 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and comments on the last chapter I truly appreciate them all. I started to write out of order. I have some really good chapters coming so I said I better get back in the present and get everyone to those chapters. Sorry for the delay but that happens to writers sometimes something else in the story sparks you and you must write it right then and there.**

Changes-16

Lucas POV

Water continues to trickle down my jersey to the pavement. That one spray Riley had the whole front of my jersey wet and Missy's shirt wet. She had a cute deer in headlights look and a little bit of sass and not backing down mix to it.

It was hard to explain. All I knew was, it was sexy as hell. I bit my bottom lip just staring at her.

"Matthews!" Missy shrieked. It snapped me back into reality.

Missy grabs a towel out of one of the JV cheerleaders hand. The girl quickly rushes back to the others in her squad. She didn't want to be in the crossfire. Missy's displeasure is written all over her face. I have heard stories of the things she does to cheerleaders that get on her bad side.

"Oh my gosh Missy. I'm so sorry it just slipped." Riley said innocently.

"Just slipped, huh." Missy all but hissed.

"It seemed like an honest mistake." I chimed in trying to help Riley out of this jam.

"You're too nice Lukey." Missy said while walking back towards me and running her index finger down my chest. I see Riley grip the hose tighter. Oh no, but as soon as I think that I see Maya walks over and puts her hand on top of Riley's. Riley's face softens but you could still see and feel the anger and uneasiness radiating off her.

"Let's get the water on the cars not each other." Mike chinned in from behind through gritted teeth. He obviously didn't want to see Missy near me. Don't worry I don't want it either I wanted to tell him. Mike hands her one of his t-shirts so she can change. She keeps it in her hands but her eyes are still locked on me. Now his glare is on me.

"You shouldn't be scolding us." Missy said while walking towards me. "Matthews had the misfire."

"Again, it was just an accident." Maya stated again firmly for her friend.

"I wasn't talking to you Hart." Missy snapped back.

"Well I am talking to you." Maya said firmly.

Missy turns and ignores Maya. She is looking me straight in the eyes again. She walks forward so that we are inches apart. I'm against a car so I can't move back. She smiles at me. Before putting her hands on my chest again. "Remember I had a question to ask you about? You, me, and home-." Before she could finish the statement. I felt it again the strong water blast. This time it was much longer and you couldn't say it was an accident.

Missy's side and back was drench. She jumped to the side and the water hose got my whole front of my shirt wet. Didn't she realize it was me and she would stop. When the hose stops this time. I see it was Maya now with the hose and Riley had a shocked look.

"Oops accident again." Maya said with a laugh. Riley looks at her stunned then back at me.

"You two are dead." Missy shrieked. She walks over and picks up one of the buckets. She tells another girl from the squad to grab a bucket. Before anyone could react they were throwing the buckets at Riley and Maya. They were both soaked now head to toe.

"You guys are going to cause this thing to get shut down before it even starts." Mike warned Missy, Maya, and Riley since the teachers are coming now. "Go get changed and stopped playing around."

Missy rolls her eyes at him and looks at Maya and Riley. "This isn't over." She stated firmly. Missy said while heading to the locker room.

I pick up to two dry towels and start to walk over to Riley and Maya.

"Don't come over here and play the nice guy to me." Maya quipped.

"No act." I remarked while handing her one of the towels. She smiles at me uneasily before taking the towle. I stop in front of Riley and I start to dry her face from the water.

"You shouldn't be doing that." Riley reminded me while taking the towel from me. "I'm mad at you."

"At me." I said astounded. Those chocolaty brown eyes turn and stare at me. Making me forget what we were even talking about at first. She sighs and nods her head before speaking.

"Yes, you were letting her lay it on to get at me." Riley remarked.

"I wasn't but she didn't leave me much wiggle room." I tell her. She rolls her eyes just remembering it. "I wasn't letting her lay it on but now you feel a little bit of what I feel when. He hugs you or kisses you." I tell her emphasizing the words hugs and kisses. She bits her bottom lip nodding her head knowing it can't be easy. Sorry she mouths to me. I have to stop myself from trying to kiss her now. I had to get back to the subject of what we were talking about. "If we are going to do this, by homecoming-."

"I know." Riley said while cutting me off. She would have to end things with Charlie. Missy wasn't going to let homecoming go so easily. She was determined that we went together. She was the type of girl that never got a no and I can tell that now. "He's coming today. I want to see how everything is going at home. Then yes I will tell him that I want to end things between us."

"Okay." I tell her with a smile.

"I better go." Riley told me before smiling and turn to where Maya was standing. She takes her hand and walks over to the other girls in the squad.

 **Josh's Pov**

It was all his fault.

It was always Sean's fault.

Ever since we played the Couples Game on Saturday night, my mind had been on his answer. The most important part of a relationship was sex.

I'm not an idiot. I know that is not true. I know that he knows that isn't true. But that was him. He always had to say that one line to make everyone laugh. To lighten the mood.

This time it has me wound up. Everything seemed to be happening at lightning speed since Maya and I decided to end the long game. The first date the kiss was intense and electric. I had to tell myself to slow down then.

Then every date and kiss after that seemed to get more intense and so consuming. The subject of sex had never been spoken between the two of them. The relationship was still fresh and new. Every kiss, every look from those beautiful blue eyes made my mind race.

Now all I could think about was sex. The look she gave me before she gives me that signature smirk that always had my mind racing almost sent me over the edge right there.

Damnit, Sean!

I have to clear my thoughts. I couldn't rush it because of my roommate and my hormones. I stand up and knock on Sean's door again. We were already late we didn't need to be any later.

"Come on already." I yell over the loud music he has blaring in the background. He was listening to old heavy metal today. It seemed like every day he would listen to a different genre. I had to pound louder and repeatedly before I hear his heavy footsteps on the other side of the door.

"I hear ya Matthews." He said from behind the door. He unplugs his iPhone from its dock and then opens the door. "I was looking for the right mood music for this car wash."

"It is a high school car wash." I grumble to him.

"I might find a sweet Cinderella there like you. Plus, teachers." He said with a wide smile. This is all this guy ever things of music and girls.

"I don't think any of those heavy metal songs will get them going." I joked.

"Heavy metal can be hot and sexy." He teased while doing an air guitar. That sure wasn't sexy at all.

"I think not." I told him while grabbing my back pack off the counter.

"Ohh but it can." He said while looking though his phone.

"We're going to be late." I warn him again while holding up the door open and gesturing for him to get out.

"I can multitask besides you challenged me about music so you know I have to prove you wrong." He was while continuing to look through his phone while walking out the door.

I hardly consider it a challenge. As much as he talks about music you would think he was a music major. No he is a marketing major. If I didn't need Sean's rust bucket of a car for this car wash. I wouldn't have disturbed him. I promised Maya and Riley that I would be there. I never break a promise to those two, never.

We make it down stairs and outside to where his car is parked out front.

"Is this your first car wash for your old girl this year?" I ask him while running my finger across the hood of the car. There is a dirt residue left on my finger is thick.

"I'm about to go right back upstairs if you keep talking about Old Betsy like this." Sean said while looking up from his iPhone.

He always got overly sensitive when you talked about his car. He calls it a classic. I wouldn't go anywhere near calling it that. I usually don't joke about his wheels since I don't have my own. I really wonder how much life is left in old Betsy. Betsy was an old 2000 Honda Accord. His car is as old as Riley. I told him that once and I think that was the first time he ever truly glared at me. So I never said that one again.

"Get prepared to have your mind blown by the sexiness of rock and roll music." Sean said while hooking up his ipod through the auxiliary jax in his car. I'm surprised it has the ability to do that. I shouldn't egg him on anymore I'm already wound up and have been wound up since that game. The next thing I hear from his radio blasting at full blast is this heavy metal song.

Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
See'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet, yeah

"Hot, isn't it?" Sean asked me. I could barely here him over the music. I turn down the music before I answer. He narrows his eyes at me that is also a cardinal no no in his car. I already broke many of the rules so who cares.

"If you say so." I remark before looking out of the window. We were getting closer to the high school and I would be out of this torture. Yes!

"This song had a music video in the 80's, with this hot chick that danced on the roof of a car extremely sexy. She was wearing lingerie and poured water all over herself. Hot!" Sean said while gripping the steering wheel tightly. "We are at a carwash today we have the possibility of that happening."

"It's a school function." I grumbled too him while adjusting in my seat. What he just painted with that music video didn't help get my mind off sex. "I don't believe that really happened in that music video."

"Oh it did." Sean stated firmly.

"Well that definitely isn't happening hear." I told him again. We were just about to drive past the school. "Turn right here. The function is in the back parking lot."

"You are paying right?" Sean asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." I said in an agitated tone. It was only $5 but he would have reminded him of this all semester long if he paid.

Sean turns the music back up when they turn into the lot. This song was before everyone's time that was on the cheerleading squad why would he insist on blaring it. They probably are all offended since it isn't what they are used too.

Sean pulls his car up and makes a new line spot since one of the cheerleaders directed him too the other already three lines of cars for the teachers. He stops the car but still keeps his music going. I see out of the corner of my eye Maya and Riley both of them were soaking wet.

What happened?

Sean and I step out of the car. Sean is nodding his head to the music while he leans against his car. I shake my head and turn back to the girls still wondering what happened?

Maya runs towards the car. Since her shirt was soaking wet it clung to her body. Every step she took just enhanced every bounce to her chest. Shit, I was in trouble. Before I could react she was jumping right into my arm. Her legs wrapped around my waist pulling us incredibly close to each other. This didn't help my dilemma.

"Hey Romeo." She teased me in a lone tone while her fingers played with the hair on the back of my neck.

I close my eyes to gather my thoughts. It was too hard. Especially since her body was so close and pressed against me. Since my eyes were closed my sense of smell was stronger. Her shampoo was more pronounced since her hair was wet. The strong lavender scent that I often played with and twirled against my fingers was invading my senses.

"Hey." I said it came out more throaty then I intended. I open my eyes and those sparkly blues were staring at me. They were almost hypnotizing.

"Sorry I had to get you all wet since Riley got me all wet and in trouble." Maya teased me while wiggling against my waist. The friction and that action was killing me. I somehow suppressed the groan that was dying to come out.

I had to focus on her words but damn it was hard. I tried to put her down but she just held on tighter.

"Riley, got in trouble." I finally manage to get out. The Uncle instincts were kicking in. "What happened?" I finally ask her. She smirks at me my focus goes back to those luscious pink lips. Focus Matthews all focus is left when though when she leans forward and presses her lips against mine. All focus was lost as I let the kiss deepen and let my back fall against the car.

Focus, Matthew. I tell myself.

"You are going to get us in trouble. Now tell me about Riley." I tell her again now pulling away from her kisses. This time she hopes down and smiles at me before starting to tell me what was going on.

"Riley got a little jelly and hosed down the head cheerleader because she was flirting with the cowboy." Maya said while linking her hand with mine.

"The cowboy but she is with Charlie." I told her.

"We already established the cowboy is the one you have to worry about." Maya reminded me. She did tell me that a couple days ago.

"So how are you two wet?" I ask her.

"Well I went over to make sure our girl was ok since that is something uncharacteristic of her" Maya continued. It makes me smile when she calls Riley our girl. "When I went over there Riley hosed her again since she kept up the flirting. I took the hose from her though and kept it pressed down longer making it seem like it was me the whole time. So you know Missy got a little revenge by pouring buckets of water on us."

"Man I shouldn't have been late this time We missed a cat fight." Sean said from behind. I roll my eyes and shake my head. I forgot he was even there.

"So when did you start listening to Def Leppard?" Maya asked Sean. I should have known she might be the only high schooler to know what music he was playing.

"Since like forever." Sean stated. He crosses his arms over his chest while rounding the car now to be on the same side of the car as us.

"He thinks if he plays this song at the car wash you girls would lose your minds and dance on the hood of his car like what happened in the music video." I teased her. Maya laughs loudly which makes me smile. She puts her hand on her chest to try to steady her breathing from the laughter.

"I don't think it's that funny Cinderella." Sean remarked while staring at her.

"It is." She finally choked out. "Plus this song isn't that music video. I thought you would know that Mr. Music. The song where the girl is dancing on the car is Here I go again by Whitsnake."

"I don't think so." Sean said while pushing off the car.

"Oh I know so." Maya said with a smile since she knew she was right.

"Do you and Riley have some clothes to switch into? Like your gym clothes or something" I finally manage to get out and change the subject. I couldn't focus if she wet like this head to toe in this tight t-shirt and short shorts.

"Yeah." Maya said with a smile.

"Go change before Cory and Topanga get here and freak out." I tell her.

"I hardly doubt they'd freak out." Maya said with a laugh. "But yes we will go change."

Maya runs off over to Riley and they both head to the girl's locker room to change. My eyes fall on the cowboy. His jersey was drenched Riley must have been really upset by what had happened. If he could get his niece to react like this maybe he needed to talk to the cowboy one on one.

"My brother." Cory said walking over to the side. He has his arms open wide to pull me in a hug. He stops and looks at me quizzical. "Why is your shirt wet?"

Damn, I forgot about my own appearance before I sent the girls off.

"Accident one of the young ones lost control of the hose. Got him Riley, and Maya wet. He sent the girls to change." Sean quickly. I smile at him grateful that he could think quick on his feet.

"Man I'm mad I missed that." Cory said with a laugh.

"Missed what?" Topanga asked from behind. She was walking up with Auggie and Ava.

"The first accidental hosing." Cory said with a smile and he rubs his hands together.

Topanga just shakes her head. "We should go get signed up for this car wash."

"Can we stay with Uncle Josh." Auggie asked Topanga.

I put my arm around his shoulder and pull him in close to me nodding my head to Topanga letting her know it was alright with me.

"Ok." She said before walking over to the registration line.

"What are you too up too? Are you ready to take over middle school next year?" I ask them both. They both nod their head feverishly which makes me smile.

"We're back." Maya called out. I look up at her. She is wearing an Abigail Adams shirt and sweatpants that she has pulled up to her calf. Her hair is up in a messy bun now. She looked gorgeous in anything to me.

"We came to get your info too so that you end up in our lane." Riley said with a bright smile.

"Wouldn't think of going to another lane." I told her while taking the clipboard from her.

"All I know is my baby better be clean Cinderella and Snow White." Sean joked with them both

"We might to charge extra for yours. When was it last washed?" Maya asked him with hands on her hips.

"Again with the insults." He said while looking between the two of us. I just laugh because I believe it probably hasn't been washed since last semester.

"Put me on that list too." Charlie said walking over to us now. I couldn't help but notice the way Ava scrunched up her noise when she heard him.

"Of course." Riley said with a smile walking over to him. He gives her a quick huge.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I had to talk to one of the teachers after class." Charlie explained to her.

"No worries." Riley said with a smile.

"Riley come on we are about to start." One of the cheerleaders calls out to her across the field. She turns her head and nods to them.

"You coming Charlie and Maya?" She asked them both since they both said they'd help.

"I'll be right there. I wanted to ask Josh something first." Maya said. She takes a hold of my hand and squeezes it. What did she need to ask me.

"Ok." Riley said while walking off with Charlie. I turn to look at her to see what she was going to ask once they were out of ear shot. Maya squeezed my hand once more before letting go and turning to Auggie and Ava.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something Ava." Maya said while turning to Ava with a smile.

"Me." She said while pointing at her chest. They were both best friends with the Matthews siblings but didn't always talk or hang out. So Ava was surprised by her wanting to ask her something. I can see that Maya is seeing this for the first time.

"Yeah, you." Maya said with a smile to ease the girl's nerves. "When we were playing the family game last week. You said something when you walked past me."

Ava looks down at her feet. She obviously remembered what she said.

"What was it?" Auggie asked now wondering what happened.

"Something in the regards of not trusting Charlie." Maya said softly.

"Why are you going there again Ava?" Auggie asked with a sigh.

"He's not as nice as he seems Auggie." Ava stressed with a hint of annoyance.

"Why do you feel that?" Maya asked trying to get to the root of what was going on.

"He is only nice to us it seems as a way to get closer to Riley." Ava said.

"It's not true." Auggie said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is." Ava stated firmly. "He only talks to us to show he is this great guy. He also wanted to make sure we kept the letters."

Maya's eyes almost pop out of her head with the last statement. She was surprised to hear that. So was I.

"Wait, he knew about the letters." Maya asked earnestly.

"Yeah, he caught me one day taking the letter from the mailbox like I usually did." Ava said softly. "He told us we were doing the right thing and protecting Riley. He would keep our secret"

That asshole. My blood was boiling. I could see the beautiful blonde next to me was just as mad.

"That's why I don't like him or trust him." Ava said softly.

"You have a right to feel how you feel Ava and so do you Auggie." I interjected. "Think about the times you did spend together if it was always about that one thing maybe what Ava is saying is true."

Auggie sulks his shoulders when the reality of things were setting in. Poor guy he was trusting just like the rest of us. I put my hand on his shoulders again and give it a gentle squeeze. He smiles back at me sadly.

"I feel so bad Uncle Josh about everything." He finally confessed.

"You thought you were doing the right thing. Don't feel bad." Maya said with a smile. "So next Saturday night let's say the four of us-." Maya is interrupted by Sean's coughing. "Five of us." She said while rolling her eyes. "Order some pizza and hang out and watch some movies."

"Deal." Auggie and Ava say in unison.

Maya looks up at me with fiery eyes. "We have to expose Gardner now." She said with such determination.


	17. He knew!

**Thank you for all the reviews and comments on the last chapter I truly appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. The next update will come on Sunday. Thanks everyone.**

Changes 17

 **Maya's Pov**

"We have to expose Gardner now." I say with so much determination and venom in my voice that it scares me a little. I wanted to convey the seriousness and urgency of the situation.

I am so angry right now. I could only imagine what Riley will feel like when she hears the news.

God, I hate that he lied to Riley like this. I feel that it is the tip of the iceberg with his lies. I just know it. I will expose those lies too.

He was good. Oh, I will give him that urgingly. Charlie didn't let on at all that he knew about the letters when they were brought up in front of him a few weeks ago, he didn't even flinch. Damn he is good. He is way better at lying, and scheming than I gave him.

I look at Josh who goes to speak. He was going to try to talk me out of this. I could see it in his eyes. I turn, and start to walk away from him towards Riley and Charlie. I didn't need someone to talk me out of this. I needed him to be with me on this.

I feel his strong arms pull me back into him. He holds me tight against him. There was no need too I instantly melt from his touch. I hated how my body would betray myself sometimes when I was with him. I was being seduced by his touch. I had to refocus, I wanted to stay in this embrace, but I couldn't. I had a weasel to expose.

"Slow down." He murmured in my ear. His lips brush my ear and it makes my whole body feel like fireworks on the forth of July. I close my eyes and bite my lip to think about what I was going to say. I know it could come out rash since all I was focused on was getting back the guy that hurt my best friend.

Josh turns me around so we can look at each other face to face. I hope the look I was giving him let him know there was no time for slowing down, just time for exposing. That it wasn't a look of desire and lust since my body was on edge.

He cracks a smile at me that makes my heart race. I hate it when he gives me that cute smile when I'm so upset. He moves his hands up to arms in order keep me in place. He must have saw the flash in my eyes to retreat since he gave me a millimeter of a second to break free.

"What part, didn't you get out of what I said?" I ask him sternly. I try to give a good wiggle, but he holds me in place. He has a good laugh at that remark. I don't think it's funny, and he's wasting time. "Josh." I whine and still struggling in his embrace.

"I got it, heard what you said loud and clear." He started. I stop struggling for a moment since he said he heard me. When his arms don't move from my side. I give him an intense stare. He tries not to smile but I can see it creeping in his features. I go to talk but he continues, "I just don't think we should go over there all guns a blazing." Josh remarked while running his thumb up and down my arm. He left goosebumps with every struck he did.

Smooth move, Matthews. I am no bending from that right now.

"So how do you feel we should go about this?" I asked him ignoring how good this small action felt. I bite my bottom lip waiting for him to answer.

I didn't want to cut him off. If he had a good solution I would listen. If his plan didn't give me the same satisfaction as mine, then it was a no go. He still hasn't said anything and I tilt my head to singal I'm waiting.

Now I notice his eyes linger on my lips. I smile since he can't focus now either. He closes his eyes for a moment this was his refocus technique I noticed when things were getting a little too intense. Sometimes I wish he'd just let it happen. Feel what was going on between them.

"I will distract Gardner, and you tell Riley privately." He stresses the word privately. I go to speak but he shakes his head to say nope his turn. "When you tell her privately it will give her time to react to the news. Full on yelling and exposing might not be what she wants. Especially in front of her parents and teachers." Josh reminded me.

Grrr, I hate when he has a point.

Charlie is just such a liar.

My heart is still racing and my blood is still boiling processing what I want to do. Charlie kept those letters from Riley on purpose. He did it to keep Riley in the relationship. I didn't want any time to lapse so he can think of a way to get out of it. Something new that would keep him with Riley.

I try to soften my features to make Josh feel this talk has worked. He loosens his hold on me and that's when I make my move. I turn quickly and start to head over towards Riley and Charlie.

I feel his strong arms pulling me back into him. I won't flatter by his touch this time. I grind my bottom into him knowing he will lose his cool.

"Quit it." He all but growls in my ear. I had to admit it was pretty damn sexy. My heartbeat was erratic now. I could feel his heartbeat against my back since we were so close. It was as fast as mine.

"We expose him now." I repeated a little more firmly to let him know my determination. I was surprised I was able to muster up a steady voice and convey my determination though.

"We can still do that with my plan." Josh told me. "We are just letting Riley control how."

"Ok." I mumble. I didn't want to agree he was right but he was. I was going to be there for Riley however she needed me to be. That is what best friends do. He wasn't going to stop me from doing that. "So how are you going to distract the beast?"

Josh laughs in my ear when I call Charlie the beast. He was one to me now.

"He always wants her family to see what a good guy he is. I just have to talk to him." Josh said confidently.

"Well hop to it." I tell him getting out of his embrace.

 **Riley's POV**

I walk with Charlie over to were the rest of the squad and football team are. They already started washing some cars. I didn't need Missy not seeing me working. I'm already on her bad side after today. It was worth it.

I try to not look over at Lucas, but I was very aware his eyes were on me. I could feel his gaze on me and it sent a tingling sensation down my spine. Just a look could send my whole body on overdrive.

"You alright?" Charlie asked me while putting his hand on the small of my back. I jump from his touch. He gives me a what gives look. I smile and place my hand on his to try to smooth it over.

"Yeah why do you ask?" I step forward and turn to face him now and create a little space.

"You seemed like you were away for the moment." Charlie answered me. He took a hold of my hands and pulled me closer to him.

I could feel those eyes burning through me now. I take a gulp, and step back trying not to alarm Charlie but also giving each other space. After Lucas told me seeing me with Charlie is how I feel about seeing him with Missy. I don't ever want to intentionally inflict that type of anger or rage.

I don't know why I was letting Missy get to me today. Every time she blatantly flirted with him or pressed him about homecoming made every nerve in me seethe with jealousy. It was the first time I felt jealousy so strong for anything. One thing I know for sure is. She isn't going to homecoming with him.

That jealously sure did give my hands a mind of their own either. I hosed her downs pretty good today. The last time exceptionally well. I'm still grateful that Maya took the blame for the last one. I will probably have to pay for it in practice since I know she won't let me sit out the game. It was homecoming week so she will need her best cheerleaders for the game.

Missy would definitely make practice a living hell this week. I grimace just thinking about it.

For the rest of today, I'm not touching a hose. I will just use the rags out of the buckets or I will be on drying duties even though JV is supposed to dry the cars off. I just didn't trust myself with a hose.

I make sure the team I'm helping though isn't with Missy and Lucas. I couldn't trust myself not doing another outburst. I really didn't want to see her flaunt herself at Lucas. Even though I know he would never date her.

Since we had both the JV and varsity squad here. We could split up and tackle more cars at once.

I grab one of the rags out of the bucket, and do what we came here for wash the cars to raise money for the new uniforms. I start washing too lose focus on Missy's desperate attempts.

"So what's up with the change of clothes? I thought you guys were all wearing the same thing." Charlie stated while grabbing his own rag out of the bucket to help.

I really couldn't say I went into a jealous rag with the water hose. So I smile and laugh.

"Long story." I mumble while continuing to wash the hood of the car.

"I'm sure you will tell me when you are ready." Charlie chuckles while coming over to help me with the hood of the car.

I turn and look him in the eyes. He smiles at me.

"How are things at home?" I ask him. I wanted to know if things were getting better. Scratch that, I needed to know. I wanted to do exactly what I told Lucas. Go to homecoming with him. I couldn't do that if things aren't resolved.

"Huh?" Charlie simply asked me. What did he mean, huh? I assumed he would know without me having to say.

"You know with your mom and dad." I told him. I stop washing the car and stare at him with a questioning eyes.

He blinks before he starts to talk again. "I'm sorry, just distracted being this close to you. Trying to forget since it is not going good at all. Another sleepless night. More fighting." He drops his eyes back to the hood of the car now. I place my hand on his and squeeze it. He doesn't look up just presses his body up against me as support.

"Sorry to hear that." I say while biting my lip.

I look over my shoulder away from him and everything. Why did things have to be so complicated. I can see from a distant Maya and Josh were arguing. What could they be arguing about? They were just in each other arms a minute ago. They seemed to be the one blissful couple and relationship besides Farkle and Smackle.

"I think the hood is spotless." Becky said. She was one of the JV squad members. "We can dry it off now."

"Thanks." I tell her while stepping back.

"Hey you too." Maya said with her arms folded. I could sense something was off from the way she said it.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask her.

"Hey Riles, can we talk for a second." Maya said while only looking at me I know in her tone it wasn't good. I try not to show that to anyone else when I see that she is playing with our rings. That was also a sign that she really needed to talk.

Josh walks up behind her and places his hand on the small of her back. I see that she falls back into his embrace. Whatever she was upset about wasn't about him. Like I thought I saw a minute ago. Then what was it?

"Go ahead ladies, besides I wanted to talk to Charlie." Josh stated.

"You do." Charlie said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah Riles talks so much about you. I need to start to know more about you." Josh added. This makes Charlie smile and I see Maya trying her best to keep up a fake smile. I read between the lines to see that what she has to tell me is about him. So why was Josh buttering him up if it was about me.

"Sure let's go into the gym while Missy is distracted. Be right back boys." I tell her while extending my hand and walking away with her.

I walk over to the girls locker room instead since it is closer. I needed to know now what had her upset.

"What's up Peaches? You are scaring me you never use the can we talk line." I tell her while taking her hand and leading her to the bench.

"Riley, he knew." Maya all put roared when she sat down.

I look at her confused, by what she is saying.

"Who knew?" I asked her. The confusion was evident in my voice and in my features.

"Charlie, knew." Maya yells again. The words were ringing in my head. He knew. I could feel myself getting madder before she said the next part. "He knew about the letters." She finally spat out angrily.

"He knew!" I roar loudly while standing up from the bench.

How did he know? How long did he know? More importantly why did he lie about? And a million more questions were going through my head right now.

Maya stands up and faces me. Her face was hardened and she was mad when she started telling me her story again. "He knew. Ava confirmed it."

"He knew." I yelled again now I started to pace like a caged animal.

"Ava said that one day just after you started dating, that she was taking the letter from the mailbox like she always had and hide them. He encouraged them to keep doing it. He told them that you would just be hurt if you read them."

I stop and look at her still trying to process everything.

"He knew!" I yelled one more time.

"He knew." Maya confirmed one more time before extending her arms to me. I tilt my head to the side and walk over slowly to her and sulk in her arms. While she runs her hand up and down my back.

"I feel so foolish." I admit to her angrily. I wonder what else Charlie has lied to me about.

"I was telling Josh he makes an art of lying. Don't feel foolish." Maya told me.

"Is that what you and Josh were arguing about?" I ask her while pulling away.

"I wanted an upfront confrontation. I was so mad." Maya confessed. I laugh and shake my head at the image. "Josh said that I should let you decide how it is handled. He can be right sometimes. So he is out there being a good uncle and friend. Faking all this small talk while he really wants to deck the guy."

I laugh harder just at the thought of that.

"So do I text him to come in here or wait till we go home your move honey." Maya told me while reaching for my hand.

"Oh no, upfront and personal." I say firmly. I see Maya smile from ear to ear.

"I knew my approach was the way to go." Maya said while standing up and taking my hand. We head back out of the girls locker room. Josh and Charlie helping wash one of the last cars.

"You guys all done talking?" Charlie asked me while turning to face me.

"Oh yeah." Maya said while folding her arms over her chest.

"You, knew." I told him trying to hide the tremble in my voice but it was so shaky from anger. I know he knew exactly what I was talking about. He was still trying to put up the façade though. He looks at me bewildered and tries to step forward and touch me. I step back.

I see Josh take Maya's hand and have her step back to give us privacy. She wasn't going willingly at first but I give her a look to let her know I will be ok. Maya didn't fight him after I give her the look. She walks away with him back over to Sean. He was currently trying to put the move on our physics teacher.

"Knew what babe?" Charlie asked me. Babe, I could feel my stomach churn from him calling me that.

"You sat in my kitchen with my mom and I. You let me wonder where they were and you knew." My voice cracked from the anger. I was doing my best to keep any tears from forming. I didn't want him to see them, but I was hurt. I didn't think Charlie would hurt me like this. "You knew were the letters were all along and you lied to me then. You didn't say anything. You never said anything while we were dating."

I see him flinch when I say the words were. As in past tense, in referring to our relationship. He had to know it was over. It was over for good.

"Riley, I can-."

"Explain, oh I already know. No need to explain." I say bitterly. He reaches for me again but I pull away from him and continue to talk, "you will give me every reason in the world why you did it. It will seem logical. None will be good enough. If you truly knew me you'd know that already."

"Riley-." Charlie's voice laced more with desperation this time. No matter how desperate or how much pleading he did. It wouldn't change how I felt. I was done with the lies.

"Just don't. You knew before you saw me searching my house. You could have told me then, but you didn't. You lied and just kept lying about them." I said angrily.

"I thought it was for the best." Charlie stammered.

"The best for you." He shakes his head, but he can't deny it. That is the reason why he kept it from me.

"You were not the same when I came back, and it was because of him." Charlie tried to say in a controlled voice. The distain and anger came out loud and clear when he said the word him. "You were starting to be you again."

"I am, who I am, because of him." I tell him and I see his face drop. "People change people. I know with every fiber of my being Lucas has changed me for the better. He makes me who I am just like my other important relationship in my life. You didn't have a right to keep those letters away from me."

"Riley, just hear me out." He said again this time when he reached for my hand he had a hold of it and his grip was firm.

I try to pull my hand away and that's when I heard him.

"Let her, go." I hear Lucas' voice bellow from behind him. Charlie lets my hand go and runs his hands through his hair out of frustration. He places a hand on the small of my back for comfort. There was no space between us. He wasn't budging now either since Charlie had grabbed my hand.

"Stay out of it, Friar." Charlie yelled angrily.

"I never want to speak to you again Charlie." I say it quickly before they can argue. Charlie looks at me stunned but I'm not folding. "Ever." I echo the words while taking Lucas' hand and walking away from Charlie.

My body was almost vibrating I was so mad. It felt so good to get it out and let him know how I felt. Lucas walks me over to his truck and helps me get in.

"How much did you hear?" I ask him while looking at my hand.

"Well I didn't hear everything, but I got the gist. When he raised his voice I started walking over. I beat Maya over, who was right on my heels with a little help from Josh. I did hear the best part." He said while taking my hand into his large hand. My heart starts to race when he pulls me closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder. "I am, who I am because of you too Riley Matthews. You bring out the best part of me." Lucas told me before kissing me on the top of my head and grazing his hand up and down my arm. I smile into his chest and he kisses me one more time on the top of my head.


	18. Spirit Animal

**Thank you for all the reviews and comments on the last chapter I truly appreciate all the kind words and feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Changes-18**

 **Riley's POV**

"What happened in the truck?" Maya asked frankly. Did she just ask me that? "Will I be able to sit on those seats ever again?" Maya teased me while pulling back the covers. She did.

"Maya!" I yell. I pick up a pillow and throw it in her direction. She laughs at me before sitting down on the bed.

"I was just joking. I never want to know intimate details between you and Huckleberry." Maya shakes her head just to get rid of the image. She stretches her legs out and starts to fluff her pillow. The right side of the bed started to feel like now her side of the bed. She has slept over a lot this school year. I knew it would be no different, after what happened today. She wasn't going to leave me alone after finding out Charlie lied to me.

Anger starts to course through me just thinking about him keeping those letters from me. She started to think of the other things he told her. She knows there were more lies in their relationship. She probably didn't even scratch the surface.

"As I will never want to know that either, between you and Josh." I tell her while pulling my side of the bed covers back and slipping in. I shake my head also for good measure, which makes Maya smile. "Thanks for telling me."

"You know it wasn't even a question about if I was going to tell you." Maya said firmly. I shook my head yes. She had my back, like I would always have hers. I still wanted to say thanks. "I just wish I figured it out sooner." Maya sighs. She pulls the covers closer to her body.

"He was good, he covered all his bases." I tell her. I start to hook my phone on the charger and I see he is calling again. I have lost track on how many phone calls he has made. "I'd wish he would quit calling."

I get ready to reject the call. Like I have done with all the other calls. He was about to fill up my voicemail box tonight. Maya reaches over me and takes my phone.

"I thought she made it pretty clear, she never wanted to speak to you again dipshit. Stop calling." Maya said while ending the call and handing the phone back to me.

"Maya." I said, I was shocked again by her tonight.

"What, it needed to be said." She said firmly while crossing her arms over her chest. I laugh and put my phone on the charger. That was needed to be said and a little more if it were up to me.

Maya expressed, just a fraction of how mad I am with Charlie. I know when we do talk, that he will twist this, and spin this to his favor. That is why I won't talk to him, or let him explain. I won't let him worm his way out of this.

I do have so many questions. I'm afraid that they will go unanswered. But the questions are eating at me. When did he find out? Cause that is so important to me. Tells me how long he's been lying. What other things was he lying to her about? I know that must be more. I also know he will never be honest about it. So why talk to him when I won't get the answer.

"I almost forgot." Maya said with a smile before getting out of bed. I stare at her quizzically. What was she talking about.

I was going to ask her but she was already at the foot of my bed. Dangling the key I gave her a few days ago. The key to the letters. The other good thing of knowing what was going on. I get to read the letters again.

"This belongs to you now." She gets back in my bed and gives me the key. My heart swells from having the key again. I would be able to get back to reading

"It's been only a few days but it felt like an eternity." I tell her with wide eyes.

"Serious withdraw." Maya said with a smirk. She didn't even know. "Well come on already."

I laugh and hop out of bed to reach under my bed for the trunk. I pull it out put it on my bed. I hop back up on my bed next to Maya and open the trunk. I pull out the first letter. I turn and look at my and she is looking at me eagerly.

"Come on Matthews you are killing me here." Maya whines.

"Alright." I tease while starting to open the letter.

 _Riley-_

 _At the risk of sounding repetitive, I'm going to say anyway but I miss you terribly beautiful._

I smile after reading this sentence out loud. Maya nudges me with her elbow and smiles too. I get myself together to continue reading without getting too emotional. Every time I read them they get to me. I'm getting to know a piece of Lucas I didn't know through them.

 _I hope all is well and you are getting them. If this is the first one you received write me back so I can tell you everything again. God, I hope you are getting them and actually reading them. Like I said I miss you, more than I can express in this letter._

"Aw Huckleberry." Maya said in a high pitched voice that makes me laugh.

 _Today is the start of my summer break. So I'm back at home and not at school. Usually my day consists of working on the ranch from sun up to snow down. Today my parents let me go out with Zay in the city. He's the only one they trust me out with._

"Zay, really?" Maya questioned with a raised eyebrow. When we visited Lucas in Texas he was the one that always started things. He was part of the reason Lucas came to New York. I will always be grateful to him for that.

"My parents trust you." I teased her.

"True, never mind then." Maya stated while peering over my shoulder which just makes me laugh. Maya hasn't always made the best decisions but my parents have never tried to keep us apart. They knew that our friendship was meant to him. Maybe parents have a good understanding of who are our true friends and the value of that friendship. I'm just grateful that they have always encouraged my friendship with Maya.

"I promise no more interruptions from me." Maya said with a laugh.

 _Zay said the latest hot spot in town is this new diner Rosie's. I really didn't feel like going. I wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to hang around the ranch. Then he called me whipped and said I had to go. So I went. He was right it was alright it was definitely a hot spot._

 _Tons of kids from the neighborhood were there. Most of the kids from Central Austin High and East Austin high were there. Then a girl walked into the diner. She had long reddish brown hair that hit the middle of her back. Eyes that were a crystal blue like the ocean._

I could feel my voice start to tremble with the description. Why was he describing another girl to me in his letter? Was he doing this just to get a rise out of me.

"Uh, what is up with Huckleberry? This isn't a way to win a girl back." Maya said sternly.

 _Now, hold on a minute. This story has a point. Tell the fiery blonde next to you to relax._

We both laugh when I read this. But it was hard to hold on, and remain calm. Did I pick the wrong letter to read tonight or what? I had already handled a day full of jealousy. I don't need one from the past.

 _Riley, I will have to have some time alone with you in these letters. I might have to write, right on the top your eyes only, or maybe right on the front of the envelope. I like that idea better, on the front it is. If you see that on a letter. It's your eyes only beautiful please. Sorry, Maya._

I look at Maya and I put the letter down on my comforter. We both start to leaf through the box. We found the first one that said for my eyes only.

I look up at Maya and blush. We continue to look and the one right behind it says my eyes only too. My heart starts to race with anticipation.

"Let's open one now." Maya stated.

"My eyes only." I tease her while putting my hand over hers. She laughs and leans back on the bed.

"Yea Huckleberry might get too mushy in it for me." Maya said. "Okay continue. He better redeem himself though. Who wants to hear about some other girl?"

Yes, he better is what I thought before picking up the letter.

 _Now, the girl comes over to my table and her name is Missy. Fitting right?_

I laugh at the coincidence.

 _She was the most popular girl at Zay's school. She was coming to our table. I think Zay's heart stopped because he stammered this never happens and his jaw just stayed wide open while she sat down. His jaw was wide open the whole time she sat down with us._

I smile just picturing that scene unfold.

 _Well when she sits down she proceeds to ask me out to the movies. I said no, before I continue. She wanted to see a scary movie just like Missy asked me too. All I could think of when I saw her was you. What were you doing right now? What if someone was asking you out right now? Then jealousy hit me. It was so strong that I couldn't even focus on what she was saying._

 _If a guy is asking you out this very moment, I hope it is a guy that is truly worthy of someone like you. Please don't let it be Charlie Gardner. I lied back then. I never liked him he's creepy._

"Past-tense Lucas spoke the truth." Maya said. Startling me but I laugh.

"I thought you were going to remain quiet." I tell her over my shoulder.

"Lips are sealed." She pretends to zip them for dramatic effect. She rests her head on my shoulder while I continue to read.

 _I regret everyday not fighting harder for us. For not telling you how I truly felt, and still feel. You are my Pluto, Riley Matthews. I will always believe in us. That this story isn't over between us. That it will be so much more. I have faith that day is coming for us. I'm still waiting for my moment with you, beautiful._

 _Lucas_

My heart was racing after reading that letter. I wanted to call him. Tell him I had read this letter and I feel the same way. I am still waiting for his moment too.

"Ok, Huckleberry can really bring it in these letters." Maya said with a laugh.

"It's time to go to bed." I tell her. I close the box and put it on the night stand.

"Just one more."

"Bedtime." I tell her one more time and cut off the light. I hear her whine and it makes me smile wider. Even though I'm telling her to go to bed. I know I wouldn't be sleeping tonight much anyway. Especially after that letter.

I grab my phone and start texting.

"Doesn't sound like sleeping over there." Maya teases.

I smile and keep texting. I end up erasing what I have and write what I always do.

 **Riley: Hey**

He text back almost immediately.

 **Lucas: Hey beautiful.**

That will never get old. I bite my bottom lip trying to contain my smile.

 **Riley: I read one of your letters.**

 **Lucas: Did you?**

 **Riley: Yeah so there were two Missy's**

 **Lucas: lol, yes. Both don't compare to you.**

 **Riley: No one else compares to you either. I loved the end of the letter most.**

 **Lucas: Me too or someday is now and my moment is just beginning.**

 **Riley: I better go to bed before I'm up all night with you.**

 **Lucas: I wouldn't mind.**

 **Riley: Me either… Good night Lucas.**

 **Lucas: Good night Riles.**

I put the phone back down and smile. Yes it was going to be a long night. My night was filled with thoughts or dreams about Lucas Friar.

I'm woken up by my alarm, it was almost 7. That came way too earlier. Especially since I was up most of the night thinking of Lucas. I try to silence it but I'm missing desperately. If it is 7 then I have already hit snooze way too many times.

"Make it stop already, honey." Maya grumbles from the other side of the bed.

"I'm trying, peaches." I mumble still reaching for my phone on the night stand.

"Five more minutes." Maya sighs before turning over.

"Girls, you better get up and make a move on it." My mom said on the other side of the door. This was on que, per usual every morning. She knew us well. She knew we'd hit snooze into the last possible option.

"It's homecoming week. We should have off." Maya said while sitting up in bed.

"Homecoming week is also spirit week." I exclaim while sitting up quickly.

"It's too early for all that, Riles." Maya points to me shaking her head at me.

"I can't believe I missed the first day of spirit week." I tell her while quickly getting up from the bed.

The last time I missed spirit week was Sophomore year. That year I had no spirit. It was the year I realized Lucas wasn't coming back. Junior year Maya and Farkle had to help me get that spirit back.

"I'm still amazed at this quick change of gears." Maya said while throwing back the covers slowly. I look at her and she appeases me by asking, "What was the first day?"

"Crazy hair day." I tell her with a smile.

"See, not bad that you missed that. You have amazing hair wouldn't want to do anything crazy with it" Maya stated while standing from the bed now and slowly stretching.

"I'm on the cheerleading squad and student government. Both of these groups embody school spirit and I have to exude that."

"Oh you do." Maya tells me while nodding her head in agreeance. "What's today spirit day?"

"Be your spirit animal." I smile and go into my closet. I pull out a purple turtleneck and purple jeans. I found purple cat ears and a tail to go with. "Purple cat." I say with a wide smile.

"I can't believe you found that." Maya said with a laugh.

"What are you going to be?" I ask her.

"I have the perfect thing for this. Just wait and see. I'll be right back. I'm going to change and you'll see." Maya told me while grabbing her bag. I miss with anticipation on what she was going to be.

My anticipation changes to something else when I hear those cowboy boots making their way up my fire escape. A sound I haven't heard in years. A sound that had my heart ready to jump out of my chest.

"Hey." He said softly while coming through my window.

"Hey." I say it back. I felt breathless after saying it. I cross the room to sit next to him in the bay window. Something that I didn't realize how much I missed until we did it again. The last time I sat next to him like this. We were still trying to figure out the triangle mess. Now it was more of a solidification of us.

I put my hand in his large hands. His thumbs rub against mine sending goosebumps in it's wake from his touch.

"It's been too long since I have been in here." Lucas finally said breaking the silence.

"Yeah too long."

"I came to walk you to the subway. I didn't think you'd still be in your pajamas." Lucas told me.

A little self-conscious that I am in my tank top. I take my hands from him and start to fidget with my tank top. He puts one hand over mine and the other to cup my face.

"You look beautiful, just making it hard on me." He admitted with a low voice that turns my inside.

I laugh since I know I'm hardly the definition of beauty right now. I know my hair probably has a case of bed head. I'm just wearing a regular white tank top with some grey pajama bottoms.

"You are." He reaffirms it since he knows. I don't believe it.

He starts to rub his thumb against my cheek. I look up into those emerald green eyes they were only making my heart beat do it's own insane crazy dance against my ribcage. He closes the distance and I feel his lips against mine. The kiss was soft and sweet. I feel his other hand leave mine and he slowly starts to thread his fingers though my hair.

I've missed him and his touch. I hate the most is that a lot of time we could have had together has been squandered by misunderstandings.

I put my hands on his shoulders feeling a need to get closer. My chest was flush against his. I could feel his heart beat doing it's own dance against mine which makes me smile into the kiss.

I slide into his lap still feeling the need to be closer. One of his hands fall to my waist. I feel his fingertips graze the hem of my tank top and a the small of my back. Sending a shiver though my spine.

"Riles, you're killing me here." He said breathless in between kisses.

I smile deeper into the kiss. I wasn't trying to torture him. Not intentionally but the need to be as close as humanly possible while I kissed him took over me. His touch, his taste, his scent was overwhelming my body. It was pushing that need to be close to him.

I move my hands up to the back of his neck and to his hair. I slide my fingers through his hair now and I hear him groan from the feeling.

"Huckleberry don't defile the bay window." Maya said in a hushed firm tone. I pull away from him and sit down next to him. She shuts the door and stumps her foot a little like a child from her believed defilement of the window. I rest my head on his chest and laugh.

He groans. "Hi, Maya."

"You better get downstairs and come through the front door like a good cowboy." Maya told him.

" Yeah, if Mr. Matthews finds me in here. I think those are my last cowboy boots. I'll be walking to class shoeless." Lucas said with a laugh.

"I thought you were supposed to be getting dressed as your spirit animal." I tell Maya since she came back in her everyday clothing.

"I am in my outfit. I'm a chameleon." Maya said with a smile. I just shake my head at her.

"I forgot about spirit week myself." Lucas admitted.

"I need you both on it tomorrow. Tomorrow is tie day, Thursday is favorite Disney character day, and Friday Pajama day." I tell them both proudly.

"Don't wear these pajamas." Lucas whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek. My cheeks flush from the comment. "I will be right back." Lucas said while climbing out the window.

"Bye Huckleberry." Maya teases while waving at him.

"Hurry up and get dressed before your late to school. This is the second time I had to say this, this year. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable with my new role." Maya tells me.

"I'm coming mother." I tease her.

"OOOO don't call me that." Maya said while waving her finger at me.

I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom. I can admit that I was a little nervous to head to school. I would have to see Charlie and I couldn't run from him then.


	19. Love is

**This chapter was a little long since I know it has been a while since I updated. Sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with work and then last week my computer finally died out on me. Good news is I have a new one and better one. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for your kind words and encouragement on the last chapter.**

 **Changes-19**

Riley POV

I can do this. It will be easy, right? No it isn't easy, it's necessary. Just open the door.

I have walked through these doors every day for the past 3 years. Just open these front doors. I could handle whatever happened behind these doors today. Whatever Charlie or Missy might throw at me, I can handle it.

I can do this.

I feel Lucas' fingers brush up against my hand, before he takes my hand in his. I release the breath I didn't even know I was holding. I immediately feel safe. I welcomed that feeling as I continued to give myself the mention pep talk.

He leans his body against mine. I take in a deep breath again, my senses are overtaken by of his woodsy cologne. It made my stomach feel like it was in knots from desire.

"What better day to do this, then in your spirit animal form?" He whispered against my ear.

I smile and squeeze his hand tighter. No truer words had been spoken. I turn my head to face him. I lean forward and my lips brush up against his cheek as I leave a soft kiss there. I lean back and look into those emerald eyes of his. He gives me one of those toe curling smiles, which makes me smile in return.

"I'm ready." I tell him trying to hide any lack of confidence I was feeling. I was ready to do this. I didn't want to prolong it. I wanted Charlie to know just how serious my words were. I meant them.

"I'm here for you." Lucas told me.

I put my hand on the doorknob and pull it forward. The hallway was busy as usual, my eyes quickly go over to my locker. Smackle, Farkle, and Maya were leaning against my locker. Charlie wasn't there as usual. I look across the hall to where his locker is and I didn't see him there either.

"It doesn't look like he is here." I tell Lucas softly. I thought for sure I'd see him right away. He isn't one to hide his feelings and he is always ready to speak his mind. I thought for sure he'd be here early, ready to plead his case, especially since I silenced him on the phone.

Lucas and I walk over to my locker where the rest of my friends were waiting, like every morning for class.

"No Gardner yet." Smackle stated quickly like she was reporting the news to me. She looks around the hall before talking again, "though I did think he would be here, and with grand gestures. I was just thinking about this the other day. He didn't do anything for Homecoming yet. Odd right? Remember what he did in the 8th grade?"

I sigh, just thinking about it. Please no Yogi in skates this time. I felt uneasy after she said it though. She was right. He didn't do anything big. I was sure he'd do something. I had been hoping all week it wouldn't be something here in front of everyone. She didn't want to let him down in front of the whole school.

"Did I say too much?" Smackle asked Farkle since I didn't say anything, nor has anyone else said anything.

"No." I laugh and try to collect my thoughts. "Just the honest truth like usual." I open my locker and I'm surprised by the abundance of purple roses falling to my feet. I don't know how many roses he got inside of there.

I hear Lucas groan from behind, and Maya chuckle. We spoke too soon about the grand gestures. I squeeze Lucas' hand to let him know I don't care about the flowers or anything else Charlie might do today, nothing would change my mind. Nothing.

"Grand gesture number 1." Maya said while taking one of the purple roses from her locker and smelling it. Why did she have to say the things I thought out loud sometimes? Her smile grew wider when she turns to Lucas. "This gesture is definitely not on a white horse level." She said with a wink to him. It didn't help him smile or loosen up. He still had an agitated look on his face. I run my hand up and down his arm breaking the demeanor. He smiles at me and kisses me on the top of the head.

"Looks like he left a card with it." Lucas told me while pointing in my locker.

"I'd really don't want to read it." I said while leaning closer to Lucas. He puts his arm around me and runs his thumb up and down my shoulder. I shiver by his touch.

"It might not be a bad thing." Farkle told me. He always tried to look at both sides of the argument.

"Nothing good will come of it." I state while grabbing my book out of my locker. I look around the halls one more time for Charlie.

"Well you only have one period of the day with each other. Thank goodness." Smackle remarks and pats me on my shoulder. She could say that again.

I start to walk into the classroom with everyone. I lock eyes with Charlie who is in his usual spot. I was hoping he'd choose another spot but no it had to be right next to me.

To my surprise, Maya walks in front of me and takes my usual seat. Farkle follows behind her and sits in the seat behind her. So that the seats would be flipped for both Lucas and me.

Charlie rolls his eyes from that move.

"Are you her bodyguard now?" Charlie scoffs at Maya.

"I like to call it defender from all liars and creeps." Maya retorted while turning towards him and smiling from ear to ear.

Charlie turns his attention away from her and looks me straight in the eyes. His stare is hard and penetrating. He was begging for answers with his stare but I had already given them to them.

"Riles, you can't avoid taking to me." He started.

"I said everything I needed to say." I turn my gaze from him and back to Lucas before heading to our seats.

I turn to see Charlie sulk in his seat. I can tell he still would persist and want to talk. I wouldn't do this in our English class. I was right I said what I wanted to say yesterday. Even if we did talk it wouldn't change how I felt about him or things between us.

The bell rings and Mr. Green comes in promptly and starts erasing the chalkboard. He writes two words love is, I take a deep breath where is the lesson taking us today. If we have to participate as a group, this could get dangerous.

"Alright we are now in the middle of the book Pride and Prejudice and the plot thickens." Mr. Green sits on the edge of the desk and looks between us. "So many things are happening right now. Right?" He waits for someone in the class to respond. He gets a head nod from Farkle so that was enough for him to continue, "let's discuss, at this point in the story how would the characters describe love?"

"Messy." Farkle said with a head shake.

"Definitely can be." Mr. Green shakes his head. He showed a glimmer that statement might be a little personal. It intrigued me. He runs his hand over his face and continues, "who would think that?" Mr. Green questioned.

"Elizabeth for one." Farkle stated. That gets a head nod from me. It was definitely messy with her and Darcy. Her pride and beliefs of his personality were keeping the apart. His own mistakes were making her prideful thoughts seem reality also.

"Alright someone else Love is..." Mr. Green calls out. He pauses waiting for a response but not one says anything. He holds his hands up to say come on people.

"Scary." Maya chimes in finally. "Amazing." I look at my peaches and smile. This definitely wouldn't have been something she said a few weeks ago. Her cheeks turn a shade of red and she continues to look forward and not at me. I smile and turn my attention back to Mr. Green.

"That's two but both equally true." Mr. Green stated. "Definitely think more than one character felt that. Give me more."

The room fell silent again. Mr. Green looks around for someone for a life line. As Farkle said things were messy because of the situation. It was also so...

"Confusing." I mumble. I didn't think I said it out loud but when Mr. Green's eyes lock with mine I know I did. I can feel Charlie's eyes staring at me so intensely. He probably took this as a glimmer of hope. I'm sorry Charlie, but just no. I don't mean in that way. I don't want him to think that way.

"Good confusing. It can be confusing as hell. In terms of Elizabeth she's probably feeling that way. She starts to trust Darcy then betrays her sister. Like what the?" Mr. Green expression is vibrant that makes us all laugh. "Alright so the assignment is." The whole class grumbles after he states that. "I know, I know boo." He jokes, but continues on with what he is saying. "Your diary entry will be on what the character your team has chosen feels love is at the moment. Class dismissed."

"Confusing, huh?" Lucas whispered in my ear behind.

"For Elizabeth." I turn and tell him.

"For you?" He asked. His eyes tried to not to show they were questioning me or doubt. I saw it underlining deep in his eyes. I can't blame him, if roles were reserved I would probably feel the same.

"In the beginning, yes love can be. There are so many new emotions at the same time. You can't tell what's up from down sometimes, especially when the relationship is first starting. It's so new. Doesn't mean it's a bad thing. It can be amazing. But no I'm not confused on how I feel about you. I've been feeling these emotions for a long time." I tell him.

"Me too." He confesses.

"Let's head to the next class." I tell him.

I stand and put my backpack on my shoulder. Charlie is standing by his desk waiting for me. I can tell he wasn't going to leave without us talking. Farkle, Smackle, Maya, and Lucas weren't going to leave me alone with him either.

"Can you give us a minute?" I ask them. They all give me a look wondering if this is a good idea or not. Lucas look hasn't changed since he Charlie stood from his desk and spoke to me. It has been hard and cold. I took his hand and his looks softens. I look into his eyes, I can see that is the absolute last thing he wants to do, but he will do it for me. "Just minute." I say softly.

"I'll be outside." He said before kissing my forehead. The classroom is empty for the moment.

"Did you read the card?" He asked me hopefully.

"No."

He sighs and rubs the back of his head out of frustration. He pauses trying to choose his next words carefully. "You said love is confusing." I go to speak. I know where this is headed and I didn't want it to go that route. He holds his hands up trying to have me hold my comments. I bite my bottom lip and let him continue, "I know love can be confusing Riley. But I swear I thought I was doing the right thing. You were so hurt when I first came back. You weren't yourself because of everything. I thought those letters would only bring you pain."

"I don't believe that Charlie. Not one word." I finally say breaking into his speech. He looks stunned that I could say that. It starts to make me feel angry that he could even look that way at me.

"Riles it's the truth. I know I was wrong now." He starts to walk towards me and I step back.

"Even if you thought you were doing the right thing. You could have told me when you knew I was looking for them." I yell.

"I know, I'm sorry." Charlie yells back at me. He catches himself and tries to regain his composure. He looks at the ground then he looks back at me with a half-smile. "We can still make this work."

I shake my head no before the words even slip out of my mouth. "We can't."

"What is it about him?" Charlie exasperated. The frustration was so thick in his voice while, he waited for me to answer. He runs his hands through his hair to try to regain his composure again, but the anger is practically radiating off of him. "What is so great about him that he can do no wrong in your eyes? That he is on this special podium that no other guy can reach. What is it?"

"Charlie." I try to plead with him. I didn't want to say that. I didn't want to hurt him more than I can tell he is already hurting. I just wanted things to be over between us. There is no trust and my heart isn't there. He knew this. I didn't want to say it.

"What is it?" Charlie asked again not giving up.

"Let's keep this about us. It's like what I said 5 years ago on my rooftop. I'm not the girl for you. I thought it could work the second time around but it couldn't. My feelings didn't change, I don't feel the same way about you. I know there will be another girl that will return your feelings, but I can't. I have to get to class."

"What is it?" He still asked. He wasn't letting go of his. He wanted me to answer. I run my hand through my long brown hair. Trying to think of a nice way again to tell him know.

"Why does it matter?" I ask again and he just stares at me before he can ask again I just comply, "He's brave, kind, loyal, protective, charismatic, intelligent, and he will do anything for a friend in need. To name a few things." I can't keep the smile off my face once I start to describe the things I love about Lucas. I look back at Charlie is face has fallen and he's clutching his fist together. I immediately feel bad this is why I didn't want to do this.

"Your white knight is waiting." He chokes out bitterly before he grabs his backpack. "Riley I still want to be with you. Deep down I think you feel the same way and we will be back together soon." He says the last thing while looking at Lucas who is standing at the doorframe. Lucas scoffs and shakes his head. He knows Charlie is trying to get a rise out of him. Make him get angry in front of me.

Lucas doesn't move from the doorframe though. He knows his statement can't be further from the truth so why react. Charlie walks past him angrily, when he doesn't react.

"How long were you there?" I ask him softly while walking towards him. I stop in front of him. He smiles at me.

"Brave." He brings one hand up to my left cheek caresses it then kisses it. He keeps his hand there, "Kind." He brings his right hand up to my right cheek teen kisses it too. Leaving a tingling sensation that went through my whole body. "Loyal." He said against my lips before kissing me softly on them. My knees feel week from the contact. "I heard it all. Eventually I'd like to hear the other things you were thinking to describe me." He taunted before kissing me one more time this time harder on the lips.

"Maybe when we do our homework tonight." Riley told him. "How about we do it at my place?"

"Sounds good, beautiful." He takes my hand and leads me out of the classroom and down the hall to our next class.

Cheerleading practice was hell. I hate Miss Bradford with a passion. I walk slowly over to my couch and sit down as slowly as I possibly could. Taking it slow was only putting more strain in my calves. My legs were so tight from practice today. My punishment for the carwash, I fear has only just begun.

Today any little mistake started with additional toe-touches, then it progressed to liberty poses. Usually a liberty pose is only for 30 seconds but she made me do 1 minute each time. My balance already isn't the greatest but holding it that long at perfection each time was torture. I wanted to show her whatever she threw at me I was going to take.

Then the running laps started. I did this almost after every break in the routine. Missy stated I did something wrong each time that warranted this. She only did this because Coach K spent more time with the JV team just in case one had to step in for the big game this Friday.

Trying to take it slow though sitting down just made me collapse back into the couch. This resulted in a whimper slash whine outburst too.

My mom shakes her head from the stove pitying me. "My poor baby." She called out over her shoulder. She opens the stove to check on dinner. "Practice was that bad today?" she asked. She tosses her oven mitt back on the kitchen counter before walking into the living room.

"Horrible." I whine. I tilt my head back on the couch. "My legs feel like jello."

"Usually homecoming game is the big night, this result in longer practices since the crowd is bigger." My mom said while sitting on the edge of the couch to reassure me.

"It was just Missy's way of tormenting me." I roll my eyes just thinking about her.

"Why would she want to do that?" My mom asked concern was evident in her voice. I should clean this up before she has my father spying on me through every class.

"She likes Lucas." I laugh and shrug my shoulders to show no big deal. "She thought they were going to homecoming now he's taking me. This is her punishment. She could only do it for today. Knowing Missy she will have some new guy falling all over her next week and this will be yesterday's news."

She shakes her head before walking over to the couch, "if it gets worse-."

"No need to worry mom. If it did. You'd be the first person. I'd talk to." I reassure her. She smiles at me after that confirmation. I hear a knock at the door. I try to move to get it. My mom laughs at me. She pats my shoulder telling me to stay put.

"I got it old lady." She teased me while walking to the door. She opens it and turns back and smiles at me. "Maybe I should have had you hobble over to see him." My mom teased with a smile. My heart starts racing when I see him walk into the room.

"Hi, Mrs. Matthews." Lucas said with a confused look on his face since she said hobbled.

"Good evening, Lucas it is good to see you." My mom said. He turns his eyes to me and I sigh. I'm too exhausted to stand and hug him. He smiles and starts to walk over to the couch. He sits down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi." I pout and put my head on his shoulder. He smiles and places a hand on my knee.

"You sore?" He asked.

"That doesn't even begin to describe it." I grumble. He surprises me when he takes his other hand to lift my legs and place them on his lap. I turn my body so I'm leaning against the arm of the couch. He pushes my sweat pants up a bit so he can massage my lower calves.

"This will help loosen you up a bit. Sometimes the coaches do this for us to loosen up after long drives." Lucas said. "We have homework to do so you are the writer while I do this for a second."

"Deal, it feels like heaven." I confessed.

"Keep those hands just at the calf." My mom warned while walking back into the kitchen. My cheeks flush a shade of pink from that.

"I will." He chuckles and throws his head back against the couch. Even his laugh can be irresistible. I think to myself. He knew not to test my mom on that warning. "You better get your notebook and that pen on the table." He warned me. I smile at him before turning slightly to grab my notebook and pen that were resting on the table.

"I don't think I can even pretend like we are doing work." I confess softly pulling the notebook to my chest. He looks at me with a questioning eye. Those emerald green eyes were making it harder. "Your hands feel amazing." I confess even softer.

He laughs again, this time it felt like it was laugh that came from the depths of his body, type of laugh. I feel my cheeks heat up, they are probably a darker shade of red now. I didn't know it was possible.

"You're making it hard to keep my promise to your mom with that confession." He admitted. His touch is a little slower on my calf, almost like he is savoring the feeling now too.

"I don't hear talking about pride and prejudice in there." My mom said from her room.

"Elizabeth Bennett is amazing." I yell at the top of my lungs to prove we are talking about the book. Lucas laughs harder and my mom laughs too.

"Good more of that, and other adjectives to describe her and the book." My mom laughs from the other room.

"Open that notebook." Lucas orders me. I oblige and look up at him to show I'm ready to study.

 **Maya's POV**

"They defiled the bay window." I cry from the kitchen counter. Josh rolls his eyes and shakes his head like I'm being overdramatic. I am not. He continues to put the last toppings on the pizza. Pepperoni my favorite.

My mom was working late tonight, and Shawn was out of town for his job. We opted to do dinner at his place. Even though my mom thinks I'm at the Matthews, but he stated he wanted to cook for us. Who could turn their boyfriend request? Still felt weird to call him that, but so right at the same time. It's hard to explain.

"You sound very Harry Potterish in there." Sean called from his room. "They defiled it with black magic." He yells dramatically.

"I thought you were going to the library." I grumble and shoot him a dirty look when he walks into the kitchen.

"Kicking me out of my place now too. Cinderella what is up with you?" He teased.

"Go study." I warn him again.

"When did you become everyone's mom?" He gripped before grabbing his backpack.

"It's sad to say but I have. I ordered Riley to do two things this week." I whispered in a hush tone to Josh. He laughs again and shakes his head. He puts the pizza in the oven.

"Put the timer on your phone for it. 20 minutes." Josh told me. I grab my phone to start the timer and I slip it back in my pocket.

"Alright, I'll be back. I'm studying with Sara." Sean howls before walking out of the apartment. I shake my head.

"Why aren't you taking this defilement seriously?" I ask him sternly. "That is a precious piece of my childhood."

He takes my hand to help me off the counter and we walk over to the couch. He sits close to me extremely close. I don't mind but I'm surprised by it. He puts his hand on my lower back pulling me even closer. My heart beat felt like it was on overdrive. It was hard to even remember what we were talking about.

His lips inch closer to mine. "If we were like this at the bay window would you not kiss me?" He asked me. His voice was super throaty and down right sexy. I gulp and try to remember the question. All I wanted to do was feel his lips against mine and he was taunting me.

I pull back away from him. He smirks at me, "repeat the question over there though."

He laughs and throws his head back. "Point proven."

"No, point was proven no answers were given." I reiterate.

"Your body gave the answers." Josh said quickly. I bite my bottom lip knowing what that does to him. He groans and picks up the remote and turns the TV on to refocus. "The bay window is special to both of you. When you are there with someone special emotions overtake you."

"Still defiled it." I cross my arms over my chest and sulk further into the couch.

"If I kissed you like that by the bay window would you stop for the sanctity of the window?" He asked me.

"It would be hard, but yes." I tell him.

"Point proven." He said with a laugh. I know I lost the argument with my reply before he even said that.

"I don't think we can kiss on this couch anymore it might defile it." Josh teased me while continuing to flip through the channels.

"Where can we kiss then? Your bed." I asked him tauntingly. He turns and looks at me, his eyes were darker now. Filled with desire that excited me.

"You're so bad tonight Hart." He said while reaching for my hand and pulling me close to him. He kisses me softly on the lips.

"I thought we couldn't kiss here." I continue to taunt him. I move my hands so they are behind his neck. My fingers run through his hairline on the nap of his neck. I feel him shutter from my touch.

"We can break the rules for tonight." He presses his body up against mine.

"Minutes later and you're breaking the rules." I say above his lips not touching them yet.

"I guess you rubbed off on me." He said before pulling me into a scorching kiss. The force he pulls me into the kiss makes us both fall back onto the couch. We laugh and continue the kiss. This kiss was overtaking my sense. Every graze of his fingertips to the small of my back felt like it was on fire. His tongue slips across my bottom lip begging for entrance.

Something else is overtaking my senses. A strange smell. It was an overwhelming smell of something …shit. I pull back immediately and spin my head to the oven. Shit, the pizza was burning.

"Oh no." I jump off the couch and Josh looks at me with worried eyes. I walk over to his stove with an oven mitt. When I open it smoke comes out immediately. Josh rushes to my side with another oven mitt. Trying to wave away the smoke so the fire detector doesn't go off. That is the last thing they needed.

He pulls the pizza out of the oven. Our first meal attempt gone array. The bottom of the pizza was completely black.

Josh opens up a window to let the burnt smell get out of the apartment. He shakes his head and laughs.

"Your timer didn't go off, how is it burnt?" He asked with a laugh and still fanning.

I look at my timer instead of 20 minutes I put it for two hours. It was still going.

"I may have put it for the wrong time." I confess.

"I think the only other option here to eat is some wonderful ramen noodles." Josh teased. He leans against the window seal and gives an irresistible smile.

"I know a place that I always have a standing invitation for dinner. I'm sure the same is for you." I said while reaching out for his hand. He knew what I was talking about. He nods his head yes. We grab our jackets and leave.

We get to the Matthew's apartment building in no time. He has me take the elevator. The elevator, for real. It felt so different, strange, it had been years since I entered the Matthews residence this way. I lean against him on the ride up this was one benefit if we did this again.

The elevator doors opens and we head off to the front door. I knock put open the door at the same time since I knew they were there. I see Riley on the couch with Lucas massaging her lower calf.

"He must not be here or he'd be freaking out." I say almost gleefully.

Riles rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "It's no big deal."

"Everything is a big deal to him." Mrs. Matthews can't hold back the laughter on that one. She knew it was true.

"I'm glad to see you two. What brings you over?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"I was coming over for dinner like usual and this hungry college student wanted to come along." Maya said with a smile.

"Of course, made lasagna we have plenty. Lucas are you staying too?" Mrs. Matthews asked.

"I'd love too Mrs. Matthews." Lucas told her. He pats Riley's calves. "All better now."

"I feel they need a little more work." Riley said while twirling a loose piece hair around her finger. This makes me laugh and Huckleberry blush a little.

"Playing with fire Riles." I tease against while walking into the kitchen. "Can I help set the table?" I ask Mrs. Matthews.

"Thank you." She said while opening the cupboard and handing me the plates. I hear a loud thud from the living room. I turn to see Mr. Matthews put his brief case near the door. He is staring a hole through poor Huckleberry.

"Daddy." Riley said with a big smile. Doesn't look like that worked to soften his features.

"Hey honey wash your hands and get ready for dinner." Mrs. Matthews calls out.

"We have a problem in the living?" He said with a strained voice. He goes to the couch and Huckleberry starts to put Riley's legs on the ground in preparation to make a run for it.

"There is no problem."

"A very big problem Topanga." He yells back.

"Her legs were sore after practice." Mrs. Matthews said with a laugh. "Wash your hands."

He does what Mrs. Matthews says because face it everyone does. We know better. He comes back still looking over at them. "What's for dinner?" He asked while kissing her cheek.

"Lasagna." She said.

"Oh my favorite." He says gleefully. It's funny how his demeanor switches so quickly. "You staying for dinner Josh?"

"Yup." Josh said. He comes over to help me finish setting the table. I smile at him. This is the first time that we've been over the Matthews house together as a couple. It feels good to be with him like this. He squeezes my hand before walking on the other side of the table.

"You didn't ask me." I put my hands on my hips and pretend to be offended.

"You are always a given for dinner." Mr. Matthews said bluntly.

"You'd miss me if I weren't here." I added.

"I would."

"We all are staying for dinner tonight." I add and point over to the couch to Huckleberry. Mr. Matthews shrugs his shoulders and sighs before sitting at the head of the table like he normally does. A small smile curves my lips. His pretend hate for Lucas is always amusing to me.

Auggie and Ava come into the kitchen on que. Auggie comes over to Josh and I. "Ava and I were selecting the perfect movie line up for Saturday night. I think you guys will like it."

"Can't wait to see what you guys picked?" Josh winks at him and pats his shoulder.

"Saturday night." Riley said while crossing her arms against her chest. She was narrowing her eyes at me. Why was she narrowing her eyes at me? "Did you forget what Saturday night is?" Riley asked me again. I didn't forget but I'm not going.

I shrug my shoulders, "Saturday night." Still playing ignorant. Riles is hardly amused though. She rolls her eyes at me and stands from the couch. She starts to walk over to kitchen now. Really to push her homecoming propaganda on me.

"Saturday night is Homecoming night. Our last one." She exclaims. She waits for a reaction from me but I keep busy with the table setting. She sighs and continues." You promised me last year that you were going to come." A promise is a bond of word to Riley. It can never be broken. Did I make that promise? That doesn't sound like me. I don't think I did. "Don't even question it Maya." She was reading my mind. Known her for too long. "You did ."

"I have plans now." I state gesturing towards Josh, Ava, and Auggie. Riley takes a seat in the middle of the bench. I quickly take the seat next to her on the right since Josh is sitting at the head of the table on opposite from Mr. Matthews. Huckleberry tries not to show his disappointment, but yes he has to sit near Mr. Matthews. I smile at him and he forces up a smile but it was laced I will make you pay later Maya.

He takes a seat next to Riley and Mr. Matthews stares him down for a moment, he reaches cross the table for the salad bowl and fills his plate before passing the bowl to his left to Mrs. Matthews.

"We can do it Sunday afternoon." Auggie offered quickly. Always the peace maker like his sister. I didn't need that offer. I wanted him to play upset so I couldn't break their hearts. Auggie was no longer 5 he was 12 now. I don't think he will give me one of those pretend fits today.

"Yeah we can do Sunday afternoon." Josh offered while placing his hand on top of mine. Now he's offering to back out.

"If I can't wear jeans and a tshirt like I can here then I don't want to go." Maya said quickly.

"It's our last one. It's time you actually experience high school." Riley offered with a bright smile.

"You're not saying no because of me." Josh leaned in and whispered.

"No." I stammer out quickly.

"Good, then go and dance with me all night." Josh offered. He made it hard to say no when he looked at me like that with those crystal blue eyes.

I turn to Riley who is staring back at me optimistically. "I'll go."

Riley starts to bounce in her seat and shake her hands over her head. Needless to say she was overjoyed. She lowers her arms and leans against Lucas' shoulder and places an arm around his shoulder. "Everythinig is going to be perfect." She squealed. He laughs and gives her a quick peck on the cheek..

"I don't remember you asking me if you can go to this dance." Mr. Matthews bellowed from the head of the table. Riley sighs and removes her arms and picks up her fork to start eating.

"She asked me." Mrs. Matthews said brightly while passing him the garlic bread. He looks hurt before grabbing some bread. He hands the bread basket to Lucas now. He doesn't let go right away.

"Do you want more bread?" Lucas asked him.

"No."

"Well are you going to let go?" Lucas asked Mr. Matthews. He still had a grip of the basket while looking at Lucas and pondering the question. Mrs. Matthews laughs and touches Mr. Matthews shoulder. He lets go of the bowl. Lucas gives a sigh of relief, before taking some of the bread then passing it to Riley.

"I would need to get a dress for this." I tell Riles.

"We can so do that tomorrow?" Riley smiles and passes me the basket.

"See it is all covered." Josh said with a smile.

We all continued dinner and Mr. Matthews loosened up a bit and stopped giving Lucas the death stare. It was fun to sit with everyone and have dinner. I look at Josh and felt the desire to ask him to do this with my mom and Shawn. Maybe I will ask him after desert

Homecoming, with the four of us this should be interesting.


	20. Homecoming Game

**Hello everyone. I know it's been a while from updates. I'm in the process of moving for my job. Almost done yeah. Here's another chapter. Next chapter will be homecoming. Thanks so much to all those that reviewed and keep reading this story.**

 **Changes 20**

 **Lucas Pov**

I put my hand against the steel beams, that hold up the bleachers. I stare back at the beauty in front of me. Riley blushes before putting her arms around my neck. Her fingers lightly run through the hairs on the nape of my neck. I can't tell you how good that feels every time she does that.

"What?" She asked me almost breathless with a small smile.

"Nothing beautiful, just thinking about how lucky I am." I tell her before closing the distance between us and kissing her lips. The kiss was soft and sweet at first. Then I feel her bite down and tug my bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss.

I know I should pull back, and break away. We don't have much time, before both of our teammates start looking for us. I know Missy will be looking for Riley any moment now. They usually head out on the field now to start getting the crowd hyped up for the game. It's the homecoming game son I know she will be looking for everyone soon. I'm sure she is anxious to go out.

We had only 30 minutes till the start of our homecoming game against the John Adam's Saints, our biggest rivals. I had just gotten my uniform on, and was doing some leg stretches on the field.

Then I saw Riley walk out of the locker room. Her long chocolate brown hair flowing in the wind. Made my heart skip a beat. A small smile curves her lips when she looks at me. I could read her face she was thinking about something. She looks around before she locks eyes with me again, and she gives a quick tilt of her head to the back of the bleachers. I can hardly keep the smile off my face when she did that.

I stood quickly and I told Kyle I'd be right back so I can loosen up with a few throws to him. I head over to the water coolers to make him think I'm just getting some water. Then I made my way over here.

Here I am now unable to pull away now. I feel one more playful tug on my bottom lip. She was being persistent tonight. I pull her in closer to me with my left hand and let it rest in the small of her back, while my right hand still gripped the beams of the bleacher. I oblige and open my mouth to her and I feel her tongue slide against mine. I groan from the sensation.

I break the kiss from need of air. I feel heady from that kiss. I try to gain control of my breathing but the way she was looking at me made me want to just kiss her again.

"You are going to get us in trouble." I said against her lips then giving into the urge to kiss them again.

"Me." She replied innocently against my lips. Yes, you I wanted to say. She licks her bottom lip and looks into my eyes teasingly. She pushes herself up to the tip of her toes and presses her lips against mine again. She rests her head against my chest and then looks back up at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. I tilt my head back down to steal one more kiss.

"Yeah, your idea." I said against her lips. I give her, one more hard kiss on the lips, before pulling away from her. For both of our sakes.

"It's not like I twisted your arm." Riley said with a smile. No, she would never have to twist my arm to do that again. Now I'm going to be thinking about doing that again the whole game. I look back at her. Her lips were pouty from our kiss. I took everything in me not to lean in for one more kiss. We wouldn't make it to the game soon.

She smiles at me mischievously. I twist my finger around the stray lock that fell in front of her face. Screw it, my lips crush back down on hers. I hear her laugh against my lips. "Who's the trouble maker now."

"Learned from the best." I tease her. She blushes and then looks down at her feet.

"You're going to love my dress for tomorrow." She said excitedly. She links her figures through mine and kisses me softly again. It wouldn't matter what she wore to the dance. I just enjoyed spending time with her.

"I can't wait." I tell her. She smiles at me and steps forward putting a hand on my chest.

"I better get out there. They should just start to line up for formation right now." Riley said. She smooths her hair and her uniform out before looking out. She looks out from behind the bleachers and she sees part of the team lined up. She sighs when she sees she isn't the only one missing. She starts to head back, but before she goes she turns back and looks at me. "We going to the diner tonight?"

"Definitely." I tell her. I pick my helmet off the ground and wait a second before I leave from behind the bleachers myself.

Tonight, the bleachers were full. Full of current students and alum since it was the Homecoming game. Even this full isn't nowhere near the full stadiums he saw in Texas. I still get that same feeling though when I go out onto the field. That rush of adrenaline and excitement.

Bright flashes of light catch me right in the eyes, startling me for a second. I close my eyes and mutter, "Maya."

"Huckleberry, had to repeat our tradition for the big homecoming game." She said what looked to me that signature mischievous grin. Still a little blurry though. The bulb seemed brighter than usual this time.

I'd hardly call getting blinded by her flash tradition. It was one tradition he could do without.

"If I fumble or throw an interception tonight. I'm blaming it on your candid portraits." I tell her while running my hand over my face.

"Don't blame my photography skills for your lack of performance tonight." Maya quips back at me. "I doubt that will be happening tonight. We are undefeated with that arm."

"You are risking my eyes with every snap of that thing though." I tell her while covering her camera again. She rolls her eyes and lowers the camera. I keep it still covered. I know her. If I move my hand, she will snap three more.

"Oh my gosh, I'm done Huckleberry I swear." She said with a laugh. I go to lift my hand and I see she is already moving hers too. I put my hand back on the camera and she just laughs harder. "You are a tough one tonight."

"Just need to concentrate, not be blinded." I joke to her. She sighs and puts her camera in her purse. She looks at her phone and puts it in her bag. She pulls it right out again and does the same thing, "Something on your mind?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Last night got me thinking," Maya starts but stops. I look at her to go on she rolls her eyes but does. "I sort of liked having dinner with everyone last night. I sort of, want to ask Josh to dinner at my place." Maya confessed and sighed after letting it all out.

"So, go for it." I tell her. He's crazy about her. I don't see what the big deal is, but she looks back at me like I said the most idiotic thing ever. "What?"

"I just don't want him scared off, Lucas. It's not a just go for it thing." She huffs at me.

"I don't believe he will be scared off, it's just dinner. It's not like you are asking him to move in."

"It does say, hey I really like you and hope this is going somewhere." Maya said while looking down at her feet. For someone that seemed to exude confidence, rejection was her greatest free. Even though she would never admit it. Her father was to blame for this. I take my hand and tilt her chin up so that she is looking at me. She needed to hear see when I said it. I bring my hands back to my side once I know she is looking at me and going to listen.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Josh feels the same way about you. I really like you and hope this is going somewhere is what he feels. I saw the way he looked at you last night. He cares deeply about you." She smiles from that confession.

"You and Riles make it look so easy. I know I would be a bottle of nerves. Even though I've know his parents all my life." Maya sighs and laughs at herself after that confession.

"Mr. Matthews still scares me." I admit which makes her laugh harder. I laugh at little too after saying it. "It's worth it. I'm sure Josh will feel the same way. So ask him."

I don't know if what I'm saying is ringing true to her. Since she hasn't said anything yet. Then she finally mumbles, "I will."

"Good." I smile at her and nudge her with my helmet and she smiles back at me.

I stop and try to think back to a time that Riley has been over my place for dinner. When I stop to think about it. I don't think she ever has been over. I know her and Maya think alike on things. I don't want her to think I'm not serious about this, because she hasn't been to dinner with my parents.

"What?" Maya asked reading my thoughts.

"I starting to think about it. I don't think Riles has ever been to my place either."

"Huckleberry." She said in a shocked tone to me. She extends her hand out for a handshake., "Both of us have to get this corrected like tonight."

"Agreed." I shake her hand and laugh a little.

"I can't believe it." Maya repeated. "I could have sworn that she's been over there like a million times. Now I'm starting to think back. I don't think I've been invited over to your place either." She teased.

"If I brought you over to dinner, she might make me move back to Austin right away." I teased Maya. She hits me on my arm with all her might after that joke. "Ouch throwing arm."

"You can take it." Maya all but snarled which makes me smile wider.

"Alright I have to do a couple of throws, to warm up." I tell her.

"Good luck." She calls out to me. While I make my way onto the field. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Charlie and Mike talking on the sidelines. It catches me off guard since they run in to very different circles.

"Coach was about to send a search squad after you." Kyle teased while throwing me the ball, I bring my hands up to catch it quickly. This brings my attention back to him.

I smile and run my hand over my face before putting my helmet on, "I wasn't gone that long." I toss the ball back to him and he catches it. He shakes his head.

Kyle smirks and looks over at Riley then back at me, "Longest drink of water yet this season. I thought you went to John Adam's school to get it." He laughs at his own joke before throwing the ball back at me again.

"Just be ready to catch some touchdowns tonight." I warn him before throwing the ball back at him, my eyes turn back to Mike on the bench but Charlie is long gone now. I know I didn't imagine that.

"Remember their linebackers are fast. You have to stay mobile tonight. Otherwise you will be on the ground more then you like." Kyle reminded me with one last throw. "It's time line up. 5 minutes to kick off."

I nod my head and follow behind him to the sidelines. The crowd was getting louder since it was getting closer to the start of the game. I look over at Riley who smiles at me and shakes her pomp oms before they started their next routine. This was the last routine since it was the start of the game.

Kyle was right their linebackers were fast. Almost every throw I did was rushed and on the run. Kyle did a good job of keeping up and making the play. The score was close the whole game. Now the game is tied up and we are on our last drive with just 20 seconds left in the game.

Coach took a time out and now we are huddled up on the sideline ready for our next play. If we didn't get this play it would be overtime.

"The linebackers keep inching closer to the line, leaving the middle open coach." I tell him.

"Reading my mind Friar." The coach smirked. "Let's run this screen pass to Kyle."

We break from the huddle. We line up in our spots on the line. Sure enough the linebackers were showing blitz again. I would have to make this screen pass fast. I call the play and break from the line as quick as I can with the ball. The linebacker Hayes seemed to be pushing his way through the line right at me. I get the ball off just in time before he grabs the front of my jersey bringing me down to the ground.

I push myself up on my elbows to see if I even made the throw. I can't see anything but from cheers and that they were running away from me not towards me told me I must have. I stand to my feet just in time to see Kyle cross the end zone for the touchdown right before time ran out.

I run down the field to my teammates to celebrate. This was the hardest game all season.

The best feeling all season is right now seeing Riley run up to me after this victory. She wraps her arms around my neck and leans up to kiss me on the lips. I relish in this feeling since we hadn't been able to do this all year.

"Good game, Lucas." She whispered in my ear. I pull her in closer to my buddy and I hear her giggle in my ear. My heart felt like it literally stopped beating when she did that. "I was thinking.." She started and trailed off.

"Go, on." I tell her before putting her down and looking at her.

"Well Farkle thought of it. Everyone is going to be at the diner. Maybe we can pick up a few pizza's and head up to the rooftop of my apartment. We all just hang out there. Unless you want to go. I know it is sort of tradition for the football team. I'd like to hang with our friends."

"Sounds good to me. Let me shower and change and we can do that." I tell her. She smiles since I agreed with her.

"Ok, I'll meet you by your truck in 20 minutes." Riley said before heading

"Deal." I tell her before heading to the locker room. When I get to the locker room doors. I see Charlie and Mike talking again. I knew I wasn't imagining it. What could they be talking about?

 **Josh POV**

I can no longer prolong this. I look down at my phone and cringe. The dramatic flair was high in his last text from Cory. One might have though I killed his dog or something. Cory wasn't going to let me cancel on another "guys" night.

Usually one Friday out of the month, Cory would invite Sean and I over to play poker and have a few beers with Shawn. This was his version of guys night. We'd usually talk about sports, family, and relationships.

The relationships, part of this whole thing scared me the most. It would be the first time I'm in the room with Cory and Shawn since I started dating Maya. I know these two. They aren't going to let this opportunity go. They are going to give me the third degree.

Shawn and Cory were the masters of the third degree. One boy had the courage to ask her out in high school. He even asked Shawn and Cory if he could take her out to the movies. I give him a point for chivalry. He happened to do it at our guys night. Bad timing. I clinched my fist under the table to hid my displeasure. He definitely didn't seem like Maya's type to me. I was right the relationship barely last a month. The poor guy had to go to the third degree for about two hours, just for a movie date.

I had missed the last 3 nights that were planned. The July one I had to go back to Philly for Mom and Pop to help around the house. That was understandable.

The second time it was on Maya's birthday in August and Shawn wanted to cancel this one too. They tried to pick other Friday nights in August but I made sure none meshed up. Moving back into the apartments, work, and school. Whatever excuse that prolonged this. I knew if we had one in August they'd have a million questions.

September, I used every excuse I could for school. I thought I would get out of this month on the clear. October, November, and December would be easier since it was the holidays. They usually forgot anyways. We'd pick back up in the New Year, by that time their questions would be answered without the third degree.

Every cancel, and reason I gave, I could see it starting to make Cor agitated. Even though he hadn't said it, which was surprising. He doesn't hold back, and he is a man of routines and traditions. Breaking those routines and traditions seemed like a slap to the face to him. I knew I was going on borrowed time anyway with my excuses.

I was prepared to respond back in his text that I'd make it this time … or maybe that Sean had food poisoning. Believable since he will eat anything. I mean anything especially if it were free.

Today, Cory pulled the sneak attack. He called Sean this morning, instead of me.

Sean, instead of me!

I knew, I was in trouble, when I heard him say Corey's name. I went into the living to get his attention but he was already screaming of course we'll go, without even asking me mind you. Sean told him we weren't doing anything, because it was free food and beers.

Also he could still go to whatever party he wanted later tonight, since he knew guys night wouldn't probably last past 10 with Cor. The night was still young for Sean.

"Come on before we are late." Sean whined from the door. I could still strangle him. I grab my keys off the counter and make my way to the door.

"Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" I ask him while grabbing my coat out of the closet.

"Free food and booze. Your bro doesn't do the cheap shit either. Of course, I'm in a hurry." Sean proclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

I don't know why I'm nervous. Cor was fine yesterday, when Maya and I were together. No third degree or crazy antics. In fact, he hasn't said anything yet or gave any brotherly advice.

Shit. That is not like him. Was he waiting to do it today, with Shawn?

"Earth to Prince Charming." Sean said while snapping his fingers in my face. "What's wrong with you man? Are we going or what?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, man." I grumble swinging my jacket over my shoulders to put it on. I walk out of the door and down the hall to the elevator.

We get down to good old Betty. It looks like he washed her for the first time in forever. He must be excited about this guys night.

We get to my brother's place in no time. We make our way to the front door. Sean knocks and opens the door at the same time. Shawn is facing the door this time usually Cory is. His eyes lock with mine and he has that look. That protective father look. So it has begun.

"Shawnie, look my brotha and his Seanie." Cory said while standing up from his chair and coming over and hugging me.

"Hey, Cor." I said softly.

"I've missed this." Cory said while slapping me on the back.

"I just saw you yesterday." I remind him before hanging my coat up and walking over to the poker table he had set up.

"That was dinner not this." Cory said while waving his arms around the apartment. "Guys night." He yelled with flair. "No kids, No Topanga just us guys."

"I was starting to think you were avoiding us." Shawn said while taking a sip of his beer and glancing over at me.

"Just been busy with school." I take a seat at the table.

"I thought yo-" Sean started.

"Where are the chips so we can get this started?" I asked Cory over my shoulder. I cut Sean off since I had told him must of the reasons for the cancels were due to Shawn and his job. I didn't need him telling them that.

Cory walks over with the chips and puts them on the table, "In a rush."

"Maybe it's another school project on a Friday night." Shawn said with a sarcastic tone. I laugh at the jab.

"Just serious about my studies, I know foreign to you." I joke back.

"His Cinderella will be calling soon, since the game should just be ending." Sean teased. God don't call her that tonight. I see Shawn's wheels spinning already.

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "Cinderella?"

"Sean's nickname for Maya." I mumble while picking up the cards and start shuffling them.

"Really." Shawn almost choked on his beer with that one.

"He has a way with nicknames, just like her." It rolls off my tongue without even realizing it.

"What nicknames has she given you?" Shawn asked with a smirk.

"Are we playing dealers rule this time?" I ask them ignoring the question. I knew it would get a rise out of Cory which it did. He's already squirming in his seat ready to protest.

"Heck, no." Cory said defiantly. "Especially since the dealer has been MIA for this."

"Where is the pizza?" Sean asked. "I thought we'd eat before getting right into it."

"It should be here any minute." Cory said. The buzzer goes off and Sean and Cory both perk up. "Scratch that sounds like it is here right now." Cory taps his arm and they both stand and head for the door. Leaving just Shawn and I at the table.

The table fell silent since it was just the two of us. I was thinking of what to say. Usually conversation just followed between the two of us. He was like a brother to me too. He was always there for the big moments in my life.

"No need to be nervous, and don't lie, and say that you aren't. The nerves are practically radiating off of you." Shawn teases while handing standing from the table and getting a beer and placing it in front of me. He smiled at me before taking his seat again.

"Easier said then done." I mumble.

"Imagine dinners with an army sergeant." Shawn laughs and takes a sip from his beer. "That same man ended up getting Angela and me back together. Nevertheless, every time I sat down for dinner with him my palms would sweat and it was hard to think of what I wanted to say."

I laugh lightly at the image because my hands were doing the same thing right now. I twist my hands on the table trying to think of something to say.

"You thinking canceling these poker games would stop the talk." Shawn said with a laugh.

"Not stop it." I admitted and then stopped. Sean slaps me on the back with pizza in his hand.

"The good stuff." He proclaimed while walking to the kitchen table. I shake my head and laugh.

Shawn laughs and says, "Give us a minute and we'll join you for the good stuff."

Shawn and Cory sit at the kitchen table with the pizza. So Shawn looks back at me now.

"Go on." He stated while leaning back in his chair.

"I was saying not stop it but prolong it yes. Maya means a lot to me." I start and run my hand through my hair trying to form the words.

"Oh I've known that for quite some time." Shawn said with a laugh. "I have eyes."

I look at him confused after that remark. Shawn shakes his head and continues, "I've seen the way you look at her over the years. The way she'd look at you. Any guy that got too close your knuckles would go almost white form balling up your fist." Shawn laughs and hits the table. "If you are scared that I'm going to shut this down before it starts I'm not."

I let out the breathe I didn't even know I was holding when he said that. I smile for the first time tonight.

"I would have showed up at your door a long time ago to tell you that. I know where you live remember." Shawn joked while leaning back in my chair.

"Yeah." I said laughing just thinking about it. "I was kind of scared too, maybe you will disapprove."

"Hardly you are a great guy. I am going to tell you be careful with her heart. I'd hate to have to hurt you for breaking it." Shawn warns me with a stern face. I gulp then he stands and slaps me on my shoulder. "Come on let's go get some pizza before they eat all of it."

"Too late." Sean proclaimed while grabbing another slice clearing that box of pizza. They had eaten a whole box of pizza between the two of them. Cory moves that box to the side and opens the other box.

I pick up a plate and take a slice and sit down and Shawn does the same.

I hear laughter from the other side of the door. My heartbeat quickens knowing it is hers. The door opens, and my eyes connect with hers at the door. She gives me a sly smile while she leans against the door to let Riley, Lucas, Smackle, and Farkle in.

"Um what are you guys doing here don't you usually go to the diner?" Cory asked them all.

"Well hello to you too." Riley teased.

"It's guy's night." Corey told her quickly. "Your mom is with Katy and Auggie is at Dewey's."

"We won't interrupt your game. We are going to the roof." Riley proclaimed while heading to her room.

"That will interrupt my game, because I will be worried about what is going on the roof." Cory yelled back. Making them all laugh.

"Just eating pizza like you guys and watching a movie." Riley said. She comes out of her room with her lap top and school hoody.

Shawn could see the melt down about to happen. He laughs.

"I'll keep the window cracked so we can spy on them." Shawn whispered while opening the window. Knowing good and well they won't be able to hear anything and he winks at Riley.

"Good idea." Cory said quickly. "We will be listening out."

"Okay, dad." Riley said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek. Cory smiles at her but it quickly fades when he sees Lucas. He points to his eyes and him repeatedly letting him know he has his eyes on him. Which makes us all laugh.

I look back at Maya who is still standing at the door. She smiles at me before finally pushing away from the door and walking over to me. She wraps around my neck hard and kisses my check.

"Hey, Romeo." She whispered in my ear.

"Romeo." Shawn said with a raised eyebrow and a stifled laugh. Now knowing what my nickname was. He took it better than I thought. He took everything better than I thought he would. I'm grateful.

"Don't get jealous." She turns to Shawn and smiles before walking over and putting her arms around his neck and kissing him cheek now. "Hey daddio." She _teased_ him like he usually did and kissed him one more time. He smiles contently, like that could never get old to him.

"So, I was thinking maybe next weekend you would like to come over to dinner at our place?" Maya asked me hesitantly. She is still leaning on Shawn's shoulders when she asks me.

"Sounds like the best thing I've heard all day." I smile at her and she smiles back then touches my shoulder. I notice her glance back at the cowboy as she calls him. He just nods his head at her.

"Mr. Matthews you should leave the poker table up. Maybe after the movie we might come down here and play a poker game ourselves with the boys. Strip poker." She yelled over her shoulder playful before running to the front door with Riley.

"What!" Cory shrieks. Making us all laugh. Riley, Maya, Farkle, Smackle, and Lucas all head upstairs before he can say anything.

"Relax Cor, she was just messing with you. Bad joke though." Shawn said while chasing his beer.

"Very bad." Cory scrunches up his face and takes a bite out of his pizza.

"Let's get this show on the road." Sean proclaims since he's now full, from the pizza.

"Alright, but we are dealing first." Cory said while standing from the table and picking up the deck of cards.

It felt good to start this guys night. They were not going to intervene or do some third degree. They trusted him and weren't going to intervene. That was music to his ears.


	21. Make it Official

**Changes-21**

 **Here is an update. It's a little longer since it has been a while. Homecoming is finally here. Hope you guys enjoy this update. Thank you for all the kind reviews. I glad you guys are enjoying it.**

 **Riley's POV**

I take one last spin in the mirror, and look at my dress. Today, I truly felt like a princess. After hours inside of the mall, I knew this dress was it, with just one look. Maya nodded her head with approval right away to knowing it was it also.

It was a strapless light pink dress with a sweetheart neckline, the bodice was beaded with floral details. The dress was a skirt was made of chiffon that flowed effortlessly. The skirt was thigh length that hit just above my knees. So, it passed my father's test.

Barely, but it did.

Maya and my mom helped him get to more reasonable expectations. Otherwise, I was going to be covered from head to toe, if it was up to my father.

I couldn't wait till Lucas saw me in this dress.

"Wow." I heard a breathless Lucas say from my fire escape. My heart beat quickens knowing that he is here now.

I spin around with a surprised look on my face, "Lucas Friar." I make my way over to the bay window and take a seat. He reaches his hand out and caresses the side of my face sending shiver down my spine. "You aren't supposed to be here for a few more minutes." I manage to get out

"Came a little early." Lucas said. He leans in and gives me a quick kiss. "Glad I did. You look amazing."

"You will have to sound the same, when you see me in a few minutes, or my dad will know you were here." I joke giving him another quick kiss.

"That won't be hard. I feel, this dress, will give me the same effect all night." Lucas said while lazily running a finger up, and down my arm now. Leaving goosebumps with each trail of his finger. He kisses me again softly on the lips. I relish in the feeling of his lips against mine for a moment before pulling away and resting my forehead against his. We both needed air after that kiss. Lucas finally says, "I did come early, for a reason."

"Not that" I tease him.

"You are making it hard to remember, the real reason." He confessed. He closes his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Where are your letters?" He finally asked me.

I stand up, and go to my closet and get them from the top shelf. I bring them back to the bay window, where he is now seated, and I sit down next to him. He looks incredible with his grey suit on and light blue pressed shirt. I give him the box and he looks through them and stops and pulls out one. I notice it was one of the Riley only ones. I can feel my cheeks start to blush.

"I want you to read this one." Lucas said while handing the letter to me.

I start to take it from his hand but jump from the knock on my door.

"Riley." My mom called from the other side of the door. "Maya and Josh just got here. Are you ready yet? How much longer till Lucas gets here? I'm ready for some pictures."

I can hear the excitement oozing from her voice. Lucas' features are almost pale since he's in here.

"Just a minute. Lucas just texted me. He literally just pulled up." I shout out to my mom, while I'm shooing him out of the window. He takes the letter and puts it in his suit jacket pocket. I hated lying to my mom but if she knew he was in here right now, she could kiss homecoming goodbye.

"Okay, we are waiting in the living room." Her mom called out.

I look in the mirror to ensure Lucas didn't smug any of my makeup or mess up my loose curls. I had to reapply my lip gloss and that is it. I grab a light pink cardigan I bought to go with the dress. Just another thing to help my dad not freak out tonight. I close the box of letters and held to the living room.

Shawn and my dad are sitting at the kitchen table talking. While my mom and Katy are getting their phones ready for what I'm sure will be an onslaught of photos before we go.

I look at Maya who does a quick spin her dress. She really did look like Cinderella to me. She just needed her hair in a updo. She wore a light blue dress that really set off her eyes. The top bodice was lace and the skirt was tulle skirt.

"You look amazing." I tell Maya, who smiles at me warmly.

"Thanks, honey. You look amazing yourself. Where is Lucas? I thought he'd be knocking down the door. As if on cue there is a knock at the door. "There he is." She teased.

I blush and rush over to the door. I open the door and Lucas is on the other side. He smiles at me and looks me up and down.

"Hey, wow you look great." He tells me again. It did feel like he truly meant it and saw me for the first time. Like he promised he would. He bites his bottom lip while he is still looking at me and taking me in. Looking at his lips. I notice he has my lip gloss against them.

I lean forward and kiss his lips quickly to make it look like this kiss caused it. I pull back and he has a dazed and confused look on his face that makes me smile. It was our first kiss in front of my parents. I take my thumb and run it over his bottom lip. I can feel his shutter a little from my slip touch. I show him my thumb and he nods at me now knowing what was going on.

My dad gets up from his seat. I can see Lucas' eyes follow him.

"She gets back here at midnight no later." He demands while hitting the back of his chair.

"Yes, sir." Lucas said while shaking his head.

"Midnight." My dad stresses again. I just shake my head to let him know we got the curfew.

My dad looks back at Shawn for backup. When Shawn does nothing, my dad shakes his head towards Josh. Letting Shawn know he should be doing the same thing. Shawn nods his head getting it now.

"Romeo, midnight you got it." Shawn follows suits.

Josh groans after he calls him that. Which makes us all laugh. Shawn hasn't let him live that down since he found out that Maya's nickname for him.

"No groaning." Shawn said while waving his hand at Josh. "Where are your manners like Lucas? Yes sir." Shawn laughs while standing up now and walking over to where my dad was.

"Yes, sir." Josh said while running his hand through his hair.

"We will be sitting here waiting. A minute late and so help me…" My dad said while shaking his head.

"Cor, relax. They get it." My mom said with a laugh. "Besides you are messing with my picture time." She snapped back at him. She starts to get us all grouped together by the bay window.

"She so stepped on your tough dad bit," Shawn said with a laugh walking over now and picking up his own camera from the end table. Shawn starts to snap his own pictures. "You'd think they'd ask the professional, Baby Cory." He said while winking at me that makes me smile brighter.

"This isn't a bit or an act. It's real." Cory said while looking at Lucas one more time. Making everyone laugh. "It is real." He said sternly while walking back over to the kitchen table.

"We know it is bro." Josh told him with a smile. He slaps Lucas on his shoulder, "Cowboy is shaking in his boots still."

This makes Cory smile a little before he takes a sip of his coffee. That will be his fuel to keep him up to midnight. Any other night. He'd be in bed well before midnight hit.

"Have fun tonight, be safe." My mom said while pulling me into one last hug.

"We will," I tell her giving her one last squeeze before pulling away.

I take Lucas' hand and head out the door with Maya and Josh right behind us her hand interlocked with Josh's also. I see her turn and smile at him. She looked happy, truly happy for the first time that I have ever seen her with a guy.

"Ohh Betty is clean tonight," Maya called out from behind before rushing over to Sean's car and running her hand against the hood.

"Special occasion," Josh remarked. He walks over and gives her a quick kiss. Josh turns to me. "Even cleaned the back seat if you are riding with us, or are you and Lucas riding together in his truck?"

"They're riding in his truck," Maya said with a wink to me and opening the passenger side door.

"See you there then," Josh said shaking his head and closing the door for Maya before going over to the passenger side.

Lucas and I walk over to his truck. He helps me get into the truck. It was easier than the first time I tried to get in here. As soon as he gets in I slide over to his side of the truck. He looks at surprised.

"Where's the letter?" I ask him. He smiles and pats his coat jacket. Letting me know it is still in safe keeping. "Let's read it."

"I thought you'd want me to get to the school right away. You still have to take pictures for homecoming court." He reminds me with a smile.

"I still can't believe I'm on the court. I knew for sure you'd make it."

"Me, technically I'm new here." Lucas said with a laugh.

"Star quarterback and extremely-." I stop when I realize I'm saying this last part out loud and not in my head.

Lucas pulls me in close to him now, "Don't stop now extremely what?" He asked me against my ear. I take a sharp intake of breath.

"Hot." I finally admit with a blush since he wasn't going to let me go and start up this car unless I told him. I slap his leg to create space wanting to go back to my side of the truck now.

"Not so fast Ms. Matthews." Lucas said while reaching for my hand and pulling me back into his chest. He kisses the top of my head and I snuggle up into his embrace now. "Well this is one man's opinion but you are extremely hot to me too." Lucas confessed. I bury my head into his chest after that confession. "You are also smart, kind, beautiful, giving, compassionate, friendly, the list could go on and on. You are a part of the cheerleaders, student government, yearbook. National honor society, and tutoring program. I don't know how you didn't think you wouldn't be on court."

"I'm nothing like Missy Bradford the usual type that wins." I confess.

"I'm glad you are not like her. I think the school is tired of the usual things." Lucas tells me. I smile since he is trying to reassure me. I hope he is right. The school didn't need the usual things anymore. I couldn't get too excited for this. I just felt it was going to be the same old same old.

He takes his keys out of his pockets and puts them in the ignition. "We better get going before Maya starts to talk."

"I thought we were going to read the letter." I pout.

"Oh, we are. I want you to read it the same way we read a letter the last time." Lucas said with a wink to me. I blush remembering the last time. "Buckle up. We have been down here too long. I don't want your dad coming down and bringing you back upstairs." I do as he instructs me while we head to the dance.

 **Maya's POV**

I interlock my hand with Josh's and look up at him as we walk into the dance. I thought Riles and Huckleberry were right behind us but they hadn't pulled in yet, so we decided to walk in. I could tell Josh was a little concerned so I rubbed his arm and told them Riles probably forgot something and Mr. Matthews gave them one more third degree.

He gives me a quick smile and then pulls me closer to him.

I keep trying to read his features. I hope he isn't upset about that. I also look for any hints of being bored. I know that he doesn't want to do this, and is just doing it for me. This is another reason why I like him so much. Because he is kind and considerate and will do anything for the people he cares about.

"What are you thinking about Cinderella?" He asked me. I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't hear the question.

"You called me Cinderella." I say with a half smile. Sean used that nickname not him usually.

"I did." He said before kissing me on the check.

"Yeah." I say with a head nod. "First thing that is on my mind. I need to vote."

He looks at me curiously before asking, "vote?"

"Riley and Lucas are on the homecoming court." I told him quickly.

"Riles, didn't tell me. I know she didn't tell Cor or Topanga." Josh said. He laughs before finishing their thought, "or they'd be here right now."

I laugh too, because yes, they would be here if they knew. Riley had Smackle and Farkle not give Cory his copy of the newspaper. She had to bribe them not to make the usual announcement over the PA with the court members names. She had done a good job of hiding that information.

The smile on his face makes my stomach twist in knots. I smile and look at my feet. "Yeah, I don't think she would have told me but we go to the same school. She can keep it from her teacher dad but definitely not a student. We all talk together."

"She tells you everything." Josh said quickly not buying that.

I look back up at him and smile. He's' right and I'm glad we are so close that we can do that. So, I do tell him the truth why she hasn't told anyone, "she doesn't think she will win so she isn't excited about it."

His face falls and it was laced with disappointment after I stated she didn't believe she could win. "She's a Matthews, she will win." He said with a hint of arrogance.

"What were you, homecoming king?" I ask him with crossed arms jokingly. He just smiles back at me which confirms it. I never knew this about him. Playing the long game, I missed some things. "Really?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I was homecoming king." He said with a laugh. "It's not something I will put on my resume or anything." He jokes with me before taking my hand in his. I thought he would be like me. The outsider on events like this. "Riley is the girl who wanted to be asked to winter formal like six months in advance. She so cares about being nominated. I know she will be stoked if she wins. I wish she would have told everyone." Josh said quickly

"Things change Romeo." I tell him softly.

"Do I get a vote?" Josh teased me while taking my hand and pulling me in close to him.

"Unfortunately, no since you are not a student here." Farkle said from behind. He was holding Isadora's hand.

"We can turn a blind eye." I insisted with a smile. The two geniuses were not having any of it. They both gave me a stern look. I was only kidding.

"How much longer is the voting going to be?" I ask them both. I look around the gym to see if I see Riley or Lucas yet.

"About a half an hour." Farkle told me while looking at his watch.

"Riles and Lucas better get here before the vote ends. Who's counting the votes?" I ask them.

"The treasurer and secretary always do." Smackle said while leaning into Farkle. The treasurer was Charlie and that made me feel uneasy he was doing it.

I shake my head and cross my arms over my chest. "The vote might end up Riles and Charlie then."

"He's not even on the court." Farkle said with a laugh.

"Exactly." I all but yell. "He will lie and say he was a write-in vote."

The both laugh at me and shake their heads. "I don't think he will stoop to that level."

Really, I wouldn't put anything past him anymore.

"He kept her letters without her knowing." I remind them while starting to walk over to the table.

"Well, that is why Darby, is there with him." Smackle tells me. That doesn't make me feel any better on the matter. We walk towards the table where they are taking votes. Charlie and Darby are sitting at the table.

"Hey Maya."

"Charlie." I say softly. I pick up a ballot.

"Is she-?"

"I'm not going to answer any questions about Riley for you." I tell him flatly before he could finish his statement. He frowns and simply nods his head. I put my vote into the ballot box.

Smackle and Farkle follow suit and vote alongside me.

"We still have time to vote, right?" Lucas asks out of breath running up holding Riley's hand.

"Yes, you do Huck." I tell him giving him a ballot and Riley one too. "I already voted for you two love birds."

"Thank you." Riley said with a laugh. "But.."

"Uh, no buts." I quickly tell her.

"I was just about to call you." Smackle interjects. "The homecoming court needs to take pictures for the yearbook. I have everyone gathered but you too."

"Maya's not taking the pictures, is she?" Huck asked giving a raised eyebrow to me.

"My talents are on vacation for the night. You have the lovely and talented Sara tonight."

"Good, I won't be blinded." Lucas winks at me and I roll my eyes at him.

"Come on you two, picture time." Smackle instructed Riley and Lucas.

The four of them start to leave. That just leaves me and Josh standing here alone again. I start to head away from the table. From the corner of my eye I see Charlie and Mike talking. Then Mike runs off to join the court pictures. I don't know why seeing them together bothers me but it does.

I feel Josh squeeze my hand so I look up at him. Being alone with him here was starting to set in. Was he bored? I know I keep asking this in my head. I don't want him to be bored and miserable here just for me.

He pulls me closer to him, shutting my brain off from those thoughts for the moment. I needed that, I relish in the feeling of being close to him. I lean into him and smile, "I'm not going to get in trouble for this, am I?" He asked me against my ear. Sending a shiver down my spine. He tilts his head to the teachers that were chaperones. Most of them were caught up in their own conversations not paying attention to the students.

As result have of the student body took it as their opportunity to basically dry hump on the dance floor. I shake my head and turn back to look into his crystal blue eyes.

"I think we are safe." I reply with a smile.

"Good." He said before leaning over to kiss my cheek. "We are at a dance, Ms. Hart. We haven't danced yet."

When she looks at the dance floor. She really didn't want to share her first dance with him here in the midst of that.

"I was looking for the best spot." I tell him with a smile. "I know the perfect place." I take his hand in mine and start to lead him out of the gym.

"I don't want to be hurt by daddio." I chuckle hearing him use my nickname for Shawn.

"I promise you won't be." I tell him and lead him down the hall. I open the door that leads to a stairway. I take his hand before heading up the stairs. I take a hairpin out of my hair and jimmy with the lock on the door.

"I see all signs of him hurting me." Josh whispered in my ear. "Breaking an entry."

"I do this all the time." I confess.

"Do you?" He asked. His voice was laced with excitement. I try to hide the blush. The door opens and I push it open to reveal the roof of the auditorium. You can see the football field and the lights were bright tonight. The lights on the side of the auditorium were shining the school colors. Which made this place even better tonight. The speakers were right outside the door so you could hear the music from the dance.

"I come up here to clear my mind. This is my favorite place to paint." I say while spinning around up here. "The moonlight hits this place perfectly. Whatever little stars I can see in New York I see them best here or at Riles rooftop."

"I see why you are up here all the time." Josh said while coming out now and near me. He takes my hand in his and interlocks them. Now I feel at home. Like homecoming is where I'm supposed to be since it is just the two of us. He pulls me in close while his other hand comes to the small of my back keeping me there. I smile at him while we start to sway to the music.

 **Riley's POV**

I feel Lucas' arm link around my waist and pull me against his chest. I smile and put my hands, on top of his.

"You ready for your close up." He whispered in my ear as we watched Missy getting her solo picture. It seemed like it has gone on forever.

"Ready as I'm going to be." I tell him. I lean back and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"After this is done you owe me a dance, Ms. Matthews." Lucas said.

"I think that can be arranged." I tell him with a smile.

"Alright, Riley you're up." Smackle said with a smile to me. I pull away from Lucas and head over to get my picture taken. I see out of the corner of my eye Missy goes over and talks to Lucas right away when her date is Mike. I try to push any feelings away that I have over the situation.

"Alright Riley smile for me." Sarah said while lowering her camera and giving me a bright smile. I guess I wasn't doing a good job of pushing those feelings away as I thought I was. I shake my head and get lose and start to do my best smile. "There is the Riley I know." She said while continuing to snap pictures.

Lucas photobombs my last few pictures. Then he comes up from behind and wraps his arms around my waist again and kisses me on the cheek.

"I don't believe it was your turn yet, Mr. Friar." I say.

"I thought you called me over Sarah." Lucas said trying to play innocent.

"Not yet but good pictures. Let me get a few solo ones of you."

"I guess." I say while stepping out of the picture. I take a seat on the bench and Mikes comes over and sits down next to me.

"Hey Riley." He said brightly. It takes me by surprise since we have been going to the same school for the last four years. He has barely spoken to me.

"Hey Mike." I turn to him and give him a half smile.

"Congrats on getting on the court." He continued.

"Thanks, same to you. I'm sure you and Missy will win this year like always"

He let out a smug smile after I said that. He quickly tries to suppress it but it was too late. I had already seen it.

"I doubt it. I'm not the star of the team anymore." Mike said solemnly. "The whole way here Missy has let me know that." He mumbled under his breath.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

He frowns and runs his hands through his hair before continuing. "Like Missy's whole family has been homecoming queen and prom queen. Her whole family. So tonight is so much more for her. Every family member that has won, the king was the star quarterback and super popular. She hasn't said but I know she wants her and Lucas to win, to keep the tradition going."

"The tradition seems a little silly to me." I mumble.

He laughs, before patting my knee. "Definitely silly to me too, but so real to her."

He laughed hard enough to catch Lucas' attention. He was now watching us cautiously from the corner of his eye.

"Her mom and dad were homecoming queen and king. So that why the tradition is so real for her. Her cousin Becky same thing and they are together. Her sister treats the homecoming king as the one that got away." Mike grumbles.

"I guess you have a few minutes to get people to vote for you." I tell him while standing.

"I guess so." Mike said with a laugh. "I didn't mean to burden you with my troubles."

I believe, he did try to burden me with his trouble. I bit my bottom lip, thinking of what to say. I barely talk to him all year and now he's telling me all this. He wants me to believe in this just as much as Missy does. The question is, why?

"Hey, they want us to take a group picture, then we can dance before they make the announcement." Lucas said. He walks up behind me and places a hand on the small of my back and his eyes were locked onto Mikes.

"Ok. Let's go."

I walk over with Lucas with the rest of the members of the court so we can take the group picture. I try to not let Mike's words seek in and bother, but they seemed to still hang in the air.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" Lucas asked me against my ear. I smile contently and look up at him.

"That dance, I supposedly owe you."

"Oh, you owe me." Lucas said while shaking his head yes. I laugh as we start to head out to the dance floor with him. We start to dance in the middle of the dance floor. Smackle and Farkle join us dancing next to us.

I look around for Maya and Josh. I see no sign of them. Then I see them walk in discreetly. Where have those two been? They walk over towards us and start to dance now too. It felt good to be with Lucas and all my friends on the dance floor. If someone told me this was going to happen a few months ago. I would never have believed them.

The principal comes to the stage and taps the mic. It was time to announce homecoming king and queen. I could feel the butterflies growing in my stomach. "Can we get the court to the stage?" He asked.

"Come on, beautiful." Lucas said while grabbing my hand and leading me to the stage. I try to calm my nerves and tell myself whatever the outcome would be I'm ok with it.

When I get on the stage they have Lucas and I stand next to Mike and Missy. Great is all I can think. I can't help to think about what he told me earlier. Good luck Mike mouths to me before looking forward. I bite my bottom lip and look over at Lucas.

Charlie comes on stage with the envelope for king. Just to make the situation more awkward to me.

"The race was extremely close. But our new homecoming king is Lucas Friar." The principal said with a smile.

The student body starts to applaud and some start to chant. I turn to face Lucas, who has a warm smile on his face. He reaches up and caresses my cheek before leaning in for a quick kiss.

He breaks away and rests his forehead against mine. "Told you so." He chuckles and kisses my forehead. "They are waiting for you to be crowned your highness." I tease him once more. He kisses my lips again quickly before turning to face the principal. The place the crown on his head and sash over his shoulders. He looks at me and winks, then mouths "Good luck."

Mike and the other members of the court for King walk off the stage now. He tries to show that he is ok with the results but you could clearly see he was not. His jaw is tight and his fists were clinched after they announced everything. He gave a weak smile and claps. One thing that was odd to me his eyes never left Charlie's after the announcement. It made me feel uneasy.

Butterflies are going a mile a minute now, inside my stomach. It seemed like they were drawing out the naming on homecoming queen. Darby walks up now with the envelope for homecoming queen. Finally. I fidget with my hands while the principal opens the envelope. Just to be up here in this position was new. Who would have though the girl that wrote insecure on her forehead years ago could be in this spot?

I take a deep breath as I see the principal start to speak, "this year's homecoming queen is … Missy Bradford."

I can't lie my heart sunk after the announcement but many years of cheerleading made it easy to put up the fake smile and cheer for my cheer captain. I look over at Lucas' who didn't hide his disappointment well. I smile at him to remind him to smile.

"Recount." I hear Maya yell from the crowd. My uncle Josh puts a hand over her mouth to silence the next one that I show know was coming. I try my best not to react from that but a wider smile came across my lips. Missy frowns but steps forward for the crown.

Everything Mike was saying was just ringing in my ears though. But I smile, and clap, until they start escorting the female members of the court off the stage. I sigh and try to shake off any disappointment from this.

I walk down the steps of the stage. I see Mike leaning against the stage, he shakes his head angrily when they have Lucas and Missy start the homecoming king and queen dance. I look over at Missy who is beaming ear to ear. Did she really believe this crap?

"You ok, honey?" I hear Maya ask me from behind.

I turn to see that she is with Josh, Smackle, and Farkle now. They all smile at me tentatively. "Yeah, I told you I wasn't going to win." I look over at Missy and Lucas dancing, it did sting to see that. I remind myself being homecoming queen and king doesn't make you destined to be together. "Besides I don't' think I wanted to win as much as Missy."

"Cough, cough recount." Maya said again with a side eye at Missy. Which makes me laugh. "Dance with us sweetheart." Maya extends her hand to mine. She takes it in hers and starts to sway back and forth which makes me laugh. "This will be her one and only dance with Lucas. Looks like he is dying to get away." I smile after she says this.

"Sure." I tell her, with that confirmation she is taking me to another part of the dance floor where we all start to dance. I still can see Lucas and Missy. I see her try to press her body incredibly close to him while he maintains their distance. Bitch!

I hate that she can make me feel this way. I look down at my feet and back up at my friends goofily dancing to this slow romantic song. To try to make me smile and forget. They are truly the best. Every time I look up and glance over my shoulder, it is like the crowd parts and I can see every touch, every glance, Missy tries to incite with Lucas. I can't help but hear the things that Mike said.

I take a deep breath and remind myself it's one dance. No matter what she thinks it will become, it won't because Lucas doesn't feel that way about her. I'm not that insecure girl, I was.

"You guys have worked up a thirst in me. I'm going to get some water." I tell Maya and Josh.

"I'll come too." Maya offered.

"No, stay dance. I'll be right back." I told her quickly. I start to walk out of the gym to the water fountain by the doors. I try to keep a steady pace not fast even though I wanted to walk fast. If I went too fast people would make a big deal out of things.

I just needed some air. I needed to clear my head without watchful eyes. I take a step outside and take a deep breath in to soak in the fresh air. The autumn night had a chill tonight. I should have left my cardigan on, but when we pulled up to the dance I started kissing Lucas in the truck and that was the first thing to go. Then he reminded me about voting and told me to come on so I left it in the truck. I guess the vote didn't matter though.

I hear the door click behind me. I didn't have to turn to know it was him. I could sense it and my whole body was on edge from it. He steps forward and I let my back rest against his chest, and I take in his woodsy cologne. The cool autumn breeze rumples through again and I shiver a little. I feel him pull away and slip off his coat and rest it on my shoulders. He puts his arms around me and I snuggle in his embrace.

I tilt my head so I can look into those emerald green eyes of his. "Why are you out here alone?" He asked me.

"I just came out here." I tell him softly. I kiss the tip of his nose.

"I was looking for my dance partner and I saw her heading for the door. I thought you were trying to sneak out."

"No, I still have a few more dances in me." I hear him laugh and feel the low rumble against my back. It was welcoming. I feel the envelope rub against my chest. The letter, I smile thinking about it.

"Can I read it now?" I ask him. I needed it after the homecoming results.

"Yes, but read it, like I said." He said against my ear. I laugh and turn my body so I'm facing him. I pull out the letter and press it against his chest.

 _Dear Riley-_

 _If short-stack of pancakes is in the room. Tell her we already established the rules for this._

I laugh against his chest, "If she was, she'd send the national guards after you. She hates that nickname."

"I know, if she were there with you, if you had read them then. I know that would rile her up, and get her out trying to find a way to me. So you'd be alone." He shrugged his shoulders. I laughed at this confession. "Keep reading." Lucas said while running his hand up and down my back. I shiver from his touch.

 _Okay now that she is gone. Let's talk, just you and me. We haven't done that in a while and I wish we could really be doing that right now. My favorite thing in the world Riley Matthews is to talk to you. I love the way your eyes light up when you are excited about something._

I feel my cheeks brighten up after. I read this.

"Just like that." Lucas said while caressing my cheek. My heart starts to race when he said this. I force myself to look back down at the letter. My mind was not focused on reading after his touch. But god, I wanted to know what he felt and is still feeling. So I remained focus.

 _I love when you really believe in something how passionate you can be about it. I wanted to say some things just you and me. Today is homecoming night in Austin Texas. Friday night is always important and people were always at the high school game. Homecoming night almost the whole town is there. Tonight, is a big game night for me. It is against our school's rivals._

 _This is also a night that we get to go to one of the local high school for their dance. The only time we are actually able to get out of this place. Must of the guys are chumping at the bits to get to go to this dance and dance with Texas East Girls._

"I'm not going to hear about you dancing with some girl on this first letter?" I ask him quickly. Seeing him dance with Missy was enough tonight.

"Just read." He insisted.

I did as he asked. Reluctantly.

 _One of my friends Haley asked me to the dance._

I look up at him. He just directs his eyes back to the paper. I roll my eyes and again reluctantly look back at the letter. He laughs making his chest move and the letter move. I smooth it out against his chest again, and begin to read.

 _She has been one of my good friends for a while. I couldn't bring myself to say yes. It wouldn't be fair to her, to be at that dance with her, when I knew all I would think about is you. Were you at your homecoming dance right now. If I didn't act foolishly it would be our homecoming dance. Were you at the dance with a guy? Is he your boyfriend? Do I know him? Hopefully he is good enough for you. I had to tell my mind to stop thinking of all these what if's._

 _Especially since I don't know. I know, that is my fault for not knowing._

 _If you give me another chance I know this._

 _I would make it right between us. Let you know, there is no other girl for me. It will always be you Riley Matthews. That day when Charlie asked you to the dance. I tried to keep my cool not let the old Lucas come out. God was it begging to come out. I realized I didn't have the right to be mad, because I didn't make it official. I was foolish, and thought everyone should know._

 _Next time If I have the opportunity. God I hope I do. I will make it official between, and dance all night with you._

 _Lucas_

I look up at him and smile and kiss his lips softly.

"Getting ready for this dance made me think of this letter. That's why I came early. I had to have you read this tonight." Lucas started then stopped. "Then I realized I was making the same mistake."

"What are you talking about?" I ask him.

"I haven't made it official Riley." He said with a laugh. I stop and think I thought we had. It felt so official this time since we both said that we wanted this. But he was right.

Lucas smiles since he can tell I'm trying to think of the moment that we had made it official. "So will you?"

"Yes." I said quickly and kiss him. Showing him yes I want this. That I already thought this.

"Riley Matthews." He was prolonging this on purpose. I stand on the tip of my toes to kiss him again. He smiles against my lips.

"Uh huh." I tell him again. He laughs and pulls me closer.

"Do me the pleasure.." I will get him later for all this prolonging.

I kiss him one more time before saying, "Absolutely."

"Of being my girlfriend?" Lucas asked me.

"NO." I tell him before folding up the letter and putting it in his suit jacket. He looks back at me stunned and starts to laugh.

"What about all those yes?" He asks He pulls me against his body linking his arms around my waist.

"I didn't know that was the question." I toss back at him with a smile.

"But a guy out of his misery." Lucas said while kissing me on the cheek.

"I guess, I will be your girlfriend Lucas Friar." I turn so I'm facing him again. "Nothing would make me happier." I tell him seriously now. He smiles before leaning down and pressing his lips against mine.

"That means every dance we are going together." Lucas said against my lips.

"All for it." I tell him again kissing him one more time and deepening the kiss.

Lucas pulls away and rests his head against my forehead. "One more thing." Lucas said.

"Anything."

"Maya reminded me you have yet to come to dinner at my parents' house. I was wondering if you could come over to our house tomorrow night for dinner?"

I stop and look up at him thinking was this true. Now that I think of it. It was true.

"Yes." I tell him again with a smile. He pulls me in closer to him.

"Come on let's get back inside before Maya sends out a search party on us." Lucas said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I take his hand and head back inside. I smile at Lucas and let whatever doubts insecurities that were trying to nib at me go. The letter said and he said what I needed to hear.


	22. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Changes -22**

 **Alright guys thanks for all your comments and reviews on the last chapter. I truly appreciate the feedback on the story. This chapter is a little long. Since we are going to dinner with both families. Meet my version of the Friars. Hope you like them.**

 **Josh's POV**

I feel like roles are reserved, I've been standing in front of my closet for the last half hour looking for something to wear. This was something I've seen my sister Morgan do over the years. Not me. I'd moan and groan about it, every time especially since we shared a bathroom. At the time I wondered was it really that big of a deal, what to wear?

Now I can see, why there might have been a dilemma, in the whole what to wear for the occasion. What should a guy wear to dinner with your girlfriend's parents? He had never gotten to that part in a relationship so he didn't know what to wear.

If he was too dressy he knows that Shawn would never let him live that down. He is still getting text and calls with Romeo drawn out to get under his skin. Only Maya could call me that. That was the only time it sounded good to me.

If he's too casual would they take him seriously. Would they be mad?

"What time is this shindig?" Sean asked while waltzing in my room and flopping on my bed. I hear the bed creak since he went down full force on it.

I frown at him and say, "Watch it."

"I'm sure it will be doing more creaking soon." Sean joked while winking at me. I roll my eyes at him and toss one of my shirts at him. He just continues to laugh and make the bed creak. Why do I still room with this man?

"Stop it already." I warn him through my own laughter. I know that just encourages him when I laugh and don't keep the serious tone. He only stops because he wants to hear my answer, "I'm supposed to go over in an hour."

I turn my attention back to my closet and Sean oohh and ahhs like a middle schooler since I gave him the time, and that it is near. My palms and heart rate were letting me know I was getting closer to this. I try to coach myself into relaxing. I can't get myself worked up like I did for the poker game.

"Looking for the perfect outfit to be worthy of Cinderella." Sean teased.

"Don't you have something better to do." I yell over my shoulder at him.

"Nope." He said proudly and un-phased by my remarks. I laugh and continue to rummage through my closet. "Wear that new red buttoned down with your black puffer vest. So I can wear that button down."

I had forgot about that shirt. "You can't fit my clothes." I say to him while grabbing that shirt from my closet.

"I resent that. I can." Sean said while running his hand over what used to be abs. The look on his face was showing reality was starting to set in. He was starting to get a little bit of a beer gut from all his nights out at kegers. I know next week. He will be all about hitting the gym.

Halloween is coming soon. No one does Halloween like NYU. The NYU bash is always big and best costume wins a prize. He has yet to win and he is determined to win. He only has two more chances, he will be going all out for both times.

"Did you get something to bring for the dinner?" Shawn asked.

"No, should I have." I said. Now he's getting me worried when I just talked myself down.

"Yeah, you should have. Cinderella is practically wifey now." Sean said while rolling his eyes like this is the most obvious thing. Wifey, his terms. I shake my head at him. But I got what he meant with it. Things were getting more serious now. They were he had deep feelings for Maya. So long that I can't really remember when it all started. I'm just glad that I get to express it now.

"Get dressed. I'll be the hero and go to Topanga's get a kick ass dessert to bring to this." Sean said while standing from my bed. He goes to desk and grabs my wallet. The hero of course was never going to pay. "Taking a $20." He informed me.

"That better be all. I'm not funding your outings for tonight." I tell him. He shakes his head before putting my wallet back on the desk and heading out of my room. "She doesn't like blueberries." I shout out quickly remembering this.

Sean shakes his head and laughs, "I know." He closes the door before I could tell him one more thing. It was probably for the best. I start to put on the clothes that he said. I put on the woodsy cologne that is her favorite. She hasn't said it but every time I wear it she nuzzles up closer to me and takes a deep breath seeping it in.

I hear my phone vibrate against the dresser. It's text from Sean.

Sean: I unlock my screen to see a picture of a blueberry pie, bought this one. He puts the devil emoticon with it.

I swear to god if he buys that I'm kicking him out tonight. Before I can response I get another text this one from Maya. It instantly calms me and I smile before even opening it.

Maya: Can't wait till you get here, XOXO.

I can't stop the smile on my face from spreading.

Josh: Can't wait either, be there soon.

I debate on putting the heart emoticon at the end. Had I become that guy. Hell ya, I have and I don't regret. I Add it and hit send.

I hear the door open and slam loudly, Sean was back. He comes in with a bright pink box from Topanga. He leaves my change on the dresser.

"Ms. Matthews gave you a sweet family discount for tonight."

I would have to thank her later. "Get out of here before you're late. Bring Betty back in mint condition."

"I'm going to my girlfriends for dinner not the auto body shop." I tease him.

"So many jokes about Betty. I'm going to stop letting you use her. She's sensitive." He declares while I take the dessert he brought and head out the door.

Betty was in her best care when I had it. At least it was clean and well fueled. It still looked good from last night. I smile when I remember Maya running her fingers against the hood stating that Betty was clean. God did she look beautiful last night.

I put the dessert on the passenger side and then get on the driver side. I open the box to see what dessert it was. I look and see it was some strawberry cupcakes. Good no surprises. If it was blueberry, I swear.

I start up my car and head over to Maya's. I get there in no time I make my way up the stairs to her apartment in no time. I bring my hand up to knock on the door. I get one knock in and the door is already opening.

Maya leans against the door frame and smiles at me. She is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a off the shoulder green sweater.

"Hey Romeo." She said with a smile. See much better when she said it. A small smile curves my lips and my heart beat starts to quicken. She puts her hand on my chest and pushes me back a little bit. "Wanted to steal one of these." She said before leaning forward and gently kissing my lips. "Before you come in." She said against my lips. I lean forward and steal one more kiss. She takes my free hand and walks me into her apartment.

"He's finally here." Shawn said while throwing his arms up in the kitchen. Maya rolls her eyes at Shawn.

"And with treats." Katy stands up from the couch and takes the box out of my hand. "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted too." I tell her quickly.

"Are tacos beneath you?" Shawn asked me with a raised eyebrow. I look back at him confused.

"Shawn." Maya groans covering her hand with her face. "I just suggested something different since we had that last week."

"But you love tacos. You could eat them probably everyday if you were allowed." She laughs and nods her head as confirmation to what I said.

"Yes. but tacos weren't good enough for this occasion." Shawn continued to tease her.

Maya's cheeks get a little rosy after he said that. "No one said that, it was just a suggestion." She buries her head into my chest. I smile and put my arm around her rubbing her shoulder.

"A strong suggestion." Shawn said while washing his hands and coming into the living room. "I was hurt she usually loves when I say tacos." Shawn said while extending his hand to me. I shake his hand and he gives me a firm hand shake. "She is only allowed to have one tonight."

"I'm eating your share then." Maya declared.

"Alright enough with the teasing of my baby girl." Katy said while playfully hitting Shawn on his arm. He pulls her in to him. He kisses her on the top of her head. "Let's sit down for dinner."

We all walk over to the dining room table. I pull out Maya's chair for her so she can sit down. Shawn does the same for Katy. Katy smiles at me while she watches from across the table.

"We have to set some rules first." Maya blurted out. This makes everyone at the table laugh. "What I'm serious." She said while looking me in the eyes.

"Rules." Shawn said while crossing his arms across his chest and looking at the both of us.

"I know I asked for this but I know you two." Maya started looking between her mom and Shawn. They both give her a shocked looked. "Rule 1 no embarrassing stories night."

Shawn and Katy look at each other contemplating that rule. Was this something they could agree in? Shawn turns back to face us. "What's the fun in that?" Shawn asked with a laugh.

"You have more stories and leverage over the both of us." Maya said. I hadn't thought about that. He definitely had ammo on me. Stories that Maya hasn't heard of yet from family dinners. Since it happened whenever he was trying to tag along with just Cor and him.

"I think it is a fair rule." I said.

"Of course you would Romeo." Shawn teased. I groan and shake my head. Shawn just continues to laugh.

"I don't know if I can commit to that. What's the other rules?" Shawn asked. He nods.

"No inquisitions." She said while looking at Shawn then at her mom.

"Well all the fun has left this dinner before it starts." Shawn teases.

"I think she thought we were going to grab a hatchet, and ask what are your intentions with your daughter." Katy said using her best acting and screaming on the top of her lungs.

"None of that either." Maya teased with a laugh.

"How about we just eat without rules like we always do." Katy offered.

"Besides Josh is a big boy. He can take my teasing. I don't think he is leaving no matter what crazy thing we say or do." Shawn said with a wink to the both of us.

"I'm in it till you guys kick me out." I say while turning to face Maya. She smiles at me. I feel her fingers graze mine before she takes my hand in hers and gently squeezes it. She didn't have to say it. I know what it meant for her for me to say it and exactly do it.

"Tacos, dig in everyone except Maya." Shawn teased making us all laugh again.

Dinner was going smoothly. It maybe went one minute then Shawn couldn't resist telling some stories of a much younger me and the troubles I got in with him and Cor. Maybe we should have set those rules in place. I couldn't hide my embarrassment but to see Maya's eyes light up with each story was worth it.

"One more story." Maya said while holding her side from the laughter.

"I thought you were the one that established the rules for this." I ask her now turning to face her.

"I was told there were no need for rules." Maya reminded me.

"Eric was supposed to go on this date with this hot girl." Katy coughs and Shawn straightens up before saying, "Relatively good looking girl to Eric." Shawn corrects himself which makes them all laugh. "Cor was mad at Eric because he was taking the car. It was supposed to go to us. We already had something planned that night with Topanga and Angela."

"Using the young man for your own gain." Maya said while shaking her head.

"No Eric made his own mistake by one cutting off SpongeBob." Shawn said while holding up his finger. "You liked SpongeBob?" Maya asked me. I simply nod my head yes. "Liked more like loved it." Shawn laughs and holds up his second finger dramatically "Two canceling on guys night the week earlier." He gives me a wink. I nod and shake my head. Yes I was guilty of that too. I had almost forgotten that guys night had been going on that long.

"So what did you do?" Katy asked.

"They convinced me." I start and I squirm in his seat. "To crush some laxative pills and put it in his drink."

"You two were evil together." Katy said with a laugh.

"My defense I was 8. It was the night the movie was finally coming on HBO. My mom and dad were allowing me to watch it Again, I was 8 and was easily corrupted by those two." I said quickly. "Anyways needless to say Eric couldn't even make it out the front door. He tried to tip toe down the steps and had to rush back upstairs to the bathroom. He had to cancel the date."

"I know not to get in between you and SpongeBob." Maya teased while patting my arm.

"Again, I was 8." I said between laughing. "I'd like to think I'm more mature."

"He's matured a little too." Katy leans over and kisses Shawn on the cheek.

"I'm glad you told me about this story. When he calls me Moesha I will use this against him." Maya said while forming a fist.

"Moesha." Katy laughs and looks between us all.

"That's Eric." We all say in unison, which just makes Katy laugh harder.

"Alright let's have dessert then I might have to kick you out young man but it has been a pleasure. I see why my baby girl is fond of you." Katy said while standing up and starting to clear the table. I stand in order to help him. "Sit I got it."

"We got it." Shawn said while standing and helping her. She shakes her head but takes his offer of help.

They come back in with the box of cupcakes. Katy opens them and smiles. "From Topanga's and he grabbed your absolute faves." He said to Maya.

"Strawberry." Maya said with a smile and rubbing her hands together. She happily takes one from her mom. I had looked to see what the dessert was, but didn't noticed they were her favorites, since I was so worked up. I guess I will keep Sean as a roommate, and tell him thank you later.

"Can I show him my room before he has to go?" Maya asked.

"Um that wild Cory father thing feels like it is brewing inside of me after that question." Shawn confessed.

"My shoes are still safe so it's not there yet." I joke to him.

"I don't know for how long." Shawn said.

I instinctively look down at my feet and start to back my chair up a little bit. Prepared to make a dash if I have too.

"Please?" Maya asked softly and batted her eyes. God if she were asking me I'd crack. I can see Shawn is starting to crack.

"Stop with that witchcraft." He told her.

"You can only a few minutes." Maya grabs my hand as soon as the words come out and she is on her feet. It's like she is trying to move before they change their minds, "Door open and feet on the ground missy." Katy yelled since she was indeed already dragging me down the hall. I don't even remember standing how did this happen so fast.

I walk into the room behind her. She turns and leaves the door cracked maybe an inch. I reach up and pull it open more.

"I'm not getting on your mom's bad side in one day." I say against her ear. She smiles and reaches up and kisses my lips softly. I peak down the hall to see they are nowhere to be found before I lean back in and return the kiss. I can taste the strawberry icing on her lips. I run my tongue against her bottom lip. I knew I shouldn't have because she took my lead and I felt her teeth tug on my bottom lip trying to get me to deepen the kiss. "You're going to get me in trouble." I said against her lips. She turns so that she is facing me. Yes she was indeed trying to get me in trouble. As I stared into those darling blue eyes.

She looks down the hall now herself before standing on her tips to capture my lips one more time. She tugs on my bottom lip one more time, "Quit it." It comes out in a low rumble. She laughs and puts her head on my chest.

I turn her around so she is facing her room now. We both take her room in together. It was so Maya to me. Her walls were a cream colored but you couldn't tell it by the pictures that were on the wall. It was now covered with more of her paintings she has done over the years, but the purple cat always stays prevalent. It was the picture that stood out. She also had her love of music on the walls too.

"Your room is amazing." I said while wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her against my chest.

"Thanks." She said. She starts to walks forward towards her bed. Little minx, I veer her to the window.

"Follow the rules." I said against her ear. She shivers against my body. "I would have, my feet would have stayed on the ground." She said while looking up at me. "Mostly." I laugh while she leans into me. "The view is amazing out your window." I'm envious since we have nothing like this in my small apartment near campus.

"Yeah it is a mix of both words." Maya said. "The skyline and the city buildings. But I still get to see the people like I did in my old apartment. See the different walks of life in New York."

I put my head on her shoulder and pull her in closer. We people watch for a little while longer before I have to head out.

 **Lucas POV**

I knew, once I told her about this dinner, she'd do this. She'd make this into a huge deal. She'd go overboard. That is what Elizabeth Ann Montgomery-Friar did. I look at the dining room table and it was adorned with a golden table cloth and our best china and silverware. She even had candles for the table.

I run my hand through my hair trying to hide my frustration. She had done a lot of work and I'm grateful but this is the exactly opposite of what I asked.

"Mom." I say trying to hid my aggravation. "It was supposed to be simple. Just a nice dinner with-."

"Don't even say it." She throws up her hands cutting me off. The southern accent was strong and brewing now just as the suggestion. I bite my tongue and listen to my momma because if I didn't I'd be in a world of hurt. "Who eats pizza for an occasion like this?" She asks and turns up nose.

She looks at my father for confirmation. He just chuckles and leans back in his recliner and continues to watch the football game. She shrugs him off and crosses her arms and looks back at me holding her ground. "I'm not eating pizza tonight."

"Normal people do." I tell her quickly. That wasn't the right choice of words by the way she huffed and twists her hands together.

"We are normal people Lucas, and I'm not having pizza tonight. This is special, I'm finally meeting the girl that has been on the tip of your tongue since you moved here." My mom said while pinching my cheeks like I'm 3 not 19.

"Yes, it is special." I say confirming what she said. They both know how much I like Riley, "We don't have to have out the expensive china and a grand meal." I add, still trying to get her to see reason.

"This is what we do in Texas. Tell him Hank." His mother said quickly.

"It's what we do." He said while nodding his head to me. My mom smiles from the confirmation.

I just nod my head since there was no getting through to her on this. My dad saw it since he just nodded his head repeated what she wanted. My mom runs her hand through his hair and pats his shoulder. He smiles up at her lovingly.

When people ask me, do you think opposites can attract? I tell them I know so. My father and mother were complete opposites. My father was a simple guy, quiet, strong, and worked hard since he worked on a ranch most of this life.

My mother came from an affluent family. She is part of one of Austin's old money families. His great grandfather owns one of the largest oil rigs in Austin. Those that didn't know her would think she was spoiled and uncaring. Which is far from the truth. My mom had a huge heart. I got that trait from both of my parents.

She was raised in a big house and had servants do almost everything for her. It was hard when my parents first got married. Her parents didn't approve at first. So she was really on her own with my dad. He said he had more burnt meals and ordered out more their first year of marriage then he had his whole life. He chuckles every time he tells that story.

Once I was born the family wanted to be involved with everything. When people came to my house it was such a contrast as kids. It would have the feel of a ranch home but the finest silverware and china. The fanciest TV and gadgets since Grandpa George would send it all here.

Now she was an excellent cook. She hired someone to help her and teach her. I look into the kitchen it was like she cooked almost every southern dish she could think of.

"I do have to say who did you think you were feeding today Elizabeth?" My dad asked while looking in the kitchen.

"I gave everybody options." My mom said with a laugh sitting down on the arm of my dad's chair. We all laugh.

"I'm grateful mom don't get me wrong. I'm just saying next time it's not necessary." I tell her cautiously.

"It was all necessary." She confirms again while standing up and untying her apron. "You two gone and get dressed." She said.

I look down at my watch. She was right. Riley would be here any minute. I had to my room. I see a green knit sweater and dark tan khakis on my bed. This must have been my mom's suggestion of what I should wear tonight. I laugh because I wonder when did she do this. I had been looking earlier and couldn't think of anything. She had to sneak in when I watched the first quarter with my dad.

I smiles because I actually like what she put out but this is so her. I'm sure my dad has the same thing set up for him. The week she had to stay in Texas probably drove her insane. She was probably wondering what we were doing and eating. I won't tell her but we were eating a whole lot of pizza.

I smirk and slide on the sweater and put on my khakis. I hear my phone vibrate against my dresser. I look to see it is Riley.

 **Riley: On my way.**

 **Lucas: Can't wait to see you.**

 **Riley: Me either**.

I head out of my room. I see my mom has already put my dad to work bringing the food to the table. I start to help them. Once we are putting the food on the table. It looks like there won't be room for the plates or our drinks.

"I will take the side salad off." My mom said while grabbing that and bring it into the kitchen. "If you want it I can put it on your plates."

"You can put it in the fridge. We will take it for our lunches tomorrow."

"Okay." She said excitedly putting the salad back in the fridge.

She comes back in the living room and smooths her dress out. Her strawberry blonde hair was pinned up now with a hair out of place. Her green eyes just like mine were studying me.

"What?" I ask her with a half-smile.

"Nothing." She said quickly before walking over and hugging me tightly. "You just look good and so grown up now. Boy, does time fly Hank." My mom said while squeezing me tighter.

I hear a knock at the door. She looks at me and smiles and lets me go. She could see I was anxious to get over to the door. I take a few long strides and I'm there at the door.

I open the door to a smiling Riley. Her beautiful brown eyes are radiant tonight. Her smile grows wider when our eyes connect. Her long hair is pulled up in a tight ponytail. She wore a purple floral dress with a purple cardigan.

My heart beat starts to quicken against my chest, "Hey." I say almost breathless.

"Hi." She said while leaning forward to kiss my cheek. "You going to let me in. I brought treats" She said now with a smile and holding up a box from Topanga's.

I nod my head and take the box from her. "Yeah," I laugh and step aside to let her in. I close the door behind me. My mom is smiling proudly next to my dad. Practically ready to leap to be introduced to Riley. I have to laugh before I feel roles could be reserve many years from now with us. "Riley this is my mom."

"Elizabeth Friar." She beamed while stepping forward. She extends her hand to Riley. Riley takes her hand and shakes it.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you." Riley said brightly.

"Likewise." My mom said with a wide smile. "This is my husband Hank Friar." My mom points to my bad who comes up now close to my mom.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Friar." Riley said just as brightly and takes his hand and shakes it. "I brought some dessert." Riley said while looking at the table. "I see there is a lot to choose from tonight."

"We have plenty of options." My mom said. She keeps stressing that word options. "But definitely will save room for the delicious dessert you brought." She takes the dessert from my hands and bring it to the kitchen. She rushes back in. "Take a seat." She looks at me to ensure I was going to take her seat out for her. I was but she has to ensure that she raised a good southern gentleman. My father pulls her seat out for her then takes a seat next to her.

"As she said. We have options what would you like." I tease my mom. "I see on our side of the table fried chicken, ribs, mashed potatoes, broccoli, mac and cheese." I pause and look down at my dad. "What's on your side of the table?"

"Very funny, we get it." My mom said with a laugh and covering her mouth to hide her laughter. "You told me last minute. I didn't know what she liked or what everyone wanted." Was her new defense.

"Even if he told you months in advance we'd still result in this." My dad said while extending his hands over the table. "Lord help us when you announce and engagement or something. No ideas for right now." My dad said while waving his hand. Riley's cheek reddens from the suggestion as she turns and smiles at me.

"We would just be following suit of our parents." I throw back at him.

"You two were high school sweethearts." Riley said with a bright smile. She looks at them eagerly to hear their story since she is a shocker for romance.

"Hardly." My dad said with a laugh. My mom hits him on his arm. "Elizabeth went to a preppy private school."

"Worthington was not preppy." My mom said with a laugh.

"Kind of school that you had to wear uniforms and only the 1% go." My dad continued. My mom shakes her head and mouths it was not. We both laugh. "I went to the local high school. Her father signed her up for riding classes at our ranch. She hated me at first."

"I did not." Mom said with a blush. "He was just a little arrogant."

"No, she didn't listen to instructions." My dad corrected.

"Anyways, we argued and fought at first. Then we saw our similarities and we couldn't be separated after that. We ran off and got married and have been married ever since that day."

"Your parents were high school sweethearts." My dad asked.

"High school, middle school, elementary school. And preschool sweethearts." Riley said with a laugh. My dad laughs at that description.

"Wow that is amazing." My dad said between the laughter.

"Yeah, I think so myself." Riley said with a smile.

We start to go through the options on the table to make our plates. My dad tries to give me a sly thumbs up about Riley. It wasn't so sly at all since she seen it. Even though she pretends she hasn't.

"So do you guys like being back in New York?" Riley asked.

"Yes, it gives Hank time to see his other clients here. New York is a second home to us now." My mom said with a smile. "We didn't get to see you when you came to Texas last time. We are talking about going back right around Thanksgiving. Lucas wants to ride that darn bull again." My mom said stirring the food on her plate.

I'm hesitant to look over at Riley. I hadn't told her about wanting to go back to Texas and ride Tombstone again. I was going to tell her. Just not like this.

"Riding again." Riley said softly.

"It's like an annual tradition right now." My mom said. I take a deep breath in since I know Riley wasn't happy.

"The girl told me she believed in me and I could do anything. Ever since I've shown that bull what I can do every year." I said sincerely. I meant it. Once Riley told me she believed in me and I could do it. The free to get on Tombstone diminished. Riley smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

"Maybe pick a new tradition." She said with a smile. Which makes me laugh since she is worried about my safety.

"Well he is already signed up and given his word. We will be there Thanksgiving weekend. Riley, you and your friends are more than welcome to come." My dad said with a smile.

"The ranch is plenty big enough to house everyone." My mom said with a smile.

"I would have to run it by my parents and my friends. I know my dad will probably try to have Josh come as his eyes." Riley said with a laugh.

"He might be in your suitcase." I joke.

"Lucas Montgomery." My mom said quickly at my joke on Mr. Matthews. She doesn't know him, yet. I just realize she said my middle name in front of Riley. I groan and look at Riley who has a shocked look on my face after hearing it.

"Don't you dare tell Maya." I tell her. She nods her head but hasn't said a word yet. I can just think of the nicknames she would give me if she knew that was my middle name.

"You are named after my great grandfather." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I know, but yeah Montgomery was his last name not middle." I tell her with a smile trying to soften it over with her. She always pridefully defends my name. Many times as a kid I got teased about it since it sounded very southern and country. It's not bad to me, but I'm not giving Maya anymore ammo.

"Middle names, no one hardly uses it. I'm Hank Aaron Friar." My dad said with a laugh. "Pappy Joe was a major baseball fan and he was his favorite. Usually he loved everything to do with Texas but some how Hank Aaron became his favorite." He laughs thinking about Pappy Joe.

"What's your middle name?" I ask her. Riley suddenly gets tight lipped and turns to my mom and dad, "Who's ready for dessert?" She was changing the subject what was her middle name.

"I am." My dad said while standing up to clear the table. We all start to help him get it clear.

I walk up behind Riley. "What's your middle name?" I ask her against her ear. She jumps a little from the proximity.

"Lucas Montgomery, behave." She taunted me while walking ahead now.

"Cherry pie." My dad said with a smile. It was his favorite.

"Don't eat it all yourself." My mom warned while patting his shoulder.

"I can't make any promises on that." He said with a wink to Riley. "Thank you young lady."

"You're welcome." She said with a bright smile.

We sit back down and have dessert. We continue to talk about how school is going and the possible Texas trip. I wanted to ask her on my own but I'm glad she knows. I want her to go back to Texas. Really see it. Really experience it. Last time it was clouded by doubt and uncertainty because of this triangle. I don't want her impression to be tainted of Texas because of that. I want to make new better memories with her in my hometown.

"Can I show Riley my room before I take her home?" I ask my mom and dad.

"Yes." My dad said.

We stand up to go. I start moving before my mom can say something. I know she will put stipulations "Keep that door open and feet on the ground Lucas." My mom warned. There were the stipulations.

"Yes, ma'am." I yell over my shoulder. I lead Riley up the stairs and down the hall to my room.

"You are in a hurry." Riley said laugh. I turn the knob to my room and walk into my room.

"I've been waiting to do this since you walked in." I lean forward and capture her lips with mine. I put my hands to the side of her face to deepen the kiss. "I thought I might chemically combust down there." I tease her. She pats my arm and looks around my room.

I go to shut the door leaving the crack as small as possible.

"Don't get us in trouble Lucas." Riley warned me and opened the door a little more. Still partially shut though. Which makes me smile. "Your room is big." Riley said while turning around. "Huge window but not a bay window." She teased me with a smile.

I take my hand in hers and lead her to my bed and sit down with her. "I was going to tell you about Texas and riding Tombstone again. I would like you to come." I look into her eyes to see if she is upset and if she believes me. She squeezes my hand and smiles making me release the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I want to go too. I will have to tell my dad. It will all depend on him." Riley said while resting her head on my shoulder. This next month. I would be working on getting her dad to say yes to this.

I tilt her head up and kiss her lips gently. I link my arm around her waist pulling her closer and onto my lap.

"Feet are supposed to remain on the floor." Riley reminded me though she doesn't stop kissing my lips.

"My feet are on the ground." I replied while running my hand up and down the small of her back. I kiss her lips softly again.

"Don't tempt me in here." Riley said while standing up from my lap. I groan from the loss of her touch. "Come on let's get a move on it. You can tempt me in the car." She teased me before heading to the door. I push myself off the bed and head out the door after her.


	23. Voodoo

**Changes-23**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews on the last chapter. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story. Keeps me motivated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter it's more of a set up of what's to come.**

 **Maya's POV**

"He fat-shamed me," Sean yelled out from his room. Emphasizing every word so it seemed to echo off the walls.

I try to stifle back whatever laughter felt like coming out with those words. Josh Matthew's fat shaming anyone, is something I would never believe. Now I know why he just wants to go jogging with me around campus and not him.

"Come on Sean-," I start but he comes out of his room ready with his defense for the choice of words.

"Romeo has faults, and he did. He fat shamed me." He said defiantly. He walks over to the couch with his shoes in hand. He sits down and starts lacing his sneaks up.

It was like he was thinking about their conversation all night. So whatever defense she'd try to give he wasn't going to buy it.

I shouldn't entertain him, and keep this conversation going. I'm interested now. He called me over here for this so I should be entertained. Anyone that knows me, knows I'm not a fan of exercise or running. He was insisting on this torture with just me. I need to be entertained then.

"How did he fat shame you?" I asked sitting next to him.

"First off, I was being nice trying to help him get ready for this dinner," Sean said while waving his hands around all animated. I smile with the acknowledgment that he was trying to help Josh get ready for the dinner. I zone back into the conversation before I miss something and he blows this non-issue into something bigger. "I suggested something he should wear so I can wear it." I twist my brows up after that statement. So he was helping him so he could wear the outfit.

I take back my nice statement. I go head and say it but lace it with sarcasm, "That's very nice of you."

"Exactly." He agreed and turns at me and smiles that I get it. "You know what he said back." His facial features are filled with an incredulous look.

"No," I say back all wide-eyed on the edge of my seat.

"He scoffed and said I couldn't fit his clothes." Sean rolls his eyes. "That right there is the definition of fat shaming."

I don't speak at first. I know if I show any split-second reaction it could send this conversation in a whole different realm. It was hard not to react when his eyes are on me waiting for my reaction. I'm stilling trying to hold back the laughter that I have been trying to suppress since he uttered those words to me. A small laugh starts to come out and he is off the couch immediately.

"Oh come on," I say through laughter.

"I knew you were on Romeo's side." He stated.

"I'm not on anyone's side." I stand up quickly. Sean turns and looks at me curtly. "Come on I wouldn't call that fat shaming. You two have different builds which is true. You are both fit, just different sizes."

"Your opinion is clouded by your relationship with him." He stated while walking over to the fridge to get out two water bottles from it. He looks at me. "I thought I asked you to change in Romeo's room."

"I am dressed." I look down at my outfit. A compression shirt and running shorts. Isn't this what they wear to go out running?

"I might be mad at him." Sean stops and gives me a one more, "but I don't feel like fighting any guys over the way you are dressed. When is the last time you went jogging in the 8th grade?" He asked me.

He was implying that my running shorts were too short.

Damn, how did he know that was the last time I freely jogged anywhere or had these on was the 8th grade. Riley was the one that convinced me into this torture that some people call jogging. It was the summer of eight grade. She wanted to jog so she was in shape for cheerleading. It was a suggestion from her cheerleading coach. That is the lie she gave me.

The desire to run came up when a certain Huckleberry was back from Texas. He always seemed to be outside at that same time we'd run. Well, she'd run and I would miserably complain from behind.

I was still around the same size as then. I have maybe grown an inch, even though no one acknowledges it. I have grown.

I decide to turn the tables on him with my question, "are you fat shaming me?" I place my hands on my hips waiting for an answer. He scoffs at me and shakes his head at me like it was the most ridiculous thing I had ever said to him. Hopefully, he feels the same way I do about this conversation now.

"You are being ridiculous," Sean said while running his hand through his hair.

"It feels like you are," I say while tapping my foot against the floor.

"Fine, wear what you want," Sean told me while walking to the door. "I have 3 weeks to get into shape for the Halloween bash."

The real reason why I'm here is finally exposed.

"What bash?" I ask him while looking in the mirror. These shorts don't look bad. Running shorts are supposed to be short. I snap a selfie and send the picture to Riles and Josh to get their approval.

"Mr. Matthews hasn't told you yet?" Sean asked me with a raised eyebrow. It felt weird for Sean to call Josh Mr. Matthews to me.

"Don't call him that." I tell him shaking my head.

"Sorry I forgot Romeo is the preferred name Cinderella." Sean starts while opening the door.

I feel my phone buzz. I get a message from Josh first.

 **Josh: …..**

That is his only response. I think while looking at the text. My phone buzzes again.

 **Josh: this is torture since I'm in class.**

A small smile curves my lips with that admission. I type fast since I know he won't be able to text long since he is in class.

 **Maya: Sean said they were too short to go running in.**

 **Josh: I'd prefer if I'm the only person that saw you in those shorts.**

My heart flutters with the last text.

 **Josh: I'll see you at Topanga's later.**

My phone buzzes again now and it's Riles.

 **Riley: Cute, are you sick though? You hate running.**

 **Maya: Sean is forcing me. You know I can't resist helping a friend.**

 **Riley: Tell him hi for me. See you at Topanga's at 6 to start college applications.**

 **Maya: See you then.**

"He said they were too short huh?" Sean asked with a knowing look, while leaning against the open door.

"He did not." I tell him going to Josh's room. I shut the door behind me. Only other thing I had was one pair of compression leggings. They would have to do. I wiggle out of the shorts. I place them on the edge of Josh's bed. I'm sure I will hear about it later when He sees them tonight.

I put on the leggings and head back out.

"Better," Sean said while handing me the water bottles. I open the small drawstring backpack and put the waters inside of It, then put the bag back on.

"Now back to this Halloween bash." I tell him with a serious tone.

"Oh yeah, NYU has the sickest Halloween bash every year. Best costume wins a cash prize but also gets on the infamous wall of fame at the Kappa house. This is my year. I will go to this damn school till I get on that wall." Sean declared.

"So you will be here for another twenty years." I smile at him jokingly. He just frowns back at me. I duck under his arm and head out of the door into the hallway.

"You are just full of jokes today Cinderella." He closes the door tight and locks it.

"What did you go as that your awesomeness got overlooked?" I tilt my head and ask him. Attempting to get back in his good graces since his ego was a little bruised.

"First year I went a little too commercial." He shakes his head in disgust that he did such a thing. I wait for him to say it. He finally mumbles, "Red Ranger from power ranger." I laugh and he narrows his eyes at me. He goes right into defending it, "There were like five other people that had the same costume."

A frown curves his brow just remembering the Halloween Party and having people come dressed as him. We start to head down the stairs and he continues with the story, "that year a guy decked out in the most awesome Prince costume won. He his costume looked like it came straight off the purple rain album cover. I give it to that guy."

Sean opens the door and the autumn air starts to hit my face. I immediately start to regret ever saying yes. Sean got me when I was tired, right after class and wasn't really listening to what was being said. I needed something to do while I waited for Riles to get out of practice and Josh to get out of class. I hated his late classes.

"What did you wear the next year?" I ask him to try to distract him from actually doing this running thing.

"Ron Weasley." He said laughing just thinking about it. "Might seem lame but boy did the ladies want me in that costume."

"TMI," I say while shaking my head. "What are you choosing this time?"

"Redheads are back in and who's bringing that back? Archie Riverdale's version. I need to be ripped for that. He is swoll and shredded." Sean said.

"You are already" I pause before completing this sentence, "Shredded."

"Thanks, Cinderella. I got the jacket already. Just need to work out the next few weeks. I'm sure the ladies will like that costume." He said with a wink to me. I am starting to think this competition is more about how many girls he can end up with instead of winning the best costume.

"What did Josh go as?" I ask him.

"I'll let him tell you his costumes." My face falls when he doesn't tell me. I'm sure as heck going to get it out of him tonight, "He hasn't told me what he is going as yet. I thought you two might be doing a couple's thing or something." He said while stretching his calves out. He takes his phone out of his pocket and his earbuds. He was serious about running, shit. I was still focused on the part though that he thought we'd have a couple's costume. Josh hasn't told me yet about this big Halloween party. Did he intend on me going with him?

"It's a frat party. I'm still in high school wouldn't that get it shut down?" I threw out there.

"That night almost everyone is let in. Hot girl in a costume. Definitely getting in. All the smart high schoolers, pick to do the weekend stay overnight and do the college tour on that Halloween weekend. So they can be here for the activities. I did that." He says with a sense of pride. "Maybe I will tell you my real first costume after this jog." Sean teased. We were in the middle of the student square. He really wanted to do this. Embarrass the both of us.

"Where do you get the sign-up information?" I ask him to prolong the inevitable a little longer.

"Here." Sean walks up to the student union. He goes inside and picks up a few forms and brings them out to me. "I thought you might need one for Snow White and Huck too."

I take the forms from him and tuck it in my small backpack with the waters. When I get to Topanga's I'm showing Riley this. We will be signing up and going to this party.

Sean puts his earbuds in and does his last stretch, "One of my favorite songs are on to pump me up."

"What song?" I ask him, as I pretend to do my own stretches.

"Sugar." He belts out the first note. I knew I shouldn't have asked when I see a few heads turn our way. "Your sugar, yes, please, won't you come and put it down on me I'm right here, 'cause I need Little love and little sympathy." I smile at him and couldn't help put sing along with him. Even if he was off tone and people were looking. It was one of my favorite songs by Maroon 5 too. "When I see the one, Maya." He throws his hands up in quotes. "I'm going to belt this song out to her and she won't be able to resist my charms." He smiles at me and continues to hum along to the song. I don't know if his singing will persuade her like he thinks it will.

"Maybe we should walk around this area then jog on the outskirts." He offers up to me. I shake my head in agreeance. I put my own earbuds in and we do just that.

 **Riley POV**

I feel my long brown hair get pushed to the side before I feel Lucas lips attached to my neck. He wasn't playing fair today. At least he was getting it out in the truck before they went into Topanga's.

"We are going to be late," I tell him trying to create space between us. His strong arms just pull me in closer to his body. When I'm against his chest and the smell of him wraps me in, I know I'm a goner.

He looks down at his watch and plants one more kiss to my neck making me sigh, "It's 10 minutes to 6. It only takes me 5 minutes to get from school to Topanga's we have four minutes." He protested.

I turn in his embrace so that I'm facing him now, "We need to be early." He reaches forward and kisses my lips lightly. Still not playing fair. "We know my dad and Shawn will be there soon. We want to ask him about Texas in public." I stress those last words. He will freak out but hopefully not as bad since it was in public at my mom's bakery.

"We aren't going alone. My whole family and our friends will be there. I'm sure he will be ok with it." Lucas tried to reassure me. He didn't know my dad after all with that statement. I thought to myself.

He leans forward to capture my lips with one more kiss since he probably could see the worry and concern seeped in my looks. I know I should pull back, but his lips against mine felt so good, so right. Again, I noted he wasn't playing fair already. My hands start to reach behind his neck and start to run this his hair lightly tugging at him. A low groan escapes his lips before he moves his hands to my lower back pulling me closer to his body. Our chest were pressed against each other. His tongue sweeps against my bottom lip asking for entrance. My mouth opens to his and I feel his tongue slowly stroke against mine.

Hmm, I started this and sure want to finish this but my mind starts reminding me we are going to be late. I untangle my hands from his hair and bring them to his chest pushing back and creating space.

"Lucas." I breathe against his lips and watch him quiver with anticipation. "We better get going." I remind him. He moves his forehead so it is resting against mine and sighs.

"If we are late I'm blaming you." He said with a laugh. Me, he started it by not playing fair. He licks his lips and creates space between them. I forget that protest with that move. I move to my side and get buckled up. He puts his keys in the ignition and starts it up. He shakes his head again before driving off.

Luckily there is no traffic and they get there at 5:59 pm. I unbuckle my seat belt and hop out of the truck. I take Lucas' hand before walking into the bakery. I look around to see no sign of Shawn and my Dad yet.

They were supposed to be here. They were going to talk about their 20th anniversary of graduating college and making plans for that weekend. I heard them make the plans this morning. He's usually never late for these things.

I look around to see my mom and Katy standing behind the counter. They smile and wave from behind the counter.

I look ahead to see Josh waiting on the couch. No Maya yet which isn't a surprise she should probably be here in 5 minutes. That is her usual time.

I walk over and notice his phone is open to the same picture Maya texted me earlier and I smile.

"Hey you." I tell him while sitting on the couch across from him. Josh looks up and smiles at us. Lucas takes a seat next to him. His hand snakes around me to my waist. Where he starts to place lazy circles on my hip. Making my stomach feel like there are a million butterflies in it.

"Hey." He closes his phone and quickly puts it back in his pocket. "Maya is on her way right now with Sean."

As if on cue the both of them walk in.

"You said we were going back to the apartment." Sean bellows looking around the bakery.

"You are," Maya told him. "This is my pit stop."

"You temptress, we are in a place I definitely shouldn't be," Sean said while running his hands through his hair and taking in a big whiff of the bakery. "I definitely shouldn't be here." He repeats making all of us laugh.

"We are here for the green juice my mom makes remember. Then you are heading back to the apartment." Maya said while patting him on his shoulder.

"How does one even get the green juice only in here? When you smell the delicious smell of muffins, cookies, cupcakes, and donuts." He strains out the last word like it was choking him just to say it.

"You can stay outside, I will order it for you." Maya offers while extending her hand for his money. He reaches into his pocket and hands her money before she walks away. Sean walks over and sits on the edge of the couch near Josh but doesn't look at him. That's odd with the two of them.

"What are you guys doing anyway Snow White?" He asks me.

I look over at Josh surprised he didn't ask him. He mouths he is mad at me. Which makes me laugh since he is still near him even though he's not talking.

"We are starting to apply for college. Uncle Josh offered to help us with writing our essays." I tell him with a smile. I see his face drop and then he puts his hand on his chest. Did I say something wrong?

"You didn't ask me, Snow White?" Sean said.

"I know you have been pretty busy with classes and all." I offer up quickly which drops his hand a little now and his face starts to curve up in a half smile. "You are more than welcome to stay and help. If you can?"

"You have 500 crunches to do," Maya said while handing him the green juice. His face turns up to a frown before saying, "I never agreed to that. When did you become my drill sergeant?"

"When you made me run." Maya declared while flopping down on the couch next to Josh. He pats her knee as a way to sooth her. "He made me run a mile." She leans her head on his shoulder. Josh continues to pat her knee and kisses her quickly on the lips.

"Did you manage to record this?" Lucas leans forward and asks Sean.

"Huckleberry," Maya yells at him angrily.

"Good thinking Huck, next time," Sean said with a smile. He takes a sip of the green juice. His nose turns up and tries to do a hushed whisper but nothing about Sean is quiet, "no offense but I'll stick with the smoothies and baked treats."

"You need to drink that if we are going to make the deadline," Maya warned him.

"Deadline?" I asked Maya and Sean with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later Snow White." He said while tilting his head to Josh. Meaning when he left.

"I already know what it is for. You can just tell them." Josh said with a laugh.

"Oh, the fat-shamer speaks," Sean said with a huff.

"Wait, what?" Lucas said with a laugh.

"I'm not even going to tell you the ridiculous story that leads to this," Josh said while shaking his head. "I'm going to get something to drink. Anybody want anything."

"Can you get me a strawberry banana smoothie?" Lucas said while reaching for his wallet to give him money. He looks over at me to see what I want. "Two straws." He simply said since he knew I'd want that too but wouldn't drink all of mine. I nod my head yes.

"What about you?" Josh said asking Maya. "Same thing."

"She wants the green juice," Sean said quickly for her. Maya shakes her head no. "We are in this together." He told her while sliding in Josh's spot and putting his arm around her.

"I'll be back in a second," Josh said. I know if he knows what is best for him, he'd better bring back a strawberry banana smoothie for her too.

"The deadline," I say politely while sitting forward and waiting for an answer.

"Every year-." Sean starts loudly before Maya covers his mouth. He frowns at her with questioning eyes. She waits till his mouth stops moving so she moves her hand.

"Josh can hear you the way you are talking." She reminds him. He nods his head.

"You tell them Cinderella." He nudges for Maya to continue.

"Well since we are applying to colleges. We have to catch up with the geniuses." Maya reminds them since Farkle and Smackle have both already applied to every school they wanted too. "Sean reminded me that we should do an overnight stay college tour." Maya said while sliding over the forms across the table to Lucas and I. "It's during parent-teacher conference weekend. So we can go early on Friday maybe see a class. See the dorm life and everything. Sean is trying to lose weight for Sophia one of the RA's. She heads the program." Maya slides another flyer across the table showing the frat party at Kappa house for Halloween.

I look up at her now surprised by this. Our first college frat party. We haven't even enrolled yet. I look up at Maya and smile at her. It sort of reminds me when we went to NYU to rescue Josh from those girls. She pleads with me with my eyes to say yes.

"What a great idea Sean?" I tell him with a smile. Maya lets out a sigh of relief when I say yes. I'm in it with her. She should know already. I'm always in it for whatever she asks me. I look at Lucas. He nods his head that he would be ok with this. "Is Sophia the one?" I ask Sean with a smile and hopes he would play along.

"For the night maybe," Sean said while stretching his legs out. Maya slaps his leg and he rolls his eyes at her. "You know I'm not into the romance like you Snow White but yes I believe so. That's why Maya has me working out. Hopefully, when you guys go on tour with her I can actually talk to her." My eyes light up forgetting this part isn't real. Romance always suckers me in. Maybe that little bit of light helps push Katy and my mom over the edge. I didn't notice that they were both much closer than they were before.

Maya pulls the Halloween flyer back across the table and in her bag. Katy walks over with some freshly baked muffins. "These just came out and I know they are your favorite baby girl." She said to Maya.

Sean's mouth practically flies open at the site of them.

"Thanks mom," Maya said.

"I happen to hear about the college tour you want to do at NYU. I'm ok with it. I'm so proud of you and how much your grades have progressed since high school." Katy said with a wide smile. "So I'm ok with the visit."

"Me too." My mom said coming from behind her with a smile. "I'm ok with it too. I think it would be good to get a little of the college experience."

"That's what I thought too." Sean said while trying to lean forward and sneak a muffin. Maya swats his hand away.

Josh comes back with the smoothies and hands them out. He comes back one for Maya and one for Sean who happily takes it.

"Hey, you're not helping him," Maya told Josh. He sits down between Maya and Sean. He puts his arms around Maya. "I think you both need it from the stress of working out together. Tomorrow you guys can start your routine out strong and no cheating."

"I agree," Sean said while finally getting his muffin too. Which makes me laugh.

I sit up when I see my dad and Shawn walk in. It was now or never. I told myself. Go right in for the attack. Catch him off guard because he will more likely still be stuck in the haze of the daddy request. I see he is already pretty animated by whatever they are talking about.

"The daddy call is some sort of evil mind trick." My dad yells out while opening the door to the bakery and walking in. They couldn't be discussing my plan before I could even use it.

"My chest felt constricted yesterday like she did some voodoo on me or something Cor," Shawn said while holding his chest and following him inside the bakery.

"Daughters." My dad said with his nose scrunched up while looking at me then Maya. Maybe it wasn't the right time.

"What are those two talking about?" My mom asked Katy with a laugh.

"Shawn had his first very overprotective instinct with Maya with the dinner the other night," Katy said with a laugh. They both shake their heads at their two husbands.

"Shawnie, it is very much indeed voodoo or witchcraft." My dad starts before walking over. His hands get animated while he's looking at me. "They start with that pleasant daddy." I wiggle in my seat just hearing it. He is laying my plan out before I could even use it. "It tugs at your heart strings. They know they can get what they want with that. Then they ask the question because you are still caught in that lovely daddy haze. Everything is yes."

"Oh, Cor." My mom said while waving him off.

"Topanga, it's real." My dad said while shaking his head at her and ignoring her disbelief. "I learned my lesson from that shopping fiasco." He said while nodding his head. I laugh just remembering it. He cuts his eyes at me so I stop, "That Daddy call gets worse all because of boys." He stressed the word out while looking at Lucas. I can feel the warmth of his body slowly start to slip away since he was creating space between them. "Boys are the enemy, Shawn." He told him now turning to Shawn then looking at Josh. To ensure he gives Josh that same look that my dad just gave Lucas. "When you hear that Daddy tone, the answer is most definitely no."

"They wouldn't have to use that tone so much if you listened to reason." My mom said with a laugh.

"My reason and logic are sound. Boys, enemy. Daddy means no good." My dad said while waving his hand sternly.

"We are supposed to be talking about the reunion plans." My mom reminded him putting her hand on his arm and starting to lead him away from us. "They are working on their college applications."

"Good, Lucas are you applying to Texas AM or maybe the University of Hawaii. The University of Hawaii sounds better, that's far away from here." Cory said with a laugh.

"Dad," I said back angrily.

"Only a suggestion," Cory said with a laugh.

I know, now is indeed not the time. I shouldn't ask him at all. The answer would be no especially since he just laid out how I was going to approach this. I would never get to go back to Texas.

"Mrs. Matthews," Maya said while sitting up.

"Yes, Maya." She said with a smile.

"Riley and I had something to ask you." Maya started.

"What's that?" She asked turning to her.

I look at her like what are you doing. I feel my phone vibrate. I read her text.

 **Maya: She's the lawyer the sensible one. Talk that logic.**

"Well you know I meet Mr. and Mrs. Friar this week. They told me about Lucas riding a bull again on Thanksgiving weekend."

"Really." My mom started.

"They wanted to know if we could all go to see him since it would mean so much to him," I said quickly. The message got to my dad's ears and he was already about to launch into his no and protest. My mom squeezes his arm to stop. I'm thankful for this. "The girls would stay in separate rooms it's a big ranch." I start out hoping his expression would change but it's the same serious no head nod. "His mom and dad will be there the whole weekend," I add. Still the same reaction from my dad. My mom is going over the facts though I still have a chance, "Josh and Sean have already agreed to come as a second pair of eyes." Sean asks Josh quietly as he could. "When did we agree to this?" All Josh tells him is, a free trip and free food and he's back in his seat ready for Texas.

"Best pair of eyes in this place Mr. Matthews. Huck won't cross the line, anyway." Sean offered up with a wink to me.

"One of them has crossed enemy lines now Topanga. That is not a plus for us." My dad said forcibly to her which just makes her laugh. He gives her an annoyed look since she isn't as upset, about the suggestion of Texas, as he is. She folds her arms against her chest, still going over my case in her head. Not a flat out no like my dad. I still had hope.

"It would mean the world to me, Mrs. Matthews if she could come and support me one more time," Lucas added on with a smile. I would cave with that smile and those eyes. I turn back to her giving her that same look. My mom and turns to look at Katy. My dad steps between them, so she can look into his eyes. He keeps saying no and shaking his head to emphasize the no.

"Yes, under one condition." My dad throws his head back. "Really." He cries out shaking his head in disbelief. I'm still stuck on yes that I don't care what conditions are thrown at me. "We want updates everyday. If you are late on any updates this includes everything we agreed upon today. I will fly down to Texas myself and bring you back with him." She points to my dad. Who nods his head.

"What is everything?" My father asks while looking between all of us now. He had missed out on two big things. No one answers because we are too excited that she actually said yes. "I get no respect anymore." He grumbles angrily.

"Oh, you get plenty of that." My mom said while pinching his cheeks. Now she is back in lawyer form. "I want updates when you get up. Girls make it before noon. " She said with a sigh looking between Maya and me. She knew how the two of us can be about our sleep. "Before I settle in at 10 pm."

"Got it." We both say excitedly.

"We have some planning to do of our own now. I want to see those laptops open and you guys filling out college applications. Lucas text me your mother and father's numbers too."

"Yes, ma'am," Lucas told my mom.

As my parents and Maya's parents walk away. We finally smile and let everything sink in. We were going back to Texas.

"I didn't think it would be that easy," Lucas said against my ear.

"We haven't made it there yet." I remind him and nudge him back to his side of the couch. I open up my laptop to get started on the next chapter in life. College. My dad brought up other schools. It still clung in the air for me. Lucas might want to go back to Texas AMU for school. Today we just discussed local schools.

I push my doubts aside and open up a web browser for NYU. I see Lucas as the same site up and smiles at me. I'm just happy by the two big wins today. I would be going back to Texas again with him. No doubts this time.


	24. Crazy In Love

**Changes-24**

 **Hey everyone, Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. I originally only planned this story to be around 20 to 25 chapters. As I write it ideas come along that I just can't pass up. So I hope you all stay with me for the ride. Sorry for the delay on the update. A thunderstorm came through and my power went out and I lost all my work. :( That can be such a bummer. So it took me a second to get back what I was trying to convey in this chapter.**

 **We get a POV we haven't seen in a while. This chapter is more Joshaya in it. I always felt Halloween would have been Maya's Holiday that she would enjoy and really go all out. So Halloween will have a little more of a build for them and their relationship. There still be Rucas in Halloween though.**

 **Josh POV**

I sigh, look at my computer screen trying to think of the perfect idea for Halloween night, even though I should be studying for my exam. Instead this is like my millionth google search for Halloween ideas.

What does one plan for Halloween weekend, for someone that lives and breathes the Holiday? That is the question I keep asking myself. I am pretty sure google is going to explode with the multiple searches that I have done for this already.

I only have one week till Halloween weekend. I need to think of something and quick. All I know is I want it to be special. Something Maya always will remember.

I just remember, how every Halloween, how her eyes would light up about the holiday. Whether they were carving pumpkins, a small party at my brother's place, or even a dreaded school dance.

School dances were the worst for me. I had to pretend that I didn't care when we were playing the long game. I established the rules but every time a dance came up I'd try to linger around casually to see if they would be indeed going and with who.

The worse part about Halloween is wondering what costume she'd choose. With age, the costumes could get a little more daring. The year she went as Tinker Belle to Riley's Wendy costume. That almost made me crack on the long game. Thinking of her in that costume again made my mouth go dry.

I run my hands over my face in a way to clear my mind of that costume. My mind was already in overdrive the last few weeks especially since she left those tiny running shorts on my bed teasing me.

I hear the door slam behind me. Sean is back from his run. I shut my laptop because that means Maya is with him. He's still trying to get in shape for his costume and she was his chosen partner in crime. He still didn't want to go with me after I supposedly fat-shamed him. I wanted to tell him the running wouldn't help if he refused to change his diet.

I wouldn't dare tell him that. I don't need him thinking I fat-shamed him again. I shake my head just thinking about how ridiculous that was.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked through labored breaths. He walks to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. I notice him rummaging around for something more. Probably something sweet. I suppress the urge to shake my head or give a knowing smirk. I look back at the door. He was alone. Where is Maya?

"Where is Maya?" I ask him just as fast as I think it.

"Home." He said. "We jogged by her place so she decided to go in. You know it's an action-packed night for them." Action-packed night. I think with a raised eyebrow what is he talking about. He sighs since I didn't get it, "Friday night football again. You are the one that asked me to come then we are going to the diner," I had forgotten all about the game. "And a party." He smirks after adding that comment on. He always had to add in some sort of party. I don't know how he knows about all these things.

There are only a few football games left, then they'd be going to state according to Riley. This is the first time in some years that they have a chance to go to state and win. Everyone in the school is pretty excited about it. Riley had told me about a few recruiters coming from NYU to watch Lucas play. Lucas was a little nervous about it. I didn't know he could get nervous, she hit me on my arm for that remark. She is sensitive about her cowboy. I was going to joke and tell Maya that but she isn't here. I will tell her when I pick her up. I'm sure Lucas will do fine, I've only seen him play one game but it was pretty impressive. He has an arm on him.

"I have to change quickly so we can go to the thrift shop before their usual agenda. She already warned me to be there in 30. Cinderella can be mean with deadlines." Sean said while guzzling his water.

"Thrift shop?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow. I stand up and face him now trying to catch up with this conversation now. How is he telling me so much information that I don't seem to know about? It's usually the other way around.

"She didn't tell you," Sean said while leaning against the counter. I didn't like that it seemed like some secret between us. He shakes his head then says, "you haven't asked her yet." Now it was on me now this secret. What the hell was going on? What hadn't I asked Maya to yet? Why did it feel like we were having two very different conversations? Sean shakes his head and starts to take his sweaty shirt off and whips it at my head. I'm going to kill him.

"What was I supposed to ask her to?" I ask him. I throw his sweaty shirt back at him angrily.

"To the Kappa Frat party," Sean said it like it was the most obvious them in the world. He told them about the frat party. I am going to kill my roommate tonight.

"Did you tell her about the frat party?" I ask him running my hands through my head. I don't wait for him to answer because I know the answer. He had to it's Sean. "I'm not going," I said defiantly.

"Well, they are," Sean said while walking into his room. What does he mean they are?

"What are you talking about? How did you set this all in motion?" I ask him following him into his room.

"Cinderella, Snow White, and Huck are doing the college tour next weekend and they are going with me to the frat party," Sean informed me while opening up his closet to rummage through clothes. Of course, he had them do the one thing he bragged to me about our freshman year that he did. I should have known he would do something like this.

"Why did you-?" I start to ask and Sean shakes his head and cuts me off, He knew where this was going. So he didn't want to hear he was wrong. The Kappa party isn't somewhere they should be. Cor and Shawn will have my head if he knew they were there. "You have to live a little Josh." I scoff at the accusation, but Sean shrugs his shoulders and continues his speech. "You are not Cinderella's Uncle, you're her boyfriend. Sometimes she wants to take a walk on the wild side. Not be home on time for every date."

Wait where is this coming from? We were talking about the Kappa party and how he convinced them to come. Now he's saying I need to loosen up and walk on the wild side. Did Maya really feel this way and has told him or is this just Sean talking?

I think of something to say back to him. I wasn't always so punctual, "I don't always-."

"You leave here by 11:30 every time so you are back at her place at 11:45 like clock work," Sean said while closing his closet door. He cut me off again and it was starting to irritate me. I don't always leave at that. My thought trails off because … he's right. What's wrong with being on time. "Maybe tonight you should bring her home at 11:50 to show you are a such a rebel." Sean laughs at his own joke.

"Maybe you need to run a few more miles, you're not shredded enough yet," I mutter back angrily at him before leaving his room.

"I thought you were a bigger person now, and wouldn't resort back to fat shaming someone," Sean yelled from his room. I smirk at his remarks. Sean comes to his door frame and frowns at me. Will I get the silent treatment again? He sighs before saying, "I'm just saying, what she hasn't said yet. Stop playing so safe with her. Sometimes she wants to go with Romeo to a frat party and forget everything around her."

"She doesn't seem the frat party type, that is you. She loves Halloween," I tell him.

"She seems the type that wants to have some fun with her boyfriend, on her favorite holiday. I know how much she loves Halloween." Sean grumbled before walking towards the bathroom. "Almost as much as me." He said pridefully. "Bend the rules a little, and not be constricted by the curfews. This is the one night she doesn't have to be home by midnight." Sean said with a wide smile like it was happening for him. "You should be thanking me for setting this up. You better come to this thrift shop and ask her to this frat party, before some other Romeo is after her at that party." He said before closing the door to the bathroom.

My blood boiled just at the insinuation of Maya with another guy.

I'd be damned if anyone of those frat boys got anywhere near her.

"She really wants to go to this frat party for Halloween?" I ask him again running my hand through my hair. I didn't hear the water running so I know he heard my question.

"Yes," Sean said with an aggravated tone through the door. "You're going to make me late. Cinderella and Snow White need help finding their outfit. True Halloween lovers go to a thrift shop to get that perfect costume."

 **Maya's POV**

Sean is officially late, even by my standards. I think about calling him, then my phone buzzes.

 **Sean** : On my way Cinderella. Don't leave me or leave a glass slipper behind on me.

I smile and put my phone back in my pocket. It was his bright idea and he swore he could be here in 30 minutes. I was going to come here tomorrow and look for things for my costume. He insisted today since he couldn't do tomorrow. Now he is officially running 20 minutes late.

He's running extra laps in the student square while I watch from the bench this time.

"You did tell him 5?" Riley asked me while looking through the racks with me. She squeals at a purple knit dress and holds it up. She is actually shopping instead of costume shopping. I shake my head at her. She pouts a little while holding the dress up to the light.

"What would you be going as, in that?" I ask her with a hand on my hip.

She looks at the dress for a minute trying to think of somebody. A smile curves her lips and she turns back to me, "Daphne from Scooby Doo."

"You are not going as a Scooby Doo character," I tell her with a laugh. She frowns and continues to keep looking, "Still cute dress though. You might have to keep it for later."

"I was thinking of the same thing peaches," Riley said with a smile and keeping the dress next to her. "I have to leave by 6 pm to make it to the football field to change before warm ups." Riley reminded me that this impromptu search would have to end soon.

"He said he is coming," I tell her looking at the door.

Riley bites her bottom lip before asking but I knew it was coming, "Is Josh coming too?"

I sigh. I don't know if he is coming. He hasn't invited me yet to this party.

Why hasn't he invited me?

What is he waiting on?

These questions have plagued me for the last two weeks. Was he not inviting me? Why?

"I don't know." I finally answer.

"Maybe we should decide to mess with Shawn. You go as Snow White and I go as Cinderella." Riley offered with a bright smile. Trying to make me feel better and not think about Josh not asking me yet. It was semi working. I smile at the suggestion of this. "Or maybe we should go as their villains. You as the evil step mother and me as the evil queen." Riley rubs her hands together and then stops. Maybe it had sunk in that the nicest person I know just suggested we be villains.

"No," I said shaking my head and laughing. "You are definitely always going to be a Disney princess to me."

"Aww, thanks peaches," Riles said while giving me a hug. "Every year I go as some sort of princess. I want to do something different."

"Different?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. I could definitely go for Riles being something different but this was surprising coming from Riles.

"Yeah," Riley said excitedly. She continues to rummage through the racks looking for an idea for an outfit. Her eyes finally meet mine, "I was thinking maybe you could help me pick something different that's why I came." My chest starts to swell and I feel this weird sensation bubbling up inside of me. Am I jittering uncontrollably? Yes, I am. I feel it coming before it comes out of her mouth, "Yeah!" I exclaim before I know it. Riley laughs and hugs me tight. This has only happened to me one other time. I don't know how Riley can handle that sort of excitement and do it more often. I take a deep breath since my mind is already racing with possibilities.

"I have so many ideas," I confess and it seemed my hands started to move faster through the rack.

"I just don't know if we can choose by our deadline." Riley looks down at her watch. It was creeping on 5:30. I look at her for even speaking such blasphemy. We have shopped in a tighter deadline. I am starting to get really mad though. Was Sean flaking on her? If he did I will be beyond mad at the both of them.

"Shopping is a skill we both mastered. We can do this." I reassure her continuing to look through the racks. Riley laughs and starts to join me.

Still looking through the racks I say, "maybe you should do something retro like Sean."

"I'd definitely say do that," Sean said while walking over like he's been here the whole time. I turn my attention to him to yell at him for being late then my eyes locked eyes with him.

My chest constricts the same way it usually does when I see him. My heart is racing and it feels like I can't breathe.

You're mad at him. I remind myself. You are mad at him. I have to keep saying.

Of course, he had to come here looking great in a blue plaid shirt and dark jeans.

He steps closer to me. I can start to smell his cologne. It's invading my senses. He smells so good.

You are so very mad at him. You are mad at him. You are mad at him. Maybe saying it faster in my head will make this actually work. He has this half smirk across his lips though and his eyes are taking me in. Making my heart race more. Maybe creating space was the key? I take a step back, but I'm too close to one of the racks. I feel my heel against the cold steel of the rack and I start to lose my balance but his hands quickly move to mine pulling me in close to him.

The feel of his strong hands around my waist now, our chest pressed against each other has my mind clouded. I just keep repeating you are part now in my head.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked me. He starts to make a small circle in the middle of my back. I'm a complete goner now.

"Yeah," I mumble. I go to push myself away from him remembering I was mad at him, but his hand moves to my lower back keeping me close to him. The feel of his hand on my lower back. The smell of his cologne continued to invade my sense and make my heart race.

"The last two weeks I've been thinking of something." I look down now. I knew he wasn't thinking of asking me to this fraternity party. I try to pull away again but he was keeping me close for this for some reason. He starts to make small circles on my lower back again. I look back at into his eyes now. A warm smile crosses his lips and he continues, "I was thinking of something, perfect to do for someone that just loves the holiday of Halloween. I forgot sometimes it is just the simple things." He said the last part against my ear making me shudder. I manage to ask him, "What are the simple things?"

"Like going to a frat party with my super hot girlfriend," Josh said against my ear. About time you think of doing that. I want to yell. This may be shallow but I smile wider at the super hot girlfriend line. He has never said anything like that to me.

"You think I'm super hot." I tease him.

"I thought that was pretty obvious." He continues to run small circles on my lower back. My breath hitches from his touch, "will you go with me to this frat party?" He asked me. I put my arms around his neck and start to run my fingers through the hairs on the nape of his neck. He smiles from my touch.

"I'd love too," I told him leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

"You should have made him work harder Cinderella." Sean teased while squeezing past us to one of the racks. Josh glares at him. I shake my head and laugh at him. He always has something to say.

"I'm going to make you work harder tomorrow on our workout since you were late." I tease him back.

"I already told you, you are not my drill sergeant," Sean tells her before fishing out the sports Leatherman jacket between the racks. He slides it on and flexes, "Archie everyone."

"I thought you already had your costume," I tell him between giggles from his continued flexing. I hope he doesn't do this on the night of the party.

"The sale started this weekend. I had to do some good hiding for a few weeks to ensure it stayed here for this." Sean whispered forcefully to her since that was a thrift shop no no.

"How should I make him work harder?" I ask him with a raised eyebrow. Wanting to hear what he would have done for laughs.

Sean smiles before saying, "My form of punishment would be fun."

"Oh let's hear," I tell him again.

"Let's not," Josh said while wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"It's all fun for the sake of Halloween." Sean started. "It reminds me of a date that I had with my girlfriend in high school." I'm a little surprised that he said he had a girlfriend. "Ok, I was given three possible hints of her costume. I had to guess it from her clues and then come as her counterpart. Then 3 possible places they'd might be in my hometown. I had a deadline to get there too or I couldn't go with her to the house party on 5th street."

"I kind of like this," I tell him looking up at Josh.

"I could do this challenge. I know you, Hart." Josh said while kissing me on top of my head. My heart beat quickens from hearing him say this and I can't help but keep the smile from curving my lips.

"Maybe I should do this with Lucas too," Riley suggested with a smile. "Sounds like fun."

"It was a lot of fun Snow White," Sean tells her. "Now I heard your vision was retro." Sean puts an arm around her and starts walking with her in the thrift shop.

"Oh, I'm helping her. We are going to make you boys wait outside now. We have to pick and now give clues." I tell them both. I step out of Josh's embrace and grab Riley's.

"Make Romeo go to the car. I have good ideas for Snow." Sean said.

"Am I really being kicked out?" Josh asked looking between the three of us. Riley confirms it with a head nod and his mouth drops looking back at me with shocked eyes.

"Yes," I tell him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It will take us 20 minutes top. Then you guys can take us to the game. I will listen to your suggestion. If we don't like it. You are kicked out to the car too."

"Oh, I won't be kicked out." Sean declares.

"Kick him out," Josh yells back. Sean glares at him before tossing his arm over Riley's shoulder. "We have an epic Halloween costume to pick out for Snow. Now, wait in the car of us Jeeves." Sean teased again.

I put my hand on the front of Josh's shirt before he can make a smart comment back to Sean. He looks at me before I grip his shirt and pull him closer to me for one more quick hard kiss. "The clock is ticking Cinderella," Sean warns from behind. He really has the nerve to tell someone they are late after making us wait. A tingling sensation erupts through my whole body when I feel Josh's tongue swipe against my bottom lip. I groan against his lips. Sean was right but this kiss it felt so right. I pull back. I keep my eyes closed my forehead was pressed against his, "10 minutes now tops."

I hear Josh chuckle when the time has been reduced by half now.

"Go, Romeo," Sean teases again.

"I'm going." Josh declares before kissing me again on the cheek. I feel it since I didn't even realize my eyes were still closed. I start to open my eyes tentatively when I hear his footsteps start to fade away. I get one glimpse of him looking back at me before walking out of the door.

"Alright, we have 10 minutes." I declare spinning and looking at Sean and Riley who is just smiling at me goofily. "10 minutes," I yell one more time before directing my attention to the racks.

 **Charlie's POV**

I stand on the sidelines of the football field with my camera and my tape recorder. I'm on duty again for the newspaper. Per usual on Friday night. My mind is supposed to be focused on the game and reporting about this but as always, it's focused on her, Riley Matthews.

I see her run across the field with the rest of the cheerleading squad with wide eyes and a bright smile getting ready to get the student body moving for the game. Her long chestnut hair was flowing in this October wild. She looked breath taking as usual.

I remember the first day I saw her in 8th grade. How she flipped her long brown hair at her locker and laughed at some joke Maya had made. Nothing ever sounded so beautiful to me. All I knew was I wanted to get to know her to be with her.

Then here he came the tall Texan. He saw the way her eyes lit up. The way the exchanged hellos. Something was going on between them. He found out from a friend that indeed Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar were an unofficial thing.

I thought unofficial who would ever do something unofficial with someone like her. He didn't deserve her. I did the right thing. Waited, boy was that torture.

I got my opportunity with the dance. Lucas didn't ask so I assumed things were off. She said yes. My heart swelled. Then she wanted to wait so I waited again. Everyone went to Texas and everything got messed up there. Things shifted. I felt it was my opportunity again.

I was wrong. Then my family moved to Jersey but those feelings they never went away. When I moved back to New York and saw he was gone. Riley was available it was finally my chance.

I thought I had mapped everything out right. Played my card rights but he came back and I could feel it. Things were changing and I couldn't stop it. No matter how hard I tried.

Now here I stand a month after things ended. After she told me she didn't want to be with me. It felt like all the arm in my body was gone. I couldn't breathe.

I feel a slap on my shoulder snapping me out of memories I wanted to so desperately erase. I just wanted things back to normal. I look up from my camera to see Mike. I inwardly groan. All he ever brought was trouble.

"We had a deal Charlie boy." He starts out before folding his arms across his chest.

I count in my head to cool myself down. He always set my buttons off.

"What-."

"Don't even lie and say what deal," Mike said through gritted teeth. He was obviously trying to intimidate me. He doesn't know that his intimidation factor in this school has dropped considerably since he is no longer the QB and his on again and off again relationship with Missy Bradford is currently off. "You had me talk to little Ms. Sunshine at homecoming so you can fix the votes."

I look around to ensure that no one heard him. I hated working with this hot head for this reason. He could get so emotional if things didn't pan out the way he wanted. Good things happen to those that wait. "One you have no proof of that. I had to count with Darby. I wasn't alone."

"Everyone knows you can easily distract Darby," Mike said arrogantly. "You were the one that said distract little Ms. Sunshine fill her head with doubts so that it would end things with Sweet Home Alabama." Mike snarled. I try not to laugh at the new nickname for Lucas. That was the one thing he liked about Maya was the refreshing quips she'd give him. This one was good too since he wasn't even from there. "You'd do the rest. Get him to do something reckless so he was off the team. I need to start next week. Scouts are coming for the last few games. I won't get a scholarship on the bench."

How is that my problem? Play better.

"You-"

Mike ignores me again and starts talking, "next week is NYU and Cornell. The following week Florida University, Georgia State, I hear the last week will be Texas A&M." My ears perk up with the mention of a Texas School where he really is from. Lucas had to play that game and play well. The scouts needed to heavily recruit him for Texas A&M. He needed to go back home, where he belonged. "I need to play so I can get recruited."

"Maybe you should be talking to the coach about this." I finally get out angrily.

"I'm talking to the right person." Mike declares before poking me in my shoulder. He was pushing my buttons. I had to stay poised, calm, and collected especially since I see that her eyes are on me. It is the first time she has looked my direction this week. Her eyes linger while she still does the routine with the rest of the squad but her eye conveys the concern. Maybe she does still care.

"Again, you have no proof," I warn him through gritted teeth. "Just silly accusations. See I have proof. Do want the pictures of his star quarterback wasted and trashing the field on his desk." Mike digs his heels in the field knowing I have more on him than he could ever have on me. "Play harder maybe coach will throw you a bone if the team is blowing out the other team." I simply say before snapping a picture of him and capturing his stunned look on his face before walking away from him. He is ready to bounce but he can't fight on the field because he would lose his chance to ever play.

I should have never used that meathead's help anyway. I knew if I tried to push that doubt in her mind. She wouldn't have listened. It needed to come from Mike to set in the doubt. It was working. I saw it. The Missy drama would just be the start. Texas caused the drama last time. I'm hoping it will do the same thing this time.

 **Josh POV**

I drape my arm around Maya and she snuggles in closer to me in the booth. We were at the Nighthawk diner, this was usually her and Riley's spot after the game. We'd meet up at my apartment later and do something else for the night. I didn't want to impede on all her time with her friends. All her memories of senior year in high school. She insisted I come to the game and to the diner tonight.

I'm glad I did, seeing her take her photos even in the natural state. I got more than my fair share tonight. I shake my head just thinking about it. Her pictures were amazing. She did a good job of capturing the moments.

"So how many more games are left in the season?" I ask them.

"Only 3 more," Riley said ecstatically. "I think this will be our first undefeated season in 30 years."

"Keeping my fingers crossed," Lucas said quickly. He places his arm around Riley now.

"I know so." She said confidently. She leans in and kisses his cheek a wide grin curves his lips from her confidence in him.

"Orders up, kids." The waitress said bringing their food to the table. The waitress places my order of burger and fries on my side. Before my plate can fully hit the table Maya is already stealing a fry. Even though she insisted she didn't want anything but the chocolate shake. I knew when I ordered we would be sharing.

The waitress places a plate in front of Lucas. I look at it quizzically just chocolate cake and two forks, after that big game. Maya leans in and whispers in my ear, "It's their thing." Like she was reading my mind. I glance over at her to really confirm this. She just nods her head and smiles at me. I notice she is already sneaking another fry.

I cut my burger in half and hand her the other half. She doesn't even try to pretend this time like she doesn't want it. She smiles and takes it happily.

"You haven't picked your Halloween costume yet?" Riley asked Lucas before putting a mouthful of the chocolate cake in her mouth.

"I was waiting on you," Lucas told her.

"Good." Riley grabs her purse and pulls out to envelopes and hands one to him and then one to me.

"What's this?" Lucas asked while looking at the envelope.

"My awesome idea," Sean said while pulling up a chair and turning it around backwards so he can sit down. I guess he was done flirting with the brunette waitress at the counter.

"Now I'm afraid to open it." Lucas jokes.

"Open it." Riley whines. Making us all laugh.

"It's not a bad idea. Maybe one of his best." Maya added.

"Aww, Cinderella don't make me blush." Sean teased now leaning in to grab one of my fries too. I look at him and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Sean suggested that we make your boys work this Halloween." Maya started.

Riley sits up in her seat in the booth and smiles, "The envelopes will enclose three clues to our costume and then you have to guess who we are the come as our counterpart."

Lucas smiles and says, "sounds like fun."

Lucas opens the envelope and purple glitter starts to fall out of it. "When did you have time to bedazzle your instructions, Snow?" Sean asked Riley continuing to take my fries. Riley looks at him as if who wouldn't bedazzle the instructions. Sean laughs and turns to Maya, "Cinderella did you do the same thing?"

"Riley was in charge of the production of the instructions. I was in charge of costume design." Maya said while taking a bite of the burger.

"Alright clue time."

"First clue is lightning," Lucas reads and looks between the two girls. "Isn't that something for the both of you." Referring to their usual statement about their friendship.

"Right now it's for you, Huckleberry," Maya said with a wink.

Lucas ponders the first clue then reads on, "Femmes en Rose." Still not getting it yet. He goes on to the final clue. "Classic good girl and boy on from the wrong side of the tracks."

"You have to know with that one," Sean said quickly.

"You were actually there so it is very easy for you." I point out. Sean just ignores it waiting for Lucas' guess.

"Don't say anything on your guesses," Riley said quickly. "We have to see if you are right on the night of Halloween remember."

"That is true." I offer up. I go to grab a fry and see that none of my fries are left. I laugh and take a bite of my sandwich.

Sean turns to me, "Read your clues."

"The brunette is back at the counter looking for you." Sean is on his feet before I can even finish the statement. We all laugh at how quick he moved and changed his mind on things.

"If he knows the clues he will taunt me all week," I confirm. Maya laughs and shakes her head in agreeance.

Riley tilts her head to the side and laughs, "He will taunt you anyway." My niece spoke the truth with that one.

Lucas looks at his phone and then reaches across the table to squeeze Riley's hand, "We better get going. I don't want Mr. Matthews after us." Lucas stands from the booth and he extends his hand to Riley to help her out of the booth.

I look at my phone. It's 11:30, I knew I liked Lucas. He understood too the importance of taking someone home on time. "Have a good night you too," Lucas said before taking Riley's hand and leading her out of the diner.

I look over to see Maya is looking for her purse and getting ready too. Sean's words were ringing in my ears now. "You want to listen to a few songs on the juke box." I lean in closer to her ear. I can see her face get a little flush for the question. She looks at her phone and back at me. "Sure Romeo." She finally said.

I get out of the booth now too and we both head over to the juke box. I feel my phone vibrate. I don't even have to look to know it is from Sean. But he coughs loudly as if that will get my attention to the phone. I wave my phone to him and he coughs again. I smile before opening my phone to read the text.

 **Sean: First act of Rebellion!**

I shake my head and put my phone back in my pocket. I stand behind Maya with both of my hands on her hips while I put my head on her shoulder. She tilts her head up and looks at me before asking, "What song?"

"Surprise me," I said against her ear. I feel her shudder against me and move her body closer to mine. Making me grab her hips tighter. "This song is your first clue to my costume." I barely heard her say it that I was so focused on the feel of her body against mine.

"Ok," I said trying to listen up now. Maya chooses Jay Z and Beyonce Crazy In Love. Now I wanted to open my envelope.

I feel my phone buzz again. I pull it out to see who it is. Shawn again.

 **Sean: We already know you guys are Crazy in Love. No need to broadcast it with this song.**

I laugh before closing my phone. I look and see it is 11:40. We will have to leave after this song to make it back on time. "What did he say?" Maya asked me, she turns around so that she is facing me now. Her fingers are laced in my hair now.

"Sean being Sean." I tell her. She smiles before leaning up to kiss my lips softly. "You're distracting me from my clue." I say against her lips. "I'm sorry." She said before kissing my lips again and deepening the kiss. I put my hands on her lower back bringing her closer against me. I would have to listen to this song later because it faded to the background when I felt her hands get tangled in my hair and she deepened the kiss. I break away reluctantly so we can catch our breath. It was almost the end of the song. They'd have to go. He couldn't take her home late on the weekend before the Halloween party.


	25. The First of Many

**Changes-25**

 **This chapter will switch between POV's of both the ladies and gents. We are finally on the college tour and Halloween! Yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm glad to hear many of you have joined now that you can follow this story. I truly appreciate everyone's kind words and reviews. So sorry for the long wait. It was longer than I intended so much has been going on the last month for me at work new job and location so learning new people and their work styles. Things have finally calmed down. I won't be gone that long again.**

 **Maya's POV**

"Academia." Smackle takes a deep breath, as she said these words. They were so full of pride, no hint of shame. Her arms were stretched out with a huge smile plastered on her face in the middle of the student union square.

She obviously didn't care who was watching with that outburst. She really is truly relishing in the college experience. The sad part was technically we haven't done anything yet. We literally just arrived on campus.

Smackle turns sharply. My eyes flutter from her quick movement and I look at her strangely she simply smiles at me. I hope she isn't expecting the same reaction from me. I pull the sleeves of my sweater down further over my knuckles and look back at her awkwardly. It doesn't bother her though as she continues with her pride filled words, "say it with me, Maya." She insisted. Was she? She knows me, I remind myself again. She knows I'm definitely not doing that. I give her a questioning look which just makes her laugh again but harder.

"I'm not there yet." I simply reply with a raised eyebrow. "When did you become Ms. Sunshine too like Riley?" Smackle continues to laugh at me. She sighs to control her laughter while I continue to watch her cautiously. The last few years Farkle and her have coerced me into joining many activities. Yearbook, the newspaper, even student government.

Saying Academia at the top of my lungs wasn't on the top of my lists to do today. I just started to actually apply myself at school.

My raven-haired friend continues to smile wide as pulls her books closer to her chest before proclaiming, "Well I have a list of exciting things for us to do today."

I should have known, that Smackle would be overly prepared for this weekend. Way more prepared, than the rest of us. I'm sure she has been waiting to go to college since the womb. I know Riley and I informed her of the agenda last week. She knows this weekend is more about the party, than ….. gosh I can't even think it academia. OOOO. It felt weird even thinking that word.

"Remember this all is about the frat party tonight." I remind her while extending my arms out around me. I had to ensure we were on the same page. When I don't get a reaction right away I begin to worry until Smackle finally sighs and nods her head yes. I still look at her cautiously, even though she just confirmed she does know, what we are here. Does she really know, though?

I ask that because I know her, she can be just as bad as Riley when she is doing something she loves. She can get all wrapped up in it and forget everything else. Next thing I know, Smackle will have us enrolled in night classes too for the night in order to keep the Academia flow going. If she enrolls in night classes she is on her own.

Speaking of Riley, she was just supposed to get us our student assignments and come right back, where is she? I shouldn't have let her go alone, but she was moving just as fast this morning. The both of them on campus on high energy is just too much.

"Hi." Riley beams from behind me as if on cue. I turn to face her and she smiles at me while extending a drink tray full of coffee to me. Riley didn't need any coffee she was already her usual Riley self. Now that they were in this new environment, her usual Riley self was heightened. Riley was talking a mile a minute before she volunteered to fight the line for the three of us. She looks at me then back at the drink tray since I haven't grabbed mine yet.

I look at her warily before grabbing my coffee.

"I thought." I start to say before Riley cuts me off and says, "I did, I got our assignments." She beams and waves them like they are the golden ticket. "While I was over there. I saw a Gamma-Gamma Nu in line." I start to shake my head. They had gotten her again. "And?" I ask her, taking a sip from my coffee. She goes to speak but I had to throw in one more jab, "Did they try to initiate you again?"

Riley sighs and rolls her eyes from the comment. I laugh while Smackle looks at us with her jaw dropped.

"They tried to initiate you once?" Smackle asked Riley. Jaw still dropped. I forget she has never heard this story.

"That was one crazy night we had in 8th grade." Riley says through pressed lips. Trying to get the attention off of her. "I think I will still pledge with their house though." Riley said while linking her arm through mine.

"You might be on your own with that one," I tell her.

"Sisters for life." Riley proclaims while wiggling her ring. I look down at my ring now. I smile and say, "Always no matter if you join that sorority."

"Well they are also having a party tonight at their house." Riley adds now linking her other arm with Smackle. "Stacy the Gamma Gamma Nu that was in line with her sister. Well we hit it off and she told me the party starts at 10."

"Two parties after 10pm, you wild woman." I joke with her, another reminder of that night. Riley smiles and shakes her head at me, "I'm just saying it was an option since we are already out." Riley leans closer to me to whisper the last part, "I'm older now, I can stay up past 10."

"Are you sure?" I mouth to her and Riley wrinkles her nose up at me before taking a sip of her coffee now.

"What is our housing assignment?" Smackle asked Riley peering down at the envelope.

"We are staying at Founder's Hall ladies." Riley beams.

"Great," Smackle says loudly. She takes her assignment out of Riley's hand.

"Stacy did get us these drinks, might be nice to stop by," Riley added again. She holds her up higher and smiles at me. This was her way of being persuasive.

"I'm open to it." Riley smiles at the small win since I said I was up to it. "Just as long you don't start getting carried around here on your shoulders again and I have to keep asking for you back." I tease her taking one more sip of my coffee.

Smackle looks at us both incredulously before asking, "What exactly happened that night, and why am I just hearing about this?"

Riley and I both laugh at her. Smackle continues to look at us waiting for an answer. She goes on and says, "seriously this all couldn't have happened in the 8th grade."

"But it did." Riley and I say at the same time. Smackle continues to look at us in disbelief.

"Ladies," Farkle calls out from behind. I smile against my cup since it's the same greeting we have gotten from him forever.

"Farkle," Riley and I say in unison.

"My beloved." Smackle greets him warmly. She steps forward and wraps her arms around his neck and giving him a quick kiss.

"I came to see where you ladies will be staying tonight," Farkle said while putting his arm around Smackle's shoulders.

"Founders Hall," I tell him.

"Likewise." He said with a smile.

"You and Huckleberry can't be in our suite all night." I tease.

"You will probably sneak off to Josh's, that you won't notice if they did." Smackle retorted. I can't help but keeping the smile off my lips from the mention of that. This is another reason I was excited about today. No curfew with Josh tonight. Where were Josh and Huckleberry? He was supposed to meet us in the student union right now.

"Where are Josh and Huckleberry?" I ask Farkle.

"With Sean, they went somewhere," Farkle said while shrugging his shoulders. That could mean they are anywhere, doing anything.

"We have about an hour till classes start. We can explore the campus." Smackle said enthusiastically while opening the map, the map was as tall as her. Riley beams back her with the same enthusiasm. I forced up a smile but can't help to think about where were the guys.

 **Josh POV**

"You guys are cutting it extremely close." Sean proclaims in the middle of the thrift store. He was in high over dramatic form this morning. I ignore him while I walk with Lucas around the store. "Extremely," He reiterates loudly, because he knows I'm ignoring him. He does this whenever he wants to get my attention because he knows I will say something. I don't have the time to banter with him right now. We have one hour to do this.

"It's just the last-minute touches," Lucas throws out there for me. I appreciate but I was still ignoring them both looking through the rack. It was my idea to come here. I don't even know what last minute touch could be added to the costume to be honest. Just felt like I needed something to add.

"The whole costume isn't last-minute touches." Sean grumbles. He wasn't directing that towards Lucas. He was directing it towards me since I hadn't let him in on my choice yet. So, he is convinced I have nothing right and need his help.

"If you came to pout, you could have stayed at the apartment." He finally got me to crack. I start looking through the racks again.

I look up to see him looking at me, like how dare I even suggest that. I laugh a little before I try to clean it up, but he already goes to talking. "You two need my guidance in this."

"Guidance." I choke out between laughs. He looks back at me with folded arms and simply shakes his head yes we do.

"Oh, he does," Lucas said. Traitor.

I laugh before saying, "You already picked your costume."

"I might find a finishing touch too," Lucas added.

"What is the finishing touch we are looking for?" Sean finally asked.

"The jacket," I tell him still looking through the racks.

"That is not a finishing touch that can pull together the whole costume." Sean proclaimed while running his hand over the back of his neck. "You should have let me help sooner."

I had a jacket, I was just looking for something better. I know I'm just overthinking this. I didn't need to tell him sooner.

"Tell you sooner." I state with a dry laugh, "so you can bother me all week with it."

"I got tortured with hearing Crazy in Love all week. Listening to the clue." He does air quotes after saying it, "I would say me knowing, and any comments I made would have been payback, for that." Sean said while looking walking towards me. "What did you guess? Just, tell me already." He huffs. I laugh he was really starting to get at his wits end that I hadn't told him yet.

I dig in my bag and hand him Maya's invite. I had written down what I thought it was. His eyes widen in excitement. I groan when he looks up at me and says, "definitely should have come to me sooner."

What does that mean?

Was I right? Or was I wrong?

He starts to smile and shakes his head, "One of my favorite characters of all time. Cinderella is badass." Sean smirks and starts looking through the racks. "You might not need a jacket. I have an idea."

I look over at Lucas, should I trust Sean's idea. Lucas shrugs his shoulders, "It won't hurt but I have an hour before classes start. I know Riley will start to call."

"You are that whipped by Snow." Sean teases. Lucas raises and eye brow at him and fakes a laugh. He doesn't deny it and I smile. We couldn't deny the control they have over us.

"You need to find someone to be whipped for too." I retort quickly. He always had his jokes about committed relationships and staying with one girl. I don't think he means half of the things he says. I continue to talk when he doesn't say a smart remark right away. He might actually be listening to me, "Once you find the girl, the right girl you don't want to do anything to mess that up for anyone or anything." I smile thinking of Maya when I say those words.

"I'm whipped." He retorts and that snaps me back into the conversation. I look at him with this revelation. I haven't heard about anyone more than once since I have meet him our freshman year. "I'm whipped, every Friday and Saturday night by someone." Sean smirks at me before opening the door to the thrift shop and heading outside. I look back at Lucas who is smiling now too. I shake my head and gesture for him to follow Sean. I don't know why though as usual, In one ear out the other with that man.

I reach in my bag though and give Lucas an envelope, "I think we might hit your class right on time knowing him. I need you to give this to Maya for me. I won't see you guys must of the day. I'm on an opposite schedule then you guys."

"Okay," Lucas said while taking the envelope from me.

"I changed our meet up location," I tell him while patting his back and heading out of the door with him and Sean.

 **Lucas POV**

I don't think I have ever made it anywhere, as fast as I went through campus, to get to my first class. I told Sean and Josh I had to get back to class, on time. Emphasis on the, on time part. Sean insisted on one more spot, he could get me back on time.

Last time I looked at my watch I had exactly two minutes to spare before the class started. How is that on time? I guess two minutes to spare was on time for him. Even thought I was on the other side of campus. I was in full on sprint mode now trying to make it to the Brown Building. All these building look the same. I shouldn't have missed the tour.

Sean's instructions on how to get to the class just seemed utterly ridiculous and impossible. He had his own list of landmarks and weird stories that he used to describe to me to help me get to the Brown Building quicker. He said they were short cuts. I took one I should have just stayed to the map. I feel more confused.

Next time I will stick to the well laid out plans by the geniuses. I wouldn't be in full-on sprint mode if I stayed with them. When I realized we were going to extremely close to making it on time or as I'm fearing right now, late. I texted Riley to let her know I'd meet them in the class room.

She sent me a raised eyebrow emoji. She doesn't usually respond with just emojis so I didn't know how I feel about that. The fact she sent that just made me run faster.

Just when I was about to get frustrated from not finding the hall, I finally see it. Brown Hall. I rush up the stairs to the building and thank heavens that the class was on the first floor. No more running.

I enter through the back of the class room and slow my pace down since I'm in the class now. I look around the lecture hall. Wow it was huge. It felt like two times the size of our classrooms at Abigail Adam's high.

I spot Riley almost immediately and I walk over then casually sit down next to Riley, like I was there the whole time. She turns and looks at me suspiciously just like that emoji she sent me. "Where were you?" She finally asked the dread question. If I wasn't trying to play casual and catch my breath not to let on that I just did a full-on sprint just a moment ago, I'd smile or try to speak and say it was Sean's fault.

Honestly, I don't even know where we went today. I admit haven't been in New York for a while, but he has taken me to parts of town that I have never seen. I didn't think anyone knew this town better than Riley or Maya but someone might.

Sean was whipping poor Betty around town faster than the old girl could take. That is half the reason why I am out of breath, I had to run once we got old Betty back to the apartment. Betty wasn't going anywhere else for a while. Sean was on a mission to find Josh the right look. As he called it, Sean knew another thrift shop in Greenwich village that had the look, and that is how the adventure started.

It felt like Josh and I were in this together. I naturally had to go on this adventure with them. That is the reason why I didn't turn him down this morning when he asked. It was also the first thing he asked to do with just me and not Maya and Riley. I wanted to go because of that too.

I didn't know Sean would make this into an adventure for the both of us. He had to upgrade both of our costumes he said. Sean really did take Halloween seriously. Somehow on his adventure he found something else for his costume as Archie. I thought he already nailed it and it was pretty simple but as he said it's the DETAILS. I think he said that 10 times today.

Riley tilts her head, even more, to let me know, she was still waiting for an answer. If I talked I might give things away for tonight. She had that power over me.

I smile and lean forward and whisper, "Hey." Softly against her ear. I take a deep breathe near her ear and I just get more of her scent that lilac perfume was consuming me. I pull back and look her in her eyes. I see her face soften now that are eyes are locked. Those beautiful brown eyes soften and a small smile curves her lips before she says her usual hi back to me. My heart beat was already beating fast form the running but somehow my heart beat quickened. If we weren't in this class room. I capture her lips into a deep kiss.

"Where were you Huckleberry?" Maya asked now peering over Riley's shoulder killing that desire that built up inside of me. She wrinkles up her nose at me since I haven't answered yet. Now I had the question look back in Riley's eyes because she remembers yeah that was the question she asked me.

"Hi, to you too Maya," I tell her before leaning back into my seat now. Maya is still waiting for me to say where I was.

If I told her anything about us still looking for our costumes they might take it the wrong way. Like we were doing this last minute and not seriously. That definitely wasn't the case. I reach in my bag, and give her the envelope Josh had given me. I hand it to Maya. She looks over the envelope cautiously then back at me before she can ask I say, "It's from Josh." Maya smiles and starts to open it. "Read it later. He changed the location of where you are supposed to meet tonight."

Maya frowns at me because she doesn't like to wait for anything. She wanted to read it right now. I see her fingers start to trace the envelope. "Wait," I warn her again. She frowns back at me before sitting back in her seat now.

"How is she supposed to know? That he knew where to find her." Riley stated firmly looking between the two of us. Since the rules of the game were changing for them.

"He knew," I tell her. She goes to make her argument again. I continue, "just like I know where you are going to be and what you are going as. I told you before I'd know you anywhere." I lean forward and give her a quick kiss on the lips. Giving into a little bit of what I wanted to do early. She looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes and smiles.

I look up and down towards Farkle now and ask. "Where is our housing assignment?"

"We are all Founders hall," Farkle said gesturing between the five of us. I give a raised eyebrow to Riley since we are in the same hall for the weekend. She blushes and looks away from me.

"Mr. Matthews already threatened to put a tent in our suite," Smackle interjected since she saw my look to Riley.

"We have to call him at 9:30 every night." Riley said with a sigh. "Tonight, we will call early show we are responsible." She said while hitting her desk. I smile at her cuteness. "What time again, peaches?" She asked Maya with a smile.

"8:30, honey." Maya replies "Matthews won't know what hit him."

"I will make sure you don't miss a single call." I tell her quickly. That they are responsible and call at 8:30. We can't chance anything with this weekend messing up anything for Texas. I can't wait to get her back to my hometown with her. To show her how great Texas really is.

The professor walks in. I see Smackle opens her notebook quickly and grabs her pen ready to write down whatever knowledge he bestows on us. She turns to the rest of us to ensure we are following suit. I smirk and do what she instructs otherwise that would lead us into trouble.

We only really have one day of classes. Tomorrow is more about student activities and then we are free to head home. You'd think the whole time we were doing nothing but classes if you looked at Smackle.

Smackle picked the classes that we were sitting in today. We got to choose three classes. The first class was a Philosophy class, second class we are scheduled to go to advanced physics that is a class for the two scientists, and the history of art. The history of art was a way to give Maya a bone but still she'd have to learn.

Riley shifts in her seat closer to me. Her long brown hair cascaded to one side now. She starts to run her fingers through her long locks. Her leg brushes up against mine making me sit up straighter. She sat right in front of me in most of my classes at Abigail Adams. I don't know what it was about this classroom. I couldn't stay focused with the proximity between us.

Class seemed to go by much quicker than it did in high school. Before I knew it, the professor was already dismissing us for our next class. I look down at Smackle and Farkle who are all smiles.

"Why can't we enroll today?" Smackle asked.

"You're sticking with us till graduation," Maya said quickly. Smackle fake pouts.

I think what Smackle liked about the classes. They all seemed like Mr. Matthews class to me. Open to discussion and debate. If only all our classes were like that. I interlock my hand with Riley's as we start to walk out of the hall.

We had about an hour before our next class. We decided to get something to eat from the cafeteria. Cafeteria food is the same on all levels and all states. I quickly find out. Time flew bye for all three classes. We had to practically drag Smackle out of the last class. She was going to be a student one way or another.

We did manage to get her out of the classroom and head to the dining hall once again for dinner. After dinner, we walked around campus until we finally made it back to our dorm room. I found out how real temptation was going to be this weekend. Farkle and my room was one floor up from the girl's suite.

We walk the girls to their suite and I steal one more, quick kiss from Riley before she walks in with Smackle on her heels. Maya lingers at the door before saying. "Alright we are going to be getting ready for tonight. No coming down and trying to sneak a peek to crack your clues Huckleberry." Maya smiles and shuts the door quickly before I can respond.

"The girls are taking this game seriously." Farkle shakes his head before starting to head down the hall. "So…." He stretches it out long before finally saying. "You did get this right? Didn't you?"

I frown at Farkle who holds his hands up in defense, "Just making sure. You and Riley just got back on track. I'd hate for something as small as this to get things off track."

I'm going to forget he just said that no time for doubt. Even if what he said was right and I had thought about it. Those three years were hard on the both of us. I don't think something like this could cause damage to it.

"It's not going to get us off track, and I know I'm right. Sean's reaction and the way he drove us around town let me know too." I laugh just trying about that adventure again.

"Where did he take you guys?" Farkle asked with a raised eyebrow before he started his way up the stairs.

"Anywhere and everywhere." I remark. Farkle looks at me quizzically opens his mouth then quickly shuts it. I laugh at his reaction. He knows not to ask after that statement especially with Sean.

"Well, Smackle and I had already agreed on a costume before the game."

"What is it?" I ask him before opening the door to our dorm room.

"You will see in a few minutes," Farkle said before heading across the suite to his room.

The suite was pretty spacious. Bigger than I thought we would get for a dorm room. Most of my friends from Texas were already telling me about their first years and the size of the shoe boxes they were forced into. Even with how small their room are they loved everything to do with college. I was starting to see why.

I head to my room and start to get ready. I smile thinking over the clues again. Lightning that one threw me off at first. Like I said that was more Riley and Maya too me. When I read Femmes en Rose meaning ladies in pink in French. I started to catch on. Then it made me think back to the first clue lightning.

It all became clearer. I remembered a few weeks ago Riley had me watch the musical Grease in her living room. She was engrossed with it, like a true sucker for romance would be. I was more distracted by how much she was enjoying it that I hadn't paid much attention to the movie.

The way she'd smile infectiously whenever Danny and Sandy were on together. The first time the movie got my attention was when the song Grease Lightning came on. I tried not to let on how much I actually saw of the movie with Riles. Only when musical numbers came on it got me intrigued.

The costume was pretty simple since most of the movie Danny wore all black. I thought I was done until Sean knew about a thrift shop a few blocks down as he told us. Ended up being way more than that but it hosted some of the costumes from Broadway shows. He knew they had a good T bird's jacket and he knew the owner so he got it priced down. He said I definitely needed that for tonight.

I roll the sleeves up on my black shirt like Danny had, it hits in the middle of my tattoo on my bicep. I look down at my watch it was a little after 9:30. I get a text from Riley.

 **Riley:** Just finished with my make-up. I am on my way to the clue spot. Let's see if you got it right.

 **Lucas:** Can't wait to see you. I'd know you anywhere.

I pick up the jacket Sean convinced me to get. I head into the living room and Farkle is out waiting for me.

I see he has on an I love physics shirt under a red and blue hoodie. He holds up a red ski mask and I smile. I should have known he was going to go as Peter Parker from the Spiderman Homecoming movie and Smackle would be Michelle.

They both loved that movie especially since there were quite a bit of science references in the movie.

"Hello, Peter Parker." I joke with a smile.

"Hello.." He trails off still trying to figure out my costume until I show him the jacket and he nods his head and laughs. "Danny, I was expecting to see you come out as a Disney Prince or something."

"Not this time. I know surprising." I laugh and lean up against the couch.

"She did really like that movie. She watched the live musical this summer on Fox and I think Maya, Charlie.." He trails off saying his name since at that time they were in a relationship. He puts his hand on the back of his head before continuing, "and I watched it with her a zillion times."

"I'm starting to get my fair share now." I tell him with a smile letting him know I'm not bothered by him bringing up Charlie. I wasn't bothered by it.

I head out of the dorm room and make my way to the location. I didn't have to read the clues to know where we were going to be meeting. When I noticed the campus tour stated the subway exit for NYU was the same stop where we meet for our first date. I knew that the clues would lead me to here.

The first clue was the first of many for us. Made me smile, there was so much truth in that statement. I couldn't wait for the many first that could be possibly be between us.

I start to head down the stairs of the subway station with the jacket draped over my shoulder. I stop halfway down the steps when I see her.

I take a deep shaky breath. I knew her costume wasn't prepared to see her dressed like this. Riley had on leather skinny jeans that clung to every curve of her long legs and showed off her curvy bottom. She had on a black off the shoulder shirt, and red stiletto pumps to pull off Sandy's look at the end of the movie. She had taken it to a whole different level, if you asked me. Her brown hair was in tight curls like Sandy's that fell just against her shoulders and her chest.

She was looking at me for my reaction. I felt like the same 13-year-old boy on our first date right now. In this state of awe that I couldn't move or speak.

"Wow." Is the only thing I can manage to get out when seeing her? It felt like that night all over again since I couldn't say more. Just as I told Farkle that night I was always going to remember that night. I was always going to remember this moment too. She looked stunning. God, I hope I didn't sound superficial or a pig but she looks simply amazing.

Riley starts to walk towards me know. "You got it right." I stare at her blankly because honestly I hadn't heard her. I was still caught up in the look.

"Huh," I manage to say rubbing the back of my neck. She smiles at me and says, "You got it right." I laugh now since I heard her and I nod my head to her. I see that she has a pink satin jacket in her hand. It was a Pink Ladies jacket, she must have gotten help from Sean with this too. I smile and help her slip the jacket on. She snuggles up against me, and I kiss her check and step back. She turns so that she is now facing me again.

"Yeah, good choice." I tell her. Her fingers trace the outline of my bicep on my shirt. Making my heartbeat increase.

"Sean help you with your jacket?" Riley said while moving her eyes to the jacket in my hand.

"Yeah that's why I was running a little late earlier to class." I confess. She smiles at my confession and starts to bite her cherry stained lips.

I step back to put my jacket on too. But Riley grabs my hand and stops me. I look down at her. She moves her hand up my arm. Goosebumps are left in her wake from her touch. Her fingers linger at the rolled-up cuff of my sleeve before she pushes up my shirt a little more to reveal my complete tattoo.

She looks up at me in awe after seeing my complete tattoo.

"When you first came back, and we weren't together." Riley starts and starts to bite her bottom lip more. That's a time I really didn't want to think about. "I was so consumed with it and wanted to know what it was." She finally confessed and her checks started to flush red.

I smile from her confession. I ask her, "when did you first see it?"

"Maya's birthday party." Riley she said while looking down at her feet. The first day she saw a glimpse of it. Her fingers trace over my tattoo like she was in awe. The tattoo was of the planet Pluto. The Planet has a heart shaped imprint. One of the reasons I believed she loved the planet since it is linked to romance. Inside the heart of the tattoo I had a purple cat and a small outline of New Yorkk, and a small outline of the shape of Texas.

She looks up at me with her with watery eyes. "I was so consumed with wanting to know what it was and almost forgot for a while with everything is going on. It's amazing. I also can admit that I thought it might have meant you changed that you were different a reason to stay away and protect my heart" I run my thumb across her cheekbones and rub away the one solo tear that had fallen.

"I got it last summer." I start and she smiles and leans up and gives me a soft kiss on the lips. I smile back at her. "You loved Pluto because it was a belief in the impossible. I loved it because of you. I saw what you saw in Pluto because of you. The semblance of Pluto makes me never want to give up on my hopes or dreams. Or on us. So I put what is important to me in the heart. Because they make me who I am."

"It's beautiful," Riley confessed pressing her head against mine. I lean forward slowly because capturing her lips with mine for another tender kiss. "I'm glad you never gave up on us."

"Never," I tell her strongly. "You always have a place in my heart, Riley Matthews."

"You will always have a place in my heart too, Lucas Friar." Riley stated. That confession made my heart swell. She pulls away from me quickly but takes my hand and starts to walk, "Ok we better start heading to the meet-up point."

"Already," I whine pulling her closer against my body. She laughs against my chest, "Sean will come looking for us. We have a tight deadline we have to make it back to the dorms by 2am or we are locked out. Right now, I just want to go back to our suite and relax with you."

"We can do that." I tease against her ear. "Oh, we definitely can't Mr. Friar." Riley blushes again and bites her bottom lip. "We have to go now," She affirms creating space between us and trying to hide the growing shade of red her cheeks were becoming. I laugh and we start to walk out of the subway station to the student square where we all agreed to meet.

 **Maya POV**

I pop my gum getting into character a little while I walk in the student square. He had changed the rules on me. Not like Romeo, but I liked it. I smiled when I read the clues to the location of our meeting.

1\. Sit down (I still hate those words).

A small smile curves my lips after reading this. I had the same smile as the day the girls in the dorm told him to do this. To sit down, and really listen to me and really hear what I had to say. I will forever be grateful to those girls for that.

2\. Witch Hunt

The reason that we came to the NYU party, was to keep Josh away from witches. Mission successful. I smirk while I wait for the elevator to come down to the first floor. The elevator comes and I step on and hit the floor number. I lean against the wall continuing to think of that night.

3\. Home

The third and final clue.

Josh might have put the last clue in to give for the name where it all happened. Greenwich Hall since my home is Greenwich village.

I had use originally meeting at the bar Sean did his impromptu karaoke. It was our second date and it felt like where he really started to solidify ourselves as a couple. Looks like Josh wanted to take me further back.

To the day I left him know it wasn't just a little school girl crush on me. I really did like him and knew what it meant and what I was feeling.

I close my eyes and think about the last two clues. It reminds me of his move-in day, I remember it, like it was yesterday. Josh's rooming assignment was this very hall again. I came with the Matthews and Cory and his dad were both beaming with pride looking at him move in. Riley and I were there again to ensure no witches pried their claws into him.

The mission seemed successful so far even though the girl at the registration table seemed to be extremely friendly to Josh and not everyone else. That didn't go unnoticed by me.

Josh waited till everyone was doing small talk before he walked over to me and brushed up against my arm. It felt like my whole body was on fire from that simple touch then he whispered, "no need for sleepless nights. No witches will be after me this year."

His voice was low and raspy while he whispered that in my ear. I bite my bottom lip trying not to smile since it felt like it was his first time he has ever openly flirted with me. I turn my head and lock eyes with his crystal blue ones and a light smile crosses his lips before he walks over and greets his roommate Sean. He was talking a mile a minute then, and still now.

I bite my lip the same way he made me that day. The elevator door opens revealing the floor. The room wasn't too far from the elevator so I didn't have a long walk. The halls were crowded since it was a Friday night on campus. The Friday night before Halloween. I get a few stares from my costume.

I was concerned with one person's opinion only. I remember his reaction to my Tinkerbelle costume. I wanted something similar tonight.

This time it was a mix of good and bad. I look to see the dorm room was open just like that night. I start to walk towards it. There he was leaning against the bed. His eyes take me in just like the night with the Tinkerbelle costume. This time his eyes lingered longer and revealed more desire than that night.

"I told you I knew you, Hart." His voice was so silky smooth. I almost didn't hear him say it. I was focused on his hair at the moment. "You really went all out." He was focused on my hair now. He closed the distance between us and he moves his hand up to touch one of my pigtails. His index finger twirls through the blue tinted end of that pigtail. Now the other goes up to my other pink tint.

"I knew you would so I had to keep up, Harley Quinn." He teased his hands now move to my red bomber jacket and he tugs the side for good measure. He steps back taking in my costume one more time. His eyes trail down to my fishnet covered legs to my red and blue shorts. "These shorts seem shorter than the running shorts." He whispered huskily.

"Are you fat-shaming?" I taunt him with a laugh.

"I can't get away from that one can I." I shake my head and he laughs, "No, but this out did Tinkerbelle." He whispers huskily against my ear and I smile against his chest. "I didn't think that could be possible." He continues to confess against my ear.

I step back to take in his version of the Joker. His normally brown hair was slicked back like the jokers and green hair spray. I'm sure Sean convinced him to do that instead of the wig. I touch his hair and smile. He groans either from my touch or the fact that it green. My fingers lace through his locks and he sighs then says, "Sean's finishing touches." I laugh after the confirmation. "It just better come out. I don't want green hair forever." I laugh at his comment while I continue to lace my fingers through his locks.

I step back and take in his costume. He had on a purple shirt like the Joker had on in the suicide squad movie It was half way buttoned up. It revealed his chest and a temporary tattoo with the Ha Ha Ha tattoo across his chest like the movie. His face had on the white make up and he even as the damage tattoo on his forward. That had to be another Sean touch.

"The squad goals first clue had me stumped I will admit. I was like Lucas I thought that was for you and Riley." Josh said with a laugh.

"Riley was in charge of production of the clues." I reiterate.

"Tell her the green glitter in my invite helped." Josh said with a laugh. "The comedian was the next clue still clueless when I first read it." I laugh at that confirmation. "The last clue super _. It all started to piece together for me. But crazy in love made more sense, sense they are so crazy in love. Feels sort of familiar." He said against my ear sending a shiver done my spine.

I look up into his eyes and feel my heart beating against my chest so hard it felt like my heart had jumped into my throat.

"Good." I tried to say with so much confidence before I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. I hear him groan against my lips. The vibration of his groan tickles my lips, a small laugh escapes my lips. I pull away and continue to smile at him while staring into his eyes at him. .

He creates a little distance but still keeps me in his arms before saying, "I had to change the location. I was surprised you didn't choose here." He looks around the room the place. I see his eyes are soaking up the memory of that night. I let myself go back to that night a little myself. I knew what I wanted than as I know what I want now. Even if it didn't happen for us that night. He starts to run his hand up and down the small of my back.

I run my hand on the hem of his shirt mimicking the motion he was doing on my back. I bit my bottom lip trying to think of what to say to that. I start to pull away but, I feel his strong hand attach to my hips keeping me close to him. He wasn't going to let me run from the question I see.

"I also had to offer the freshman boys staying here a pizza to let me use this place for an hour." I laugh at this confession and rest my head against his chest again. I can feel his heartbeat increase from the contact. "You can tell me the reason."

I sigh he's right. I can tell him anything. I know that. That's why I like him so much.

"Even though we are together now, sometimes I view this as a rejection for me." I finally confess. "Sort of came here and made a fool out of myself that night."

He pulls my body back so I can look in his eyes before he says, "I guess we have two different views of that night. I remember a brave girl telling me exactly how she felt. What hurt was I couldn't say it yet. I hadn't known the depths of it yet of what I felt. But you did."

I bite the bottom of my lip just thinking about everything. "I'm glad you were smart enough to know then," he pauses before continuing, "to know what was happening between us. I was still trying to deny it. Even if you will never admit it. You were too young for me at the time."

"I beg to differ." I say while continuing to run my finger up and down the buttons on his shirt.

"I knew you would." He throws his head back and laughs. "That night was always etched in my head. You were the first girl that ever really said something like that to me. Really noticed me, when I was trying so hard not to notice you. Cause if I was too observant really started to let myself feel, there would have been no long game."

"I would have been ok with that." I confess quickly and he just shakes his head and looks down at me and smiles.

"If we didn't take the road we did I don't think we'd be where we are now, or where we are headed."

"Where are we headed Romeo?" I ask him while batting my eyes.

"Right now to this awesome party." He said trying to sound like Sean. "Did I sound like him?" I nod my head and try to suppress the laughter. Too much like Sean it was almost scary. "But us." He pauses and I feel his hands creep up my sides sending a shiver down my spine. He steps back for a second to interlock his fingers with mine before pulling me closer to him again. "I said it before I'm in it for the long game." I lean up and give him a soft kiss. My heart swelled hearing about the long game this time.

He breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes, "we better start to head to the meet-up point."

"Ok." I tell him keeping my hand linked with his before walking down the hallway.

 **I know evil leaving it right before the party. The chapter was getting rather long so I decided to end it there. I will be back this week since I already have most of the party written out already. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	26. Breaking all the Rules

**Changes 26**

 **I thought we'd get a point of view of someone we haven't seen in the story yet. Since it's been a while since an update. Thank you for all the kind words to this story. It truly mean alot and keeps me pushing this story out. Melissa when I read your words about having a test and early shift for your retail job that morning but pushing back studying to read my store. I wanted to say thank you. That is my life exactly. So thank you. That means alot coming from a fellow retail worker since I know there are so many other things you can do. I'm posting right now when I know full well I will have to be up in a few hours for resets. #retaillife. Lol**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Halloween is finally here. It's a longer chapter. Thank you all for being patient with me.**

 **Sean's POV**

Really.

Like Really, the one damn time he decides to be late, IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE, is tonight. What the fuck? I groan loudly because I'm beyond irritated. Romeo is never late, and he chooses tonight. TONIGHT OF ALL NIGHTS! He knows how I feel about Halloween.

I bet he is doing this shit on purpose. I hope his hair is green for a fucking week.

He has me standing here waiting for him with …, I know he is fucking playing me with their names too. It's probably his inside joke with Cinderella. Cinderella thinks she cute by giving me those fake names. I'm not buying it.

Farkle and Smackle, yeah right.

I will never call them that. So they can laugh at my expense. I know they are lying.

I heard Cinderella and Snow, call them the geniuses. That is what I will call them until they slip up and say their real names. Smackle and Farkle… If I wasn't so mad I'd laugh right now just thinking they could fool me with those names.

I must admit the geniuses, do have on pretty bad as costumes. Peter Parker and Michelle I like it, I like their Halloween spirit.

I look down at my watch it was 10:05.

10:05!

Five minutes after 10.

He really can never, ever say anything about me being late ever again. I wipe out my phone to call him. I could be missing my Veronica, or Betty right now.

"Don't you dare, call me again." I hear that late traitor call out from behind me. I turn around to see him trying to catch his breath with Cinderella pressed against his hip. She smiles at me and takes in small breathes, see the running helped her. A week ago she'd be breathing harder. Cinderella's smile widens trying to soften the mood.

No way! I'm mad Cinderella.

"Don't call you," I start then scuff at him still trying to process him uttering those words to me. I notice him rolling his eyes. "Oh I'm going to call you." I stammer and still press the button for good measure. He hits the ignore like I know he did the last four times, "You are late, asshole." I stress the words out for emphasis. He continues to roll his eyes though.

"Testy language, today." Cinderella teases. The language was tame for what I was thinking about calling him.

"Isn't being late something you are used too." Josh throws back at me. "This isn't something you should be ranting and raving about since you are always late."

"Ranting and Raving." I put my hands on my hips to collect my thoughts. "You know, what tonight is. You know, how important tonight is to me." I point at my chest and reality starts to kick in. Snow and Huckleberry weren't behind them. Just... great! We'd still have to wait for them too. He wouldn't leave without his niece. "I'm going to leave in like one minute we are already 5 minutes late," I look at my watch.

"It's not like they pick the costumes right now," Josh said while running his hand through his green hair. I really hope that shit doesn't come out tonight with the way he is talking.

"Where is Snow and Huckleberry." I ask while turning my attention to my watch.

"I'm here." She shouts from behind. I turn my head to see she has Huckleberry's hand linked with hers. They both try to put up this innocent smile. I'm not buying it. "Don't say it like you were the whole time."

"Wasn't I?" Snow teases with a smile. I smile back against my better judgment but she was so cute doing it.

"Don't give me that Snow." I tell her reminding myself don't fall prey to her being cute. "We have to get going."

I start to walk and then I hear her say, "Wait." Really loudly mind you. What are we waiting for we are already late? I turn to look at them all. "The geniuses and I have been waiting."

"We're sorry and thank you for waiting so very patiently, but I was thinking." She better not be suggesting something different.

"Not now Riles," Cinderella stated. She could probably see the uneasiness rising in my eyes. Cause I know it was, I could feel it myself. I don't like changes to plans so late in the game. Tonight, I'm going to the best Halloween party ever. Plans were already changed when they both showed up late and I waited for them. I usually don't wait for anyone.

We have to get there in about 10 minutes or the night is ruined.

I've done some research. Everyone that has won since I've gone to the party has come in around 10 to 10:25. I'm pretty sure of the time. That is when I remember seeing their costumes. I didn't get heavily liquored up till after they choose other costumes.

I picked two Archie get-ups. That's like two costumes. Double down for the win. I have on the tan khakis and the polka dot button down with the blue cable knit sweater with the letter R on the front. Just like the dream sequence. I also put the letterman jacket on that he always wears. I'm fucking Archie!

"Are we going to go now?" The boy genius finally mumbles.

"Yeah we are going," I tell him while starting to lead the way to the Kappa house.

"When would be a good time peaches?" I hear Snow try to whisper. What were they talking about?

Why couldn't everyone make this simple? Just be on time. Have the time of your life at the sickest party of the year. Easy, right? No, definitely not for this crowd. Nothing is ever easy.

Shit, curiosity was getting to me. I wanted to know what Snow wanted to ask so bad. Damnit!

"What are you trying to ask Snow?" I finally ask her still keeping my eye on the prize and walking down the street to the Kappa House.

"I was wondering if we could go to the Gamma Gamma Nu party first?"

First? Did she really just ask that? I hear Josh chuckle from behind me. I wanted to snarl at him. "You can't be serious, Snow?" I stop and ask her. "I'm all about more parties," I realized I stop moving we need to get there on time. I start to walk again faster, we have to make up some time because of these two lovebirds. I hear her heels clicking the pavement fast now behind me trying to keep up and probably work her defense in on why the Gamma Gamma Nu party should come first.

Her mother was a lawyer so Snow knew how to lay out a case. I'm not going to let her lay it out on me. I'm just as determined as her. "The more parties the better but they definitely aren't coming first. We can go after."

Who am I to deny a sorority house party full of hot girls? No sane man would do that.

"The Gamma Gamma Nu house is literally right there." Snow proclaims. She is probably pointing to the house now. I hear the commotion from the house on the sidewalk. A weaker version of me would have cracked and walked in.

"After," I say without looking at the house.

"Fine," Snow calls out from behind. I notice the hint of annoyance. I should be annoyed. The day they decide to show up late is like the most important day of the year.

I turn the corner only a few more houses to the Kappa house. There it was. This year it seems they have even set the theme outside. Eerie Halloween lights are draped out on the front stoop and fake cobwebs are on the doors and windows. The little things, I tell you. The little things. I smile and look back at all of them.

"It's getting real." I smile and look between all of them. It was 10:23. We made it before my deadline.

"We need to establish rules," Josh said from behind. I groan no time for that.

"Don't be a killjoy tonight," I grumble starting to make my way down the walkway.

"Don't drink anything that Sean or I haven't given you." Josh declares ignoring me. "Wait don't' drink anything that I haven't given you." He smirks after his own remarks, like it was funny or something.

"I resent that," I tell him.

"You are tense tonight? Are you wondering if your Betty is here?" Josh continued to tease. I have no time to banter with him. I'm ready for Betty, Veronica, or both. My eyebrow raises and a small smirk comes across my lips just thinking about it. That smirk grows wider when I realize, we have made it. Right in time too as I look at my watch.

I start to ascend up the front porch. It was like they were watching us from the inside. The door swings open quickly.

One frat brother comes out in a toga. Typical and easy costume. He shouldn't even be in the brotherhood to such an awesome frat with this costume. I take a sharp intake of breath when I see the next fraternity brother come out. Jughead!

I had to give it to him his costume was good. He was about the details too. They look at us. Like they weren't going to let us in. They do this lame shit every year. The guy in the toga steps aside though to make a path.

"Cool costumes. I'm feeling Harley Quinn and Joker." He stated. Never had they ever talked about my costume. He better not win tonight. I turn to look back at Josh who just smirks at me wider. The little shit.

"Go in already," Snow says motioning to the door. They have the nerve to rush me now after being late. I do what is told but I take my time to walk in. Again, the details, I need them to see those details of my costume as I walk in.

The room is dark strobe lights are flashing while neon orange lights are around the walls. Fake cobwebs are around the walls and stairwell frame just like outside. Pictures of the past winners were hung up against the wall. I was going to end up on that wall.

"Prepare to have the nights of your lives," I tell them loudly over the Halloween music. I see the punch bowl of the orange jungle juice that is a house favorite. I grab some cups and start to fill them up. "Drink Responsibly," I warn while handing out. I'm too quick for Uncle Josh who tried to grab it out of their hands. I pour him a full glass to loosen him up.

"Is this orange soda?" The genius girl asked me peering down at the drink.

"Yeah," I tell her quickly. "Drink up."

They lift their cups and drink up before Josh can say anything. I wink at him too and let him know drink up too and whisper let them live. One cup wasn't going to kill them. He shakes his head and takes a sip.

"That is some strong orange soda," Snow said while wiping her lips.

"It wasn't orange soda," Josh said through pressed lips. "Again only drink what I gave you."

"I'd like some more for further study of what it is," The girl genius said. I think I am going to like her a lot.

"Maybe after a little dancing," Josh offered up. "Which I'm going to do right now?" He said while slipping his hand into Maya's and taking her too the dance floor.

"Don't wander off too far. Like upstairs to one of the bedrooms." I joke and warn him like he had been doing all night too me. He lifts his hand up from behind and flips me off. I laugh loudly at him while Snow laughs and blushes since seeing the not so nice side of Uncle Josh I see sometimes.

"We will be here till the name who costume won then we can go to the sorority house. It's on the same road as you just saw." I tell Snow who smiles. "You and Huck better stay in eye site too." I wink at her. My eyes shift to the upstairs and I shake my head no at her. That just causes her cheeks to flush a deeper shade of red.

"We will be dancing too," Snow said while taking Huck's hand.

"Us too," The geniuses said before following off behind them.

I glance around the room to see if any costumes stood out this year. Nothing to me. All I know is one of them better not win tonight over me. Now the second priority of the night. It's usually always the first. The girls. I see a hot red head as black widow that has peeked my attention. I sip on my jungle juice before starting to walk over.

I stop in my tracks and groan when I see a Captain America guy slide up behind her and put his arm around her. Just great. I look around the room again. The dance floor was more coupled up instead of a group of girls that I could usually make my way into and give my charm.

My eyes shift over to the beer pong table. They are playing with more jungle juice. My favorite game and my favorite drink. Too tempting to pass up. I start making my way closer to the table. Archie's fantasy was coming to life. Betty and Veronica were over at the table. Veronica was leaning forward gripping the table taunting one of the guys that was playing.

Damn, did she looks hot. Our eyes lock for one intense moment. I take a deep breath and lick my lips before walking towards her. I thought I felt the urge to sing Sugar, but not yet. She smirked at me while I walked towards her.

One thing I could tell she was dangerous. I was intrigued.

 **Maya POV**

I run my hands through his green hair and smile from the groan that escapes his lips. It felt good dancing with him to the music.

"Do you think he'd really lose it if we won?" I asked Josh with a mischievous smile, teasing him about his roomie. Josh rolls his eyes and signs. He confirmed it with before even saying it which makes me laugh harder. He'd lose his mind indeed.

He leans closer to me so our foreheads touch before speaking in a low tone. "I might have to sneak into your room all next week, I wouldn't have anywhere to stay." I shudder at the thought of that. He kisses my forehead and my heart felt like it had leapt into my throat.

"I wouldn't mind that." I manage to get out coyly. I see his eyes darken at just the suggestion.

"You might hear a little tap at your window tonight then." He said while running his hand up and down my lower back. I might have to tell Sean to put up a bigger fuss just so it can happen. I smile just thinking about it.

"What time do they pick the winner?" I ask him again. I need to know when we will see the drama ensue.

"Midnight," Josh said quickly. He has probably heard the time from Sean about a million times. He was more than a little wound up by this party. Being a few minutes late almost sent him over the deep end. "What?" he asked me with a cute smile curved on his lips.

"Just thinking about how worked up your roomie was about us being late. If we did win he might be on a whole different level. You might have to sneak in my room for a month"

"Hey roomie," He joked with me.

"Again,… I don't mind that." I prompted him again. He bits his bottom lip out of frustration. It had been too much temptation for him. He usually does that when it gets too real the thoughts. I run my hand through the hairs on the nape of his neck again. A small smile curves his lip again now enjoying the feeling.

"You are trying to get me in trouble Juliet with Daddio." He quipped. He hadn't used that nickname on me in a long time. I liked it though.

"I wouldn't want you stranded. I'd be worried about you." I tease him. I feel someone bump into me from behind. I tilt my head to see Smackle with Farkle both with another couple of the jungle juice in my hand.

"I have deduced that this juice may have a trace of orange soda. This is going to be my 4th cup to figure this out," Smackle giggles, "Maybe some fruit punch. I taste that and….."

"And a whole lot of liquor. How have you already had three cups? Didn't we just get here." Josh said while taking the cup out of her hand. "No more for you for a while, just water."

"We have been here for about an hour. You too have been canoodling on the dance floor all day." Smackle said while waving her hands around the two of us. I smile and hadn't realized that we had. She turns her attention back to Josh, "I'm fine it is all for the sake of science." Smackle links her arm with Farkle and smiles. Farkle shakes his head and smiles too. It didn't seem like he partaken in this science experiment, or he might be taking it better. I can't decide yet, but what I do know he was seeing two sides of Isadora tonight. I think he likes both sides of her by the way he is smiling at her. She was definitely enjoying the college experience.

"Well lots of H20 for you, in the sake of science," Josh told her which makes me smirk. She wasn't drunk but a good buzz was starting to set in. Josh looks around the room for Sean. He was probably looking for him to end things early. I could see it in his eyes. Things were just starting it couldn't end this early.

"I think I should finish this for her, in the sake of science." I tease while taking the cup out of his hand to distract him for looking for Sean. I see his eyes burning through me now with desire. Making my knees weak.

"What science test are you doing?" Josh asked putting his hand on my hip pulling me closer to his body. He was showing me two could play this game and he was winning. At least he wasn't thinking about leaving anymore.

I didn't even notice him take the cup out of my hand till I saw it pressed against his lips taking a sip. I smile at him since he has loosened up a little.

"Chemistry," I said while pressing my body even close to him.

"I think we ace that," He said while giving me a scorching kiss on the lips.

"Me too," I said breathlessly against his lips. "Maybe we need to study physics too for the sake of science," I said against his lips. I feel his chuckle against my lips and he plants a soft kiss on my lips then cheek. I put my head against his chest and smile. "You're playing with fire tonight, Hart."

"I almost did it," I hear Sean bellow from behind me. I turn to look at him expecting him to be talking to Josh but I realize he was talking to me. His eyes were locked down on me expected me to understand with that little information. He shrugs his shoulders and continues, "I felt the urge, but it couldn't come out."

"What?" I ask him quizzically. The further information he was giving me just made things more confusing.

"I found this banging Veronica here and I almost sang it," Sean said again. Now catching up with his crypt conversation.

He almost sang sugar to a girl. Oh wow. Where is this Veronica?

"Really?" I ask him.

"Really," He said firmly.

"I don't like you two are speaking your own language," Josh said rubbing small circles on my hip bone. I smile and pat his chest.

"Well, where is she?" I ask him, not explaining the hidden language to Josh yet. That doesn't go unnoticed by Josh either who just shakes his head and I can't help but keep the smile off my face.

"It's like she disappeared into thin air," Sean sighs. "We were playing beer pong. With the jungle juice." He winks and smiles at me. Josh mouths its his fave and I laugh. "She is a hell of a player a true match. The urge to sing it got stronger." Now it is Josh's turn to laugh a little. He was starting to catch on and realize we must be talking about a girl he could really like. "It was my turn. I make it of course and I turn to celebrate and she was gone just like that. In the middle of the game and all."

"Maybe she is apart of the judges panel for the costumes," I offer up to him. "She might have wanted a closer look at your costume for assessment before voting. She will be right back. She wouldn't want Betty to get her claws into you." I said while looking over my shoulder to the Betty at the ping pong table.

"Betty is taken by Jughead of course," Sean said bitterly. I look back at the table and indeed she was. They were locked up in a pretty heated kiss.

"We have 5 minutes to the costumes are picked so maybe you are right," Sean said.

"Then it's to the Gamma Gamma Nu party," Riley said from behind. She snuck up behind us so smoothly. I hadn't seen her really since we stepped into the party.

"They better have beer pong there," Were the last remarks Sean said before he started to walk over to the other side of the room quickly. Maybe he saw his Veronica again. Who knows what him.

"I don't think he really wants to go to that party," Lucas said while pulling Riley closer to his body.

"He does. He is just putting on since it wasn't his idea." Josh said with a laugh.

"Alright, It's the time you all have been waiting for." One of the fraternity brothers calls out from their makeshift DJ booth. It seemed like Sean just reappeared out of thin air. Smiles and all.

"This is the year," Sean said triumphantly. I look up at Josh who just shakes his head at me. He's trying not to think of the possibility of us winning and what it could do to his roommate.

"First I wanted to say we have some pretty awesome costumes this year," The fraternity brother starts, "There's an Archie out there rivaling our frat brother Jughead."

"They mentioned me in the speech," Sean said before fisting pumping in the air. I laugh because even if he isn't picked hopefully that will make the highlight for the party.

"But we picked two bad ass villains this year," The frat brother said. Sean looks at us both, "I swear if you two win," He said through closed teeth. "I might rat you out and say you don't even go here Cinderella." He said quickly. "You're not a narc." I tease him and he nods his head in agreeance. "I'll be pissed." He hisses.

"Let's give it up for The Joker and Harley Quinn." The frat brother said. I look up at Josh with an I told you so face. He shakes his head back at me. He looks at his roomie who's jaw is dropped and just looking at us in disbelief.

We start to walk forward and I can hear Sean say unbelievable to Riles and Huckleberry which just makes me smiles.

"Are you going to be forced to stay at Founders Hall with us tonight?" I ask him before walking up.

"Yup, definitely think so. Like I said we might be roomies for a while," He said while kissing me on the cheek. We take a picture for the wall. We take one more that we get to keep. They give us the original Halloween movie before we head back.

"You are on the wall before me," Sean said to Josh shaking his head, "Snow we need to go to the sorority house like now."

Riley couldn't hold back the excitement with that statement. She waved her arms excited like she was going to fly right off the ground to the ceiling. I smile at my friend then look back at Sean. He looked pissed.

"I need the comfort of hot sorority girls especially since there is no Veronica around anymore." Sean declared.

"Oh, come on Sean you still have one more year to get it," I tease.

"Cinderella not tonight," Sean said before looking around to see if the whole crowd was with us. Then he starts making his way to the door.

"Congrats, your costumes are pretty good," Lucas said with a smile. Sean stops and shots him a look, "What they are?"

"I almost went all mean girls and yelled you don't even go here when you got your pictures taken." Sean points at me. I smirk just thinking about him going all Damien. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head then turns his attention to Josh now, "Plus I had to help out poor Romeo. There should be a costume design prize." Sean grumbled before opening the front door.

"They definitely should. I will make you one," Riley offered.

"It doesn't work that way Snow," Sean said bitterly. "You are staying with them tonight," Sean said to Josh before heading down the front porch.

I turn and smiles at Josh since Sean has already joked it. Josh shakes his head.

"It's just a picture and a Halloween movie," Josh said.

"See ungrateful even for his prize," Sean remarks while he continues to walk. I took Josh's arm to tell him to let it go. Let him have his moment of anger. He will forget it as soon as he gets into the Gamma Gamma Nu house with all the sorority girls.

 **Riley's POV**

We were finally here. The Gamma Gamma Nu house. Unlike the Kappa house, the outside was adorned with Pink and Purple. My favorite colors.

"Do they realize it's Halloween?" Sean remarked like looking at the outside. I will ignore it, he was in a foul mood. Still mad about not winning.

They realized, it was Halloween. They have a pink skeleton sitting on the stoop. I so want to take a selfie with. I look at Maya who instinctively ran over with me to take the selfie.

"Stop being a grouch," Maya tells Sean after looking to see if the selfie was ok. She nods her head for approval of the picture.

"I'm not a grouch, Remember we have about an hour and a half in here before we have to head back and make it to the dorm room. That is for you too Romeo," Sean said before knocking on the door. Uncle Josh shakes his head and ignores his roomie.

"You know you can't pledge yet right?" Lucas teased against my ear. "Send me that pic?" Was the next thing he said. I pull my phone out and hit send. I feel his phone vibrate against my hip. I feel him pull back so he can reach in his pocket for his phone.

He pulls me back snugly against his body. Lucas opens his phone and my message is up as a reminder. He clicks it open and saves the picture as the screen saver to his phone. I smile. A message from Zay his friend back from Texas pops up. He smirks knowing it can be anything with him.

He opens up the message to see him and a few of his friends dressed up for Halloween. Zay is dressed up as Michael Jackson thriller and his girlfriend Vanessa is dressed as his date in the thriller movie was. While I can see Asher and Dylan are dressed as zombies to help with the effect. The text simply states miss ya hope you are having fun for Halloween.

He extends his arm to up so he can take a selfie with the two of us. He sends a text back stating he missed him too and was having a great time.

"Send me that pic?" I whisper to him now. He smiles and hits send. I see he is still messing with his phone. "Is that picture your new screensaver?" I ask him. A small smile curves his lips. "Something else," He said.

I feel my phone vibrate now. I look at him. Before reaching for my phone. I open it to see a Facebook alert. I open up the app to see I was tagged in the picture and it was his new profile picture. He also is requesting to change his relationship status to in a relationship with me. I know it's silly but my heart swells from it. I hit yes to it right away.

"Still making everything official." He whispers against my ear before kissing my cheek.

"You are the one that wanted to come but you are in your world over there," Sean calls back at us leaning against the doorframe.

I look up at him smile. I'm confused on when the door even opened. How long had he been waiting? I take Lucas' hand and lead him up the stairs.

"Don't let me catch you upstairs in another world again," Sean said trying to play firm. "Did I sound like Cor?" He asked Josh with a nudge.

"So much like him," Josh said with a wink.

"I'm sure Beth is here tonight. She is always able to spice up a party. I'll be back before it's time. I'm going upstairs." Sean said with a laugh before going upstairs to the houses bedrooms.

"We will leave you," Uncle Josh yells up the stairs after him while Sean just waves goodbye. "I hope he knows I'm not kidding."

"He knows," Maya said with a laugh. "Just let him have his time. Like we are going to let everyone else have their time." Maya takes his hand and starts to lead him away. "Everyone back up front in an hour."

"We should have just come here and saved him the heartache," I say taking in the room. The music was lighter upbeat Halloween music not eerie. They had pink cobwebs for direction. This is the Halloween party he should have been raving about.

Lucas laughs against my ear and wraps his arms around my waist, "Remember you can't pledge yet."

"They gave me an early admittance already years ago," I tell him snuggling into his embrace.

"I'm still envious of that night," Lucas said with a laugh.

"It's not as good as this one," I say while running my hand up and down his arm.

"Riley good to see you here," Stacy said from behind. She was wearing a snow white costume. My mouth flies open in surprise and I turn to look at Lucas who chuckles from my response. "I know childish but every year I go as a princess. Snow White is one of my faves."

"Not childish at all," I tell her quickly. "In fact, I do the same thing usually and my Uncle's friend calls me Snow."

"That is crazy," Stacy said with a smile. "Great nickname she is one of my favorite princesses. You have your options of fun tonight. Dancing in the Nu room. That is where all our important decisions are made. Beer pong is being played in the next room. Truth or drink which I'm trying to stay away from right now is going on over there." Stacy said while pointing on over her shoulder. Looks like more drinking is going on than any revealing of the truth. "You should definitely check the upstairs out."

Upstairs…. Uncle Josh has stated more than once that no one goes upstairs.

"Sounds like fun," I tell her with a smile.

"I'm glad you could make it. I hope you have fun tonight. My prince charming is waiting." Stacy said while tilting her head over to a guy leaning against the door frame. "See you soon."

"Yup," I said while turning to look at Lucas. He smiles, one of those toe-curling ones that knot up my stomach kind. I blush and smile back at him. He was making it hard not to say yes to going upstairs.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me while lacing our fingers together and pulling me closer to him. It was hard to think let alone answer him when he did that. My free hand moves up his arm and traces the outline of his tattoo.

"Explore the house," I finally said.

"Are you trying to find out the ins and outs of the potential place you might be staying?" He asked me while giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Maybe, I might have to sneak out to see a certain cowboy," I tease back and I hear him fight back a groan after that comment. I push off of him and start to head towards the kitchen. He follows quickly behind me. I see they have a purple punch here. The party is so much better, purple makes everything better.

I look at the upstairs. I wonder what could be going on up there. I look around the party there are a few Gamma Gamma Nu's down here. You'd think there would be more since it was there party. I see a few walk down the stairs they smile and wave at me before they tap the shoulders to a few girls and then they head upstairs.

I take a small sip of the purple punch. Maybe we should go see. We are already breaking the rules tonight. I turn to Lucas who's eyes were still on me. His look made me feel like I was on fire. I remind myself we are only going upstairs to see what is going on.

"Where are we going to explore?" Lucas asked me walking closer to me.

I couldn't speak when he started to walk towards me. My heart was rattling against my chest so fast right now. I tilt my head towards the stairs. I see his eyes darken with the mere suggestion.

"You want to go upstairs," He said with a raised eyebrow. His voice cracks a little at from me suggesting it. I smile since it soften things to see he would be a little nervous about this too. I see he's looking over my shoulder probably for my Uncle Josh since he is probably worried he will a t like my dad would if he were here to see us.

"Yes, we are exploring the house," I say with a coy smile finding my voice. I lean closer to him and take in his woodsy cologne. "Same rules that we had at your parents."

He laughs remembering no doors closed and their feet must remain on the ground. He didn't do too good with that promise if I remember. "You actually have to do it this time."

"I will sweetheart better make this quick before your Uncle Josh starts looking for us," Lucas said before taking my hand and making a mad dash up the stairs. There was no heading back now.

 **Josh POV**

"What is with everyone breaking the rules today?" Sean asked with his hands on his hips. He wasn't one to enforce the rules. Usually, I'm the one that enforces the rules. He was right, almost everything they had planned for today has gone against his rules.

We didn't stay at the Kappa House all night.

We were late. I'm going to hear that until graduation day I'm sure of it. Maybe even longer who knows. Knowing him.

This rule that was being broken right now.

This should have been the unbreakable rule. I could feel myself getting angrier by the second. It wasn't one of his childish ridiculous rules for the party. It was there rule for them to all meet up here at 1:30 so they could make it back to Founders Hall by 2 am.

The only people missing were Riley and Lucas. My stomach drops just thinking about the implications.

I can just hear Cor now if he knew what was going on. I'd never be able to live this one down to my big brother.

"They will be here in a minute." Maya tries to sooth the whole situation over again. She was feverishly texting Riley right now. She wasn't trying to show any concern but I can tell she was concerned too.

I should have insisted we stay as a group. Shouldn't have let Sean give them drinks. Be the responsible one like I usually am. But I listened to my roomie for once.

"What time is it?" I ask Maya. She looks at her phone then back at me. She bites her bottom lip. She didn't want to say anything because it was getting that late. I reach for her phone and she gives me a puppy dog face before handing it to me.

Shit. 1:45. We won't make it in time.

"They aren't going to make it back. Marcus is the warden tonight in Founder Hall." Sean said matter of factly while crossing his arms across his chest.

"Who is Marcus?" I try not to snap back at him but I can feel it coming wondering where the heck where they.

"The toughest RA and night watch tonight. Nobody is getting in there that isn't supposed to be there. If they aren't in by two their id's won't let them in. He will have to buzz them in. Give them the 3rd degree and he will call Moms and Pops. Since they are high schoolers. No Texas for anyone." Sean said while shaking his head.

Where were they?

We had searched the whole downstairs. The whole downstairs. They were there so that only meant… god, I will kill huckleberry if they are upstairs. That was truly the unbreakable rule.

I hear heels clicking from behind us. I turn and Riley is running from the side of the building. My heartbeat starts to slow down a little. Then I saw Huckleberry and it kicked my heart rate back up in anger mode.

"We are here," She yells.

I feel Maya's hand wrap around my arm. Letting me know to stay put. She probably saw the flash of anger in my eyes when I saw Huckleberry come running up behind Riley. I run my hand up and down hers to let her know I'm ok.

"Late again, Snow or should I start calling you Sleeping Beauty." Sean laughs at his own joke.

"Do you know what goes on in the attic?" Riley asked quickly ignoring what he said just eager to share what she knew.

I step forward to clarify the whole them breaking the most forbidden rule going upstairs. Riley was like a cat she steps in front of me placing a hand on my chest. While she still looks at Sean and eagerly explains, "We were exploring." She turns to look me directly in the eyes, "No closed doors or bedrooms just looking at the house. One of the sorority sisters told us the real party goes on in the attic." Riley turns back to Sean and points up to the attic. His eyes are transfixed now too it.

From where we are standing you can see lights flashing with multi colors almost like a disco ball. There was something going on up there. How didn't they notice it before?

"Snow, you better spill," Sean said quickly. His voice was full of agitation that he could possibly not know about the greatest party on campus. Surely the biggest party animal should know about these things. If Riley is indeed right I won't bruise his ego tonight. I definitely will do it later.

"They have a smoke machine up there filing the atmosphere, an ouija board off to the side I couldn't do that. Sean, that's all you and Maya." Riley said quickly shaking her head just thinking about it. "A big cauldron up there with more of the purple drink I believe it tastes better up there and it's better than the orange drink." Sean cuts her off with a laugh. He wouldn't believe that because it was his favorite drink. Riley ignores him and continues, "Horror movies playing on a projector. Halloween-."

"Enough," Sean said heading back towards the house.

"Where are you going?" I ask him irritated we had only 10 minutes.

"We aren't going to make it already. They are going to have to sleep at our place," Sean said quickly.

Everyone in our little apartment. I see the Twinkle in Maya's eyes. I was not going to make it in my place with her there all night.

"We can make it," I yell back at him. He was ignoring me. He kept walking towards the house.

"Unless you have a magic carpet I think not," Sean said. "I need to see this for myself." He also said firmly. He wasn't going to leave now. I knew it for sure.

Shit, they were all going to be staying at our place.

I close my eyes trying to think clearly. We needed to get back. We needed to go now. They couldn't all stay at our apartment. I open my eyes and everyone was heading up the front. Maya leans against the railing smiling at me. That image was going to stay ingrained in my head, "Come on Romeo," She called before turning around so I could get a view of her walking up the rest of the stairs from behind. I groan but hurry up behind them.

When I get upstairs Riley is leading Sean up the stairs with Lucas close behind. They get to the top level.

"Where is the way to the attic?" Sean asked since it seemed they were at the top level.

Riley walks all the way down the hall. The door was off to the side to the right.

"How did you guys decide to come up here?" I ask looking Lucas squarely in the eyes. He grabs at the back of his neck nervously and hadn't answer.

"We will get those answers later," Maya said while grabbing my arm. I wanted those answers now.

Sean twists the door knob but it was locked. He knocks on the door, "Snow if this is a game I'm telling ya."

"Password," Someone casually said from the other side.

Excitement hit both Sean and Maya's eyes just by being asked for a password.

"Hocus Pocus," Riley said quickly and smiles back at all of us with the thumbs up. The door slowly opens and reveals just what Riley was telling us.

"What the fuck.." Sean muttered before walking in. He turns to look at Riley, "how did you find this?"

"We should have gone here first," Riley told him proudly.

"I'll see about this," Sean said while walking into the party.

Everyone followed him and entered in. We should go my body was screaming. Maya's fingers intertwined with mine and lead me over the threshold.

We should go. I kept reminding myself but the words never came out.

Her petite hands crept up my sides sending a tingling sensation through my body.

We should have run back to the dorm room. I tried to remind myself against all thoughts of leaving or regret started to slip away when I felt her hands grip my shoulders and that smile creeps across her face. I knew she was having a great time at the party. That is all I wanted for tonight. If she slept at my place temptation would be too real. I didn't know if I could handle it.

I feel her soft lips against my neck and I groan. Pulling me out of my thoughts. She was tempting me right now before we even got to my apartment. I try to regain focus and pull away from temptation but I start to notice everyone had splintered off into their own groups again. Splintering in their own groups before caused them to miss the deadline and have them all coming over to Sean and my place.

"Quit it," My voice comes out throaty with need. She doesn't stop good I really didn't want her to either. That is the temptation talking, I needed to be stronger.

"Ouija board, movie, dancing, or this famous punch?" She whispered against my ear before her lips returned to their torture to my neck. I couldn't think of anything after the way her lips felt against my hot skin.

I didn't say anything so she lead us to what she wanted to do. That is what we had done most of the night and I was fine with that. I grabbed some of the purple drink to cool down for a second. It was pretty damn good.

When we sit down at the Ouija board. I see that was her choice. Shit, hopefully we aren't haunted tonight by things that go bump in the night. We ended up staying for almost an hour before we headed out.

Sean bitched and moaned about not knowing about this party before. Now I wonder if he will go here first or the Kappa party. He still had one more year to get his damn picture on the wall. We walk past Founders hall. Marcus was in action right now with one of the high school students since their key visitor key pass wouldn't work. Threatening to call their parents too.

Riley looks at me with puppy dog eyes. I wasn't going to rat her out. I said that years ago to her and meant that. I didn't need Shawn or Cor after me tonight once they found out what really happened. They had already gotten the report that the girls were in bed sleep. That was how I was going to keep this story.

We head back to my apartment because this is what he had to do. I was going to try to make this as easy as possible.

Sean opens the door to our apartment, "Nobody is sleeping in my room." He teased while heading to his room.

"Nobody would want to sleep in that death trap," I tell him. The couch folds out into a bed. Guys, you will be sleeping there. Ladies, you can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the recliner."

Sean walks out of his room with some extra blankets and pillows. He has a couple of t-shirts and gym shorts too. I smile even though he was acting like he wasn't going to help he did.

"My room is decent if people need to change and use my bathroom. The door closes in about 30 minutes for the night though." Sean remarks.

"Us ladies are boldly going where no other girl has gone before," Maya remarks.

"Plenty of women have been in there Cinderella," Sean said with a wink.

They close the door before I can protest about them going in there. I thought they'd choose my room and not his.

What is it decent for him? "Looks like your first date night with Cinderella," Sean said like he read my mind.

"We are going to change quickly," Lucas said pointing to my room. He takes a t-shirt and gym short Sean had. Farkle does the same. It gives me time to pull out the couch and put he covers and sheets and Sean had brought out. Lucas and Farkle are back out and they sit on the bed and turn the tv on to TBS and Halloween is playing. It makes me smile since we just won that movie.

"This movie sucks," Sean said bitterly. Which makes me laugh since I know he has watched it a million times. It just sucks because tonight. The girls were still in his room. I look over questioningly.

"The shit is decent man I swear," Sean grumbled. "It's just girls being girls. Go get that green crap out of your hair." He said while wrestling his hands through my hair. I shrug him off and smile before walking into my room.

I can feel the effects of staying out late and drinking because I'm tired. If it wasn't because of this green dye. I'd probably just fall asleep on my bed. But the girls would be staying in my bed tonight. There would be no intermingling in here tonight. That might be the only good thing that they were here. He wouldn't have to worry about Lucas sneaking into Riley's room and them sharing a small twin bed all night.

I go to my bathroom and cut on the shower. I shampoo my hair and see the green rinse coming down. After a few minutes. I step out and hang a towel low on my waist. I use a spare towel to clear the mirror of the fog. I see a little bit of the green is left on the tips of my hair. I curse silently. It should come out with one more rinse. I hear a shriek and a few laughs from the living room. The girls must be out and they are all watching Halloween with the boys.

I open the door to the bathroom that lead back to my room. Damn, just what I wanted but didn't want. She looked startled too seeing me come out in just my towel. I should have brought my clothes with me but I wasn't thinking no one is usually in here.

Damn, she looked incredible. Her smooth toned legs were all on display wearing those damn running shorts that I thought I buried deep in my dresser drawers. I was hoping I wouldn't see them for a long time.

"Sean's shorts were too big for us. I remember I left two running shorts in his room the other day. I remember the last pair I had were in here," Maya stammered quickly explaining why she was in my room by my dresser. She taunted me with those shorts before but seeing them in person was even harder. It kept all my willpower just to stand in this doorway and not take any steps further in my room. The situation of what was going on was very real now.

She had one of my NYU shirts tied up in the back to hang closer to her body. She let her hair out of the big tails. Her long blonde hair was resting against her back and the tips were swirled with the red and blue just above her bottom in those barely their shorts. I look away and close your damn eyes, Matthew. Before I get aroused and pitch a tent.

"Bye," Maya stammered before rushing out of my room. I am thankful she had the strength to do that for the both of us. I need another shower.. a cold one this time.


	27. Second or Third Base

I know it has been a very long time. First I'm very sorry about that. I know some might not even remember the story it has been that long. Yikes. Life got way more hectic then I thought. The last few months I had to deal with closing my store down. I will always be a toys r us kid. That was the hardest thing I ever had too. So I spent a lot of time dealing with the closing. Getting my team ready to continue their careers with a different retailer, including myself. Which I did. Then I have been settling into the new job.

I never quit and I didn't want to leave this story unfinished. Things finally started to calm down for my life and I haven't been able to stop typing and getting back into this story.

I hope you guys are still out there and want to read this story. That's for bearing with me. I will continue this story as long as you guys want to read it. So we this chapter is wrapping up Halloween and starting to the lead up to the next adventure Texas.

Chapter 27-

Josh POV

I groan from the bright sunlight breaking through my blinds and shining right on my face. It was morning already. Damn, it felt like I had just gone to bed. It couldn't be morning already.

The fact that the sun was up also meant this weekend was coming closer to an end. I sure didn't want it to end already. Sean and I had to make sure that everyone was on the subway by midafternoon since they had to go back to school tomorrow morning.

What time was it anyway?

I roll over in my bed to look at the alarm clock on my nightstand. It was just past 8 am.

I sigh, maybe I got about 2 or 3 hours of sleep last night. We didn't get in till late from going to all the Halloween parties. I was restless my mind clouded with images of seeing Maya in those shorts again. Seeing them in person instead of a text was way harder than I thought.

Seeing her like that, in just my towel didn't help matters either. It took all my willpower to stand still. Not move, not react. Because every bone in my body was pulsating and wanting to reach out and just touch her. If I had I would have lost all resolve.

I push myself off my bed quickly.

Reality setting in.

If I was in here sleeping alone than that meant the girls.

The girls were out in my living room right now sleeping with the boys. Cor and Shawn were going to kill me. I stumble out of my bed quickly and grab a clean shirt out of my drawers and slip it over my head before yanking my door open.

Sean raises his hand to let me know to hold my horses. He holds up a coffee mug for me to come over. I oblige and start to make my way over to the kitchen counter. While walking I look over into the living room. Maya is asleep on the recliner, while Lucas, Riley, Smackle, and Farkle are asleep on the sofa bed. I'm not sure if the loud snore came from Farkle or Smackle since both of their mouths were wide up. There is decent space between everyone thought that was on the sofa bed. That was my other concern.

I take a seat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter.

"I came in periodically to make sure nothing happened," Sean informed me while pouring me a fresh cup of coffee from the pot. "No foul play on my watch." He said proudly while leaning against the counter.

I smile and nod a thank you. Since I hadn't been able to do that. The girls slept on the couch instead of my bed because my mind was caught up in Maya and those shorts.

"We should be getting them up. The school activities should be starting soon in the student union." I said quickly. They were supposed to be here for the college tour experience. Not this college experience Sean and I were giving them. I can hear Sean screaming this is the Real thing. I as if I just said what I was thinking to him.

"Let them sleep in," Sean said in the quietest hard tone he could produce. I go to speak but he continues with his reasoning, "Topanga said they had to call her by noon. They have time give or take 3 hours. Besides it's not like they are going to show up on campus,"

Sean shakes his head and laughs. Sean smirks and continues with what he is saying. "Go snuggle up next to Cinderella for a little while since you lost the opportunity last night."

"I shouldn-"

"Stop saying what you should do all the time. Live a little Matthews, remember to break a few rules." Sean teases before walking into his room. Sean had kept telling me that the last few days. Live a little, break the rules.

We broke almost every rule last night and look where it had gotten them. All of them stuck in this tiny apartment together. Hormones on 10, while I tried to remain sensible and stay in control.

Even though I'm thinking about remaining sensible, I find myself doing what Sean told me. Walking over to Maya, who was still sleeping in that recliner. I know I shouldn't do this, it was never a good idea to listen to Sean's advice.

I would never admit it to Sean, but last night was probably one of the best Halloween's I have ever had in my life even with all the rule breaking. Usually, I was the reasonable one am the responsible one. All that went to hell last night. It wasn't as easy to stay sensible keep my own emotions in check like I have been doing for so long.

I stop, not too far from the recliner and look at Maya. Her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. The sunlight was hitting it just perfectly. Maybe breaking one more rule wouldn't hurt. Sleeping on the recliner together was better than my bed for sure. I run my hand over my face. I should go to my room. I would just wake her up if I got in the recliner with her this is just silly. I will just lay back in my bed for a while then I will wake them up.

I start to step back and walk away but then I see her lift her blanket rise inviting me to join her. Her eyes were still shut tight and I chuckle since she obviously wasn't sleeping. Her smirk creeps against her features while she waves the blanket extending the invitation before I could rethink it I slid into the recliner with her.

Maya lets the blanket fall to cover the both of us. Her eyes still closed shut. I let out a small chuckle. Her bottom grinds against my groin area, I'm sure just to get comfortable was the excuse she was going to give me. I hear her let out a soft gasp this time from the friction. I hold onto the armchair because my desire can't be hidden so early in the morning. I know she felt it since her bottom was rubbing against me, "Quit it," I groan against her ear and she bites her bottom lip and grumbles but does stop.

I create as much space as I can between us in this recliner which was probably just an inch. I should get up but I don't move, "How long have you been up?" I finally ask against her ear trying not to be so loud since the others were sleeping.

"For a while," She confessed softly now turning to face me as she places her hand against my chest. I smile from our embrace, "Tensions were a little high when I left your room." Her finger traces my rapidly beating heart. "Still high for me."

"Me too," I confess.

"I couldn't tell," Maya said while continuing to trace my heart.

I laugh softly, I stop when I see she isn't laughing. It wasn't a joke to her, did she … did she really think this?

"You couldn't tell," I say looking down in those blue eyes confused.

"You always say quit it before something even happens," Maya finally confesses quietly. "The way you can stop things so quickly between us and move on. It's like you don't want me like I want you. Last night all I could think of is what would have happened if I stayed." She looks down from me after that confession.

I could hear what she was saying but it wasn't processing or registering. I couldn't believe she thought this. Damnit, Sean was right. He had started to imply this could happen weeks ago. I thought he was just spewing his usual nonsense.

I stand up quickly from the recliner and take her hand then lead her to my room. This is a conversation that they should be having alone. He needed her to know what she was thinking was far from the truth for him.

I tug the door open and shut it quickly, I grab Maya's hands and our fingers intertwine. I pull Maya close against my body then I walk backwards, so her back is against the door. Her eyes are bright with excitement wondering what was going on.

I knew she didn't just need my words, but she also needed to fell things. Before I could think or second guess my next action, I pressed myself hard against her core, so she could feel how much I want her and wanted her last night and right now.

All the blood in my body was rushing to both heads. I hear a soft gasp escape Maya's lips not helping me at all. I pull my head up and look into her eyes.

"When I say quit it, it's not because I don't want you like that. I more than want you like that."

I roll my hips into her, so she could feel lit even more. My lips capture hers before she could cry out louder. It was a hungry kiss. That grew heated quickly. She needed to know when I pulled away it was never about physical desire. Desire wasn't it at all. Trying to reign in my desire so we won't get out of hand right now was pushing my limits to the extreme. The feel of her fingernails digging in my shoulder blades through this thin shirt. The feel of her tongue sliding against my lower lip. I open my mouth, so her tongue can slip in and stroke mine.

I pull away are lips are puffy and swollen since the kiss was hard and hungry. I look her deeply in the eyes and bring her hand to my heart, so she could feel how erratic it was beating for her. Desire wasn't it at all.

"When I say quit it, It's never about not wanting you," I tell her again against her ear. My hand holds her hand tighter in place against me, so she can still feel my heartbeat for her. She wiggles her core against me again. I can feel her body is practically ready to bust like mine from these new emotions. I kiss her again softer this time and with all the willpower I have I start to create some space between us, "I need you to understand that Maya."

I never wanted her to feel unwanted by me. I have wanted her for some time now. With our age difference, I wasn't always able to say that or act on how I felt. It wouldn't have been right. I know now not saying that especially now has had some effect on her.

Maya nods her head to confirm to me that she understood what I was telling her. I look deeply into her eyes before continuing.

"We're getting older and sex changes things even when you think it won't. But it does," I told her. I pause before I continue but she needed to hear this. She needed to know. "Being in college I saw that first hand and you will too. If it happens to fast it can change things between people." Slow realization starts to creep in her features when she realizes that we aren't just talking about the college experience. We are talking about me. My experience, this was new to us we never really talked about this before. Besides just classes or random things Sean had me do. I didn't want Maya to hear about my own mistakes in college.

"When things happen too quickly people can get careless about other peoples emotions and feelings. It may not be on purpose, but it also could be on purpose. I never want that to be the case with you, Maya. Your first time tainted from being rash." She nods her head letting me know she gets it. I rest my forehead against hers. I still hadn't told her everything yet. I pull back and look her in the eyes. She brings her hand up to my face before asking, "What's your story?"

I sigh before beginning my story.

"It was my freshman year and I was at my first frat party with Sean. Then I saw Sophie the-"

"College advisor that stated she was too old for you." Maya finished my sentence. I was surprised she remembered her. The roll of her eyes didn't go unnoticed to me either. I chuckle and start to run small circles over her hip bone to make sure she was looking at me and listening. Sophie was nothing to worry about. That was a thing of the past that would never happen again.

"Yes, her. We seemed to click again instantly. We danced most of the night together. She made me feel like this time she was really, so into me and only me. That we could be something. Things were happening really fast and it was intense. She was my first time, quickly after I found out I was just a rebound and she was using me to get back at her boyfriend." I sigh but continue telling her how I feel, "I don't want our first time to be rushed because we have been waiting for almost 3 years for this to start between us. Being rash and acting on pure emotion can ruin things. I want it to be special as you deserve it to be. Not just hormonal. If your first time is with me, I don't want to rush it."

"When my first time is with you." Maya corrected me. She didn't know what a precious gift she was offering right now. I kiss her lips softly again.

"I want that first time to be special, not against my bedroom door while your friends are in the other room," I tell her, and she laughs while she rests her head against my chest. "That's why I say quit it because you are pushing my desires in overdrive sometimes in front of them. I'm not as strong as I let on when you do that. When you do it when we are alone it takes everything in me to utter quit it when I'd rather relish in it."

She presses her forehead against mine understanding where I was coming from. "When we are alone sometimes let us slide into second base or third base."

I laugh and kiss her quickly, "I can do that. You have been around Sean too much with that analogy."

"I'm just saying," Maya said before slyly sliding her hands up my chest and around my neck. I can see with her mischievous eyes that she wanted to slide into second or third base right now. Her fingers play with the hairs on the nape of my neck before she inches forward and kisses me on the lips. She jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist and deepens the kiss.

"Second or Third base." I remind her. She laughs and kisses me again.

"I am." She whispered back softly before kissing my neck and pressing herself closer to me. Her finger now trails down my chest in between us. Her fingers were wrapped around the hem of my shirt. I give her a questioning eye and she smiles at me.

My heart drops in my stomach though when I hear Riley shriek from the living room. It was like a cold bucket of water was instantly thrown over my head. Maya's eyes were wide with concern too. I pull back from the door letting her feet fall to the ground. "Go see what is going on," I manage to tell her.

Things were quickly escalating, and we were probably going to slide hard into third base, so I was glad something interrupted this. Maya smooths her hair out and opens the door and heads out. I go splash some water on my face to cool down. Think of anything but what was just happening between us, so I can go out and see what the hell was going on.

I open my door, and everyone is moving around the apartment quickly.

"I can get us to Founder's Hall in 3 minutes flat people, but we have to move now go change everyone," I hear Sean yell over the madness. The girls head back to Sean's room while Farkle heads to the bathroom. Lucas slides into his black jeans and throws his black shirt on. He was dressed the quickest by far. Why did they have to get to Founder's Hall now? What the hell is going on?

"Get some clothes on Romeo," Sean orders before I can ask him. He still hasn't said what the hell is going on? He gives me an annoyed look since I didn't move. "Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Katy are heading to Founder's Hall to have breakfast with everyone," Sean stresses his last words to emphasize the importance of things.

Shit, exactly what he joked wouldn't happen moments ago was happening. Oh, hell could this morning get any better. I head into my room and grab a pair of jeans and throw on a hoodie. I open my door again almost everyone was ready to go when I came out.

"What time did they say they were going to be there?" I ask Riley.

"15 minutes," Riley said anxiously.

"So 10," I said. Everyone shook their head yes. My brother was always on time. Especially if he was excited…... "5 minutes." Sean and I almost say in unison. So, we start to rush and head downstairs.

"I know the quickest route," Sean proclaims. I knew he would. He knows this campus like the back of his hand. We follow his way. It felt like we were in a maze, but his shortcuts get us there just under 3 minutes. Like he said in the apartment.

"Head upstairs we will wait down here," I tell them all.

"Don't take all day either," Sean quipped. I look at him and he shrugs his shoulders. " You know the girls can do just that. Anyway, what happened with you and Cinderella. Don't think I noticed you sent her out first. Do we need to have a sock on the doorknob?" Sean teased with a raised eyebrow, "or certain nights are yours? This hasn't happened in a while, Matthews."

"You are pushing it today," I warn him quickly. "Whatever happens between."

"Maya and I, is Maya and my business." Sean mocks me. "I know but seriously." He continued to tease. "I need to know if I'm getting kicked out of my digs."

"That might happen sooner then you think," I remark before folding my arms against my chest. Sean rolls his eyes at the last statement.

I roll my eyes at him and go to say something else but stop when I see Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Katy walk into the dorm. That is definitely a subject they shouldn't hear. I tilt my head to the side and Sean turns and looks, "Damn they are like ninjas." He quickly mutters before smiling and waving to them.

I laugh while I start to walk over to them, "Hey bro," I tell Cory while walking over to him and taking him in a quick embrace.

"My brotha," Cory said while squeezing me tight, "We were just about to call you two and see if you wanted the campus experience of dorm food breakfast too," Cory said in an excited tone.

"I have never seen anyone so excited to have dorm food," Sean said with a laugh. Which makes everyone laugh.

"Ever since we have been planning our own college reunion. He's been all about the college experience again." Topanga stretches her hands above her head mimicking how Cory probably when he says it.

"A reunion you are supposed to reminisce," Cory said quickly. "Indulge in the experience again."

"Twenty years can fly by with a blink of an eye," Topanga confessed before pulling me into a quick embrace. She pulls Sean into a quick hug too. "I think he forgets what 20 years can do to the body. We can't relive the whole experience."

"Speak for yourself Topanga," Cory said quickly. Making them all laugh.

"When are you guys going to have this reunion? It would good to visit Philly around the same time." I tell them both.

"This summer is when we are planning everything," Cory said while rubbing his hands together.

"You never answered why you two are here," Shawn remarks as he points between Sean and I. He pulls me into a quick hug. I tense up thinking of something

"The girls already called us and gave us an invite and we were on this side of campus. We were about to get the deets on what they were doing for you guys." Sean said quickly. Cory smiles proudly from this story. "Don't tell them." He said loudly making everyone laugh.

"Don't tell us what?" Riley asked from behind. They cleaned up quick and fast. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a NYU t-shirt on and a pair of jeans. Maya stood next to her in a rolling stones tee with black leggings on. Her hair still had the red and blue tips. I was starting to like the look. She smirks at me before turning her attention to the others.

"That we are ready to eat already Snow," Sean said quickly. He was a natural on his feet. He always thought of something.

Smackle, Farkle, and Lucas make there way over looks like they had taken the stairs.

"Let's have breakfast then some questions," Cory said loudly while staring a Lucas, trying to instill some fear in him. I see Lucas gulp so he did what he intended.

"Leave the kid alone," Shawn reminded him. "We aren't supposed to interrogate them," Shawn says with air quotes looking at Topanga and Katy.

"Exactly," Topanga remarked. "I'm sure they will tell us anyway."

"Yes besides nothing to interrogate about. We had your back." Sean said while elbowing my bro. "Now let's get to this dorm food." He starts to lead Cory to the cafeteria and the rest of the group follows. I stand still for a moment to try and wait for Maya.

Katy takes her in a quick embrace. She kisses the top of her head. "Mom, we are on a college tour, not a first-grade school trip," Maya complains but never pulls away from her mom.

"I love the hair baby girl," Katy said while running her hands through it. "Are you having fun?"

"Absolutely, I can't wait for college," Maya said while looking at me.

"Good," Katy said while pulling her close to her and giving her another kiss on the forehead. Katy and Maya start to walk and catch up with the group. My path was blocked by Shawn who was standing right in front of me. He lets the others get ahead before turning to look me in the eyes. I swallow hard wondering what was going on and what Shawn was going to say. From his demeanor, it felt important.

"So… I saw you, Sean…" He pauses before continuing, "Maya, Riley, Lucas, Smackle, and Farkle running across the courtyard this morning." He confesses so smoothly. I feel my stomach drop from his confession. What should I say? What is there to say? If I tell him the truth he will believe it is a lie. If I lied that wouldn't help matters either. Had anyone else seen them, "No one else saw I directed their attention elsewhere. So, I know the girls weren't here this morning and probably weren't here last night." He slaps my shoulder and gives it a firm grip while looking me in the eyes. Oh shit. I'm not quick on my feet. I can't think my mind is racing should I tell him what happened. If I did it might ruin their chances for Texas. Riley would never forgive me for that. I thought we weren't supposed to get any interrogations. Where were Topanga and Katy when I needed them.

"I can..." I start but Shawn cuts me off.

"Explain," Shawn laughs "I've said that many times before in the past. When you start with that something definitely happened. Whatever you tell me right now I wouldn't think rationally. I'm feeling that feeling that Corey feels really strong right now when the cowboy's boots" Shawn said while patting my shoulder hard. Should I run, this hallway was way too crowded he would catch me quick. I don't know what to say that would make him think nothing happened.

"Even though I want to steal your shoes and tell you to stay away from Maya." My face drops after he says this, "Relax." He stresses the words with pain. "Not for good. I have seen the way Maya has changed and grown up being involved with you. Even though right now I just want you to stay away. There is also one thing I know. Riley is Baby Cory, but you have traits strong just like him too. You would do anything to protect the girls. You wouldn't let them do something to crazy or be harmed. Again, I don't want to know what happened right now." Shawn removes his hand from my shoulder then runs his hand over his face. "I probably don't ever want to know but remember what I said, don't hurt her," Shawn said the last part firmly.

"I won't," I tell him quickly.

"Good but for my silence no movie nights alone at your place for a while. I'm still daddio there has to be some sort of consequence Romeo," Shawn said.

"But you don't know what happened," I remarked quickly. "They might have been here all night."

"They loved their Halloween costumes so much they wore them this morning," Shawn said with a laugh.

"Exactly," I tell him trying to lighten the mood.

"Now you are sounding like the other Matthews brother Eric. That's not a good thing." Shawn teased while gripping my shoulder again and heading into the cafeteria.

"How long is a while?" I ask him.

"Jeez Katy usually determines that." Shawn grumbles. He runs his hand over the back of his neck, "what two weeks."

"Sounds fair," I quickly say before he can take that back.

"Let's catch up before Cor losses his mind," Shawn said while looking around the cafeteria. Everyone was already in line. "Cor is way too excited about this," Shawn said while shaking his head.

 **Lucas POV**

I grab a hold of the steel bar of the bleachers and stare into Riley's eyes. She smiles at me and bites her bottom lip. It drives me insane. This had become a ritual for us meeting under the bleachers before the game started. It was a perfect way to start out the Friday night game. I lower my head down to capture her lips with mine. Her hands slowly make their way up my chest to around my neck to pull her closer to me. When her fingers start to go through my hair I drop my helmet, so I can snake my free hand around her back and pull her as close as possible to me.

"Friar we have to get out there," Riley said between kisses. Like she always did. But she never made the move to end this kiss. Her body was still pressed against mine and she still continued to kiss me passionately.

"You sure we have to," I tease her between kisses.

 _It was almost like the other morning when I woke up with her in my arms at Josh and Sean's apartment. It's hard to believe that was almost a week ago. When Sean finally stopped playing not so quiet watchdog because Josh was now in the room. I thought we wouldn't get a moment at all. I was content stealing glances while she slept peacefully next to me. Suddenly Josh and Maya went to his room and the close of his door woke her. Seeing those beautiful chocolatey brown eyes in the morning was something I wouldn't forget. "Hey how long have you been up?" she asked me softly snuggling closer to me._

 _"Only a few minutes," Lies I had been up most of the night. I couldn't sleep thinking about how much fun we had that night. How much I missed her and this when I was in Texas. I also knew whatever college I went to it had to be with Riley and our friends. Even the loud snoring friends right next to us. Another reason I didn't sleep. They have been snoring at this rate all night. I'm surprised Maya and Riley were able to sleep through it._

 _"We have a few minutes before everyone else probably gets up," Riley told me with a wink. I smile before leaning forward and capturing her lips with mine. I put my hand on her lower back keeping her close, "We don't want to wake them." Riley said softly between kisses._

 _"I think nothing will wake those two,' I said laughing at my own joke. We found out just what would wake them after Riley got that text._

"Yes, we have to," Riley proclaims between kisses. "It's the last game. We could go undefeated."

Riley reminded me. Just like everyone that I have run into today. I'm pretty sure almost all of Greenwich Village is here tonight. This felt like a Texas game that I remember. The energy and the buzz right now in the crowd before the game even starts was purely electric.

"Nervous?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"A little," I confess, and she smiles at me.

"I believe in you. You got this," Riley said. My biggest cheerleader always. "Thanks," I tell her before kissing her again. She breaks away from me quickly before it could get more intense again. "Let's go before your coach losses it." Riley reminds him.

I shake my head and pick up my helmet. Coach has been extremely overprotective since he realized they could go undefeated. I was surprised I was able to sneak away today. He gave me the third degree with almost every excuse I gave him to sneak away.

As many college recruits that have been in the stands to see the team there have been many here for him too. If we go undefeated he could easily become a coach for a smaller college. I saw this all the time in Texas.

Riley heads out first as usual and I wait a few moments before I come out. I don't even fully around the corner to make my way to the field before I'm met by Maya's flashes.

"Maya," I grumble.

"Tradition is a tradition." She quips while she continues to take her pictures, "Just like your other little tradition."

"I'm sure you have some traditions with Josh yourself." I quip the way her cheeks flush red tell me just that.

"Lucas Friar," A guy calls out from behind in a thick southern accent. I turn to look at him, "I'm."

"Liam Scott," I tell him. He smiles at me then says, "So you have been getting my letters and voicemails."

"Oh yes," He has nearly written and called almost every day of my football season last year and just started up the last few weeks here. He runs his hand over the brim of his cowboy hat. I thought for sure he'd be wearing his school hat, Texas A&M.

"I don't know if I have to say this next part or not, but I will. I'm the senior scouting agent for Texas A&M." Liam said. Maya groans and puts a hand on his hip.

"He's looking to go to NYU," Maya said quickly before walking in between me and Liam. "So save the speech."

"She has some spunk," Liam said with a laugh. "Much like my wife but sorry I have no grand speeches right now. I just wanted to wish you good luck." Liam said while extending his hand to me. I shake it. "Maybe later we can talk about the program." He said slyly." But tonight, I came to see a good old Texas boy go undefeated and hopefully led his team to a state championship."

Liam tips his hat and makes his way to his seat. I notice it was conveniently next to my mother and father. I'm sure that was all by plan too. He shakes my dad and mom's hand. I'm sure he is laying in his full pitch on why I should go to Texas A&M to them.

"I don't like the guy," Maya said while taking one more picture of me. I shake my head at her and that damn bright flash. I look at him practically buttering up my mom and dad. He was really throwing on the Texas Charm. That is why he is probably the senior recruiter. I will give him one thing he is persistent.

I look across the field at Riley who was cheering with her squad. The way she looked at me let me know she saw me talking to Liam. She is probably wondering who he is since she has never seen him. He wasn't dressed like the other scouts. They were usually dressed in a suit with their school hate on. He came with the casual plaid button down, Levi's jeans with a belt, and his cowboy boots. He was really going for the down to earth look tonight.

When Riley went to my house for dinner she saw my father and mother in their Texas A&M robes with their degrees. A picture of Pappy Joe and Mama Clara, and Papa Thomas and Mama Lola Montogomery in their Texas A&M robes. The look she gave didn't go unnoticed to me. I know she was thinking that since my whole family went there it would be natural for me to go too. One thing I noticed about that picture they were with who made them happy. It wasn't just the school.

"You get your perfect shot in?" I ask her.

She nods her head, "Well wish me luck."

"Good Luck Huckleberry," She said with one more up-close shot, "That is the one," Maya yells before heading up the bleachers. She sat with Josh, Sean, Cory, and Topanga.

I make my way to the field. I try to close my eyes and clear my mind. I needed to remain focused we were playing a tough team for this last game. It wouldn't be easy. I needed to remain focused. We needed to win this game for a better seating for the state championship.


End file.
